Altered Destinies
by Anaklusmos14
Summary: Instead of a somewhat happy childhood with his mother, Percy is orphaned and on the streets by the age of ten. Found and taken in by the most unlikely of gods, Percy is raised to be the greatest demigod to ever live. His past has left him bitter towards all but a few. Will he still be ready to accept his destiny? AU of Percy's life. Complete!
1. A New Beginning

Ch. 1

A young boy ran through the woods of Central Park in New York City. An overly large hound was hot on his trail as the boy weaved his way through the trees, desperately trying to escape. The boy had been on the run for almost two full days now. No matter how many times he managed to lose one, a new monster seemed to find him within a few hours. It had been three days since he had last eaten and the malnutrition was beginning to take its toll on the ten-year old. His body was weak and beginning to fail him; the only thing that kept him moving was sheer willpower and determination.

He could feel the beast slowly gaining on him as he was already at his peak when it came to his endurance while he prayed for a way to escape the terrifying creature. Just as he was losing hope, he saw two people standing next to a small fire in a clearing just a few yards away. He didn't have the energy to yell for help, so he just put his head down and used the last of his strength to jump across the fire, hoping the two strangers would help him.

When the boy landed on the other side of the fire, he tumbled roughly to the ground. He turned around to see a sight he never thought he would see in his life. The man stood in front of the monster which seemed to be bowing to him, before he snapped his fingers and a crack appeared in the ground and swallowed the monstrous dog into the earth.

The boy immediately started to panic, assuming he had just found someone far worse than the giant hound. As he tried to scramble to his feet, he was quickly engulfed in warm comforting arms. The panicked boy turned to meet warm glowing red eyes.

The eyes were glowing like the embers of a fire and despite the shock of what he had just seen, the boy immediately calmed at the woman's touch. As he stared into her eyes, he felt relaxing warmth spread throughout his whole body. After a minute in the woman's arms the young boy finally spoke.

"W.. Who a..are you?" He stuttered out, still trying to catch his breath.

The woman gave him a gentle smile, "My name is Hestia. You don't have to worry anymore; my brother got rid of the monster for you." She told him kindly.

The boy's head snapped around, only now remembering the other man. When he looked at the man, he saw black eyes and an expression that, while it wasn't friendly, it wasn't unfriendly either. It was more a look of curiosity on the man's face.

"Thank you for saving me." He quietly told the man, still unsure if the man might want to hurt him.

The man gave the boy a small smile as he looked into the child's eyes. After a few seconds, the man got a look of realization on his face and then anger. He turned to the woman with a scowl on his face.

"He is a son of Poseidon. I can see it in his eyes and the smell of the sea on him. Of course neither of my brothers could stay true to the oath they forced me into." He snapped at the woman.

Hestia looked at her brother with a disapproving expression on her face. "Yes, our brothers may have wronged you but it is not the boy's fault. He is not to blame and I will tell you right now Hades, you will not seek revenge on Poseidon through this boy, he is innocent." Hestia said with a glare at her brother.

Hades looked as if he were about to argue with his sister before looking at the boy one more time. When he did, his face softened just the slightest and he nodded, "Very well sister, I will let the boy be... for now."

The boy who was still in Hestia's warm arms was watching the conversation with fear and curiosity. He never knew his father but apparently these were his father's siblings. When the boy turned back to Hestia, she smiled warmly at him and asked, "What is your name child? And why are you all alone in the woods in the middle of the night?"

"My name is Percy." He said quietly before he looked down as his expression changed from quiet and shy to one of anger and rage.

"I am here because my mother is dead. My stepfather killed her a couple of days ago." Percy spat as his sea green eyes glowed with power and rage.

Hades' eyes widened at the sight, the boy's power rolled off him in waves. Never before had he seen such power from such a young child.

Hades looked the boy, he was skinny and clearly malnourished but that was only the beginning of his problems. A scar marred the boy's face beginning on his forehead and running down his face, over his left eye all the way down to his chin. The boy's arms were covered in cuts and scratches as well as scars around his wrists from what could only be caused from being restrained.

Hades decided to take a look into his memories. The more he saw the angrier he became. Even the Lord of the Dead had limits to things he could take and what he saw made him rip someone's head off, starting with his brother for leaving his own child to such a life.

Hades pulled back from the boy's mind and looked at his sister; it was clear she had read the boy's memories as well. As the two siblings looked at each other, an understanding seemed to pass between them.

Hades stepped closer to the boy who immediately tensed as if readying himself for a fight.

"Sleep." Hades said in a stern but soothing voice as a shadow passed over the boy's face.

Percy's eyelids drooped but he did his best to hold on, something that impressed Hades immensely. Hades waved his hand over the boy's face again as Percy finally lost his battle as he fell into a deep sleep still wrapped in Hestia's arms.

"The boy is powerful. More powerful than any demigod I have ever seen at such a young age." Hades said in an impressed voice.

Hestia nodded, "What can we do for him? I will not let this boy go suffer another minute in the mortal world; he's seen more horrors than any person should see in a lifetime, let alone a child."

Hades nodded his agreement as he looked to his sister for what she was thinking.

"I would take him with me to Olympus but you know Zeus would kill him first time he sees him. I would tell Poseidon but I think he has done enough already and I doubt the boy will want anything to do with the man who left him to such a fate." Hestia explained carefully as she looked at her brother with hopeful eyes.

Hades' eyes widened when he realized what she was hinting at, "You can't expect me to raise a son of Poseidon."

Hestia raised an eyebrow, "Brother I know how much you miss your children. Percy could be a way for you to get them out of that cursed casino one day."

Hades shook his head, "Persephone would never allow it and would tell her father the first chance she gets."

Hestia smiled, "I think she actually might like the idea of raising a son who isn't one of your demigods. It would give her more incentive to stay in the Underworld on a more regular basis."

Hades looked thoughtful for a minute before he frowned, "The child is most likely the one of the prophecy."

Hestia smiled again, "And who better to face our father than a boy raised by one of the big three. We both know that father is trying to rise whether Zeus is willing to admit it or not. I will be the boy's patron and we can ensure that the choice he makes is the correct one."

Hades looked unsure for a minute before slowly nodding, "Perhaps you are correct. He could be a way to earn the house of Hades the respect it has been denied for millennia. I will raise the boy but I leave convincing Persephone of your plan to you. There are only three months until she returns to the Underworld, so you may want to start working on that soon."

Hestia smiled warmly at Hades, "I will brother."

Hades nodded, "And what do I tell the boy when he wakes up?"

"I will come with you as it may take a while to explain everything." Hestia replied.

Hades nodded and was engulfed by a shadow while Hestia smiled widely as she and Percy vanished into a flash of flames.

Line Break

Hestia stood in the throne room of her brother Hades. Said brother was sitting in his throne as both thought about the events of the past few days. They had explained everything they could to Percy who had taken the information surprisingly well. He seemed relieved to finally know why it was he could breathe underwater and why sea creatures and horses seemed to speak to him in his mind.

One fact was obvious about the boy, he had no love for the father who left him and his mother alone to face the horrors his stepfather had put them both through. Despite Hestia trying to explain the ancient laws forbidding Poseidon from interfering, Percy would hear none of it. He simply wished to never think of Poseidon as his father.

At hearing those words, a wicked grin had appeared on Hades' face. What better way to hurt the brother that had wronged him so many times in the past than by adopting his demigod son as his own. When asked if he was okay with the idea, Percy jumped at the offer, wishing for nothing more than a place to live other than the streets.

The minute Hades made the adoption official by claiming Perseus Jackson as his demigod son, the boy's eyes had shifted from a vibrant sea green to a pitch black with only a ring of sea green around the irises. The boy looked very much the part of a son of Hades, his deep scar running the length of his face only adding to menacing look the ten-year old carried as he looked around his new home in the Underworld.

"Brother, please tell me you are doing this for the boy and not simply to get back at Poseidon." Hestia said worriedly, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped the siblings.

Hades shook his head, "I will not lie to you by saying that hurting Poseidon does not make this even better but I do wish to help the boy. You were correct when you said I missed my children. If you can convince my wife to accept the boy then he will have a far better upbringing than he would have on his own in the mortal world."

Hestia nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer, "You do know that Poseidon will fight you for the boy when he finds out."

Hades scowled, "He can do what he pleases; he certainly did Perseus no favors leaving him on his own with his stepfather."

"You know the ancient laws forbid him from interfering." Hestia argued.

"No! I am sick and tired of those Olympians blaming their neglect on the ancient laws. He did not have to bring the boy to Atlantis to raise him but it is more than within his power to check on his child occasionally. The boy is now my son and Poseidon will have to deal with the consequences of his neglect." Hades spat.

Hestia's eyes widened at her brother's outburst until she smiled a bit, now convinced that Hades would do right by Percy as she had hoped. Now it was her job to convince Persephone to accept the child as it would not do for Percy to grow up without a motherly figure in his life. He was her first ever champion and she would make sure Percy lived the life he deserved after what his life had been leading up to that point.

Hestia nodded to her brother, "Thank you brother. I have a conversation with your wife to have but I will return to visit the boy as long as it is okay with you."

Hades nodded, "Of course Hestia. Of all our siblings, you are the only one to ever treat me like a brother and not an outcast. You have an open invitation into my realm."

Hestia smiled before she vanished in a column of flames back to Olympus.

Hades waved his hand making a shadow appear as the Fury Alecto appeared in front of her master.

"What is it you need my lord?" Alecto rasped.

"I now have a son, Perseus Jackson. He is a demigod son of Poseidon who I have adopted. I have many great plans for my son and I will need you to prepare him for these." Hades explained.

Alecto looked shocked but nodded, "Of course my lord; what are your wishes?"

"Nothing yet for I will train the boy myself for a while but I will need many teachers for my son's training and you will need to set it up with the chosen heroes to train the boy. For now, simply spread the word that a new Prince of the Underworld has been crowned and he shall be treated as if he were my own flesh and blood within my realm." Hades explained.

"As you wish my lord." Alecto bowed before vanishing from the throne room of Hades.

Hades sat back in his throne, a satisfied smile on his face. The time for his children being shunned would soon end. Perseus Jackson would make some changes on Olympus, he was sure of it. When the time came, the son of Hades would become the greatest demigod warrior the world had ever seen; Hades would make sure of it.

A.N: This is the fourth story I've written. It's going to be my take on Percy being raised by Hades instead of his mother. So Percy will not be going to Camp Half Blood when he is twelve, instead this story will start its journey a few years later. Hopefully you guys will like what I have planned for this story, it's not all worked out but I have a good amount of it planned.

I know everyone expected God of Night to be the next thing I update, well I've decided I need to edit all fourteen chapters before I continue. That story is my favorite so far so I'd like it to be the best written one. I have the first six chapters of this story written so I've decided to randomly post them as I work on God of Night because honestly, I dislike going more than a few days without updates. Hopefully you don't mind.

Well this is only a short introduction, chapters get longer as the story goes until I settle into my normal range between four and five thousand words. Thanks for reading, now review and tell me what you think.


	2. A Mission North

Ch. 2

(4 Years Later)

Percy raised his shield just in time to block the spear driven towards his chest. The blow glanced off the side of his shield causing his opponent to stumble a bit. Percy took advantage and stepped to his opponent's open right side as he flipped his grip on the spear and swung it through their legs. The blow swept the opponent's legs out from under them knocking them onto their back. Percy flipped the grip on his spear again and pointed it at their neck.

"Do you yield?" Percy asked.

The man chuckled, "I yield young one."

Percy pulled the spear away from his neck and offered the man his hand. The man took it with a smile on his face as Percy pulled him to his feet. The man looked down at Percy with a look of pride.

"It appears the student has surpassed the teacher at last." He said chuckling.

Percy shook his head, "My first win in four years is hardly surpassing my mentor. I will admit it does feel nice to finally win. You put too much power into that last strike otherwise this battle would be still going."

"Ah but that is exactly the point Perseus; you were able to recognize and capitalize on my mistake before I could recover. You have become a warrior of both the body and the mind." The man said proudly.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Don't talk like that Achilles, you sound like Theseus. I prefer to only listen to his lectures when I have to."

Achilles shook his head, "Do not undervalue the knowledge you have gained under his tutelage. He has made you a better warrior just as much if not more than I have. The power to out think your opponent is just as powerful as the ability to beat them with your strength and skill."

Percy nodded, "I do appreciate everything he has taught me but does he have to make it sound so boring?"

Achilles laughed, "I don't know if he knows any other way. Perhaps that is why he caught the eye of Athena all those centuries ago."

Percy chuckled, "What is my next lesson?"

Achilles shook his head, "I have nothing left to teach you young one. You are nearly the perfect warrior; you wield every weapon with the precision of a master and your skills in battle are truly on par with my own. Now all that is left is to use what you have learned out in the real world."

Percy shook his head, "I highly doubt that I could ever be on par with you but thank you for the compliment. I will return to spar again soon my friend."

Achilles smiled and nodded, "I look forward to it Perseus."

Percy smiled as his body was engulfed by shadows from the banks of the River Styx and deposited at the gates of Hades' palace.

Just as Percy was about to walk in, Alecto appeared to his left.

"Perseus, your father requests a word with you in the throne room." She rasped with a bit of a smile on her face.

Percy smiled at the fury and nodded as walked past the palace gates. He continued through the palace until he reached the throne room where Persephone and Hades sat in their thrones talking.

When they noticed Percy, Persephone left her throne and quickly wrapped the young demigod in a hug.

"Come on Mom." Percy whined.

Persephone chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead before returning to her throne.

Percy turned his attention to Hades, "You called for me father?"

Hades nodded, "I have a mission for you. Your brother and sister are currently at a boarding school in Maine. I sent them there to adjust to the times as they haven't seen the real world in almost eighty years but it seems a satyr caught their scent. The demigod camp has issued a quest to retrieve them but you must not allow them to succeed. If they are discovered to be my children Zeus will most certainly try to kill them."

Percy's eyes widened before he smiled, "My brother and sister? I've been waiting for this for a long time father, I will not fail you."

Hades gave him a small smile, "I know you won't Perseus. The quest will reach the school sometime tonight. It consists of three demigods, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon."

Percy's face darkened instantly but he simply nodded. Persephone looked at Percy sympathetically, "You must not kill or injure the demigods if possible. It is not the time for a war between your father and the Olympians."

Percy nodded, "As you wish mother."

Persephone smiled, "And do not let yourself get injured or captured, I would prefer not to have to tear Olympus down to get my son back."

Percy smiled at her words, "I will be careful."

"Alecto will inform you of where to go; she and her sisters will be available should the situation call for you needing assistance." Hades added.

Percy nodded as left the room.

Line Break

Percy slipped out of a shadow in the gymnasium of Westover Hall as he snuck his way through the crowds of young teenagers. He had already identified the three demigods from the quest along with the satyr as they tried and failed to blend in with everyone else.

Percy on the other hand was elusive as he weaved his way through the school kids, never staying in one place long enough for someone to get a clear look at him. As he slipped through the dancing teenagers, he finally caught sight on his brother and sister. They looked exactly like the photo his father had showed him. Apparently eighty years in the Lotus Hotel and Casino left no lasting reminders of their stay.

Just as Percy was going to snatch his siblings, he heard the satyr nearly yell out about a powerful new scent in the room. Percy cursed as slipped into another shadow before he could be seen by the demigods. He made a note to himself to slap that satyr upside the head about being secretive when in dangerous situations. Though Percy could honestly care less about the other demigods and whether or not they survived the quest; he was here for his brother and sister and he would not risk their lives to help a bunch of spoiled Olympian brats.

Percy slipped back out of the shadow and noticed his brother and sister were gone. He caught sight of the son of Poseidon running out the back of the gymnasium and narrowed his eyes. That boy would not be getting in his way no matter what he had to do.

Percy watched the rest of the demigods run after their friend and knew things were about to get more difficult. Percy gathered shadows around his body, armor appearing on him before the shadows dissipated and he stood in pitch black lightweight battle armor with a helm that covered most of his face. He ran into a shadow to find his brother and sister.

Percy reappeared outside the school in a small clearing that led up to a cliff where the ocean laid hundreds of yards below. Percy saw the son of Poseidon trying to get to his brother and sister while the other two demigods tried to cover him.

Percy saw the Manticore holding his siblings close trying to capture them while a small army of thirty or forty monsters held the demigods at bay.

A grin stretched across Percy's face at the prospect of the battle to come but first he needed to get rid of those pesky demigods to make sure they stayed out of his way.

Percy stepped out of the shadows before anyone could notice him and thrust his hand forward; shadows engulfed the demigods. Percy looked behind him and to his left where he saw glints of silver moving through the woods making him curse again. He deposited the demigods away from the hunters and pulled out his sword, a gift from his patron on his eleventh birthday.

Percy wasted no time charging into the battle; he ran forward until he was ten feet away from a Laistrygonian Giant before a shadow engulfed him and he reappeared to monster's right. He slid his blade across the giant's throat with a graceful swipe before he lunged forward and kicked the legs out from under an Empousai. A Cyclops swung its club at Percy head only to find empty air before a celestial bronze blade was driven into the monster's chest.

Flashes of silver caught Percy's eye as silver arrows began picking off monsters in the blink of an eye. Percy vanished into a shadow and reappeared in front of the Manticore.

"Who are you?" The Manticore growled.

Percy glared, "The guy whose going to jam that spiked tail down your throat if you don't hand me those two demigods right now."

The monster laughed, "You cannot defeat me little demigod; step aside before you join these two."

Percy smirked as he capped his sword returning it to its pen form. By this time the hunters stood a few yards behind him with their bows aimed at both him and the monster.

"Smart move boy." The Manticore growled.

Percy's smirk grew as he held out his hand and a pitch black spear shot out of the earth and into his waiting hand.

Percy took a step forward but dropped into a shadow and appeared to the side of the Manticore where his drove his spear through its back.

The Manticore roared in pain and launched one of its spikes out of its stinger. A shield sprung from Percy's wrist and blocked the spike.

Before Percy could react, a huntress walked up the Manticore with her bow drawn, "Permission to kill milady?" The huntress asked.

"Permission gr…" Was as far as the goddess got before the monster lunged forward and grabbed the huntress. Percy dove forward and grabbed the shirts of his two siblings, wrenching them from the Manticore's grasp. Percy watched the monster step back with the huntress only to run out of earth and tumble over the cliff's edge.

The goddess Artemis gasped as she watched her lieutenant get pulled over the edge of the cliff. Percy's eyes widened before he grimaced and jumped off the cliff himself.

Artemis watched in utter shock as this mysterious boy threw himself over the edge of the cliff. She scowled at the boy's foolishness; he was only joining Zoe in death.

Artemis turned to the two demigods they were there to take to Olympus before she jumped back in shock when a shadow formed in front of them.

Artemis' eyes went wide when the mysterious boy popped out of the shadow with Zoe in his arms. The boy wasted no time in setting Zoe on her feet and stepping away from her and quickly bowing. Artemis was surprised; the boy seemed very well-informed about her hunters and their ways. Avoiding touching her huntress any longer than absolutely necessary and then bowing to the goddess who most did not recognize when she was in her twelve-year-old form.

"My apologies Lady Artemis." Percy said quickly.

Regardless of his politeness, Artemis had her bow out with an arrow aimed at the boy in an instant.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Percy nodded and remained bowed, "My name is Perseus Jackson."

"Why are you here?" She growled.

Percy tensed a bit, "I am her to rescue my brother and sister. I was sent to take them with me."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, "You are a child of Hades?"

Percy nodded.

"Then you shall join your siblings when I bring them to Olympus." Artemis said firmly.

Percy looked up at the goddess, "My siblings have committed no crimes. I will go willingly with you to Olympus if you let them go."

Artemis glared at Percy, "You are in no position to be making demands _boy."_ She hissed.

Percy eyes narrowed slightly, "I highly doubt your father will be pleased to find out you let his demigod daughter be brought down to my father's realm along with the other two demigods for my father to use as a bargaining chip for the return of his children." Percy said as he gestured behind the goddess and her hunters. The three demigods stood about ten yards behind the hunters in the firm grasps of the three Furies.

Artemis' eyes widened, "You dare threaten me boy?"

Percy shook his head, "Like I said, I mean no disrespect but I would rather die than let your father anywhere near my brother and sister after he murdered their mother." He said bitterly.

Artemis glared at Percy murderously but she knew her father would punish her and her hunters if they allowed his demigod daughter to be taken by Hades.

"You will pay dearly for this boy." Artemis growled as she gestured for the demigods to approach their brother. The two children of Hades looked shocked and confused about the situation that had unfolded in front of them.

Percy nodded to Alecto and her sisters who vanished with the demigods and reappeared in front of Percy.

"We must leave at once Lord Perseus." Alecto said with a glare directed at the goddess.

Percy shook his head, "Take my brother and sister with you. I agreed to let Lady Artemis capture me in return for the release of Nico and Bianca. And stop calling me Lord damn it."

"Perseus your father said not to allow you to be captured under any circumstances." Alecto argued.

Percy shook his head, "I gave Lady Artemis my word and I will not deceive her."

Alecto looked unsure before a quick glare from Percy informed her she would not win this argument. She stepped closer the Nico and Bianca before shoving Thalia towards Artemis and vanishing with the Percy's siblings. Her two sisters also vanished from the spot, leaving the demigods standing alone behind Percy.

The male demigod pulled out his sword and held at Percy's throat, "How dare you interfere with a quest from Olympus?" He spat angrily.

Percy looked down at the sword held at his throat, "Put that down before you get yourself hurt. I have trained with the true wielder of that blade and I promise you that you stand little chance of surviving this fight."

The demigod's eyes narrowed as he pressed the blade more firmly to Percy's throat.

Before he could react, Percy spun to the right while grabbing the blade with his hand. He pulled the demigod towards him before driving his fist into the boy's nose. At the same time, Percy grabbed the boy's wrist that was holding the blade and brought his fist from his face down to the kid's forearm with the sickening crack as the boy's arm broke.

The demigod dropped to his knees in pain as Percy wrenched the sword from the boy's injured hand before kicking him in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

Percy looked down at the boy in disgust, "Theseus would be ashamed to find the caliber demigod that now wields his blade."

Percy turned back to a wide-eyed Artemis and handed her the sword hilt first.

"I apologize Lady Artemis but the boy needed to be shown his place." He said respectfully before holding out his hands to the goddess.

Artemis looked confused until she figured out what Percy was doing as she snapped her fingers, creating shackles to bind Percy's hands.

Artemis had the hunters set up camp near the woods of the boarding school before teleporting herself and Percy to Olympus. They reappeared outside the throne room where Artemis shoved Percy through the doors. Percy stumbled through the doors and came face to face with twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses all looking at him surprised. Artemis roughly shoved Percy towards the middle of the room and was about to flash to her seat when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"How dare you treat my grandson like that in my presence?" A female voiced hissed at a now wide eyed Artemis.

A.N: There is chapter two... hopefully you guys liked it. By the way, you guys are awesome, 113 reviews, 147 favorites and 165 followers all in less than 24 hours... This is easily the most support I've recieved after my first chapter, so I want to say thank you.

Now there is something I need to say.

I understand how much people love reading Percy/Artemis stories and don't get me wrong, I do as well but if all you're going to do is whine and PM or leave reviews about the fact that you're upset the story isn't the pairing you like, then don't read it. I appreciate all of your support but there are hundreds, if not thousands of Percy/Artemis fics while there are only a small handful of Percy/Zoe fics, and literally less than ten that are somewhat decently written. I put the pairing up to a vote and Zoe won. I get that some are upset I didn't use Artemis but Zoe fits the story better anyway. If your going to leave a review just to tell me you won't read the fic because of the pairing then don't waste your time, I'm not forcing anyone to read it and I don't care.

Sorry for the rant but it needed to be said. I will write another Percy/Artemis fic sometime but the storyline needs to fit the coupling.

One review asked why I don't write Percabeth, well I just don't feel like it. Nothing against it but it's fanfiction and I can write whatever I want and I don't want to write that pairing, sorry.

But once again, thank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows; they are very much appreciated.


	3. Hello Poseidon

Ch.3

Artemis had the hunters set up camp near the woods of the boarding school before teleporting herself and Percy to Olympus. They reappeared outside the throne room where Artemis shoved Percy through the doors. Percy stumbled through the doors and came face to face with twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses all looking at him surprised. Artemis roughly shoved Percy towards the middle of the room and was about to flash to her seat when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"How dare you treat my grandson like that in my presence?" A female voiced hissed at a now wide-eyed Artemis.

Everyone in the room turned with confused looks towards Demeter who was glaring at Artemis angrily.

"Don't worry Grandma, I came with her willingly." Percy said with a smirk as he looked around at everyone's confused faces.

"Then why are you in shackles?" Demeter asked still glaring at Artemis.

Percy's smirk grew and pulled on the shackles and revealed his free hands as he held the shackles in one hand now.

"It was better to have her not worry about me trying to escape, although these were rather easy to get free from." Percy said as he dropped the shackles on the ground.

"Who are you?" Zeus bellowed after his confusion wore off.

Percy turned towards the King of the Gods, "I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Hades and Persephone."

"You're a god?" Artemis asked shocked.

Percy shook his head, "I am the adopted son of Hades and Persephone. My birth father abandoned my mother and I before I was taken in by my real father Hades when I was ten."

"Who is your real father?" Zeus asked suspiciously.

"Hades." Percy said seriously before sending a distasteful glance towards the man holding a trident in his hand with a pale white face.

Zeus noticed the look towards Poseidon before his face reddened in anger, "Poseidon! You broke your oath twice? I knew I should have killed that boy of yours two years ago."

Poseidon seemed to ignore his brother's anger as he looked at Percy, "Perseus, you are my son. I di…." He began before Percy's eyes flashed with anger.

"You are no father of mine Poseidon." Percy spat.

Poseidon's eyes widened at his tone, "Perseus, the ancient laws would not allow me to see you. If I could have I would have helped but I was restricted by the ancient laws."

Percy's face darkened as shadows began to bend and swirl around the room. Percy's eyes began to glow as he looked angrily at Poseidon, "That is bullshit. You could have helped if you wanted but you were more concerned with the next mortal you knocked up. I don't care what you say Poseidon; you never have and never will be any relation to me. If you weren't a god I'd kill you myself for what you did to my mother."

Zeus was watching the argument unfold in front of him with an amused look on his face. He was more than happy to watch his brother be degraded by his own son before he decided whether or not to kill the boy.

Poseidon looked at Percy in shock, "I never hurt your mother."

Percy growled under his breath before a hand on his shoulder caused him to calm a bit. He looked up into the green eyes of Demeter looking down at him sympathetically, "Calm down Percy. He may be a terrible father but he is still a god."

Percy nodded slowly before turning back to Poseidon slightly calmer, "You killed my mother the day she met you."

Poseidon looked at his son sadly, "I could not do anything once you were born Perseus. I cannot be there to stop every monster that attacks."

Percy laughed a humorless laugh, "There were no monster attacks, there was one monster that you forced us to live with because of the disgusting scent you cursed me with. To protect me from monsters, she had to marry a piece of trash who smelled so vile it covered the potent sea scent I was forced to live with. Then he spent the next ten years making her life a living hell."

Poseidon's eyes narrowed as Percy's words turned harsher, "Watch yourself boy. I told you I couldn't help you because of the ancient laws."

"You're so full of shit. You can interfere with mortals all you want when you want to get laid but gods forbid you actually have to act like a man and protect someone after you knock them up. Where were you when both my mother and I were beaten every single night? Where were you when he would rape her and make me watch inside our piece of shit one room apartment? Where were you when he would pin me down and slowly run his knife across my chest and back for trying to fight him off her? You say it isn't your fault? Every single thing that happened to her is both your fault and mine. Yours for being an ass and a dead beat dad and mine for not being strong enough to protect her." Percy spat at a wide-eyed Poseidon.

Poseidon stared at Percy for a minute before he stood up furiously from his throne and raised his trident at Percy. Before anyone could react, a tendril of fire wrapped around Poseidon's hands and painfully wrenched the direction of his trident away from Percy and towards the hearth.

There stood the normally calm goddess Hestia in the form of a twenty-five year old woman, her eyes flaming orbs of rage.

"How dare you try to kill my champion?" She hissed at her brother.

Poseidon was too shocked by Hestia's actions to respond so she continued, "That boy has faced more pain and suffering than any other demigod I've met. He is guilty of no crime other than pointing out your shortcomings, _brother._" She spat, saying the word brother like a disease.

Demeter had taken the opportunity to pull Percy back to her throne where she sat him on her lap in her fifteen foot godly height.

"How dare the boy speak to his own father so disrespectfully?" Poseidon asked as he recovered from his shock.

Shadows gathered near the hearth of the throne room as Hades and Persephone appeared; both with looks of anger towards Poseidon.

"He is not your son Poseidon. My husband and I adopted Percy shortly after he lost the only parent he had when his birth mother died." Persephone hissed at the sea god.

Zeus stood from his throne and slammed his bolt into the floor, effectively silencing the room.

"Enough! If you have a throne, sit in it and shut up! If you don't, then conjure up a seat and shut up! We will discuss what happens next with some order damn it." Zeus bellowed.

Everyone did as they were told; Hades, Persephone and Hestia conjured up seats next to Demeter's throne where Percy sat calmly eating a bowl of cereal still on the goddess' lap.

"Now, I want to hear this boy's story from the beginning, starting with how he came into the care of my brother and daughter." Zeus asked as the room finally found some order.

Hestia stood up, "The story began about four years ago. My brother Hades and I were having a conversation in Central Park when we came across Perseus as he ran from Hellhound. After looking through the memories of his life, I convinced my brother to raise the child as Percy had had enough hardships for an entire lifetime. Everything the boy said to Poseidon is the truth." She said with a distasteful look at her brother.

Hades continued, "At the time, your daughter was still a tree and Perseus was in line to be the child of the prophecy. Rather than let the prophecy fall to someone who might fail, Hestia and I decided we would prepare Percy to face the prophecy and ensure he made the correct choice when the time came. For the past four years, Perseus has trained with the greatest heroes to ever live; Theseus, Perseus, Odysseus, Achilles and for a very short period Orion." He explained his face shifting into a smirk when he mentioned Orion.

"Why so short with Orion?" Apollo asked; a look of disgust on his face.

Persephone smirked, "My son has a strong distaste towards men who hurt women. When Orion spoke of the events that led to my sister killing him, Perseus convinced his father that Orion was not worthy to live in Elysium with deserving heroes. He is spending the next few centuries in the Fields of Punishment before Perseus will decide if he is worthy of Asphodel yet."

Apollo's eyes widened before he grinned, "I like this kid."

Artemis looked at Percy with shock and a little guilt, the boy was the opposite of what she hated about men and she had brought him here to be killed.

"How dare you betray your own brother?" Poseidon yelled from his throne.

Percy glared back at the sea god, "That piece of trash is no brother of mine. Even your own son Theseus was more than happy with the punishment given to that prick. Orion was a real chip off the old block, huh Poseidon?"

Poseidon stood from his throne again but was pulled back down by Hera, "Enough Poseidon. We need to hear the rest of Perseus' story."

Everyone looked a little surprised that Hera helped a demigod but she was rather impressed after his rant towards Poseidon earlier. He said what she had been saying for centuries about the male gods.

"Artemis my dear, please explain what happened in Maine." Zeus asked turning to his daughter.

Artemis nodded, "My hunters and I arrived at the school in search of the two demigods and found Thalia, Annabeth and Poseidon's boy trying to fight off a hoard of monsters that were preventing the trio from reaching the Manticore who already had Hades' two children captured. As my hunters were about to enter the fight, shadows engulfed the three demigods and sent them into the woods. Perseus stepped out of the woods and was single-handedly fighting his way through the monsters towards the Manticore. I ordered my hunters to aid him until we could discover who he was and why he was there. He reached the Manticore and had the monster defeated when my lieutenant stepped up to finish it off. The monster snatched her before trying to step back but it fell off the cliff with my lieutenant. Perseus jumped off the cliff and managed to rescue my lieutenant. Afterword, I planned to bring the two demigods to Olympus along with Perseus but the two vanished when they were engulfed by a shadow. Perseus explained he would be of much more interest to Olympus than his siblings and instead surrendered himself peacefully after rescuing his siblings."

Most of the Olympians stared at Percy in shock, he glanced at Artemis questioningly but when he didn't get a response he nudged his grandmother and pointed to his cereal bowl. Demeter beamed at her grandson before snapping her fingers and refilling his bowl.

"And what of Thalia and her two companions?" Zeus asked.

"They are fine. Poseidon's son has a broken arm and bruised ego but they were unavoidable as he tried to threaten Perseus as he was surrendering himself to me." Artemis explained.

"Did you attack my son?" Poseidon asked angrily.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Perseus put your son in his place. Although you should thank him as I was seconds from turning the arrogant boy into a jackelope for interrupting my interrogation of Perseus."

Poseidon glared at Percy but bit his tongue. A number of Olympians snickered at the thought of Poseidon's son being shown his place. Zeus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now we need to decide what should become of this boy. He is very powerful from what I can see and would be a dangerous enemy to Olympus. He doesn't seem to have any ties to Olympus, perhaps it would be best to kill him now before he could become a threat." Zeus said thoughtfully from his throne.

Zeus was shocked to find a number of Olympians, including many of the goddesses glare at him.

"The boy will not betray Olympus; I will vouch for my grandson's loyalty." Demeter said from her throne.

Persephone gave her mother a grateful smile.

Athena looked at Percy curiously before clearing her throat, "I believe the boy could be a valuable asset to Olympus father. While he may hate Poseidon, he has no grudge against anyone else. He has been trained by the greatest heroes to ever live and could become the key to helping us win any war in the coming years. He is also not the prophecy child, so he poses no threat in that regard even though he would be an excellent candidate should something happen to Thalia."

"We cannot let the boy continue to roam freely; he could fall into the enemy's hands and forced to betray us anyway." Zeus countered.

"Then we will send him to camp. I will claim Percy and he will stay in my cabin with my children." Demeter announced.

Zeus sat on his throne thinking before Hera leaned over and whispered into her husband's ear. Zeus listened before he slowly nodded.

"We shall put it to a vote. Who believes we should kill the boy now?" Zeus asked.

Dionysus was the only person to raise his hand and received a number of glares in response.

"All for letting the boy live and sending him to Camp Half Blood?" He asked.

Ten hands rose while only Poseidon did not vote as he refused to vote for either. He disliked the way Percy spoke to him but was also feeling guilty about abandoning his own son to such a life.

"Very well, Perseus shall be sent to Camp Half Blood." Zeus announced.

Percy raised his hand from Demeter's lap, "Lord Zeus?"

Zeus nodded in his direction.

"What of my brother and sister? They don't even know they are demigods and pose no threat to Olympus. Will they be allowed to come to camp as well?" Percy asked.

Zeus realized he had forgotten all about the true spawns of Hades, "We do not know where their loyalties will lie in the future. Why were they not brought to Olympus?"

"I thought it was best if I went to Olympus first. I will make sure their loyalties never change from Olympus and will be responsible for them and anything they do." Percy said hopefully.

"You do know if they ever betray us that you will be punished along with them if I agree to this?" Zeus asked.

Percy nodded, "They are my brother and sister; I would gladly give my life for either of them."

Zeus nodded, "Very well Perseus, they are your responsibility then."

"Thank you Lord Zeus." Percy said gratefully.

"Artemis, you are leaving for your assignment soon correct?" Zeus asked.

"Yes father." She replied.

"Then you will send Perseus to camp with your hunters. Please ensure they boy is not killed while traveling with them." Zeus ordered.

Everyone expected Artemis to argue but instead she simply nodded to her father.

"Council dismissed." Zeus announced before disappearing in a bolt of lightning followed by most of the council.

Poseidon stood from his throne glaring harshly at his brother, "Who do you think you are adopting my child without my permission?"

Hades smirked, "I simply gave Perseus the option. He freely chose to be raised by me rather than wait around for you to remember you had him."

Poseidon's eyes narrowed, "You know I was not able to have any contact with him or else Zeus would have killed him."

Percy scoffed, "I see your other son, the arrogant little prick, managed to gain your favor enough for you to get him to camp. I doubt the one good son you've ever would be pleased to find his legendary blade in the hands of such a weak demigod."

Poseidon's glare shifted to Percy, "Theo? He is a worthy hero. How dare you speak that way about him?"

Percy looked at Poseidon confused before his eyes widened and he let out a loud laugh, "You actually named him after Theseus too? That is rich. I look forward to seeing the real Theseus' reaction to your feeble attempt to replace him."

Poseidon gripped his trident and stepped towards Percy only for Hades, Hestia and Persephone to stand protectively in front of Percy who was still sitting calmly on his grandmother's lap.

Poseidon glared at Hades, "This is far from over brother. You will pay for turning my own flesh and blood against me." He spat before vanishing in a bright sea green light.

Hades turned to his son with a look of pride, "You did well Perseus; I don't think I've seen Poseidon so angry in millennia. Take care of your brother and sister, I will send them to camp by the end of the day."

Percy smirked, "Thank you father."

"Don't do anything foolish at camp Percy. Many of the demigods may try to challenge you to test you but killing someone will not end well for anyone. I love you." Persephone said warmly before she and Hades vanished from the throne room.

Percy jumped off Demeter's lap as she shrunk herself down to human size, "I will inform my daughter Katie that you will be joining them in my cabin. Don't be afraid to Iris Message your grandmother if you need anything Percy." She said as she kissed him on the cheek before vanishing from the throne room as well.

Percy was left with his patron who smiled warmly at him, "You have made me so proud my champion. The hearth will always be there for you when you need it just as I am."

Hestia led Percy over to Artemis who stood in the middle of the throne room waiting impatiently.

"I trust my champion will not come to harm under your care niece?" Hestia said with a hint of warning in her voice.

Artemis shrugged, "He seems to be respectful enough and he did save my lieutenant, I don't see any issues arising."

Hestia eyes narrowed a bit but nodded, "Very well. Perseus I will be watching over you on your journey." She said before vanishing in a flash of flames.

Artemis looked at Percy curiously for a minute before gesturing for him to follow her. Percy was surprised but followed her outside the throne room. Artemis led him into a courtyard before taking a seat on a bench and gesturing for him to sit on the bench across from her.

Percy waited for the goddess to speak, knowing she was one goddess whose bad side he had no interest in getting on.

"I assume you are curious as to why I brought you here Perseus?" Artemis asked.

Percy simply nodded in response.

"Your sister, the daughter of Hades; I was planning on offering her a place in my hunt where she would become one of my immortal maidens. I will be going on a solo hunt but would still like to offer her a place in my hunters when I return, will that be a problem?" She asked stoically.

Percy looked at the goddess confused, "No offense Lady Artemis, but why are you even asking me? She is my sister but the choice is hers. Personally I would love if she joined the hunt despite that I would not get to know her better; but knowing she was safe would be worth it."

Artemis looked at the demigod slightly impressed, "I only asked because I wanted to know if you would try to stop her from joining but I appreciate you wanting what is best for her."

Percy nodded.

"That was very unwise of you to challenge Poseidon like that. You will need to be careful in the future and when around the sea." Artemis warned.

Percy shrugged, "I have no fear of death Lady Artemis. My home is in the Underworld and most of my friends are not alive. I could not miss a chance to knock him down a peg. The gods think they can go around impregnating any woman they want without consequence but someone needed to tell them otherwise."

Artemis gave Percy an impressed smirk as she agreed with his reasoning.

"Mind explaining how you managed to free yourself from the shackles I put you in?" Artemis asked curiously.

Percy's lips quirked into a mischievous smile, "Houdini was a son of Hades and taught me how to get myself out of a sticky situation should the need arise."

Artemis looked at Percy incredulously for a minute before her eyes drifted to the scar running down his face, "How old were you when he did that?" She asked in a surprisingly soft tone.

Percy's calm face quickly tensed as he looked away from the goddess, "It would be easier if you just looked through my memories. That is how everyone else finds out and I have no desire to relive any of the moments from my past. But I would ask that you keep what you see to yourself please."

Artemis nodded as she looked into the memories of Percy. After a few minutes she pulled back with a scowl on her face, "What happened to that man?" She growled.

Percy smirked, "He has his own section dedicated to him in the Fields of Punishment designed by myself and my mother Persephone."

Artemis' face shifted into a satisfied smile, "Did you kill him?"

Percy's smirk grew, "Very slowly."

Artemis smiled, "Good. Now before I bring you to my hunters, I have another question for you."

"Orion I presume?" Percy asked.

Artemis nodded, "What did you mean when you said the events that led to his death?"

"He was not very shy about what he called his accomplishments and I did not like the way he spoke about how he almost "scored" with the goddess of maidens. Theseus also explained that he tried to rape one of your huntresses as well." Percy explained.

Artemis' face reddened in anger, "He did not almost "score". He simply gained my favor for very short period of time."

"I know Lady Artemis. He is currently where he belongs and I have no plans to tell my father to release him from punishment anytime soon." Percy replied quickly.

"Good. I suppose I owe you some thanks for putting him in his place." Artemis added.

Percy shook his head, "No you don't Lady Artemis. I was more than happy to do it. He committed too many crimes against women in his short yet too long life to be considered any type of hero."

Artemis smiled, "Thank you for saving my lieutenant as well, she is very important to me."

Percy gave her a small nod in response.

"I will make sure my huntresses treat you with more respect than they do other males; you have earned that much. Come, we must return to them and send you all to camp." Artemis added.

Percy nodded and stood up as Artemis did the same. She put a hand on his shoulder as they vanished into a flash of silver light.

A.N: And there is chapter 3… Hopefully it was up to par. I tried to portray the council's reactions properly. I thought using Demeter as a grandmother towards Percy would be an interesting aspect to the story. She is almost never used and since Persephone considers Percy her son, it fits that Demeter would consider him her grandson considering how important her daughter is to her. There will obviously be some OOCness in the story since it's an AU. I understand some people won't like Poseidon and Percy disliking each other but get over it, it's only a fan fiction. Plus who knows, they could mend their relationship at some point but no promises.

As for Artemis' interaction with Percy, I didn't want her to hate him since I like her character a lot and Percy's past would give her some sympathy towards him. She will be a somewhat important character in the story but not sure how important.

I decided to have Zeus be somewhat neutral towards Percy. He has no real reason to hate him and he knows Percy could be a valuable asset to him. As for Athena, well Percy's hatred for Poseidon certainly helps but she is the goddess of wisdom and knows Percy is a valuable asset to Olympus in the upcoming war.

As for God of Night, I am editing the chapters I already have written. I will return to it soon, I am just struggling with how to continue. It won't be much longer until I update that story. For now, you will have to bear with me, at least I'm giving you something on usually a daily basis.

Up next chapter, Percy heading to camp as well as meeting his brother and sister. Thanks for all the reviews and support, you guys are awesome.


	4. Apollo Express and Meeting the Family

Ch. 4

Zoe Nightshade was called into her mistress' tent. She was shocked when Artemis returned with the son of Hades, she had been sure the Olympians, or at least Zeus would have killed him. In a rare occurrence, she was actually pleased the boy's life had been spared. He had, after all, jumped over the side of the cliff and saved her life. He also had not even looked in Zoe's direction afterword, let alone ask for a thank you. She was a little curious as to what the boy's story was. The first thing she noticed was the scar that ran the length of his face but that was quickly followed by his eyes. They were different than any eyes she had seen before, mostly black but a small ring of sea green surrounding the irises. While she would admit she found them appealing, what caught her attention was the pain that was carried in them, making them seem like they belonged to someone far older than the boy.

Zoe was brought out of her thoughts by her mistress beginning to speak.

"Zoe, I am sending you and the hunters to Camp Half Blood. Zeus has ordered me to hunt a monster that has not been seen for millennia." Artemis explained sympathetically.

"But milady, we can help you." Zoe tried to counter but Artemis shook her head.

"I am sorry but Zeus has ordered me to hunt it alone. I must start my search in places where I cannot bring you girls." She explained.

Zoe frowned but nodded, "I will inform the hunters." She said as she made to stand up but Artemis raised a hand to stop her.

"I have more to discuss with you before you go." She said.

Zoe nodded for her mistress to continue.

"The boy, Perseus, I would like you to make sure the hunters treat him with respect." Artemis explained carefully.

Zoe's eyes went wide at her mistress' command.

Artemis tried to stifle a chuckle at her lieutenant's look of shock, "Relax Zoe, I have not changed my views of boys, but I believe I owe this one a bit of debt. He has also seen and been through more horrifying things at the hands of a man than any huntress I have ever had and he went through all of that before he was ten. He may be the one man who would never hurt a woman if it was the last thing he did and for those reasons, he deserves to be treated with some respect from my hunters."

Zoe stared at her mistress in shock, "How do you know these things milady?"

"After the council meeting, I asked Perseus a few questions. When I asked how he received the scar on his face, he asked me to look through his memories rather than make him relive it by recounting the story. Like I said, he has been through more than any person I have ever known at such a young age. He received the scar trying to protect his mother from his stepfather. He was six." Artemis explained, her face changing into a scowl as she remembered some of Perseus' memories.

Zoe's eyes widened and she was about to ask more but Artemis held up a hand, "If you want to know more then you will have to ask Perseus yourself. He asked me to keep the information to myself and I will respect his wishes."

Zoe looked upset she couldn't learn more but knew better than to push her mistress when her mind was made up.

"Milady, if you don't mind me asking, how is it that Perseus was not killed by your father?" Zoe asked.

Artemis nodded, "It is quite an interesting story actually. Perseus is not a true son of Hades. He was born a son of Poseidon but after his mother was murdered, he was found by Hestia and Hades. Hades brought Perseus to the Underworld and he and Persephone adopted him as their own son. He has trained with the greatest heroes in the Underworld including Theseus, Perseus and Achilles." Artemis said before she smirked a bit.

Zoe noticed her mistress' face and looked at her questioningly.

Artemis' smirk grew, "That is why I feel like I owe him a bit of a debt. He was trained by Orion but when Orion bragged about some of his vile acts, Perseus convinced his father to send him to punishment for a few centuries."

Zoe gaped before she grinned, "Right where the bastard deserves to be."

Artemis nodded her approval, "So as I was saying, Perseus managed to gain the favor of a number of the Olympians including all the goddesses. When the vote was cast for his fate, only that idiot Dionysus voted for his death. Poseidon abstained from the vote while everyone else including my father voted for him to live.

"Why did Poseidon abstain?" Zoe asked confused.

"Perseus had some very harsh words for him when Poseidon told him he was his son. Perseus already knew but blames Poseidon for the hardships his mother and he endured during his life. Poseidon looked ready to kill him until Hestia intervened. She is apparently the boy's patron as well." Artemis explained.

Zoe nodded, impressed he was the champion of a maiden goddess, "If Perseus hates his father then where will he be staying at camp?"

"He is staying in the Demeter cabin actually. He spent the majority of the meeting on her lap eating cereal. I don't think I've ever seen my aunt so fond of a demigod, her own children included. Since Persephone adopted him, Demeter considers him her grandson and said she would claim him at camp." Artemis explained.

Zoe shook her head, the boy was apparently full of more surprises than she could have imagined.

"Come Zoe, we must prepare the girls for your departure to Camp Half Blood." Artemis said standing up.

Zoe froze, "Milady, please don't tell me…" She began before Artemis looked at her sympathetically.

"I am sorry but I must leave as soon as Apollo arrives to drive you to camp." She said sadly.

Zoe scowled as she followed her mistress out of the tent. When they looked around the camp, Perseus was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Perseus?" Artemis asked confused.

"The coward probably ran off." Theseus sneered garnering a glare from Artemis.

Before she could snap at the boy, Perseus jumped down from one of the branches above, landing behind Theseus and drawing out a pen that immediately elongated into a celestial bronze blade that he held at the back of the demigod's neck.

"Still a bit sour about your broken arm I see. I can give you a matching one if you'd like." Percy said coldly.

Zoe stared at the blade in Percy's hand with wide eyes, never thinking she would see it again.

"Where did you get that sword?" She asked harshly.

Percy turned to look at her strangely, "It was a gift from my patron Hestia on my eleventh birthday, why?"

Zoe glared at Percy but before she could reply, the sound of an engine overhead broke everyone away from the scene in front of them.

A sleek Maserati Spyder slowly descended from the sky above. Percy pulled his blade away from Theseus' neck and backed up to the edge of the forest to wait for Apollo to land his sun chariot. As he waited, he eyed the huntress who had snapped at him curiously. He thought about his blade but had no idea why she would be so angry that he had it. He assumed it had been something Hestia had had made for him but now he was starting to think the blade had a much longer past than he thought. He made a note to ask Hestia about it as he had no wish to anger a huntress if he could help it.

Apollo stepped out of his sun chariot and flashed a huge grin at his sister and the hunters, "Need a ride ladies?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Shut up Apollo. You know the rules; do not flirt, talk, or even look at my hunters. You are to bring them to Camp Half Blood along with the four demigods and leave them alone." Artemis growled at her twin.

Apollo rolled his eyes, "Relax sis, I was only kidding. Now where is Percy? I was looking forward to seeing my new favorite demigod again."

Percy stepped out of the shadows, "Lord Apollo." Percy said respectfully.

Apollo grinned, "Just Apollo Percy. After taking care of that douchebag, you have my eternal respect bro."

Percy nodded, "Um, thanks Apollo."

Apollo grinned and snapped his fingers, transforming the sun chariot into a school bus, "All aboard ladies."

The hunters all filed onto the bus after looking distastefully at Apollo. Thalia, Annabeth and Theseus followed the hunters as Percy brought up the rear, grabbing a seat in the front away from everyone else.

Apollo made his way onto the bus after receiving a quick lecture from Artemis and smiled back at everyone on board.

"Today you're all in for a special treat. Percy, how about you drive the chariot to camp?" Apollo asked with a big smile.

Percy's eyes widened as he glanced back to the hunters and demigods, the hunters and Theseus were all glaring at him.

"Can I have Thalia or Annabeth take my place Apollo. I'm not feeling so good at the moment." Percy lied hopefully.

Apollo looked a bit disappointed but nodded, "Well little sis, come on up here. It's time for you to learn how to drive anyway."

Thalia's eyes widened and her face paled but she made her way to the front of the bus. Percy ignored the looks of surprise from the hunters and pulled his iPod out of a shadow before sitting back and closing his eyes.

As they flew, a small smirk appeared on Percy's face heard the shrieks and screams from everyone else on the bus. Percy of course had anticipated Thalia being terrible at driving and had shadows wrap around his feet to hold him in place.

After twenty minutes of amusement, Percy decided to help Thalia out. He stood from his seat as hunters tumbled around the back of the bus and leaned over to Thalia and placed a hand on her shoulder. His hand glowed a soft orange color as the tension left Thalia's body. She slowly regained control of herself and steadied the bus as they made their approach to Camp Half Blood. Percy kept his hand on her shoulder until the bus softly landed next to the lake at camp.

Once the bus stopped, Thalia looked back at Percy in shock. He gave her a small smile and put his headphones back in his ears and exited the bus where the majority of campers and Chiron were waiting. They all looked at Percy in shock as he exited the sun chariot.

Once everyone had exited the bus, Apollo had a quick conversation in private with Chiron before he clapped Percy on the back and hopped back into his chariot which transformed back into a Maserati Spyder and took off.

"Campers!" Chiron called to get their attention, "This is Perseus, son of Lord Hades and Lady Persephone. He will be joining us here at camp along with his younger brother and sister who are children of Lord Hades and will arrive later today. I hope you will all make him and his siblings feel welcome here at camp."

Campers began shouting questions until Chiron managed to quiet them down again, "I understand your confusion. Perseus is not a god but a demigod. Apollo informed me that he is the adopted son of both Lord Hades and his wife Lady Persephone. His story is his to tell and if he wants to share it he will."

Chiron looked over at Percy who shook his head.

"I am sure the Hermes cabin will be happy to welcome you into their cabin." Chiron explained before he was interrupted by gasps from a few of the campers.

Percy looked above his head and smirked as he saw a glowing green cornucopia hologram.

Chiron looked at Percy confused.

"My grandmother said I can stay in her cabin. She said she would speak to her daughter Katie about it." Percy explained.

Katie Gardner made her way to the front of the crowd, "Come with me Percy, my mom explained everything to me. I will get you settled in."

Percy smiled and followed Katie towards the Demeter cabin.

Line Break

Percy spent a few hours getting to know Katie who seemed like someone he would get along perfectly with. She explained how things worked at camp while Percy told her some of the things about his life. She promised to keep them to herself as long as Percy wanted her to and in turn told him about her life.

Percy sat on the steps of the Demeter cabin talking with Katie when they heard shouting in the distance. Katie went to get up and see what it was all about while Percy was engulfed by a shadow and vanished.

Percy reappeared in the shadows of the Hermes cabin where a group of campers were harassing Nico and Bianca. Bianca was off to the side while Nico was being shoved around by a few Ares campers and Theseus.

"I think dead boy needs the initiation." Theseus taunted as a few Ares campers laughed at his words.

Theseus grabbed Nico by the collar and started dragging him towards the bathrooms at camp.

"You're going to pay the price for your brother thinking he can push me around." Theseus sneered at a terrified Nico.

The hunters stood away from the rest of the demigods, looking at the scene with disgust. Zoe looked around until she caught sight of Percy hidden in the shadows. She couldn't keep the smirk from her face when she saw the look of rage on Percy's face.

Theseus had Nico near the entrance of the bathrooms when Percy appeared out of a shadow in front of Theseus as he pulled Nico along.

Theseus bounced off the chest of Percy and turned around to snap at whoever got in his way when his eyes widened.

"For touching my brother, you'll be lucky to survive this day." Percy growled.

Theseus was about to retort when Percy drove his fist into the demigod's nose, breaking it instantly.

Theseus stumbled back clutching his nose. Percy grabbed Nico and put him behind him as six Ares campers came towards Percy with their weapons raised.

Percy smiled evilly before turning back to Nico, "Stay behind me little brother. I won't let anyone lay a hand on you or Bianca again."

Nico's eyes widened before he nodded hurriedly.

Percy held out his hand as a spear shot from the earth and into his hand. The Ares campers paused at the show of power from the demigod but were pushed forward by Theseus who had climbed to his feet and stood behind them.

"Get him!" Theseus yelled as two boys from the Ares cabin charged forward with swords raised.

A shield sprung from a bracelet on Percy's wrist as he blocked a strike from one of the campers as he used his spear to block the other. Percy jumped back smiling in anticipation as he watched both demigods closely.

One of them charged again, swinging his sword in a diagonal downward arc towards his head as Percy slowly turned on his heel as the strike closed in. Percy's spear vanished as he raised his weaponless hand, pushing the flat of the blade off course just enough to miss his head and send the camper stumbling forward towards Percy. Percy swung his shield straight into the demigod's unprotected head with a thunderous crack as the camper crumbled to the ground unconscious.

Percy didn't miss a beat as he charged the other camper, his spear shooting out of the earth again as he caught it mid stride. The now nervous Ares camper swung his sword trying to fend Percy off but Percy did a baseball slide under the strike, using his spear to sweep the demigod's legs out from under him as he slid. Percy was on his feet before the camper hit the ground where he slammed the blunt end of his spear into the kid's head, knocking him unconscious.

Percy turned to see another sword being swung at his head. He dropped to a knee and jammed the blunt end of his spear into the camper's stomach causing him to groan and hunch over only for Percy to drive an upper cut into the kid's jaw before he joined his brothers on the ground.

Two older looking campers stepped forward, one with a spear and one with a sword. Percy's spear and shield vanished as he uncapped his sword and waved the campers on. They charged together, one slashing his sword towards Percy's shins while the spear was driven at his chest.

Percy effortlessly stepped forward and parried the spear and he jumped and caught the sword under his feet as he landed. The camper tried to pull his sword free but Percy spun and drove an elbow into the demigod's temple dropping him quickly.

Percy charged at the camper who was trying to turn back with his spear and kicked the side of his knee with sickening crunch. The camper cried out in pain as he dropped his spear and Percy grabbed him by the shirt. Percy waved a hand over his face, "Sleep." He said as a shadow covered his face and he fell asleep before he hit the ground.

Percy turned back to the last Ares camper who looked at Theseus, "No way man, if you want him, do it yourself." He said as he slipped back into the crowd of awed demigods.

Theseus scowled as he pulled out his sword, blood still dripping from his nose, "Fine, I'll take him myself. I'll show him why his real parents didn't want him anyway."

Percy's eyes lit up in flames as he capped his sword. He vanished into a shadow and reappeared beside Theseus and landed a hard punch to his jaw as he grabbed his shirt, stopping him from stumbling away. Percy kicked his legs out from under him, knocking him onto his back where he pinned the demigod to the ground and began wailing on Theseus' face. Percy landed seven or eight hard punches before Percy was pulled off by slender yet strong arms.

"That's enough Perseus." A female voice said sternly.

Percy whirled around only to freeze when he saw Zoe had been the one to pull him off. Percy's eyes extinguished immediately as he looked at her. He gave her a small nod of appreciation, surprising Zoe immensely.

Percy turned back the campers as a few Apollo campers put the unconscious demigods on stretchers, "I do not want to fight with anyone here. But if anyone messes with my family again, I will show them no mercy." He said in an icy tone before waving Nico and Bianca over to him and shadows engulfed the three siblings.

Zoe looked at the spot they had vanished from in shock; she was surprised he had listened to her so quickly. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought perhaps her mistress was correct about him.

Line Break

Percy sat in a tree branch as he overlooked the capture the flag game below. He watched a little awed at the way the hunters out maneuvered and out skilled the campers despite their large disadvantage in numbers. He knew they were great warriors but the lack of challenge from the campers was somewhat humorous.

Percy watched the camper's flag from his perch as he waited to see which huntress would be one to reach it. Percy saw a flash of silver and caught sight of the huntress he had hoped would be the one to reach the flag.

Percy jumped down from his branch and landed in front of the huntress as she grabbed the flag and turned to run back to their side.

Zoe froze when he saw Percy land next to her; this was the one demigod she did not want to run into in this game after she saw the way he effortlessly ran through campers.

"Zoe right?" Percy asked calmly.

"Yes _boy_, now get out of the way before you get hurt." Zoe growled but she was not looking forward to this fight.

"I will but I want to know why you were so angry when you saw my sword." Percy said as he held him unarmed hands up.

Zoe narrowed her eyes, "That is none of your business boy. Now move aside."

Percy shook his head and stepped to the side. Zoe looked at him in shock, "What are you doing?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I was just wondering about the sword, I could care less about this game."

Zoe was about to retort but Percy ran to the left and climbed up a tree and with the grace and speed that rivaled any of the hunters

Zoe shook her head and made to run off when three campers ran towards her. They stopped in front of her and smirked, "Well now, look what we've found here fellas. The little huntress is all alone." Theseus said mockingly.

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you still be nursing that huge ego of yours after being embarrassed in front of everyone?" She sneered at him.

Theseus glared murderously, "Looks like this little girl needs to learn some respect." He said as he circled behind Zoe as the other two demigods approached her slowly.

Zoe tucked the flag into her belt and pulled out two hunting knives but she knew she was in trouble.

Before the two demigods could attack, a cry of pain from behind Zoe caught their attention. Theseus lay on his stomach with an arrow sticking out of each of his butt cheeks as he cried out in pain. The two demigods looked around furiously for the attacker giving Zoe a chance to knock the weapon out of the first's hand before she slammed the hilt of her hunting knife into side of the helm of the second causing him to drop to the ground holding his head.

Zoe turned to the unarmed demigod who looked at her with wide eyes before he turned and sprinted away. Zoe turned around be sent a swift kick into the face of a wounded Theseus, knocking him out yet again.

Zoe looked up into trees to find Percy sitting on a branch with an innocent look on his face as he played with the string on his bow.

Zoe gave him a nod of appreciation before sprinting off towards the boundary line just in time to cross the line before Thalia, winning the game for the hunters for the fifty seventh time in a row.

Just as the hunters gathered together at the boundary line to celebrate their victory, the forest was enveloped in silence save for a few terrified gasps. The mummified body of a woman slowly staggered her way towards the huntresses as everyone looked on in shock.

The oracle's eyes glowed green as it stopped directly in front of Zoe before green smoke began to pour from its mouth as it rasped,

"_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The Bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's Curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand"_

Zoe's face turned pale white as the oracle collapsed onto the ground, looking like it couldn't possibly have walked itself out to the forest. Chiron cantered over to Zoe, his own face looking pale after the oracle's words.

"We will have a meeting in the big house in fifteen minutes with the cabin leaders to discuss the prophecy." He said grimly.

Zoe nodded numbly as she thought about her mistress being captured and what the lines of the prophecy meant and how she had a sinking feeling the last line referred to her.

Line Break

"Quiet! Quiet!" Chiron shouted as the leaders from each cabin along with Zoe and a couple hunters sat around the ping pong table.

"The prophecy was quite clear with its words. The quest is Zoe's and she will obviously lead it." Chiron stated to the gathered demigods.

"The hunters are more than capable to finding our lady, there is not much to discuss." A hunter named Phoebe stated bluntly after Chiron spoke.

Chiron shook his head, "The prophecy stated the quest must be a combination of hunters and campers. I highly doubt any of you would want to fail this mission because you refused to listen to the words of the oracle."

Phoebe was about to retort when Zoe cut her off, "Enough Phoebe, Chiron is right. I will take Phoebe as well as Annabeth and Thalia if they are willing to come."

Chiron looked over at two said demigods to find a surprised look on their faces but they both recovered quickly and nodded their consent.

"That makes four, who will you take as the fifth member of the quest?" Chiron asked.

Zoe looked thoughtful but was interrupted before she could speak.

"I will go." Theseus stated smugly despite the bruise covering his face from where Zoe had kicked him earlier.

Zoe snorted, "I think not, _boy._"

Theseus' eyes narrowed, "I have led every quest since I came to camp. I rescued Zeus' master bolt and the Golden Fleece. You will need me on this quest."

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "No, I don't," she said as she turned to Chiron with a slight smirk, "I will take Perseus if he is willing to come."

The campers all stared at Zoe in shock along with her hunters.

"We are not traveling with a boy!" Phoebe yelled.

Zoe's eyes flashed with annoyance, "Silence Phoebe. Lady Artemis respects the boy and I trust her judgment. He is the best warrior in this camp and will be useful on this quest."

Theseus slammed his fists on the ping pong table, "Are you insane? That head case will end up getting you all killed. For all you know he'll betray you before you even find Lady Artemis."

In the blink of an eye, a knife flew by the son of Poseidon's head, "Shut up _boy_. You're just bitter because he has defeated you about a half dozen times in the past two days. Speak to me like that again and I promise you won't get a chance to do it a third time." Zoe hissed.

Chiron stomped his hoof to draw everyone's attention, "The quest was issued to Zoe and her companions are hers and hers alone to choose. If Perseus accepts then the quest is set and will leave at first light."

Theseus slammed his fists into the ping pong table again and stormed out of the room.

Zoe smirked at the boy's anger before she led her hunters out of the big house. Once they were outside, Phoebe stopped Zoe, "Why are you bringing that _boy_?"

"I never got to explain to everyone but Lady Artemis said that boy is to be treated with respect from the hunters. If she deemed him worthy of respect then I do not doubt his character. He has also spent the last four years training with the greatest heroes to ever live. His skills will be helpful to the quest and I will do whatever I think will help when it comes to saving Lady Artemis." Zoe explained.

Phoebe stared at Zoe in slight shock before shaking her head, "Fine I will trust your judgment but don't expect me to be nice to the boy."

Zoe smirked, "I never said anyone had to be nice, he is after all, still a male."

Phoebe seemed satisfied and walked into cabin eight without another word.

Zoe began roaming through camp looking for Perseus. After a few minutes, she stopped by the Demeter cabin who sent her into the forest to find him.

After walking for a few minutes, Zoe heard voices as she approached Zeus' fist. She slipped behind a tree and watched Percy.

"Now that you guys know what kind of powers you have, you will both need weapons." Percy said smiling at his two siblings.

Nico pulled out a sword, "They already gave us some from the camp armory before capture the flag."

Percy smiled and shook his head, "No, those simply won't do. Father and I already created weapons for both of you for when we figured out how we were going to get you guys out of that cursed casino. Now, ladies first."

Percy held out his hand as shadows gathered until in Percy's hand he held two bracelets and a necklace.

"For Bianca, we made you these." Percy said happily.

Bianca took the jewelry confused. Percy chuckled, "Just put them on sis."

Bianca did and she was told and looked back a Percy.

"Pull on the necklace." Percy explained. Bianca did until a pitch black bow appeared in her hands. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped it in shock.

"Pull back on the string." Percy explained. As Bianca did, a pitch black arrow appeared notched making her jaw drop.

"The arrows will appear whenever you pull back on the string. Now think about the bow disappearing and it will turn back into your necklace." Percy explained cheerfully.

"Your bracelets turn into hunting knives." Percy told her as she activated both. When she returned them back to bracelets she looked at Percy shocked.

"You made these for me?" She asked as a small smile appeared on her face.

Percy nodded, "Well Dad and I made them together. I forged them and he enchanted them into their hidden forms."

Bianca stared at Percy with wide eyes before and stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Percy, you're a good brother." She said smiling as she pulled back.

Percy grinned, "I've been waiting for years to meet my little brother and sister. I'm just happy to have some siblings."

Bianca smiled as Percy turned to Nico, "And now for you little brother."

Percy held out his hand but this time a pitch black sword shot out of the earth and into his waiting hand.

Nico's jaw dropped, "That was awesome."

Percy chuckled, "That will take some practice, but I will teach you how to do it."

Nico grinned as Percy handed him the blade, "Just like Bianca's hunting knives, your sword is Stygian Iron, the preferred metal of us children of Hades." Percy explained.

Nico nodded, "You have one too?"

Percy shook his head, "My sword is made of celestial bronze but my spear in infused with Stygian Iron."

"Why not your sword?" Nico asked.

Percy shrugged, "It was a gift from my patron on my birthday. I thought she made it for me but I'm starting to think she got it from someone else."

Nico looked confused but Percy just shrugged, "Now, you two need to get back to your cabin before you get caught out past curfew."

Both siblings nodded and started to walk until they noticed Percy wasn't following.

"Are you coming Percy?" Bianca asked.

Percy shook his head, "You guys go, I need a minute. I will see you guys tomorrow."

Bianca looked confused but Percy smiled at her, earning him a smile back as she led Nico back towards camp.

Once they were gone, Percy sat down in the grass as he smiled thinking about getting to know his brother and sister.

"I assume you are not spying on me and my siblings for amusement Zoe, is there something you want to talk about?" Percy called out as his lips quirked into a slight smirk as he imagined her face.

Zoe's eyes widened as she stepped out from her hiding place, "How long did you know I was there?" She asked shocked.

Percy stayed sitting away from her as his smirk grew, "Since you arrived. You forget I am a son of Hades and the shadows are my father's domain."

Zoe mentally face palmed before she put on an emotionless mask as she approached him, "Yes I need a word you boy."

Percy turned around with a serious expression, "Before you do, can I ask you something?"

Zoe's eyes narrowed but she nodded slightly.

"Do you not like me other than the fact that I am a male?" Percy asked calmly.

Zoe's eyes widened before they narrowed. After a minute she sighed, "No." She said quietly.

Percy nodded, "Then if you wouldn't mind, could you stop calling me boy? I understand you dislike men but to be honest, I do as well for the most part. You don't have to treat me nicely, but stop calling me boy, I don't like it."

Zoe's eyes widened at his boldness. She thought about snapping back at him but stopped herself; he had a good point and if Artemis said he was worthy, then she would give him the same respect.

She nodded, "Very well Perseus, I will stop calling you that."

Percy nodded, "Thank you Zoe. Now what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

Zoe looked at him a little nervously as she didn't know if he would accept but something told her he needed to be on this quest.

"I was hoping you would be willing to become the fifth member of the quest. Lady Artemis has been captured and a prophecy has been issued calling for hunters and campers to unite in order to succeed." Zoe explained in a hopeful tone.

Percy looked at Zoe confused, "You want a boy to join your quest?"

Zoe nodded, "Milady said you are one of the only decent men she has met and I trust her judgment."

Percy nodded but looked away worriedly, "I heard the prophecy when the oracle issued it. I don't know about the last line of the prophecy; Poseidon has already tried to kill me and that doesn't bode well for me."

Zoe looked disappointed, "I will find another then."

Percy shook his head, "I didn't say no. Lady Artemis was kind to me; I owe it to her to help if I can. I will join the quest; just let me know where and when to be ready."

Zoe's expression brightened before she caught herself and her face turned blank, "The quest leaves tomorrow at first light. I assume Chiron will have some sort of transportation set up for us."

Percy nodded, "I will be ready."

Zoe nodded and started to leave the clearing but stopped at the edge. She looked back at Percy to see his face filled with worry, "Perseus?" She asked.

Percy looked up at her.

"Thank you." Zoe said quietly before resuming her trek back towards camp.

Percy watched her disappear into the woods as a small smile appeared on his face, temporarily forgetting about the dangerous quest they were about to embark on.

A.N: Well hopefully that was a nice long chapter for you… I am not sure how far I will take this story, obviously through the Titan War but after that I'm not sure. I may go through the Giant War or I might not. Depends on how I feel the story is at that point. I might stop and leave myself an option for a sequel for the Giant War should I ever want to come back to this story.

I will warn everyone now; this won't be like my other stories. There is no romance coming in the next couple chapters.. This is my first story where Zoe met Percy after hating men, so if a relationship develops, it will need to be slow building. I think I will follow some of the canon plot but make my own changes. Nothing is determined as of yet.

So I looked at how this story compared to my other two Percy x Zoe stories and I was shocked to find it already in the top five in reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you for all the support, I plan to make this my best story yet in terms of quality. Now if you like long chapter like this then I expect a healthy amount of reviews and of course suggestions are always appreciated.


	5. Start of the Quest

Ch. 5

Percy sat in the very back of the van as they traveled out of New York and jumped on the interstate heading south. His eyes were closed and his headphones in as thoughts raced through his mind. He was slightly surprised to find himself on a quest with four girls heading to save a man hating goddess who had somehow managed to get captured. The lines of the prophecy ran through his mind as he tried and failed to force them out. In all honesty, he had no fear of death. Most of his friends were dead, the fallen heroes who had trained him during his years in the Underworld. If anything, dying would be more like going home for him. That being said, he wasn't exactly trying to get himself killed. As the last line of the prophecy ran through his mind, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Percy felt himself enter into a dream that he immediately knew wasn't normal. It didn't seem like he was in it, he was more like a spectator watching someone else's experience. He saw a large man wearing an old style Greek tunic with a lion's pelt draped over his back like a cape. He was being led by the hand by a girl with dark black hair as they ran through a beautiful garden. It was nighttime and millions of stars littered the night sky. The woman dragged the man behind a bush where they both collapsed breathing heavily from running.

"There is no need to run," the man told her, "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."

"Not this one, Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way." The girl told him. The girl sounded concerned, like she cared deeply for the man.

"I don't trust your father." He said.

"You should not, you will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die." She told him seriously.

The man chuckled, "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"

This guy was arrogant. Percy could already tell he didn't like him. He also didn't seem to care the same way for the girl as she did for him.

"I….I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out…they would disown me." She said worriedly.

"Then there is nothing for it." The man said, ready to walk away from the girl.

"Wait." She said.

The girl seemed torn about a decision, like she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Percy watched her fingers tremble as she reached up and plucked a long hair pin from her hair.

"If you must fight, take this. It was given to me by my mother Pleione. She was a daughter of the ocean, a sea goddess, the power of the ocean in within it. My immortal power." She said shakily as she breathed on it, causing it to glow faintly.

"Take it." She said. "Make of it a weapon."

The man laughed, "A hairpin. How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"

"It may not, but it is all I can offer if you insist on being stubborn." She said sadly.

The girl's voice sounded familiar, Percy was sure he had heard it before, recently too.

When she handed him the hair pin, it grew longer until in the man's hand was a gleaming bronze sword.

"It is well-balanced." He told her. "Although I prefer to fight with my bare hands, what shall I name this blade?" He asked.

"Anaklusmos." She said sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise, and before you know it, you have been swept out to sea."

As the man was about to reply, the sound of something very large was heard speeding towards them. When Percy looked up, he saw a monster he never wished to see in person, Ladon, guardian of the Golden Apples of Immortality.

Percy watched the man best the world's deadliest monster and retrieve a golden apple. When he was done, he walked right by the girl as if he didn't even know her. Percy looked more closely at the girl and his jaw dropped in shock. It was none other than Zoe Nightshade.

Percy woke up with a start, earning him confused looks from both Thalia and Annabeth and glare from Phoebe. Zoe eyed him through the rear view mirror as she drove the van.

"Are you alright Percy?" Thalia asked.

Percy nodded numbly, "Sorry, just a weird dream." He said as his fingered the pen in his pocket, finally realizing why Zoe had reacted so strangely at the sight of the blade. It was hers. She had given it to Heracles and then was betrayed after she helped him complete his eleventh labor.

"What's wrong _boy, _did you have a nightmare?" Phoebe mocked from her seat beside Zoe.

Percy ignored her comment and put his headphones back in his ears as he shook off the dream, deciding to talk to Zoe about later if he ever got her alone for a moment.

The quest traveled incident free all the way to Washington D.C. where they had train tickets that would take them to Chicago. The plan was to travel to Chicago and then switch trains and ride the rest of the way to California. During the ride, Phoebe spent the majority of her time insulting and trying to goad Percy into an argument. Thalia snapped at her to shut up a few times but it had little effect on Phoebe who seemed hell-bent of making the quest as miserable as possible for Percy. Zoe apparently knew where they were going but chose not to share it with anyone else. Percy also knew where they were headed, his father made sure he learned all about the Titans and their strongholds, even here in the U.S where they were supposed to be abandoned. With Kronos trying to rise, Percy was quite sure they were heading for Mount Othrys which would was somewhere outside of San Francisco according to his father.

Zoe parked the van at the train station which was located near the Smithsonian Mall of Museums. As they exited the van, Annabeth pulled out their train tickets.

"We have four hours to kill before our train leaves. We should get some food to kill time." Annabeth suggested.

Everyone agreed as the group found their way into a small café inside the Smithsonian Mall. The four girls quickly found a booth before they noticed Percy wasn't with them.

Zoe narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she looked around for Percy but couldn't find him anywhere.

"I told you bringing a boy was a bad idea." Phoebe said from their booth.

"Maybe if you didn't try to cut him down every five minutes on the ride here then he might actually be willing to stick around to eat a meal with us." Thalia snapped at the huntress.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed, "He is nothing but a useless boy. He will only get in our way on this quest."

"Will you shut up about that? He agreed to join the quest to help save _your_ goddess. He certainly didn't ask to be dragged along on this quest. This is exactly why I turned down being a hunter, you let your biases prejudice you before you even know someone." Thalia growled.

"We do not need that useless boy to save our mistress; another hunter would have been a lot more useful than some arrogant son of Hades.

"Enough Phoebe; I am the one who asked him to join the quest. He is the most skilled fighter I have ever met. He has been trained by the greatest heroes to ever live including Achilles himself. Lady Artemis told me he was to be treated with respect and I will not allow you to drive him away from this quest. I am interested in one thing and one thing only; rescuing our lady before it is too late. Perseus is a member of this quest and my decision is final. Get over it." Zoe growled.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed but she sat down in the booth without another word. Annabeth and Thalia stared at Zoe in shock but a quick glare from the huntress caused them to quickly avert their eyes.

When the girls had walked into the café, Percy decided he would explore the area rather than spending four hours being glared at by some bitter huntress. As he walked, Percy caught sight of a few Empousai walking into the Museum of Natural History. He slipped into the shadows and followed the Empousai into the building and eventually into a room with an exhibit of dinosaurs. Percy saw a giant of a man standing with blonde haired kid who looked around seventeen or eighteen years old. Percy kept to the shadows and listened to their conversation when the monsters approached the large man.

"Do you have them?" The giant man asked.

"Yes my lord." One of the Empousai replied.

"Good. Good. Now bury and water them." The man ordered.

Percy watched as the monster buried something in the ground before pouring water over it. Suddenly hands popped out of the earth and some sort of skeleton warrior climbed out of the ground. In total nine warriors clawed their way out of the earth and stood in front of the giant man.

"Hahaha….Foolish mortals don't even know when they have dragon teeth." The man bellowed laughing.

The man turned to the blonde boy, "Do you have it Luke?" He asked.

"Yes General. It was taken from the lieutenant. I think her name is Zoe N…" The boy, apparently named Luke, started but was stopped abruptly.

"Don't speak her name!" The General hissed.

"S… Sorry my lord." Luke stuttered. The General waved his hand dismissively before taking a piece of silver clothing from Luke. Percy realized it was part of Zoe's huntress uniform.

The general handed the clothing to the skeleton warriors who passed it around, each smelling it.

"Good. Now that they have the scent they won't stop until she is dead." The General said before adding, "You must separate the daughter of Zeus from the others. The beast will come to her." He commanded Luke.

Before Luke could reply, the General whipped his head around, "We have an eavesdropper hidden in the shadows. Lock the building down!" He yelled.

Percy let the shadow engulf him before he reappeared in front of the café the girls were eating at. He quickly ran in and found the girls at their booth.

"We need to leave, right now!" Percy said quickly.

Phoebe laughed, "Why is that, did something scare you?"

Percy ignored her and looked at Zoe, "In the Museum of Natural History, some giant of a man they called the general and some kid named Luke were gathered with a group of monsters. They had a piece of your clothing Zoe and gave it to a group of Spartus."

Zoe's face paled while the other three looked confused, "We are leaving right now." Zoe snapped as she stood up only to find three of the skeleton warriors at the entrance of the café.

"Back door." Percy said quickly as he pointed to a door in the back.

Zoe nodded as she ran out followed by Percy and the three others. The door opened into an alley where they found a few more Spartus waiting near the road.

"Wait." Percy said as he stepped forward and pulled out Anaklusmos and drove it into the earth forming a crack. A half-dozen skeleton warriors climbed out of the crack and looked at Percy for orders.

"Distract the Spartus. Do not allow them to follow us." Percy ordered as the six skeleton warriors ran towards the Spartus and quickly engaged them.

"We need to be quick; those warriors won't last long against the Spartus." Percy said gesturing his companions to follow as he snuck past the battling undead warriors. As soon as they were past them, they ran down the street until Percy caught sight of more Spartus further ahead.

"Down here, we can try to lose them inside the museum and figure out our next move." Percy said pointing down an alley. Percy led them down the alley where they slipped into the back door of the National Air and Space Museum and found an unoccupied room full of exhibits of the first airplanes.

"What the Hades was that about _boy_?" Phoebe growled towards Percy.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Watch yourself huntress. You can say what you want to me but you use my father's names as a cuss again and we are going to have a problem."

"Enough!" Zoe yelled, "Phoebe shut up! I'm not going through this entire quest with you picking a fight with him every chance you get. If you care about Lady Artemis being rescued then just shut up so we can work together to save her. Perseus, explain what you saw."

Percy nodded, "I saw a few Empousai walking into a museum and followed. I saw a guy called the general with some guy named Luke talking about our quest. They had a piece of your clothing that they gave to the Spartus. Those Spartus are bad news; almost impossible to kill and now that they have your scent, they won't stop." He explained warily.

"How did they even know who was on the quest?" Annabeth asked.

Percy scowled, "You must have a spy in your camp. Someone is relaying information to them because they somehow managed to get a piece of Zoe's uniform as well."

Annabeth's eyes widened while Thalia scowled, "Luke must have allies hidden in camp."

"It doesn't matter now. Right now, need to get back to the train station and put as much distance between us and those Spartus as possible." Zoe said with a still pale face.

Before anyone could speak again, the shriek of a woman outside the room froze the group in their tracks.

"Look mommy, a kitty." A child's voice said before a huge shadow appeared by the entrance to the room they were in.

The group looked over to find a lion the size of a pickup truck enter the room and set its eyes on them.

"Shit, the Nemean Lion." Thalia cursed.

The lion roared as it stalked towards the group.

"Split up until we figure out how to kill it." Zoe yelled as she and Phoebe ran to the left of the room while Annabeth ran to the right leaving only Percy and Thalia standing alone in the center.

"Well cousin, I guess it's up to you and I to distract this thing, are you okay with that?" Percy asked.

Thalia looked at Percy with a little surprise until she grinned, "I think we can handle that." She said as Aegis sprung onto her wrist and her canister of mace transformed into a spear.

Percy smiled, "I like your style." He said as a spear shot out of the ground and into his hand.

The two cousins slowly walked towards the stalking monster. The monster roared again before Percy sprinted forward and veered off to the right. Thalia did the same but to the left as arrows rained down from both sides of the room. Both Annabeth's and the hunters' arrows bounced harmlessly off the lion's fur.

The lion turned towards Thalia, giving Percy a chance to run up behind it as he looked to a weak spot. His thoughts drifted back to his lessons with Theseus when he told him tales of how the Nemean Lion had been defeated. He knew using his bare hands like Heracles was not going to work. Theseus also said that no monster was invincible, you just had to find its weakness.

Percy's shield sprung from his wrist before he grabbed the edge and slammed it into the back right leg of the lion hard enough knock it off-balance. The lion recovered and roared at Percy as he stepped back to get some distance. When the lion roared, Percy's eyes lit up as he saw the pink tongue and throat inside its mouth.

Percy ran back to get some distance between himself and the lion and turned to where Zoe and Phoebe were still firing arrows from their perch atop a replica airplane, "Be ready. When the time it right, you two need to put as many arrows in its mouth as possible." He yelled up to them.

Zoe's eyes widened and she nodded, halting her attack and watching Percy for the right moment to attack.

Percy sprinted forward with his spear in hand as the lion tried to turn back to Thalia but was halted when Percy smacked the lion's leg with his spear, drawing its attention back to him.

The Nemean Lion turned towards Percy who started backing up, only to trip and land on his back. The lion pounced towards Percy drawing panicked shouts from Annabeth, Thalia and Zoe.

Just before the lion's mouth reached him, Percy jumped back to his feet and drove his spear through the roof of its open mouth. The monster roared in pain as it stumbled back, the spear firmly lodged in the roof of its mouth. Before it could react, a half-dozen silver arrows flew into its open mouth.

The monster sputtered and tried to roar before it stiffened and dropped to the ground, slowly dissolving.

Zoe, Phoebe and Annabeth all dropped to the ground, joining Percy and Thalia as they watched the monster dissolve in nothing but a pelt.

"The Nemean Lion's pelt." Annabeth said in awe.

Zoe looked at Percy, "It's a spoil of war. Take it Perseus."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I didn't kill it; you and Phoebe did."

Zoe shook her head, "It was your plan that killed it; it rightfully belongs to you."

Percy shrugged and picked up the pelt. When he did, an image from his dream flashed through his mind as he remembered Heracles with the pelt draped over his shoulder while in the Garden of the Hesperides. He glanced at Zoe to find her looking at the pelt distastefully.

"I have a better idea." Percy said as he ran over and found a large metal trash can in the corner of the room. He dragged it into the middle of the room before grabbing some paper and breaking a display case and taking the wood that it was made of and throwing it into the bin.

The four girls stared at Percy strangely.

"Thalia, can you light it?" Percy asked.

Thalia looked at Percy confused before she shrugged and sent a few sparks of electricity into the bin, igniting the paper and soon after the wood inside.

Percy grabbed the lion pelt and threw it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth yelled.

Percy ignored her, "For the goddess Artemis." He said quietly before he turned around to find everyone looking at him in shock.

"What? Gods and goddesses draw strength from sacrifices. I assume wherever she is, Lady Artemis could use a little extra strength to help hold her over. Besides, fur really isn't my style." Percy explained in a carefree tone as the smoke from the fire turned a metallic silver color as the lion pelt burned away.

All four girls stared at Percy in shock until he snapped his fingers, "Hey, still running from those Spartus, remember?"

Zoe shook her head, "We need to get back to the train station, our train leaves soon."

Percy nodded, "I can shadow travel us all there, just hold hands and someone grab mine and follow me into a shadow."

The four girls grabbed hands as Percy turned to find Zoe standing in front of him. He looked at her warily as she held out her hand but shook it off and took it before running towards a shadow in the corner of the room, oblivious to slight tinge of pink on Zoe's cheeks.

The group came out at the train station only to find at least six Spartus roaming around the platform of their train. Percy's eyes scanned the area until a glint of gold caught his eye. He looked closer and saw the words SUNWEST RAILWAYS written in big gold letters across a few of the freight cars. Percy could see the train getting ready to depart and made a split second decision.

"Change of plans, we're taking that train." Percy whispered as he took off towards one of the freight cars.

The girls looked skeptical but followed anyway. Percy opened up the side door to the car and hurried everyone inside before a yell in the distance caught his attention.

One of the security guards from train station ran towards them waving his arms.

"Stay put." Percy ordered and he stepped towards the approaching man.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" The man yelled.

Percy snapped his fingers twice in front of the man's face making the security guard's eyes glaze over.

"We work for the train station and we are supposed to be here. You were just wishing us good luck in looking for train jumpers on our journey." Percy said sternly.

The man stared blankly back at Percy before slowly nodding, "Oh yea, good luck on the trip…."

"Theo." Percy finished for the man with a slight smirk.

"Oh yes, good luck Theo. I need to check the rest of the train before it takes off." The security guard finished before turning and walking off down the towards the other freight cars.

Percy jumped into the freight car and shut the door to meet the wide eyes of Annabeth and Thalia.

"What did you just do?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Manipulated the mist; they don't teach you that at camp?" Percy asked incredulously.

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other before turning back to Percy shaking their heads.

Percy frowned, "And they say camp prepares you guys for the dangers of the real world. I will teach you two how to do it when we get back to camp, it will take some practice."

Both demigods smiled and nodded to Percy. Percy looked around the train car to find them in a train car filled with high end automobiles. The train started taking off as Percy turned to his companions, "Well this is our ride for however far it'll take us so we had might as well get comfortable."

"What do we have to eat for the ride?" Annabeth asked, "We might be here for a few days."

"What do you want?" Percy asked.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pick something." Percy told her.

Annabeth looked at him strangely, "Um… a turkey sandwich I guess." She said confused.

Percy nodded and clapped his hands together, a turkey sandwich appeared in his hands which he handed to Annabeth.

"How did you just do that?" Zoe asked shocked.

"I am Hestia's champion. It was one of the abilities she blessed me with. If you get hungry then let me know what you want. As long as it's a home cooked meal then I can conjure it up for you." Percy explained before shadow travelling himself into a Dodge Viper where he reclined the seat to relax after a long day.

"Well that was some show you put on today." A cheerful voice said making Percy jump out of his seat.

Percy's head snapped over to the passenger seat where he found a widely grinning Apollo sitting with his feet propped up on the dash next to him.

"What are you doing here Apollo?" Percy asked confused.

"Checking in on my favorite demigod of course, but while I'm here, call me Fred. Zeus doesn't like us interfering with mortal quests." Apollo said grinning.

Percy nodded before a look of realization appeared on his face making Apollo's grin get wider.

"Sunwest Railways." Percy said with a smirk.

Apollo put a finger to his lips, "That'll be our little secret Perce."

Percy nodded, "Thank you Fred, you definitely saved us back there."

Apollo shrugged, "I owe you a lot Perce. First you took care of that prick Orion and now you agreed to ride across the country with a couple of man haters just to save my baby sis. By the way, I saw what you did with that lion pelt bro, very cool."

"Artemis was kind to me, well at least kind for her, so I felt like I owed it to her. And the hunters aren't that bad, well at least Zoe isn't; that Phoebe girl on the other hand." Percy said with a scowl on his face when he mentioned Phoebe.

Apollo looked at Percy shocked, "Really? Zoe is usually about as cold as they come," he said until his face morphed into a smirk, "maybe she's just got a soft spot for my favorite demigod."

Percy's eyes widened before he glared at Apollo, "Don't even say that Fred. I enjoy being a fully intact male and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

Apollo chuckled, "I hear ya Perce; that's a road you don't want to wander down. I can't stay any longer but I wanted to thank you for helping my sister out. We might fight a lot but I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

Percy nodded, "I'll do everything I can to find her Fred, I promise."

Apollo smiled at Percy, "I know you will Perce," he said before his smile turned mischievous, "Looks like you're about to get a visit from a certain huntress with a soft spot for you."

Percy's eyes widened as Apollo vanished in a golden light from the car.

Percy sat in the car confused for a minute until the passenger door opened and Zoe Nightshade sat down beside him.

Percy stayed silent for a minute, unsure why she was there until she spoke, "Do you know if this train is even taking us in the right direction?"

Percy nodded, "Yes, we are on our way west."

Zoe looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know that?"

Percy smirked, "A little birdy told me."

Zoe scowled, "Don't play games Perseus, how do you know?"

Percy held up his hands, "We are getting more help than we know in getting across the country."

Zoe looked at him confused before her eyes widened, "Apollo?"

"Fred, he said his name was Fred." Percy corrected.

Zoe tried to stifle a chuckle but failed before she composed herself and glared at Percy, "Alright I just needed to know."

"Wait Zoe." Percy said before she could leave.

Zoe looked at him expectantly. Percy reached into his pocket pulling out his pen before he handed it to Zoe making her eyes widen immediately.

"W..Why are you giving this to me?" She asked shocked.

Percy shrugged, "It's yours isn't it? I'm just returning it to its rightful owner."

Zoe stared at Percy in utter shock, "H..H..How did you know?"

Percy stared at the steering wheel in front of him, "I had a dream when I fell asleep in the van. I don't know why but I saw what happened and how you lost it."

Zoe stared at Percy, "You saw what happened?"

Percy nodded sadly, "Yea I'm sorry, it's not my business. I don't know why I had that dream but I assume it was because I was supposed to return it to you. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry, Heracles is a prick."

Zoe continued looking at Percy in shock before she started laughing. Percy looked at her surprised but she just shook her head, "Sorry, it was just funny you called him a prick."

Percy's lips quirked into an amused smile, "It's not like it's a lie."

Zoe nodded before her face turned more serious, "I can't take the sword from you, you'll need it on the quest." She said as she held out in her hand to him.

Percy shook his head, "Trust me, I have plenty of weapons. I would feel better if it was back with its rightful owner." He said seriously as he closed Zoe's hand around the pen. His hand lingered on hers for a few seconds as he felt a sudden spark run through his body before he pulled his hand back. Unknown to him, Zoe felt a similar feeling when his hand was wrapped around her smaller one.

"You really are different from most men aren't you?" Zoe said quietly.

Percy looked at her confused. Zoe gave him a small smile, "No one else would have given it back to me just because it was the right thing to do."

Percy shrugged, "I guess most are jerks then, although I guess that is the whole reasoning behind the hunters isn't it?"

Zoe smirked and nodded, "It is but it's nice to see one that doesn't fit the criteria for once."

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a minute before Percy broke it, "You were a Hesperide right?" He asked warily.

Zoe stiffened at Percy' words but nodded slowly.

"So your father is the Titan Atlas?" He continued carefully.

Zoe scowled, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Percy eyes widened, "That's not why I'm asking; I could care less who your parents are. I judge people on who they are, not who their parents are. What I'm getting at is why I sacrificed the lion's pelt to Lady Artemis..." He said trailing off at the end of the sentence.

Zoe's eyes locked onto Percy's before he continued, "You know where we're going don't you? I know the general was what Atlas was called in the Titan army and if he is free then someone else is holding up the sky."

Zoe nodded sadly, "You are smarter than most. Not many others would figure it out but yes, I believe Lady Artemis is trapped under the sky."

Percy nodded, "We will keep it from the others for now. They need to be more concerned with getting across the country alive and there is little we can do until we get there anyway."

Zoe nodded, "That is why I haven't said anything." She said as a worried expression appeared on her face.

Percy looked at her curiously before a thought hit him, "You think the last line of the prophecy is about you don't you?"

"Yes it makes the most sense." Zoe said solemnly.

Percy gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. When she looked at him, he had a serious expression on his face, "You're not going to die on this quest Zoe. Prophecies have double meanings and it could easily apply to me as well."

"There is little that I can do to change it anyway; if the fates will it then it can't be changed." Zoe countered.

"I'm not going to let you die Zoe. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you survive and return to your sisters in the hunt after this quest." Percy stated seriously.

Zoe's eyes widened but she felt a warm feeling enter her body. She knew there was nothing Percy could do to change fate but for some reason she believed he would make sure she survived the quest.

A.N: Another chapter down... If you see errors, point them out to me, I'm trying to make this as good as possible. Today I got my first flame from a reviewer for The Queen's Champion. Not that I really care but seriously, I wrote in the summary it wasn't Percabeth and this "guest" ranted for a good 200 words about how wrong the story was because Annabeth was out of character... I hate people like that. It was a review for Queen's Champion, not this story... And the person was an idiot... No one who commented here.

Anyways, as for God of Night... I am working on editing it and will return to it when I am ready. I understand you guys want me to continue it and I will but right now, I'm enjoying working on this story. I write for pleasure and practice so I will continue updating the stories I am into. I promise I will return to God of Night but for right now, I am focusing on this story. I'm sorry if this disappoints you but I promise I will return to God of Night sometime soon. I just need some time to figure out how I want to continue.

And don't think Zoe and Percy's relationship is starting because I promise you it is not. Zoe is simply grateful for him returning her sword to him. Not saying they won't become friendlier or friends but romance is a ways off. And yes any time a hunter other than Thalia is friendly towards a male, she will have to be a little OOC. If you don't like it, get over it or don't read it.

Hopefully you guys like the chapter, let me know what you think.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Ch. 6

Percy felt someone shaking his body as he tried to sleep peacefully inside his rather small and cramp sports car. His eyes snapped open to find a pair of stormy grey ones boring into him.

"Perseus, the train stopped, we need to get moving." Annabeth said as she stepped back.

Percy blinked a few times and nodded, "Just call me Percy, please. I really don't like the name Perseus."

Annabeth seemed a little surprised but nodded, "Okay, sorry Percy."

Percy smiled at her, "You don't need to be all nervous around me. I'm not going to bite you."

Annabeth nodded, "Sorry it's just after you tore through Theseus and his goonies, I thought you might have a problem with all campers."

"No, I have a problem with people who mess with my little brother and sister because they have a problem with me. And I really don't like that Theseus kid, he's an arrogant prick." Percy explained.

Annabeth grinned, "Well it's good to have someone else who isn't under his spell, for a while I thought it was just me, Thalia and a few others."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, I really can't stand that kid." Percy said as he stepped out of the sports car. "What's that kid's deal anyway?" He asked.

Annabeth sighed, "He wasn't like that at first. When he came to camp, he was being chased by the Minotaur and managed to kill it with the help of a few campers. Then Poseidon appeared at the entrance of camp and claimed him personally, even presenting him with the sword of Theseus in front of the whole camp." She explained.

Percy nodded for her to continue but his hatred for Poseidon was only increasing with her words.

"When Zeus' master bolt was stolen, he blamed Theseus. So Theseus, Grover and I went on a quest and managed to get the bolt back from Luke before he could get into the Underworld where he was trying to give it to Kronos down in Tartarus." She continued.

"Ha, that kid would have had no chance of getting to Tartarus. Alecto and her sisters would have ripped that kid to shreds the minute he got over the River Styx." Percy said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Annabeth shuddered at bit before she continued, "After that, he was welcomed back as the hero of Camp Half Blood where he and his group of goons started acting like they were above everyone else. Then he dragged me into the Sea of Monsters where we retrieved the Golden Fleece and brought it back to camp. That's when Thalia was revived and since then it's been me and her along with a few of our friends like Connor and Travis Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Will Solace, and Katie Gardner who are the only ones who don't follow Theseus like sheep."

Percy shook his head, "People always flock to whoever they think is powerful, like moths to light. If you guys are looking for a few more recruits, me and my siblings would be glad to join in on your little rebellion."

Annabeth's face cracked into a wide grin, "I think we can make room for you guys."

Percy gave her a smile back as he turned to find the rest of their group where he saw Phoebe, Thalia, and Zoe standing near the door of the train car. He noticed Zoe fiddling with a pen in her hands and couldn't help but smile a little; glad he had given it back to her.

"It's nice of you to get your lazy ass out of bed _boy_." Phoebe spat at Percy.

Percy clenched his fists angrily; Phoebe was really starting to get under his skin. Before he could try to ignore her again Thalia noticed his anger and spoke up.

"What is your problem Phoebe? What exactly has Percy done to you? So far he has risked his life to go on this quest with two girls who hate his guts for no reason other than he is male to save _your _mistress. What is your reasoning? Is it that he helped us by killing the Nemean Lion and then gave up the spoil as a sacrifice to your goddess to try to help her? Is it that he managed to find us a ride west that wasn't crawling with undead warriors tracking your lieutenant? I will tell you right now, I am not spending the rest of the trip west watching you try to cut him down for absolutely no reason at all other than your bitter about something that has nothing to do with him. So do everyone risking their lives to save _your_ mistress a favor by shutting the fuck up!" Thalia yelled.

Everyone was staring at Thalia with wide eyes after her rant until Phoebe reached for her hunting knife only to have her hand grabbed by Zoe, "No Phoebe, she is right. We can't get to Lady Artemis if we're going to be fighting the whole time. Just leave Perseus alone and focus on getting to Lady Artemis." She said sternly.

Phoebe looked at Zoe with betrayal evident in her eyes but Zoe just stared back defiantly, "Don't make this a big deal Phoebe. I am your lieutenant and I am ordering you to leave Perseus alone, you're only going to drive him, Thalia and Annabeth away and the prophecy clearly states that we need campers and hunters united or we will fail. So for the sake of Lady Artemis and the hunt, just lay off the boy for the rest of the trip."

Phoebe huffed indignantly before storming out the train car and slamming the door behind her.

Percy stared at the spot she stormed off from feeling slightly bad for being the reason everyone was arguing.

"I'll go get her. She is just short-tempered; she'll get over it in a while." Zoe said before running after her friend.

Percy looked up at Thalia with gratefulness shining in his sea green and black eyes, "Thank you Thalia, you didn't have to do that."

Thalia shrugged, "She deserved it. She has treated you like trash the whole trip for no reason at all. You haven't done anything but help us every chance you could and we'd probably all be dead right now if not for you cousin."

Percy smiled at her and nodded, "You guys hungry?"

Thalia grinned, "How about a bacon egg and cheese sandwich?"

Percy nodded and looked at Annabeth.

"Same." She said with a smile. Percy nodded and clapped his hands together producing two breakfast sandwiches for each of the girls.

"Let's catch up before those two run off without us." Annabeth said as the three demigods exited the train car where they found Zoe and Phoebe in a heated discussion. They watched from a distance not wanting to interrupt the two immortal hunters. In the end, Phoebe seemed to finally relent based on the satisfied smirk on Zoe's face when they finally came back to the group.

The group walked away from the train until they reached a small town and found out they were in Cloudcroft, New Mexico, making three of quest members pause as they tried to think about how they could have possibly gotten this far in a single night.

"This is impossible. It is literally impossible for our train to have traveled this far in a single night." Annabeth said as her brain raced with ways to justify the distance they covered.

"Don't hurt yourself brain, just ask Percy or Zoe; their smirks tell me their getting some enjoyment watching you try to figure everything out." Thalia said trying not to laugh at her best friend.

Two grey eyes snapped in the direction of Percy with a steely glare that wiped the smirk clean off his face. Percy raised his hands in surrender, "We had a little help from a friend."

Annabeth's glare intensified, "Who?"

Percy smiled, "Fred."

Annabeth looked at him in confusion while Phoebe groaned, "Apollo."

Before Annabeth could make a comment, a scream from down the street froze the group in their tracks. Five Sparti were making their way down the street until they found their targets, all pulling out weapons as they stalked towards the group.

"Damn it, how did they get here?" Zoe growled.

"They're Sparti. They won't stop until they kill us or we kill them." Percy explained.

"Can't you just order them back to the Underworld? I mean you are the son of Hades aren't you?" Thalia asked as she pulled out her canister of mace.

"I..I don't know." Percy said worriedly, "I am the adopted son of Hades. I have an idea but I don't know if it will work."

"Well try something." Phoebe growled.

Percy closed his eyes as he drew the shadows to his body; when they vanished he was dressed in pitch black armor.

Percy waited for the warriors to get closer before he charged at one. The warrior raised its blade to attack but Percy was engulfed by a shadow and vanished, reappearing behind the Spartus which he wrapped in a bear hug before he was engulfed by another shadow disappearing with the Spartus.

The girls had little time to acknowledge the fact that Percy had vanished as they were attacked by the Sparti. Zoe and Phoebe pulled out hunting knives while Thalia had her spear and Aegis out to fend off the undead.

Annabeth only had her dagger which put her at a severe disadvantage. She put on her invisibility cap but it did not fool the Spartus which followed her movements closely. She blocked a strike from the Spartus but before she could react, an undead hand wrapped its fingers around her throat.

Just as the Spartus began to squeeze, the pressure around her throat vanished. She opened her eyes to see Percy tackle the Spartus before being engulfed by a shadow with his arms wrapped around the Spartus' body.

Annabeth looked at her friends to see Thalia keeping the Spartus at a distance with electricity coursing through her spear. Zoe was backtracking, keeping her distance from the warrior.

Phoebe tried to attack the Spartus knocked her hunting knives away.

Just as the Spartus was about to kill her, two shadows appeared next to her, one small and one very large.

Percy lunged forward and shoved Phoebe out of the way just in time for the blade to miss Phoebe and be driven through Percy's armor and into his midsection. Phoebe looked on in shock until she jumped back when the Spartus was snatched in the jaws of a gigantic three headed Hellhound.

Cerberus turned and charged at the Spartus attacking Zoe and caught it in another one of his heads before he snatched up the final Spartus fighting Thalia. Cerberus ran into a shadow with the three Sparti flailing in his clenched jaws.

Thalia and Zoe stood dumbfounded after the Sparti they were battling were snatched clear of the ground and taken off to the Underworld by the world's largest Hellhound. It wasn't until they looked for their companions did they see Phoebe and Annabeth kneeling over Percy's limp body as blood leaked onto the ground.

Zoe reached the spot where Percy fell and immediately dropped to her knees next to the fatally wounded son of Hades. She felt a sharp pain in her chest when she looked at Percy's bleeding body.

"We need water." Zoe said quickly.

Her three companions looked at her confused making Zoe's panic and anger escalate.

"Now! Go find some water! As much as you can carry!" Zoe snapped.

Annabeth and Thalia ran off to find water while Phoebe just stared numbly at Percy's limp body.

"H..H..He saved me. After how badly I treated him, he still took the blade for me." Phoebe said as she continued to stare at Percy.

"Help me take off his armor; we need to stop the bleeding." Zoe said snapping Phoebe out of her shock.

Carefully they took off Percy's chest plate before they slowly cut away his shirt.

"Oh my gods." Phoebe gasped as they looked at Percy bare chest and midsection.

Zoe stared in horror at Percy's chest; covered with scars, some so deep they looked nearly down to the bone. She couldn't have imagined what kind of monster could do something like this to a person. She forced herself to focus as she used his shirt to put pressure against the wound, doing what she could to stop the bleeding.

A minute later Annabeth and Thalia came running each with two gallon jugs of water. When they reached Percy they both froze in shock as they looked at his bare chest.

Zoe wasted no time in snatching one of the gallon jugs from Annabeth's hand as she dropped the shirt that she was holding to his wound. She slowly poured the water over the wound continuously. The three other girls watched in awe as Percy's wound first stopped bleeding before it began to close up. It took two full gallons of water for the wound to close up completely, leaving yet another scar on the young demigod's chest.

"He's a son of Poseidon." Thalia said in awe.

"Yes he is but he is also not. I would not recommend mentioning it to him when he wakes up." Zoe said sadly as her eyes continued to examine Percy's wounds. Despite the scarring, his body was like no other fourteen year old boy she had ever seen. Packed with muscle and six pack; it almost seemed to distract from the horrific scars.

"What happened to him?" Annabeth asked softly as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

Zoe hesitated before deciding to answer, "His stepfather. Lady Artemis asked him about the scar on his face and how he got it. Perseus told her to look through his memories so he didn't have to retell it. She didn't tell me much other than he got the scar on his face and most likely the rest trying to protect his mother. He was six when he got the scar on his face. That is all Lady Artemis would tell me as Perseus asked her not tell anyone. Do not mention it to Perseus; it is obviously not a pleasant subject."

The three girls nodded numbly before Percy began to stir. He groaned painfully before his eyes fluttered open. He slowly looked around at the girls and noticed their sympathetic faces and his eyes widened and he looked down at his bare chest. Before anyone could say anything, Percy was engulfed by a shadow and vanished from the spot.

The girls looked at each other worriedly until Thalia spoke up, "What should we do?"

"We wait for him to come back. When he does, we do not mention anything from this moment." Zoe said back sternly.

The three other nodded their consent as they began to make their way into town. The four girls found a small café in town where they decided to eat lunch and wait for Percy to return.

As they waited, Zoe thoughts focused on one thing and one thing only, Percy Jackson. She felt guilty for letting him get treated badly by Phoebe for the first day and a half of their quest. She sat by silently as Phoebe and thrown verbal jab after verbal jab despite Percy never having done anything but helped her out every chance he could. First he had jumped off a cliff in order to save her from certain death. Then he had taken out the smug bastard Theseus when he and a couple other campers had tried to attack her during capture the flag. He accepted a dangerous quest to save her mistress for no reason other than it was the right thing to do and then he had given back the weapon that came from the biggest regret of her long life.

Percy had never even asked for so much as a thank you and all she had done was grudgingly agreed to stop calling him boy, something that had obviously struck a nerve with him as it was the only time she had seen him get angry at all.

She hoped he would come back, not just because they needed him but also because he was the first male she had ever considered something even close to a friend.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Percy popping out of a shadow on the other side of the café. He now wore a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over his head.

Percy noticed the four girls and pulled down his hood and made his way over to them. The four girls watched Percy carefully as he made his way over to them.

"So let's hit the road shall we? We need to make up for the time we lost and find Lady Artemis." Percy said emotionessly.

The four girls nodded and stood up from the table and followed Percy outside. Before anyone could speak Phoebe walked up to Percy with a determined looked on her face, "Perseus?" She asked.

Percy looked up at her.

"Thank you for back there. You saved my life." Phoebe said quietly.

Percy raised an eyebrow but quickly nodded, "You're welcome."

Phoebe nodded as Percy turned to start walking again but she grabbed his arm, making him turn back to her, "I'm sorry about…." She started but Percy cut her off.

"Don't worry about Phoebe. You're a hunter; I know you probably have a good reason for disliking men." He said quickly.

Phoebe looked up at him surprised, "Yea… well I'm still sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Percy shrugged, "Let's just get moving."

Phoebe nodded a bit sadly, regretting being so cruel.

"Does anyone have an idea for getting west?" Annabeth asked speaking up.

Percy nodded, "Before I came and got you guys, I asked a guy outside where the closest bus station was. He said if we follow the road a few miles, the next town over has a Greyhound station."

Annabeth nodded before she looked thoughtful, "Wait, how much money do we even have left? Bus tickets to California won't be that cheap."

Percy shook his head, "I got it. My father is the God of Wealth after all." He said as he pulled out a black credit card with a skull on it.

"Nice," Thalia said grinning, "I like your taste."

Percy smirked, "You sure you're a daughter of Zeus?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Let's get moving death breath."

The five questers started their trek out of town and towards the next as a sense of dread crept its way into Percy's heart. He looked around at the surroundings and noticed they were walking on an empty road with nothing but barren ground on each side. Had the town and road never been built, he was sure they would be walking through the desert.

"One shall be lost in the land without rain." He muttered to himself, too quietly for his companions to hear. He knew telling them would only cause panic and he was hoping they could hurry their way to the next town before something else happened.

As they continued, they saw the next town sitting around five hundred yards away to the left of the road. Sitting in between the questers and the town was a huge junkyard that seemed to be abandoned.

"Let's go, the town is right there." Thalia said turning into the entrance of the junkyard.

Percy glanced towards Zoe who looked like she was feeling uneasy about things like he was. Despite their worry, the group followed Thalia through the junkyard. As they walked, Percy looked around at the scrap metal that littered the junkyard.

"Do you guys see this? It's an automaton head." Thalia said as she picked up the broken head of an automaton.

"Put it down!" Zoe yelled.

"What? Why?" Thalia asked confused.

"We're in Lord Hephaestus' scrapyard. This place is dangerous, don't touch anything." Percy said worriedly.

Before Thalia could reply, the screeching sounds of scraping metals behind them alerted everyone to the trouble. In a matter of seconds, a fifty foot automaton rose from underneath a pile of metal and turned towards the now wide eyed members of the quest.

A.N: I know not the most exciting chapter but it will set things up for other chapters down the road. I know it seems like Zoe is warming up to Percy quickly but it my mind she is just grateful for the things he has done for her. Things won't always be pleasant between them. Also, Percy will have some issues he has to get over down the road... Just have faith I have a plan for this story. Things are not always as they seem.

Also, might not update for a few days, have a lot going on at the moment and I don't know when I will have time to write up the next chapter. Sorry but real world comes first. It could be sooner, I really don't know, I usually write these chapters in a few hours at night so maybe I'll have some time later, we'll see.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	7. One Lost in the Land Without Rain

Ch. 7

As they continued, they saw the next town sitting around five hundred yards away to the left of the road. Sitting in between the questers and the town was a large junkyard that seemed to be abandoned.

"Let's go, the town is right there." Thalia said turning into the entrance of the junkyard.

Percy glanced towards Zoe who looked like she was feeling uneasy about things like he was. Despite their worry, the group followed Thalia through the junkyard. As they walked, Percy looked around at the scrap metal that littered the junkyard.

"Do you guys see this? It's an automaton head." Thalia said as she picked up the broken head of an automaton.

"Put it down!" Zoe yelled.

"What? Why?" Thalia asked confused.

"We're in Lord Hephaestus' scrapyard. This place is dangerous, don't touch anything." Percy said worriedly.

Before Thalia could reply, the screeching sounds of scraping metals behind them alerted everyone to the trouble. In a matter of seconds, a fifty foot automaton rose from underneath a pile of metal and turned towards the now wide eyed members of the quest.

"Talos." Zoe gasped.

"It can't be; it's too small. It must be some type of prototype." Annabeth said.

"I really don't care what it is; we need to get out of here, now!" Percy yelled.

The fifty foot version of Talos pulled a sword out of its scabbard with the horrific sound of metal scraping across metal sent shivers down each person's back.

The group split up, Thalia and Annabeth running to the right while Phoebe and Zoe ran to the left. Percy was unsure where to go before he ran in the direction of Zoe and Phoebe but took a different path, hoping the automaton would follow him. As he ran, he saw Talos swatting away piles of scrap metal as he walked in the direction of Zoe and Phoebe.

Percy twisted the ring on his finger, making his bow appear in his hand as he began firing arrows, trying to find a weak spot on the giant automaton but his arrows bounced harmlessly off the celestial bronze skin. He managed to fire an arrow into its ear but it only caused a momentary pause before Talos resumed his hunt of the two huntresses.

Percy watched as Zoe and Phoebe ran themselves into a dead end, stuck between two giants mounds of metal and Talos. Both hunters fired arrows at the giant automaton with no effect. Percy panicked and ran towards Talos as his spear flew into his hand while he ran.

Just as Talos raised his giant sword, Percy jumped and drove his spear in the back of the automaton's knee, causing it to buckle and the giant to drop with a thunderous crash.

Zoe's eyes widened when she saw Percy impale his spear into the back of Talos' knee, sending the giant tumbling down. She and Phoebe ran to the son of Hades who was sent flying when Talos' foot shot up when its knee buckled.

They reached Percy just as he pulled himself to his feet. Although woozy, Percy seemed fine. Before they could even speak, Talos was beginning to rise again.

"You two run, I'll distract him until you find Annabeth and Thalia." Percy ordered.

Phoebe and Zoe exchanged a look before their eyes narrowed in Percy's direction.

"We're not abandoning you Jackson." Phoebe said sternly, not leaving the topic open for debate.

Percy shook his head, "We can't beat this thing, it's too big."

Phoebe glared, "And what exactly is your plan? Sacrifice yourself so we can escape? Not happening Jackson."

Before Percy could reply, Talos' sword came down towards them, causing Zoe and Phoebe to dive left while Percy dove to the right.

The two hunters got to their feet but before they react, Talos brought his blade towards Zoe in a horizontal strike aimed right at her chest. Before she could react, she was shoved roughly to the ground, the blade caught Phoebe right in the chest, sending her flying into a heap of scrap metal.

Percy watched in horror as Phoebe sacrificed herself to save Zoe. He knew she was dead, he could feel her soul leaving her body when she hit the mounds of scrap metal. Percy vision darkened as he felt an unfamiliar power course through his body, seemingly growing more powerful as his rage and anger grew.

His body began to glow in a mixture of sea green and black light as he felt an intense pain hit his gut before the ground beneath him began to rumble. Before he could react, geysers of water shot out of the earth, making his anger grow. He was using his water powers, something he promised himself he would never do.

Instead of releasing his control of the water, he focused his rage on the cause of his anger, Talos.

Zoe scrambled to her feet after watching one of her best friends be sent flying into a pile of scrap metal. Once on her feet, Zoe almost fell again as the earth began to shake underneath her. She looked over and her eyes widened when he saw Percy's body glowing with power, a mixture of sea green and black, before water shot out of the earth. The water floated for a second before it flew at tremendous speeds straight towards Talos. The water wrapped around the automaton's body, spinning violently before it suddenly froze, trapping the automaton in a fifty foot ice cube. The automaton's eyes dimmed before it stopped struggling and all light left its eyes.

Zoe wasted no time in running towards the scrap heap Phoebe had been sent into. When she reached it, she dropped her knees as the mangled form of her friend lay motionless at the foot of the pile. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she wept for one of her oldest friends.

Percy watched Zoe collapse onto the ground and cry for her friend. Guilt began to creep its way into Percy's heart as he felt intense pain at the sight of Phoebe's body and the crying form of Zoe. Percy closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to his father.

A second later, Alecto and her two sisters appeared at Percy's side. Alecto looked at the son of Hades and then at the dead huntress and the crying one and nodded in understanding. The Fury snapped her fingers, wrapping Phoebe's body in a silver burial shroud before it levitated towards Percy.

Zoe saw a glint of silver in the corner of her eye as she wept before she looked up to see Phoebe's body in a burial shroud floating over to Percy and the three Furies. She picked her head up to listen to Percy's conversation with the three sisters.

"Take her body to Camp Half Blood after father explains the situation to Chiron so she can have the burial rites of a fallen hero. She is not to be judged, take her directly to Elysium. Bring her soul to Diana; she deserves eternity with her fellow fallen hunters." Percy said sternly.

Alecto looked skeptical until Percy's eyes flashed dangerously, "Of course my lord, it will be as you wish." She said with a slight bow.

Percy nodded, "Thank you my friend."

Alecto gave Percy a small fanged smile before she and her sisters vanished with the body of Phoebe.

Percy ran a hand through his messy jet black hair before making his way over to Zoe who was still weeping at the loss of her friend.

"I'm sorry Zoe." Percy said softly.

Zoe didn't reply as her head remained buried in her hands. The rumble of a car engine drew Percy's attention as he saw a small pick-up truck come speeding in their direction. The truck came a skidding halt next to Percy and Zoe and Thalia and Annabeth hoped out of the car.

"What happened?" Thalia asked worriedly.

Percy just shook his head sadly.

"Is that our new ride?" He asked.

Thalia's head dropped when she realized that Phoebe had died while Annabeth shook her head sadly.

Thalia nodded slightly in Percy's direction, "It's a bit small, you two will have to sit in the bed."

Percy nodded as she turned towards Zoe, "Come on, let's just get on the road."

Zoe nodded as she stood up and silently walked to the truck and climbed into the truck bed. . Percy looked at Thalia and Annabeth sadly, "Let's get moving guys; we'll take this truck as far as we can."

The two girls nodded and filed into the truck as Percy climbed into the back before they took off out of the junkyard and down the road, making their way west.

Percy and Zoe sat in silence for over as hour as Zoe continued to grieve over the loss of her friend. Percy watched her sadly as the winds whipped by as they sped down the empty roads of New Mexico. Percy watched as Zoe shivered from the constant winds.

He pulled off his now torn sweatshirt and handed it to Zoe who looked up in his direction for the first time since they got in the truck.

Zoe shook her head, "Keep it, I'm fine."

Percy rolled his eyes as he pulled the shadows to his body, a new sweatshirt appearing on him before he pulled it off and handed her the new one and took back his torn one.

"This one is clean; it should have less of my male scent on it." He said dryly.

Zoe couldn't help but smirk a bit at his words as she took the new sweatshirt and put it on, enjoying the protection from the relentless winds.

"Thank you for doing that for Phoebe." She said softly.

Percy just nodded sadly, "I'm sorry we lost her. She will enjoy Elysium though, there are a lot of hunters so she will have some family to be with."

Zoe nodded slowly, "When you said Diana, did you mean the daughter of Apollo?"

Percy nodded, "My archery trainer once I got rid of Orion."

Zoe raised an eyebrow.

Percy shrugged, "What? She was the best option available, both a huntress and daughter of Apollo."

"She hates men." Zoe replied confused.

Percy smirked, "Yes she certainly does but we are pretty good friends now. It took a little while but I got her to trust me after a few arrows in my backside."

Zoe looked at Percy incredulously, "And she trained you why?"

"I spent the last four years learning to wield every weapon imaginable with the expert of a master; Diana for archery and hunting knives, Odysseus and Theseus for swordsmanship, and Achilles for the spear and overall combat. Before Thalia was revived, I was in line to be the one of the prophecy. My father and patron wanted to make sure I was ready to meet the challenge." Percy explained.

Zoe nodded, "That makes sense. So why did you leave the Underworld anyway? You're lucky Zeus didn't kill you."

Percy snorted, "I wasn't too worried about that. He would have had to deal with the three eldest Olympian God and Goddesses. Since I'm not the prophecy child, it wouldn't be worth a civil war for him to kill me. Besides, there was no way I was letting the campers or Lady Artemis take my brother and sister to Olympus. No, it was better for me to go in their place in case we weren't able to convince Zeus to spare them."

"You care for them a lot, don't you?" Zoe asked.

Percy nodded, "They're my family; I would do anything for them."

Zoe gave him a small smile as they fell into a comfortable silence for a while until Zoe looked at Percy a little nervously.

"I'm sorry for revealing your birth father to the others, I just didn't know how else to save you." She said quietly.

Percy nodded but his face darkened considerably, "It's not your fault, I was just hoping to keep that to myself."

Zoe nodded as she bit her lip nervously, "Do they hurt? The scars?" She asked not looking at him.

Percy's eyes widened before he scowled, "Every single day." He said coldly.

"I didn't know. I wouldn't have cut off your ….." She began before Percy held up her hand to stop her.

"It's fine. I just don't want to talk about it." Percy said in an emotionless tone.

Zoe nodded sadly as silence enveloped the two again, not being broken again for the rest of the ride.

Line Break

The group traveled all the way to the Hoover Dam before stopping for a break from driving. When they stopped they all started walking towards the welcome center when the shrieks of tourists froze them in their tracks once again. The remaining four Sparti were standing about fifty yards ahead of them and closing in fast.

"Gods damn it! Can't we get a break one time?" Thalia yelled exasperated.

"Now where would be the fun in that cousin?" Percy said with a smirk.

Without another word, shadows engulfed Percy's body before he reappeared ten yards in front of the Sparti in his battle armor and gleaming Stygian Iron sword in hand.

The first Spartus stepped towards Percy only for Percy to charge himself, swinging his blade in a downward arc at the undead warriors head before using his legs to kick the warriors legs out from under him as his sword severed the Spartus' head from his body. The Spartus crumbled to dust as the other undead watched and waited for their companion to reform. When it didn't, Percy grinned.

By this time his friends were at his side, "How did you kill it?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Learned a trick or two plus my father gave me a new sword to replace the one I lost." He said with a meaningful glance at Zoe.

The three remaining Sparti charged as Percy and Zoe each matched up with one and Thalia and Annabeth teamed up against the final one.

Percy blocked the strike of the Spartus and wasted no time in attacking. With the confidence of knowing he could kill them now, Percy stayed on the offensive. The warrior was skilled but he had no chance against the student of Achilles who pressed his attack faster and faster until he feinted a strike low before decapitating the Spartus with a powerful swing of his blade.

Percy turned and saw Zoe being pushed back by the Spartus and ran to her aide. The Spartus knocked Zoe back and lunged forward only to have its strike blocked by a gleaming black blade that was followed by a powerful kick to the Spartus' chest.

Percy lunged forward and sliced off the sword hand of the Spartus before he swung his blade in an upward arc, lopping half the Spartus skull from its body before it crumbled it dust.

Percy turned around only to see a lightning bolt come down from the sky and blast the Spartus battling Thalia and Annabeth back, sending him flying only to land at Percy's feet. Percy flipped his sword in his hand and drove the blade through the skull of the Spartus before it knew what hit it.

Percy let his sword fall out of his hand where it disappeared when hitting the earth. A shadow wrapped around Percy's body, his armor vanishing along with the shadow.

"Why the Hades didn't you just do that the last time?" Thalia yelled.

Percy's eyes flashed dangerously, "You are my friend Thalia and I would appreciate you not using my father's name as a curse word. I did not do it before because I couldn't but after I took the last blade for Phoebe, my father gave me a new sword that was blessed by him to be able to kill a Spartus." He growled.

Thalia's eyes widened before she nodded, "Sorry Percy, just a habit."

Percy nodded, "It's fine but my father is already unjustly judged with people throwing his name around like it means something bad."

"Now let's just get back on the ro…." Percy began before he quickly stopped with a confused look on his face.

"MOOOOOO." Came the sound from somewhere to the left.

"Did you guys hear that?" Percy asked.

Zoe, Thalia and Annabeth looked at him confused.

"You guys go back to the truck; I think we've had enough of a break. I will catch up in a minute." Percy said.

The three girls looked at him strangely but nodded and turned back to the truck. Percy walked to the edge of the dam before leaning over where his eyes widened dramatically.

There in the water was the strangest creatures he had ever seen. The creature was some type of half-cow and half-serpent creature.

"MOOOOOO." The creature said as it swam around looking directly at Percy.

"What is that?" The voice of Zoe said from behind him.

"I have no idea. I heard a moo and this is what I found." Percy explained.

"It looks like it knows you or is trying to get your attention." Zoe said as she looked at Percy questioningly.

Percy looked at Zoe confused, "I don't know why, I've never seen this creature before in my life."

Zoe shrugged, "I don't know then. But we need to go, Lady Artemis needs us."

Percy nodded as the creature mooed excitedly but Percy ignored it and followed Zoe back to the truck where they hopped into the bed again and leaned themselves against the back of the cab.

The back window opened as the truck took off again and Annabeth poked her head out, "Where were you guys?"

"We saw this weird creature or monster. I don't know what it was but it seemed like it was trying to talk to me." Percy replied.

"What did it look like?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged, "Some kind of half-cow and half-serpent."

Annabeth looked thoughtful before slipping back into the cab of the truck with her brows furrowed in thought.

Percy looked at Zoe questioningly but she just shrugged as she leaned her head back against the cab of the truck and closing her eyes.

Percy looked at Zoe closely, for the first time noticing how beautiful she looked as she relaxed against the cab of the truck. Percy shook his head, those thoughts would only end with sharp objects in places he would not like.

A.N: I know this isn't the best or longest chapter but I needed to get this one out of the way as the next will encompass the rest of the Titan's Curse. After that the story will drift away from canon and follow my plotline. Some events will remain the same but will be different. Sorry for the less than thrilling chapter but the next one should make up for it. The next one should be up on Tuesday I believe and I will make up for this less than stellar one.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	8. A Change in Fate

Ch. 8

Percy and Zoe rode in silence for several hours in the bed of the truck before they crossed the California border. Tired of the silence, Zoe finally spoke up.

"I think we need to make a stop in San Francisco before we go to Mount Othrys." She said to Percy as he sat silently with his eyes closed.

"And where would that be?" Percy asked, not opening his eyes.

"The pier in San Francisco." She answered.

One of Percy's eyes opened as he looked at Zoe questioningly.

Zoe sighed, "Before we go storming into Mount Othrys, I think we need to figure out what it is that Lady Artemis was hunting. For all we know it could be waiting for us when we get there."

Percy's eyes slowly opened, "And how exactly will we find the answer on the San Francisco pier?"

"Nereus." Zoe replied simply.

Percy raised an eyebrow before he smirked, "Nice idea lieutenant but he isn't exactly easy to catch."

Zoe returned the smirk, "I think the son of Hades should be able to call a few helpful friends, don't you?"

Percy nodded, "I suppose I could get a few friends to lend a hand."

Zoe smiled and leaned back against the truck cab. Silence enveloped the two again until Percy spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" Percy asked a little warily.

Zoe nodded.

"When Apollo visited me on the train, he said you were one of the biggest man haters in the hunt yet you've treated me with respect the whole trip. Why?" He asked.

Zoe narrowed her eyes in Percy's direction, "Lady Artemis said we were to treat you with respect."

Percy nodded with a slightly disappointed expression before he leaned back against the cab of the truck.

Zoe stared at Percy for a minute, she thought of everything he had done for her as well as what he did for Phoebe even after Phoebe had treated him like trash since she met him, before she sighed loudly.

"It's also because you deserve to be treated better. You have done a lot for me Perseus and even though the words feel strange coming out of my mouth, I consider you the first male friend I have ever had." Zoe said quietly.

Percy raised an eyebrow in Zoe's direction as he saw her face turn a slight shade of pink before a small smile appeared on his face, "Good, I feel honored to have another one of the world's biggest man haters as a friend."

Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled a bit as they fell into comfortable silence for the rest of ride to San Francisco.

Thalia parked the car near the pier after Percy told her where to go as the four quest members filed out of the truck.

"Did we really just ride through three states with a fifteen year old driver?" Percy asked with a smirk before he jumped back from the shock Thalia sent his way.

"I turn sixteen tomorrow death breath so that makes me the most qualified driver here." Thalia replied after shocking her cousin.

Percy snorted, "I'm pretty sure that would fall to Zoe; over two thousand years makes her slightly more qualified to drive."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Why are we here anyway?"

"We have a question to ask of an old man." Zoe replied as she pointed down the pier to a group of homeless people sprawled out on the beach.

Thalia and Annabeth looked confused but Percy and Zoe ignored them. Percy made to walk towards the men when Zoe grabbed his arm, "You can't go like that, he is too quick. You need to be able to get close before he has a chance to recognize you as a demigod."

"Okay then what would you have me do?" Percy asked confused.

Zoe's face cracked into a mischievous smirk making Percy pale a bit.

Ten minutes later Percy was dressed in rags and smelled like a dumpster as he glared at the three girls who were trying and failing not to laugh at him.

"Go on Perseus, go join your friends." Zoe said causing Thalia and Annabeth to break into more quiet laughter.

Percy held out his hand before his sword shot out the earth before he drove it into the ground. Three skeleton warriors climbed out; Percy gave them some orders before they took off towards the sidewalk behind the beach.

Percy slowly began walking his way through the crowds of homeless people sprawled out on the beach. As he walked he noticed the sickening smell of rotting seaweed and dead fish. Percy followed the smell until his eyes locked on to a man who looked older than time. He had a long beard that looked like it used to be white but was now a sickly brownish-yellow color. He wore a moldy looking robe with fuzzy bunny slippers on his feet.

Percy slowly walked towards him, pretending like he was drunk until he was a few feet away where he pretended to trip and stumble, landing on top of the man.

"What is this? Get off me you little bastard." The man yelled trying to shove Percy off him.

Percy quickly wrapped the old man in a headlock but Nereus was strong and fast, standing up with Percy's arms wrapped around his head and neck. The undead warriors jumped down into the sand and tried to restrain Nereus but the old man ripped the skull off one warrior and slammed it into another, causing both to crumble to the ground.

Nereus ran forward and stopped abruptly causing Percy to topple over his head and land on his back in the sand.

Before Nereus could escape, Percy was on his feet and tackled Nereus before he could run again. Nereus tried to get up again but Percy sent a powerful punch in the old man's gut causing him to hunch over. Nereus threw a punch in Percy's direction but Percy ducked and snuck behind Nereus and speared him face first in the sand.

Percy pinned Nereus down as Zoe, Thalia, and Annabeth ran over to them, Zoe with an arrow notched and aimed at Nereus.

"What do you want?" Nereus growled.

"What does anyone want with you?" Zoe hissed back.

Nereus scowled, "You know the deal, one question per capture."

Percy glanced at Zoe who nodded, "What was the monster Lady Artemis was hunting when she was captured?" She asked.

Nereus laughed, "That's it? That's an easy one. It's right over there; I would have thought the daughter of a Titan would know its history well."

Zoe looked confused as Nereus pointed out to the sea where the large half-cow, half-serpent floated a few feet off shore.

"That thing, why?" Percy asked confused.

"That's your problem demigod. You get one question per capture." Nereus said as he slipped out of Percy's grip and bolted into sea and out of sight.

Percy turned back to Zoe to find Annabeth and Thalia looking at her with fear.

"You're the daughter of a Titan?" Thalia asked accusingly.

Before Zoe could reply Percy took a step towards Thalia, "Does that matter Thalia? Are you questioning her loyalties? I believe all of us are descendants of Titans are we not? Aren't our fathers sons of Kronos?" He asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Thalia's eyes widened before they narrowed in Percy's direction, "I'm just wondering why she didn't share that information until now."

Percy met Thalia's glare with his own, "I don't see how that is any of our business. We have more problems to worry about than you questioning her parentage."

Thalia continued glaring at Percy but stayed silent.

"I am such a fool. I know this story." Zoe said as a look of realization hit her while she looked at the creature.

Percy looked at her making a go-on gesture.

"That is the Ophiotaurus. Eons ago, the Fates ordained a prophecy when the creature was born that said whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed the beast's entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods. In the first Titan War, an ally of the Titans killed the beast but Zeus sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be thrown into the fire. With another Titan War looming, the Ophiotaurus has been reborn." Zoe explained warily.

Percy stared at the Ophiotaurus in wonder, "But it's so harmless looking."

Zoe shook her head, "There is great power in killing innocence."

"The power to destroy the gods?" Thalia said as she looked at the beast with an expression that worried Percy immensely.

"Yes Thalia and it is a power you shall unleash." A male voice said from behind them.

They whirled around and saw Luke standing with two Cyclops.

"Luke," Thalia growled, "You dare show your face in front of us?"

Luke smirked, "I am only here to help you fulfill your destiny Thalia, the gods have ruled for too long. The time for change is coming and you will be the harbinger of that change. When you sacrifice the beast's entrails, you will become one of the rulers of the new world as we usher in a new golden age."

Thalia's eyes widened but she remained silent. Zoe nudged Percy with her elbow as her eyes darted towards the Ophiotaurus. Percy looked at her confused until realization of what she wanted him to do hit him. His eyes narrowed at her but he remained silent. Zoe's eyes were locked onto his, pleading for him to do it.

Percy closed his eyes as he felt a tug in his gut. The water around the Ophiotaurus began to swirl until it grabbed the beast and began propelling it out to sea.

Luke eyes widened as he saw the Ophiotaurus being swept out to sea, "Stop him!" He yelled as the two Cyclops surged forward. Before they could get within five feet of Percy, a silver arrow lodged in the foreheads of each before they crumbled into golden dust.

Instead of being angry, Luke smirked as he lunged forward and grabbed Thalia and tapped his bracelet, disappearing in a golden light with the daughter of Zeus.

Zoe turned back to Percy who was on a knee and sweat pouring down his face, "I am sorry Percy but we needed to get it away from Thalia. Her fatal flaw is lust of power and I don't know if she was going to be able to overcome it."

Percy got up and wiped the sweat from his face, "You're lucky you're my friend or I would have told you to go visit my father."

Zoe smirked, "I suppose I should feel honored then oh mighty son of Hades."

Percy's angry expression vanished and was replaced with a smirk, "I guess you should, shouldn't you?"

"You two can flirt later, we need to go now. We have no idea where Luke took her." Annabeth yelled at her two remaining companions.

Both Zoe and Percy turned red at her statement before glaring at Annabeth.

"I am a huntress, I do not flirt." Zoe growled.

"We know where he took her anyway; we just need to get back on the road." Percy added.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "How do you know?"

"We've known the whole time actually but it wasn't important until we reached San Francisco." Percy replied.

"What? You two have known the whole time and never told us? I thought we were in this together?" Annabeth yelled at her two companions.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "We are heading to Mount Othrys. The prophecy should have given it away; it is not our fault that only us two were wise enough to figure it out."

Annabeth's eyes flashed angrily at her words but Percy grabbed her hand before grabbing Zoe's and dragging both girls into a shadow where they reappeared next to the truck.

"You two can argue later. Annabeth get in the passenger seat, Zoe you're driving. We need to get to Mount Othrys and finish this god's damned quest and rescue Lady Artemis and Thalia before it's too late." Percy said in a tone that neither girl dared to question.

Line Break

Zoe, Annabeth and Percy parked their truck just as the road began to get rough and they could see the mist shrouding Mount Othrys in the distance. The trio walked for a good hour before the mist both magical and non-magical began to thicken. Percy glanced over at Zoe and noticed her face was pale.

"You aren't alone in this. Annabeth and I will be by your side every step of the way." Percy said trying to ease her nerves.

Zoe nodded slowly as they continued through the thickening mist. After another minute, Zoe paused and her eyes narrowed. Ahead of them, the fog and mist cleared revealing a lush meadow of shadows and flowers exactly as Percy had seen in his dream of the Garden of the Hesperides.

Ahead of them stood an enormous tree that had to be five stories tall, every branch littered with glistening golden apples. Percy could feel the pull of their power and when the fragrance hit his senses he immediately knew that one bite of a golden apple would be the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

"The apples of immortality," Annabeth said in wonder. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."

Coiled around the trunk of the tree was the exact monster from Percy's dreams, Ladon, the guardian of the golden apples.

The shadows in front of Percy began to shift and move. Percy's spear shot out of the earth and into his hand as he could feel four presences approaching.

Four figures shimmered into existence in front of the trio, Zoe tensing instantly while Annabeth just looked ahead in wonder. Four young women who looked very similar to Zoe stood glaring at the trio. They wore Greek chitons; their skin was the same caramel color of Zoe's along the long silky black hair and volcanic rock black eyes.

"Sisters," Zoe said coldly.

"We do not see any sister," one of the girls hissed back. "We see two half-bloods and a hunter. All of whom shall soon die."

"Now, now girls, that's no way to talk to family now is it?" Percy said smirking.

The four girls studied him closely, "Who are you?" One of the girls asked harshly.

Percy's smirk grew, "Me? I'm nobody as long as you get out of my way. Now we care not for the apples, we merely seek an audience with your dearest father."

The four girls' expressions turned angry, "You surely have a death wish then demigod. You may see our father but first you must get past Ladon." One spat at him.

"Ladon! Wake!" One of the girls yelled before the four Hesperides shimmered out of existence again.

"Perseus what are you doing? We cannot get through now." Zoe hissed at him.

"You have so little faith in me Zoe," Percy said calmly as Ladon uncoiled himself from the tree. "You two just be ready to grab my hands, Ladon cannot venture too far from the tree."

Percy waited calmly as Ladon began to approach them. The hundred-headed dragon opened its mouths and sent a hissing sound in their direction. When the smell hit Percy, he had to stop himself from throwing up.

Just as Ladon neared them, Percy grabbed the two girls' hands before a shadow engulfed the trio leaving Ladon charging at empty air.

They reappeared fifty yards behind Ladon but Percy held both girls' hands tightly before they were engulfed by another shadow, reappearing another seventy-five yards away from the guardian of the tree.

When they reappeared both girls dropped to a knee holding their stomachs.

"Sorry it can be a bit nauseating to shadow travel without a break." Percy said with a mischievous smile.

"Why didn't we just shadow travel in one shot?" Annabeth asked as she stood shakily.

"The same reason I didn't shadow travel us to San Francisco to begin with; I can only shadow travel to places I can either see or know by heart. I couldn't see this far until we came out of the first shadow." Percy explained.

Zoe leaned over and punched Percy hard in the shoulder making him wince, "Damn it Zoe; what was that for?"

"For not warning us." Was her simple response.

Percy shook his head and started the trek up the mountain until they came into some old ruins.

"This shouldn't be here." Zoe said warily.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked confused.

"After the first Titan War, the gods blasted Othrys to pieces. This is where the gods have my father imprisoned but the fortress shouldn't look like this. It's reforming." Zoe explained.

Annabeth gasped, "Your father is Atlas?"

Zoe nodded, "Yes and since Perseus saw him in Washington, he is free of his burden. That means another immortal being is holding the sky."

"Artemis?" Annabeth asked.

Zoe nodded solemnly before her eyes widened as they had reached the summit.

"My lady!" Zoe yelled as she rushed towards Artemis.

"Stop! You must leave. It's a trap." Artemis said in a strained voice.

Zoe ignored her mistress' pleas and began tugging at the chains that bound Artemis.

"Ah, how touching." Came a booming voice from behind them.

Percy and Annabeth whirled around to find Atlas standing in brown silk suit. By his side was Luke with Thalia beside him with her hands cuffed behind her back.

"Luke," Annabeth growled, "Let her go."

Luke smirked, "That decision belongs to the General. But I don't think Thalia is going anywhere, she has her destiny to fulfill."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "You won't survive this day if you touch her."

Atlas chuckled, "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."

Percy stepped forward, "You're not going to touch Zoe. Or Thalia, I won't let you." He growled.

Atlas' eyes narrowed, "Who are you little demigod?"

Percy smirked, "I'm nobody special but if touch my friends, I'll drive my spear through your throat." He said as his spear shot out of the earth and into his hand as a shadow covered his body, his gleaming armor appearing on his body.

"He is a son of Poseidon." Luke spat.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Call me that again and I'll take my time killing you traitor."

Atlas glared at Percy, "You have no right to interfere, little demigod. This is a family matter."

Percy's eyes narrowed, "You're right Titan, you're keeping my friend Zoe from the only family she has in Lady Artemis. Now go take your place under the sky, before I make you."

Atlas laughed, "You are not match for a Titan fool. I will have Luke crush you as fighting a pathetic demigod is beneath my dignity."

"What's wrong Atlas? Scared? A big bad Titan like you wouldn't be afraid of a weak little demigod like me would he?" Percy taunted.

Atlas' glare turned murderous, "You talk a big game demigod because you know I cannot fight you without being challenged."

Percy glanced at Zoe and Annabeth who gave him slight nods before Percy charged straight at the Titan while Annabeth ran right for Luke. Zoe pulled out her bow and prepared to back Percy up.

"Come on little demigod, if you dare?" Atlas mocked.

Percy sprinted until he was five feet from Atlas before a shadow appeared at his feet which he fell through, reappearing behind Atlas where he drove his spear into back of his knee.

Atlas roared in pain as his knee buckled and he dropped to a knee. Percy pulled his spear out only to get sent flying when Atlas swung the javelin that appeared in his hands at Percy.

"A son of Hades," Atlas growled, "I shall send you to your father the fast way."

Atlas raised his javelin to impale Percy but staggered when a few silver arrows found a chink in the armor he now wore.

Percy climbed to his feet as Atlas recovered and glared at his daughter murderously before turning back to Percy.

Percy stood with his spear in one hand and shield in the other as he focused on the powerful opponent in front of him. He knew his opponent was a lot more powerful than he was but Percy was hoping the fact that Atlas did not know how skilled he was would be enough to beat him.

Atlas made the first move, lunging forward and tried to impale Percy with his javelin. The blow glanced off Percy's shield but Atlas had already recovered before Percy could attack. Atlas pressed his attack, keeping Percy on the defensive as he waited for his chance.

As he attacked Atlas did not notice the darkening of the room as the shadows seemed to grow, almost as if leaning towards the two combatants. As Atlas' frustrations grew, his attacks became more furious. While Percy had hardly attacked, Atlas had not landed a single blow as Percy ducked, dodged and blocked every attack thrown at him.

Atlas pressed Percy back but as Percy was stepping back he stepped on a shadow and vanished, reappearing behind the Titan with a sword his hand instead of a spear where he slashed a deep gash across Atlas' lower back.

Atlas roared in pain and swung his javelin wildly as he spun but was met with only empty air. Percy appeared to the Titan's left, slicing another gash across his thigh and disappearing before the Titan could turn. As Atlas spun, Percy was already popping out of another shadow to his right where he slashed a matching gash to the Titan's right thigh.

Atlas bellowed in pain as golden ichor leaked from both of his thighs, his lower back and the back of his leg.

Atlas backed himself up to a wall where he waited. Percy reappeared to his left again but his strike was blocked by the Titan's javelin. This time, Atlas rushed forward before Percy could disappear, leaving Percy ducking and dodging each quick and powerful strike sent his way. Atlas feinted an attack to Percy left; Percy went to block but received a powerful kick to the chest sending him back a few feet where he landed on his back.

Faster than Percy thought possible, Atlas was standing above him with his javelin raised.

"No!" Zoe yelled as a volley of silver arrows sprouted from the pit of Atlas' raised arms.

Atlas spun to charge at his daughter but Percy hopped to his feet and drove his blade deep into the Titan's already injured thigh. Atlas spun, swinging his javelin like a baseball bat and catching Percy square in the chest and sending him flying across the room.

Percy landed at Artemis' feet as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

"Run Perseus," Artemis groaned. "You will not be able to defeat him."

The goddess' words sunk in as Percy slowly climbed to his feet, he knew she was correct; he did not have the strength to defeat a powerful Titan by himself. Then the voice of the oracle crept into his mind as he remembered listening to the prophecy from his perch in a branch above the hunters and campers during capture the flag; 'The Titan's curse must one withstand'.

"Give me the sky Lady Artemis." Percy said once on his feet again.

"No Perseus, it will kill you." Artemis replied back as beads of sweat poured down her face.

"It is the only way, I will die regardless. Please save my friends, only you will be able to defeat a Titan." Percy replied as he slashed away the chains binding Artemis and climbed under the sky beside the goddess.

As Percy lifted his hands, unimaginable pain coursed through his body as if he entire body was engulfed in flames while being crushed under a building.

Just as he thought the pain could not get any worse, it doubled as he watched the goddess roll out from under the weight of the sky. Percy's eyes closed as he focused on the sole task on not being crushed under the weight. Within seconds, his body was drenched in sweat.

Percy slowly opened his eyes as he saw Artemis standing toe to toe with one of the most powerful Titans. The goddess was nothing more than a blur of silver as Atlas struggled to block the onslaught of the goddess' attacks. Percy's vision slowly began to darken as he watched Artemis and Atlas exchange blows.

He watched in horror as Atlas feinted a strike to Artemis' left. Percy wanted to yell to warn the goddess but he had no strength to do anything but struggle not to let the sky overtake him. Artemis went to block the strike and got her legs kicked out from under her. Just as Atlas went to impale her, Zoe jumped down from her perch and put herself between her mistress and her father.

Atlas didn't hesitate to drive him javelin through Zoe's midsection before sending her flying with a powerful backhand.

Percy growled in anger when he saw his friend be knocked back by her father.

Artemis seemed to feel the same as she was on her feet in an instant and began to attack the Titan with renewed vigor. Percy watched in awe as the goddess pressed her attack, slowly forcing Atlas back in Percy's direction.

As he watched, Percy felt a presence enter his mind, 'Be prepared Perseus' the voice Percy instantly recognized as Artemis said in his mind.

Artemis pushed the Titan back to with five feet of where Percy held the sky. Atlas was on the defensive when Artemis lunged forward too hard, allowing Atlas to dodge the blow and switch places with the goddess. He feinted another strike to her head and then swung his javelin at the goddess' legs when she went to block. Artemis was knocked on her back with Atlas standing over her with an evil smile on his face.

"The first blood in a new war." He said triumphantly as he raised his javelin to finish Artemis off.

As he brought it down, Percy couldn't help but smile a bit despite the pain as he knew what Artemis was planning.

Artemis turned her head just enough to avoid being killed before she grabbed the javelin and pulled like a lever, dragging Atlas forward and sending him crashing into Percy as he slowly loosened his grip on the sky.

Atlas crashed into him as Percy let himself be pushed out from under the sky, allowing the weight to drop on the Titan's back.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Atlas bellowed as he struggled and shifted the weight from his back to his shoulders.

Percy rolled back until he was sure he was nowhere near the sky before he lay there, immobilized from exhaustion and pain. As he lay there, Percy remembered Zoe being injured. He could feel her life force fading from where she lay.

Percy forced himself to his feet where he saw Annabeth untying Thalia with Luke nowhere to be found. Percy's eyes drifted until he saw Artemis and Zoe before he ran to the edge of the mountain where Zoe had been thrown to. She lay about fifty feet from where the ocean met the mountain, the goddess Artemis kneeling over her crying.

Percy sprinted over and knelt beside the goddess and his dying friend. Before he could say anything, he felt another presence enter his mind.

'It doesn't have to be this way' The voice said as Percy felt uncontrollable anger course through his body.

'What do you want Poseidon?' Percy growled back to the sea-god in his mind.

'I want to do what I can to make amends for my mistakes. Your friend need not die today. You have great power within you whether you want to accept it or not. You can heal her, I will help you. Just take her to the sea.' Poseidon replied back in his mind.

Percy's eyes widened. Could he really save Zoe and defy fate? Percy looked at his dying friend and knew he had to at least try even if Artemis killed him in the end.

As quickly and gently as he could, Percy scooped Zoe up into his arms making Artemis shoot to her feet in a rage.

"What are you doing boy?" She half yelled half sobbed.

Percy ignored her and let a shadow engulf his body, reappearing at the edge to the sea a second later.

"You better not be lying or I'll find a way to kill you if Artemis doesn't kill me first." Percy growled to no one.

"What are you doing Perseus?" Zoe asked weakly from her placed nestled in Percy's arms.

"Keeping a promise to a friend." Percy replied back as he walked out into the sea before slowly submerging himself and Zoe in the water with only their heads above.

'Focus on using the water to heal her wound. Use the power you received from Hestia as well. The water is yours to command and it will do your bidding; you only need to will it so.' Poseidon said in his mind.

Percy focused on the water as he thought about Zoe's wound and the water healing it. The water around the two began to glow an ethereal sea green color before Percy placed a hand over Zoe's wound making his hand glow a soft orange color.

Percy locked eyes with Zoe, staring intently into them as he focused his mind on willing the water to heal the wound. As he worked, Percy felt the power within the water increase immensely as the glow around the brightened to the point of almost being blinding.

Beads of sweat poured down his face as the color slowly returned to Zoe's. Percy continued for another minute before he felt Poseidon enter his mind once again.

'She will survive Perseus. I am sorry for the wrongs I have committed against you; I can only try to make amends for my mistakes.' He said before the presence vanished from his mind completely.

Slowly the glow of the water began to dim as Percy lifted Zoe back out of the water, his eyes never having left hers throughout the entire process. As he reached the shore, he gently set her on her feet before his vision darkened and he fell face first in the sand. He was still conscious but his body refused to move, exhaustion finally taking its toll on the young demigod.

Zoe knelt down next to Percy as she rolled him over. She sighed with relief when she saw he was still alive and awake but clearly past his limits in exhaustion.

"Why Perseus?" She asked softly.

Percy forced himself to smile, "I promised you wouldn't die and I keep my promises."

Zoe couldn't help but smile at his words as Artemis, Annabeth and Thalia reached the duo.

"How are you alive?" Artemis asked in shock.

Zoe smiled and pointed to Percy. Artemis' eyes widened and she snapped her fingers, summoning some nectar and a square of ambrosia.

"Help him sit up." The goddess commanded.

Zoe gently propped Percy up and Artemis poured some nectar down his throat. Percy took a couple deep breaths before taking the ambrosia from Artemis and popping the entire thing in his mouth. After a few seconds he let out a loud sigh, "Well that kind of sucked. I'm beat."

The three girls and Artemis couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"I must get to the winter solstice meeting. I cannot take you with me but you four must get to Olympus as soon and possible." Artemis said as he pulled out a hunting horn and blew. A minute later, her chariot being pulled by two stags descended from the sky.

Percy slowly got to his feet with the help of Zoe and Annabeth and saw Artemis looking him.

"How did you do it Perseus?" She asked.

Percy shrugged, "Poseidon said he owed me for being a dead beat dad and told me how I could heal her in my mind. I'm sorry for just grabbing her without explaining but I didn't think I had a lot of time."

Artemis smiled at him, "I think I can forgive you just this once; you did save my best friend after all."

Percy nodded, "I couldn't lose another friend on this quest and I did promise Zoe she would survive to return to her sisters in the hunt."

A pained look crossed Artemis' face, "Yes I felt the loss of my second oldest huntress but I am sure she will enjoy Elysium with her other fallen sisters. Thank you for saving Zoe at least." She said before she did something that shocked Percy to his core. The man-hating goddess Artemis stepped forward and hugged a male demigod. When she did she leaned down to his ear, "Thank you for the sacrifice; I was beginning to lose hope when you did that."

When she pulled back, Percy nodded back to her before the goddess hopped in her chariot, grabbing the reins and taking off into the night sky.

Percy turned back to three companions to see Thalia and Annabeth grinning at him while Zoe was smiling at him with a mixture of gratitude, happiness and something he couldn't figure out.

"So how do we get to Olympus?" Thalia asked after a minute.

An evil smirk appeared on Percy's face, "Well I certainly don't have the energy to shadow travel us there but I have a friend that should be able to do it quite easily."

All three girls paled when they realized why he was smirking. Percy pulled a whistle out of his pocket before blowing on it. None of the girls could hear the sound made by the whistle but a minute later, a giant shadow appeared in front of Percy and out popped the world's largest Hellhound.

"Who's a good boy Cerberus?" Percy said as he reached up and scratched behind the ear of the middle head. The giant Hellhound barked loudly before shaking his back leg as Percy scratched him. The force of his back leg hitting the ground made the three girls steady themselves from the rumble it sent through the earth.

"Can you take us to New York buddy?" Percy asked as he stopped scratching.

Cerberus let out a loud bark with all three head before crouching down on the ground for his riders to climb on.

Percy climbed onto the back of Cerberus first before extending his hand for Zoe to take and pulled her up behind him. Thalia and Annabeth quickly followed suit.

"I would recommend holding on girls, it's a bit of a bumpy ride." Percy said still smirking.

Zoe quickly wrapped her arms around Percy squeezing tight while Annabeth and Thalia quickly grabbed handfuls of fur.

Percy leaned down and whispered something into Cerberus' ear before the giant Hellhound barked loudly and sprinted off into a shadow.

Zoe's eyes widened as Cerberus took off. She hugged herself tightly to Percy's back before everything went dark. A minute later, she felt a pair of hands grab hers, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"We're here girls." Percy said as all three girls opened their eyes to find themselves at the foot of the Empire State building.

Percy climbed off first; helping the girls down as they descended the giant Hellhound's back. Percy scratched Cerberus' head one last time before the Hellhound ran off into another shadow and disappeared.

The three girls and Percy walked into the Empire State building and after a few threats and Thalia shocking the security guard were able to get the key for the elevator. Once they reached the throne room doors they slowly pushed them open to find twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses sitting in their thrones while Hades sat in a guest throne and Hestia was at her place near the hearth.

They all walked in and bowed in the middle of the throne room and waited for Zeus to speak. Before he could, Demeter stepped off her throne and made her way to Percy.

"What happened to your hair Percy?" She asked with worry.

Percy looked at his grandmother confused until Artemis spoke up, "I have yet to explain the events that led to my rescue but Perseus' hair has a large streak of gray from holding the sky in my place so that I could battle Atlas and put him back in his place under the sky."

Most of the gods and goddesses looked at Percy in shock.

"How did a little runt like him hold the sky?" Ares grunted from his throne.

Hades scoffed, "Coming from the god whose children couldn't defeat my son six against one. Know your place war-god; my son is already twice the man you'll ever be."

Ares stood up as his eyes caught fire before Zeus slammed his bolt into the ground, "Sit down Ares, Perseus has done Olympus a great service by helping to save my daughter."

Ares glared at Percy who gave him a cheeky grin in response.

Artemis recounted the events on Mount Othrys to the council to which Percy received even more looks of awe from the majority of the council. The fact he stood toe to toe with Atlas for several minutes made a number look at the demigod somewhat warily while Hades, Demeter and Hestia all looked at Percy proudly.

"Now that we know the events of the quest, we must discuss the great prophecy. My daughter turns sixteen tomorrow and according to the prophecy; she will make a decision that will decide our fates." Zeus said somewhat worriedly.

Before anyone could reply, a bright flash appeared in the middle of the throne room. When the light died down, the Three Fates stood in the middle of the room all looking through narrowed eyes at Percy.

"You have altered fate, demigod." The Fates hissed in unison.

Percy's jaw dropped. He wanted to reply but he knew they were right.

"What do you mean altered fate?" Zeus asked a bit nervously from his throne.

"Zoe Nightshade was supposed to die tonight but did not because of this demigod and the interference of another god in this room." The middle Fate answered coldly.

Poseidon's eyes widened as he slumped him throne a little nervously.

"Zoe Nightshade is supposed to be dead and Thalia Grace in her place as lieutenant of the hunters. Now fate has changed and we are here to amend these mistakes." The left Fate followed.

Artemis' eyes widened at their words, "You cannot kill her!" She yelled from her throne.

The three sisters sent a harsh glare in her direction making Artemis shrink back a bit.

"We do not decide fate. We simply guide it to its end. Now fate has changed. While some things remain the same, some have also changed. Thalia Grace is not destined to be the child of the prophecy, Perseus Jackson is. Thalia Grace has an important role to play but not as the child of the prophecy but as the leader of the hunt. Zoe Nightshade can either accept her death or be released from her oath from the hunters. Either way, she must not be a member of the hunt by the end of this night for fate to be righted again; the choice is yours." The Fates said in unison before vanishing from the throne room.

The room was silent after the Fates left. Zeus looked at Percy angrily; his daughter should be the hero, not some spawn of Poseidon or Hades. Artemis was staring blankly ahead as she realized she had lost her best friend either to death or mortality.

After a minute Athena stood up, "We cannot ignore an order from the Fates themselves. Thalia must join the hunters and Zoe must either be released from her oath of service to Artemis or be killed."

Zoe's face was pale white as her whole world had been turned upside down.

"I will release her from her oath. We are not killing Zoe." Artemis said with finality before turning to Thalia, "Are you okay with joining the hunt?"

Thalia nodded quickly, a look of relief clearly evident on her face.

"And what of your last lieutenant? We cannot allow the daughter of a Titan to roam freely." Zeus said as he eyes Zoe warily.

"She can come to Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth and I." Percy said stepping forward as Annabeth nodded her head.

"A daughter of a Titan at Camp Half Blood?" Zeus said with disbelief.

Percy's eyes narrowed at the King of the Gods, "Is not two millennia of loyal service to Lady Artemis enough to ensure her loyalties? By your reasoning, the majority of the council should not be trusted, son of Kronos."

Zeus' face reddened in anger, "Watch yourself when you speak to me demigod."

Artemis stood up, "She will stay in my cabin. She is like a daughter to me and I will claim her at camp and vouch for her loyalties."

Zeus continued to glare at Percy for a minute before turning back to the council, "If that's all then this Winter Solstice meeting is complete, dismissed."

Zeus and the majority of the Olympians flashed out of their thrones while a few remained behind to speak to the demigods.

The first to approach Percy was Apollo, a megawatt grin plastered on his face.

"Apollo," Percy said calmly before Apollo put a hand on his shoulder.

"I owe you big time, Perce. Anything you need in the future, as long as it is within my power, you only need to say the word." He said still grinning.

Percy nodded, "Thanks Apollo."

Apollo nodded and noticed Poseidon approaching, "Well I'll leave you to it bro but thanks again for saving my baby sis."

Percy nodded numbly as his eyes narrowed at the approaching form of Poseidon. Apollo flashed out while Hades and Demeter quickly flashed to Percy's side when they saw Poseidon going near him.

"What do you want with my son?" Hades growled.

Poseidon held up his hands, "I just need a word with him."

Hades was about to snap back but Percy turned to his father, "It's fine Dad, it will only take a minute."

Hades' eyes narrowed before he nodded and walked away but not out of earshot.

Poseidon looked at Percy warily, "I just wanted to tell you I am sorry for the life I forced you to live Perseus. I know I lost my chance to be your father but I was hoping we could at least be on speaking terms."

Percy eyed the god in front of him before speaking, "Why did you help me save Zoe?"

Poseidon was a little surprised by the question but answered after a minute, "I was hoping that by at least stopping you from losing someone else close to you that I could begin to have some type of relationship with you. Even if you will never let me be your father, I still care about you and will help you when I can."

Percy's eyes narrowed as he studied his birth father for deceit, "Very well Poseidon. I appreciate you helping me save a friend but we are still a long way from me forgiving you. But I suppose it won't hurt to have one less god looking to kill me. We will see what happens from here."

Poseidon nodded sadly, "That is all I can ask of you. Take care of yourself Perseus." He said before dissolving into a sea breeze.

Hades and Demeter walked back up to Percy as Demeter pulled her grandson into a hug, "You have done well Percy. Battling a Titan and holding the sky, I don't know if I've ever been so proud." She said before turning to Hades, "You see what I mean. Feed that other boy of yours some cereal and he'll be as powerful as Percy here."

Hades rolled his eyes before putting a hand on Percy's shoulder, "I'm proud of you Perseus. Come and visit your mother and I once you get settled back into camp."

Percy nodded, "Thank you father."

Hades gave his son a small smile before he was engulfed by a shadow. Demeter smiled warmly at her grandson before vanishing in a green light.

Percy turned to find the throne room was empty save for Artemis with Zoe standing by her side. Artemis had a saddened look on her face as they approached Percy.

"Zoe go wait outside with Thalia. I need a quick word with Perseus." Artemis said.

Zoe nodded and walked out of the throne room leaving Percy alone with Artemis.

"I am sorry Lady Artemis; I did not know this would happen." Percy said apologetically.

Artemis nodded slowly, "I know you could not have predicted this happening but I have a favor to ask of you Perseus."

Percy looked at the goddess a little surprised but nodded.

"Please watch over Zoe. I know she can more than handle herself but she will be on her own in camp and I do not wish to lose her altogether. Many will not trust her because of her father just as some don't trust you because of your father." Artemis asked hopefully.

Percy nodded, "I will make sure no one messes with her. She is my friend and I do not let my family and friends get hurt."

Artemis looked at Percy seriously, "I have a feeling you will need her when the time for war comes. Keep her close as she is a powerful friend to have watching your back; she has watched mine for the past two millennia."

Percy nodded, "I will Lady Artemis, I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled outside the throne room as Artemis looked at Percy shocked before she smiled.

"Thank you Perseus, you are one of the few good males still left out there." She said before turning to walk out of the throne room with Percy trailing behind.

Once outside, Artemis pulled Zoe into a tight embrace as a tear leaked out of her eye before putting a hand on Thalia's shoulder and disappearing in a silver light.

Percy turned a little nervously towards Zoe, "I'm sorry Zoe, I did not expect that to happen."

Zoe glared at him, "And now I have to go to the insufferable camp for who knows how long."

Percy smirked, "But on the plus side, you get to enjoy some more time with a charming son of Hades who you just happen to be lucky enough to be friends with."

Zoe stared at Percy before she chuckled, "Is that honestly supposed to make me feel better?"

Percy shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. But either way you're stuck with me for a while."

Zoe sighed loudly, "Perhaps death would have been a better option."

Percy rolled his eyes, "You ready to go to camp?"

"Do we have to?" Zoe asked dejectedly.

Percy shrugged, "We do eventually unless we want to taste Zeus' bolt but I suppose we could stop and grab some pizza on the way….."

Zoe looked at Percy incredulously before she shrugged, "I suppose it'll put off the inevitable for at least one more hour."

Percy grinned, "I was hoping you would say that, I'm starving. Shall we milady?" He said holding out his hand.

Zoe rolled her eyes but took his hand anyway before a shadow engulfed the two from the streets of Olympus.

A.N: Well there is the longest chapter I've written since Child of Rome. I don't know if it's any good but I started writing around 9pm last night and didn't stop until three. I didn't want to use the Fates at all but for seven chapters I tried to come up with a better way to separate Zoe from the hunt and this is the only plausible way to do it. She certainly wouldn't do it willingly so this is what I have for you. Since this chapter is so long and I got it to you a day earlier than I said I would then I expect a healthy dose of reviews. They've declined every chapter so far and I'm hoping it's not because the story's quality is slipping. If it is then let me know. There is a long ways to go in this story regardless of where I end it so if you in it for the long haul; it's going to take a while.

That's all I've got for you, thanks for reading.


	9. Brotherly Love

Ch. 9

Percy woke the next morning and tried to roll off his bed but quickly found himself on the floor of the Demeter cabin; his entire body was one big muscle ache from his battle with Atlas and holding the sky. As he lay there enjoying the pain free experience of not moving, his thoughts drifted back to the events in the throne room; he was now the child of the prophecy which changed things immensely for him, starting with the fact he would almost certainly die in less than two years' time. Exactly the reward he was looking for after battling a Titan and holding the sky to save a goddess he thought sarcastically. The one good thing that came out of the whole ordeal was he now had a couple of friends in camp. He and Annabeth had gotten closer and now Zoe would be a camper despite how unhappy she was about it. Percy was brought out of his thoughts by a worried feminine voice calling to him.

"Are you okay Percy? And what happened to your hair?" Katie asked as she knelt down to help him up.

Percy groaned as he let Katie pull him up, "I'm alright Katie, just a very long day yesterday."

Katie looked at him worriedly, "So I take it you guys rescued Lady Artemis?"

"Yes thankfully." Percy said back tiredly.

Katie smiled, "Are Thalia and Annabeth okay?"

Percy nodded slowly, "Yes they're both okay but Thalia won't be around camp anymore."

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

Percy sighed and recounted every event from the quest without skipping a detail. When he finished, Katie was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Y..You battled a Titan and held the sky?" She asked in shock.

"Yea and it sucked." Percy replied simply.

Katie shook her head and smiled, "You're something else Percy but I'm glad you're on our side."

Percy grinned and slipped his arm around Katie's shoulders, "I'll always be on your side Katie, we're family. Now how about some breakfast, I'm starving."

Katie could help but smile at his words as they headed for the dining pavilion. When they arrived, Percy noticed Zoe sitting by herself at the Artemis table. Before going to the Demeter table, he sat down next to her.

"Come sit at the Demeter table, no one likes to eat alone." Percy said kindly.

Zoe glared at him, "I am fine."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Fine, stay here with all your friends." He said as he stood and walked over to the Demeter table and sat down next to Katie.

After making his sacrifice to his parents, grandmother and Hestia, Percy returned to his table as Chiron stood and stomped his hooves to quiet everyone down. Much to Percy's displeasure, Chiron told the entire story of the quest as everyone stared at Percy in awe. Once he finished the story, Theo stood from his seat at the Poseidon table.

"Why is that lone huntress here?" He asked.

"Zoe is no longer a member of the hunt and since she had no place to go, Perseus and Annabeth suggested she come to camp." Chiron explained.

"Who is her godly parent?" Theo asked.

Chiron glanced at Zoe who shrugged, "She is a daughter of Atlas." Chiron said a little warily.

"What? Jackson brought a traitor Titan spawn into camp?" Theo yelled as a number of campers stood up and joined in with his shouts of protest.

Chiron tried to bring order to the dining pavilion but his efforts were futile. Just as things began to get out of control and shriek of pain silenced the campers immediately. Theo was on his butt with a pitch black arrow imbedded in his shoulder.

Every demigod in the room eyes turned to the Demeter table where Percy stood on top of it, another arrow aimed at Theseus and his eyes ablaze with anger.

"Her loyalty was vouched for by the goddess Lady Artemis herself. You dare question the word of an Olympian?" Percy growled to the now silent room.

Chiron was looking at Percy warily before turning back to the campers with an angry expression, "You will all sit down NOW! As Perseus just said, Artemis herself vouched for Zoe. Zoe's loyalties are not in question and the next person to question them will face severe punishment." Chiron said angrily from his place at the head of the pavilion.

"Now calm down Perseus, we can't be having violence in the middle of breakfast." Chiron said slowly.

Percy nodded as the bow vanished from his hand. He turned back to Theseus with a look of hate, "That is strike two for you. First you attack my brother and now my friend; strike three will cost you your life." He spat at the wide-eyed son of Poseidon.

Percy jumped down from the table and continued to glare at the son of Poseidon. Within a few seconds he was joined by Katie, Annabeth, Clarisse, the Stolls, Beckendorf, Silena and a few others.

"You think this camp belongs to you sea spawn but that is not true anymore. This camp belongs to us now." Percy growled gesturing to himself and his friends.

Theseus glared at Percy as a few Apollo campers came to bring him to the infirmary, "This isn't over Jackson."

Percy grinned, "I'm looking forward to that."

Once Theseus was gone, Percy thanked those who came and stood by his side before sitting back down at the Demeter table. As he began to start eating, he felt a new person sit down beside him.

"Nice of you to join us." Percy said with a smirk, not looking up from his cereal.

"Shut up. I just don't like being stared at." Zoe growled back.

Percy nodded, "Grandma told me you're welcome to sit here whenever you want. She knew sitting alone wouldn't be very fun."

Zoe couldn't help but smile a bit before she began to eat her breakfast.

Line Break

For the next three days Percy spent his time around camp getting to know Bianca and Nico better while training them on their powers. Bianca was a natural in archery while Nico seemed to do better with his godly powers. Percy also got to know some of the campers a little better. Ever since the little confrontation in the dining pavilion, the camp seemed to have split down the middle with half following Theseus while the rest just did their own thing like Percy and his friends. Clarisse had become as outcast in her cabin as the only one who didn't think Theseus was their next savior. Theseus kept his distance from Percy with the exception of glares and stare downs during meals which Percy always returned with cheeky grins, only serving to further infuriate the son of Poseidon.

The one person Percy saw the almost none of was Zoe. She rarely left her cabin for anything other than meals.

After breakfast Percy watched as Zoe walked back to the Artemis cabin, her mood was easy enough to read even for a son of Hades. Percy waited until she was back in her cabin before making his way over. Instead of knocking, he shadow traveled to the other side of the door.

"What do you want Perseus?" Zoe asked from the bunk she was lying on, staring with bored expression at the ceiling.

"Oh you know, just curious as to what was so interesting in here that it has kept you locked up since we came back to camp." Percy replied dryly.

Zoe shook her head, "I hate it here. I miss my sisters and my life in the hunt." She said sadly.

Percy nodded, "I figured. I'm sorry you have to be here."

Zoe sighed, "It's not your fault."

Percy shook his head, "How about we go on a little adventure today?"

"To where exactly? The thrilling climbing wall or maybe a dangerous trek through the woods behind camp?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

Percy grinned at her reply, "I promise it will be far more dangerous than that. Besides, what do you have to lose? Are you going to miss some of the silver paint peeling off the ceiling?"

Zoe groaned, "I'm not in the mood Perseus."

Percy shook his head, "How about a deal. If you don't have fun today then I will let you get back to your new thrilling hobby of ceiling stare downs and won't bother you again. But if you do have fun then you can no longer call me Perseus; you have to call me Percy."

Zoe sat up and looked Percy with narrowed eyes, "I could shoot just you with arrows until you leave."

Percy grinned at her, "Just get up, we're going."

Zoe rolled her eyes but sat up, "Where to Perseus?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

Percy offered her his hand, "That is for me to know and you to find out."

Zoe shook her head and took his hand before they were engulfed by a shadow. When they reappeared Zoe's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Why are we here?" She asked a little nervously.

Percy just shrugged, "I need to make a quick stop first."

Zoe looked around nervously as she stood outside the gates of Hades palace. Percy vanished leaving Zoe alone in the Underworld and very uncomfortable. A minute later Percy reappeared with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry I needed to grab something out of my room." Percy said casually.

Zoe glared at him, "I swear to the gods I will castrate you if you ever leave me alone in the Underworld again."

Percy's eyes widened, "Relax, it was like thirty seconds. Now take my hand and we'll be at our destination."

Zoe shook her head annoyed before grabbing his hand. When they popped out of a shadow, Zoe was confused.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Percy smiled, "This is our, well actually, your little adventure for the day." Percy said as he pointed to a figure making their way towards them. When the figure was within ten feet, Zoe's jaw dropped. Her fallen friend Phoebe was making her way towards them.

Zoe turned to Percy in shock, "Why are we here?"

Percy shrugged, "You're depressed. So I convinced my Dad to let you spend the day in Elysium with some of your old friends. I thought it might cheer you up a bit."

Zoe stared at Percy in shock before she launched herself at him, tackling him in a hug. Percy smiled at finally seeing his friend happy again.

"Thank you so much Perseus." Zoe said from where her head was buried in his chest.

Phoebe stood next to them smirking, "Out of the hunt only a few days and already found a man?"

Zoe detached herself from Percy, her face a bright shade of red as she glared at Phoebe.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Oh get over it Zoe, I'm only kidding. Besides Jackson's pretty cool, well for a man anyway."

Percy put his hand over his heart, "Phoebe, I'm so touched."

Phoebe chuckled at Percy's antics before turning back to Zoe with a glare, "Well are you going to spend the day standing there or are you going to give your dead sister a hug?"

Zoe looked at Phoebe confused, "Aren't you like a ghost?"

Phoebe smiled, "Usually but Lord Hades gave me and the rest of the girls a more solid form for the day so we can be like you. He said it was favor for a certain son of his."

Zoe smiled and quickly embraced her recently deceased friend. When she pulled back she looked at Percy, "Thank you Perseus."

Percy shook his head, "We had a deal Zoe. It's PER-CY now."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Fine, thank you Percy."

Percy grinned and held out his hand, "Take this pearl. You need to leave by the end of the day. Just step on the pearl and it will transport you back to the Artemis cabin at Camp Half Blood."

Zoe smiled and took the pearl before hugging Percy again. When she pulled back Percy just gave her crooked grin before he was engulfed by a shadow. When he smiled at her, Zoe felt her heart flutter a bit for the first time in millennia, something that made her eyes widen before she turned back to Phoebe who was calling some other fallen hunters over to them.

Line Break

Zoe returned at the end of her day in Elysium feeling much better than she had since she had left the hunt. Catching up with all the sisters she lost over her years in the hunt helped ease some of her depression. She was also surprised how many of the former hunters had good things to say about Percy. He had underplayed his popularity among the fallen hunters after he began his archery training.

Zoe started to walk towards the dining pavilion when she was stopped by Annabeth who was jogging towards the sword fighting arena.

"Where are you going? Isn't it time for dinner?" Zoe asked confused.

Annabeth grinned, "It is but Theseus challenged Percy to a sword fight. No powers, he claims he's going to embarrass Percy in front of the entire camp."

Zoe's eyes widened before an evil grin slowly crept onto her face. She followed Annabeth to the arena where the majority of the campers were already seated and anxiously awaiting the fight. Chiron stood near the middle of the arena while Theseus stood in full battle armor. Percy on the other hand was lazily lying on his back in regular street clothes on the other side of the arena looking bored.

Once everyone was seated, Percy finally stood up as Chiron quieted everyone down.

"The rules for the fight are no powers whatsoever. The will be no killing and maiming is to be kept to a minimum. The fight will be to surrender or incapacitation." Chiron announced to the arena.

Chiron nodded to the two combatants before yelling "Begin!"

Theseus strode confidently towards the center of the arena glaring harshly at Percy, "Where is your weapon Hades' spawn?"

Percy smiled, "Against you, I don't need one."

Theseus' face turned red with rage as he let loose a battle cry before charging at Percy. He slashed wildly as Percy ducked, dodged and weaved away from every strike. Theseus continued to press on, his anger growing as he failed to touch Percy.

"Fight me you coward!" Theseus bellowed.

Percy grinned as he jumped back from a wild slash, "Why? I think everyone is having fun watching you make a fool out of yourself."

Theseus lunged forward and made a wild slash at Percy's head. Percy's hand shot up, pushing the flat of the blade with his hand and making Theseus stumble forward. Percy stepped behind him and grabbed the back of Theseus' armor, pulling hard and sending the son of Poseidon to the ground on his back hard.

Theseus jumped to his feet in a rage, "Fight me you coward! This is why your real godly parent abandoned you! You're nothing but a coward!"

Theseus charged forward but didn't anticipate Percy meeting his charge. He tried to slash at Percy but Percy was already inside his strike as he smacked Theseus sword hand making his sword clatter to the ground. Theseus' eyes widened as Percy grabbed his chest plate and threw him to the ground.

"Get up coward! Fight me! Make your daddy Poseidon proud." Percy yelled as he picked up Theseus' sword and tossed it to him. "Come on sea scum, show me your power!"

Theseus picked up his sword and charged again trying to impale Percy with a quick stab but Percy spun to the right and kicked the outstretched sword out of his hand.

"Go! Get your weapon! Show me why you think you should run this camp!" Percy yelled as Theseus quickly ran to his sword.

As he reached his sword, Theseus looked at Percy warily before he noticed the laughing campers in the stands, all laughing at him.

Theseus charged at Percy, trying to bring his sword down on the top of Percy's head but froze when Percy's hands shot up and caught the blade between the palms of his hands. Theseus tried to force the blade down but could barely move it, a small amount of blood began to drip from Percy's hands.

"Pathetic." Percy growled before be sent a powerful kick to Theseus stomach. Theseus stumbled back and lost his sword when he did. Percy grabbed the sword and spun it in his hand as he approached the now terrified son of Poseidon.

"Give up yet sea scum?" Percy asked as he glared at Theseus.

"Never!" Theseus growled as shot forward, tackling Percy to the ground.

The two demigods rolled a few times before Theseus ended up on top of Percy. He swung a hard punch at Percy's face but hit the ground as Percy turned his head. Percy pushed Theseus back and used his feet to launch the demigod backwards.

Percy climbed to his feet as Theseus charged at him again, throwing a wild punch that Percy caught in his hand. Percy sent a powerful blow to Theseus forearm, breaking it with a sickening crunch while never releasing his fist.

Theseus cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. Percy twisted the fist as Theseus screamed in agony when it forced his already broken arm to twist.

"Yield!" Percy yelled.

"Never," Theseus whimpered.

Percy shook his head before throwing a hard punch to the side of Theseus' head causing him to crumple to the ground unconscious.

Percy turned to the stunned spectators, "That's your hero? This is who you think will protect you? All of you can be great heroes; but no hero has ever been remembered as the person who followed someone else around. Train yourselves to be ready and all of you can achieve greatness in battle. But you will never achieve anything while you hide in shadow of some arrogant little prick like him." Percy yelled at the wide-eyed campers.

Percy looked over at Chiron who was smiling proudly at him, "Well done Perseus. I think that was a long time coming."

Percy grinned and walked out of the arena without another word.

Zoe was shocked at what she had seen in the arena. She knew Percy was powerful and skilled but he made a child of the big three look like a mortal fighting a god. She regained her wits and quickly followed Percy out of the arena. Just as she was about to yell for him to hold up, he disappeared into a shadow.

She cursed before she shrieked when she felt someone grab her shoulder and vanish with her. She reappeared atop the rocks that made up Zeus' fist with a smirking Percy next to her. She quickly punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Don't do that!" She growled at him.

Percy rubbed his shoulder, "Sorry but I saw you following me but I didn't want to talk to any campers right now."

Zoe smirked as he rubbed his shoulder, "Well that was certainly interesting."

Percy shrugged, "I didn't want to do that but he was prodding me all day for a fight. It was time to put him in his place in front of everyone."

Zoe grinned, "Yes it certainly was but I doubt he will change."

"I don't really care what he does but hopefully people will start thinking for themselves instead of following his orders." Percy replied.

Zoe nodded, "Either way it was certainly entertaining."

Percy smiled, "It was wasn't it? Enough about that stupid little fight; how was your day in the Underworld?"

Zoe smiled, "It was perfect. It felt really good to see some of my old friends."

"So will you maybe come out of your cabin once in a while?" Percy asked hopefully.

Zoe glared at Percy a bit, "I still don't like it here."

"Neither do I but for now at least, we're stuck. Besides, I can sneak us out of here pretty much anytime we want. If you come hang out with me, I will bring you back to Elysium as often as I can." Percy said hopefully.

Zoe sighed, "Fine but you better get us out of here a lot; I really hate this place."

"Deal," Percy said happily.

Zoe nodded and sat down on the rocks as she looked up into the slowly darkening sky. Percy sat down next to her and joined her in gazing at the sky.

"Percy, why do you care?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Care about what?" He replied confused.

"Keeping me happy here at camp. It's not your fault I'm here. You saved my life; it's not like you knew I'd be forced to leave the hunt." Zoe replied as her gazed shifted to Percy looking for his reaction.

Percy was silent for minute as he stared at the sky.

"Do you know what the great prophecy says?" Percy asked quietly.

Zoe was surprised by the question but shook her head, "I don't know the lines; it's a closely guarded secret by the gods."

Percy sighed;

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze"_

Zoe's eyes widened as Percy recited the prophecy. Before she could speak, Percy continued.

"When my father adopted me, he put me into training to be the child of the prophecy. I know he cares about me but when he took me in, he was basically training me to die saving Olympus. So for four years I trained every single day to become the best warrior I could be. No time for any friends other than my trainers. No one to talk to that was alive other than a few gods. Now that I know I am the prophecy child, I know my days are numbered. But in my fourteen years of life, I've never actually had a real friend. I've made some friends here at camp but I don't think I trust any of them completely. I don't know why, but I do trust you. Something just tells me that I can. So for however many days I have left to live, I want to do what I can to enjoy the time I have and I can't do that if one of my friends is miserable." Percy explained softly.

Zoe sat on the rocks as she listened to Percy speak. She felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought of Percy dying. She thought about the life he had lived so far and how short his remaining time could be.

"Percy, the prophecy doesn't necessarily mean you will die. Prophecies have double meanings and they almost never happen how we think they will." Zoe tried to explain.

Percy sighed as he laid back on the rocks and stared into the night sky, "I know that but 'a single choice shall end his days' doesn't exactly have a lot of meanings. It's okay though. If my life means that everyone else can live then I'm more than willing to give it."

"How can you say that? Don't you want to live?" Zoe asked worriedly.

"Of course I'd like to live but I won't let my friends and family die in my place. When I was training, the best friend I had was Achilles. He told me the stories of his life and his biggest regret was not that he died in battle but that he died in a battle for a cause he didn't even believe in. He was happy to die fighting alongside his fellow Greeks but not in a war that was started over some stupid beauty contest between goddesses. I know what it is this war is about and if this is how my life will end then I can't think of a better way to die than defending those closest to my heart. The reason life is worth living is having things in this world that are worth dying for." Percy said quietly.

Zoe stared at Percy in shock as he lay on the rocks, his eyes locked on the stars above. She couldn't shake the terrible pain in her chest as she thought about Percy dying. Without thinking, she laid back on the rocks before she scooted over to Percy laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense at first before relaxing again.

Zoe was shocked by her own actions but she also didn't move her head from Percy's shoulder. The truth was, she enjoyed being close to him and besides her racing heartbeat, she never felt more relaxed and safe in as long as she could remember than in her place cuddled up close to him.

"You saved me from my prophecy Percy; I won't let the next one take you, no matter what." She whispered quietly before a comfortable silence enveloped the two as they stared into the stars together.

A.N: Hopefully you all enjoyed that little fluffy chapter. Sorry to say but the romance will continue to be slow building between the two. Percy is convinced he only has a short time left to live and Zoe obviously isn't going to just jump into a romantic relationship with anyone. This chapter wasn't exactly eventful. I mean it was in ways but not towards the plotline. The story will drift away from canon but will still use a lot of the same events. So far I followed TTC somewhat closely just changing some things but now it will drift further away. I don't know if I'll do the Labyrinth because I honestly have no idea what even the next chapter will contain. I'll figure it out when I write it.

Although I really didn't want to use the Fates last chapter, I couldn't think of anything else that would work. But them directly interfering isn't really realistic but it worked to sever Zoe from the hunt so oh well.

That's pretty much all I've got to say. Hopefully this chapter was good. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	10. Capture the Flag

Ch. 10

(4 Months Later)

Percy stayed on the defensive, allowing his opponent to continue attacking while he used his sword to fend off the strikes with relative ease. He tried to make it look like he was trying hard but he knew he wasn't all that good at acting.

"Damn it Percy, will you try?" Zoe yelled as she swung her blade at his legs.

Percy jumped over her blade and back-stepped before Zoe could strike again.

"I am trying Zoe. What would you have me do?" Percy asked in an annoyed tone.

Zoe growled as she lunged forward with a jab aimed at his abdomen. Percy side-stepped and made a half-hearted swipe towards her legs.

Zoe swatted the blade aside, "I don't need you to baby me Perseus. Just fight me." She hissed at him.

Percy narrowed his eyes as Zoe lunged forward again. This time Percy stepped into the strike, swatting away her blade as he closed in, using his free hand to shove her off-balance he kicked her legs out from underneath her. Before she could slam into the ground, he put a hand to the back of her head to cushion it from the fall.

"You said you wanted to learn how to wield a sword. I will teach you but you need to be willing to learn the way I know how to teach you." Percy said as he offered her his hand.

Zoe grudgingly took his hand, "I don't need to be babied." She grumbled.

Percy shook his head but smiled a bit, "I'm not babying you I promise. You don't notice but every time we spar I pick up the intensity a notch. This is exactly how I was when I learned and I complained exactly how you're complaining. Luckily for you, I'm a lot nicer than Achilles; question him and he spends an hour smacking you around the arena with the flat of his blade."

Zoe nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, I just don't like feeling weak. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"You're anything but weak Zoe and you know it. I'd be in for the fight of my life if you were using hunting knives. You just need to be patient, it's a new weapon for you and you're just barely learning to use it." Percy said.

Zoe smirked, "You are right; I would wipe the floor with you if I had my hunting knives."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I thought I remembered our last spar ending slightly differently."

Zoe scowled, "Everyone gets lucky once in a while."

Percy chuckled, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Zoe."

Before Zoe could retort, the sound of a hunting horn in the distance caused Zoe to freeze. Percy looked at his friend's face and smiled, "Go. We can finish this later."

Zoe smiled at him before sprinting out of the arena towards the borders of camp.

Percy shook his head smiling before a shadow engulfed him, taking him out of the arena.

Zoe ran straight to the borders of camp where she saw a group of teenage girls in silver parkas and combat boots being lead into camp by a familiar silver eyed twelve-year-old girl.

When Artemis saw Zoe approaching, a huge grin stretched across the goddess' face before she quickly engulfed her former lieutenant in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you my old friend." Artemis said as she let Zoe go.

"It's been a long time my lady." Zoe said with a smile, "What brings you to camp?"

Artemis' expression darkened, "There are troubling things occurring with the Titans and their army. But they will be discussed later. First I would like to hear how things have been for you since you were forced to come here." She said before turning to Thalia, "Please bring the girls into my cabin to settle in, we will be here for a few days."

Thalia nodded, "Of course my lady."

Artemis put a hand on Zoe's shoulder and teleported them into the woods near Zeus' fist. Artemis sat down on a rock and gestured for Zoe to join her.

"How have things been at camp?" Artemis asked a little sadly.

Zoe sighed, "I miss the hunt." She said before her expression brightened a little, "But it has been alright my lady. At first it was miserable but things have slowly gotten better."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Zoe shrugged, "When the campers found out who my father was, they were ready to throw me out of camp. That arrogant brat of Poseidon was leading them until Percy put an arrow into his shoulder in the middle of breakfast. After that, a number of campers backed Percy up and since then no one has said a word about who my father is." She explained.

"How dare that insolent boy question your loyalty?" Artemis growled as she stood up in a rage.

Zoe chuckled at her mistress' reaction, "He rarely leaves his cabin anymore milady. He is hardly worth the trouble of turning him into a jackelope."

Artemis looked at Zoe confused.

Zoe's smile turned mischievous, "Later that day, he had the brilliant idea of challenging Percy to a fight in front of camp. It was a fight without any powers, just weapons. He planned on humiliating Percy in front of camp."

Artemis' anger vanished and she laughed, "I assume Perseus put him in his place?"

Zoe's smile widened, "Percy fought him without a weapon and humiliated him in front of the entire camp. Since that day, he rarely comes out of his cabin for anything but meals."

Artemis chuckled at the image of Percy defeating that son of Poseidon without a weapon. She looked at her closest friend to see an amused smile on her face.

"So you and Perseus have become friends?" Artemis asked curiously.

Zoe nodded, "There are a few campers who I can tolerate but I would say Percy is the only real friend I have here. He has done a lot to make my transition out of the hunt as easy as possible."

Artemis looked at Zoe confused, "What do you mean?"

Zoe smiled, "For the first few days, I refused to come out of your cabin. But on the third day, Percy convinced me to leave camp with him. He surprised me by bringing me to the Underworld and even convinced his father to allow me to spend the day in Elysium with Phoebe and the rest of our fallen sisters. He has brought me there to see them a few times since then as well."

"But that is against the ancient laws." Artemis said shocked.

Zoe's expression darkened, "And why would he care about that? What will your father do? Kill him? Then who would be there to die so we can all live?" She said bitterly.

Artemis' eyes widened, "What are you talking about Zoe?"

"I know the prophecy milady, Percy told me; "a single choice shall end his days" doesn't have a lot of meanings." Zoe said a little sadly.

Artemis was frozen for a minute, "Percy told you the prophecy?"

Zoe nodded, "Yes. I am his friend and he needed someone to talk to about it with. Everyone acts like he should be honored to be the prophecy child but that is crap. No one who knew what the prophecy actually said would willingly take that responsibility, except Percy. He is willing to give his life to save all these arrogant campers and even the gods, most of whom could care less about him." She spat angrily.

"Zoe, it's no one's fault that Percy was destined to be the prophecy child." Artemis said shocked at her anger.

"I know that my lady but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Zoe said bitterly.

Artemis stared at Zoe a little shocked, "I see camp has changed you. I never thought I would see the day you would be so upset at the prospect of a male dying."

"Percy isn't like the men we hate. Most of the boys here try to flirt or hit on me but Percy treats me with respect. He has never flirted with or hit on me once and he has my back when I need it but doesn't think he needs to protect me either. He is the only person I actually enjoy being around here at camp." Zoe explained seriously.

Artemis smiled at Zoe's words, "I am glad you have someone you can trust in camp Zoe. I hoped you would stick close to Perseus; he has had a tough life and needs someone he can trust."

Zoe smiled as she remembered when Percy said she was the only person he fully trusted in camp.

"So what has brought you to camp my lady?" Zoe asked trying to change the subject.

Artemis sighed, "Apparently the Titan Army has discovered entrances to the Labyrinth and father believes they may use it to attack camp. We are here to discuss with Chiron and the cabin leaders what to do next about a possible attack on camp."

"Is there an entrance inside the camp?" Zoe asked.

"We don't know; we were hoping to find out while we are here." Artemis replied.

Zoe nodded, "How long will you be here?"

Artemis smiled, "At least a few days. Enough time to extend the hunters winning streak in capture the flag."

Zoe smirked at the goddess' confidence, "Don't be so sure milady. There isn't a single hunter who can defeat Percy in combat; not even if they teamed up against him. Of course I will be on the camper's side for once as well."

"Well perhaps I will need to join my hunters in the game as well. I can't let our unbeaten streak end because the campers managed to steal my lieutenant from me." Artemis said with a sly smile.

"I think I would very much like to see you and Percy fight my lady. He may be the first to provide a challenge for you." Zoe said smiling deviously.

Artemis' eyes widened, "You think Percy can defeat me?"

Zoe shook her head, "No, but I think you will be a surprised as how skilled he is in combat. I would never admit it to him but if he wanted to he could wipe the floor with me regardless of weapons used."

Artemis grinned, "I will make sure to find Percy during the game then."

Zoe nodded but looked at Artemis whose expression turned serious again.

"Do you think Percy's sister would consider joining the hunt? I have wanted to ask her since we saw her in Maine." Artemis asked seriously.

Zoe looked uncomfortable before answering, "I think she might but I would ask that you not ask her yet." She said a little warily.

"And why is that? Perseus said he would be happy if she joined." Artemis asked shocked at Zoe's answer.

Zoe sighed, "I think she would make a great hunter but I would ask that you not ask until after the conflict with the Titans. Percy does not have a lot of people close to him but his brother and sister mean everything to him. If he is going to die in the next year and a half then I don't want him to lose someone who means so much to him. He would never ask you not to or tell his sister not to join but I know he would be saddened if he lost her to the hunt."

Artemis was silent as she thought about Zoe's words. After a minute she slowly nodded, "I will wait to ask her. Perseus has done a lot for me and I would not feel right to steal happiness from the one good man I've met in the last millennium."

Zoe bowed her head, "Thank you my lady."

Artemis smiled, "Let's get back to camp; your sisters have missed you."

Line Break

Zoe sat in the Artemis chair around the ping-pong table while Thalia sat in the Zeus chair as the rest of the cabin counselors filed into the makeshift war room in the big house. Once everyone was seated Chiron raised his hand to silence the counselors.

"This war council meeting has been called to discuss the possibilty of an attack on camp through the Labyrinth. We have sent a small quest to try to locate an entrance in the city. Until we discover what to do next, Lady Artemis and the hunters will be staying at camp to help with defenses in the event of a surprise attack." Chiron explained.

Before anyone could speak, Artemis spoke up, "Excuse me Chiron, but where is Perseus?"

"Perseus isn't a cabin leader here at camp so he was not invited to the meeting." Chiron said a little warily.

Artemis' eyes narrowed but before she could speak, a loud voice interrupted her.

"We don't need that freak! He is nothing but dangerous." Theseus yelled before his eyes widened when he realized he had just cut off a man-hating goddess.

Artemis' eyes flashed with anger before she snapped her fingers. In a flash of silver light, the wide-eyed son of Poseidon transformed into a small bunny like animal with antlers atop its head.

The room was silent with the exception of Zoe and Thalia who both burst into hysterical laughter.

Chiron looked nervously at Artemis, "Lady Artemis, I would rather not have to explain to Lord Poseidon that his son has become a small animal."

Artemis waved her hand dismissively, "Relax Chiron, I will turn him back once the meeting is over. His contribution will be much better in this form. Now can someone please summon Perseus; I would prefer to have the one male demigod I like take part in this meeting."

Chiron nodded, "Can someone go find Perseus so we can continue?"

Thalia stood up, "I'll get him, I've been looking forward to seeing my cousin again anyway."

Five minutes later Thalia and Percy walked into the war room laughing with each other before Percy's eyes landed on the jackelope seated in the Poseidon chair. His eyes snapped to Artemis before his grinned, "Nice work Lady Artemis, I can't help but compliment the improvements you made."

Artemis chuckled quietly before regaining her composure. She snapped her fingers conjuring up a chair for Percy to sit in.

Percy bowed his head to the goddess, "Thank you Lady Artemis."

Artemis nodded and turned back to Chiron who explained the purpose of the meeting again. Percy raised his hand about halfway through his speech stopping Chiron.

"Yea, I already know where the Labyrinth entrance is." Percy said casually.

Everyone looked at Percy in shock before Zoe spoke up, "What do you mean you know where it is? Why didn't you mention it?"

Percy shrugged, "Because no one asked. I'm a son of Hades; we have a knack for finding tunnels and underground passages. I found the entrance like a week into being here but figured it would be better if the campers didn't know about it. I assumed Chiron and the gods already knew where it was."

Artemis shook her head, "Now do you see why you need the most powerful demigod in camp included in your war councils? You have sent a quest out to the city for nothing."

Chiron's eyes widened, "I must Iris Message Clarisse at once. Continue the meeting, I will be back shortly."

Artemis turned back to the counselors shaking her head, "Where is the entrance Perseus?"

"Between some rocks near Zeus' fist. It's a tight squeeze but the delta symbol is clearly visible around five feet in." Percy replied.

Artemis nodded, "I will need you to take me there as soon as this meeting is over."

Percy nodded, "Of course Lady Artemis,"

"Thalia, please bring our little friend Theseus to my cabin. Tell the girls they can play with him but not to kill him… yet."

Thalia grinned evilly as she grabbed the jackelope by the scruff of his neck and jogged out of the war room.

"The rest of you can leave but someone please wait back for Chiron." Artemis said before waving Percy to follow her.

Once outside, Artemis put a hand on Percy's shoulder as they vanished in a silver light. They reappeared in front of Zeus' fist. Percy walked over to the rocks and slid between two rocks with Artemis right behind him. Percy pointed ahead where the delta symbol glowed softly in the moonlight.

Percy followed Artemis out of the rocks where she stopped, "Thank you Perseus; I will inform Olympus of this shortly."

Percy nodded and made to walk back towards camp but Artemis put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I need to speak with you for a minute." Artemis said seriously.

Percy gulped a bit but nodded.

"What are your thoughts about Zoe?" Artemis asked stoically.

Percy looked at her confused, "Um, she is my friend. Is that not okay with you?"

Artemis shook her head, "That is the extent of your feelings?"

Percy's eyes widened before he chuckled, "You have nothing to worry about Lady Artemis. Zoe is probably my best friend in camp but I'm not exactly looking for someone to date."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

Percy's expression turned serious, "I think you are well aware why Lady Artemis. It wouldn't make much sense to get too close to someone only to die on them in a little over a year. Besides, Zoe is bit out of my league."

Artemis' expression softened, "Perseus, prophecies are never certain. You managed to save Zoe from hers. Do not lose hope."

"I haven't lost hope but I also think realistically. No matter what I do, whatever is supposed to happen, will happen. If I do die, then so be it. At least I will know that I died for something worthwhile." Percy explained seriously.

The goddess nodded with an impressed look on her face, "You are a very brave hero Perseus. Not many would face their fate as fearlessly as you are."

Percy just shrugged in response.

Artemis looked at him curiously, "What did you mean when you said Zoe was out of your league?"

Percy's eyes widened at the question before he frowned a bit, "Please don't take this the wrong way Lady Artemis but Zoe is quite beautiful while my stepfather made sure I would never win any beauty contests in my short life."

Artemis frowned at his response, "Your scars only show the struggles you have overcome in your life. Do not think they take anything away from you. I only asked you about Zoe because I was surprised by how fondly she spoke of you but I am happy that you two have grown close. If she is forced to stay out of my hunt, it is reassuring to know she has someone like you to watch her back."

"You have nothing to worry about anyway; with the exception of me, Zoe has it made it quite clear to camp she still carries a strong dislike of men." Percy explained.

Artemis nodded approvingly, "It is good to know she still has the same taste towards men and the ability to recognize one of the rare good ones."

Percy smiled at her words, "That is very kind of you Lady Artemis."

Artemis smiled before it turned into a smirk, "You should prepare yourself for the fight of your life tomorrow night. Zoe took it upon herself to inform me you may be the first worthy mortal adversary for me. I will be playing with my hunters in capture the flag."

Percy paled at her words before he scowled, "I'm going to kill her when I see her."

Artemis' smirk grew, "I would recommend you save your energy. I have no plans to go easy on you." She said as she grabbed Percy's shoulder and teleported them back to the cabin area in camp."

Line Break

Percy sat in a branch overlooking the clearing where his team's flag sat out in the open. His body was tense with anticipation for the coming fight. He wasn't worried but he did know that he was in for the fight of his life. His entire team was gone; all sent after the hunter's flag while he was sure he knew the only hunter that would be coming to get theirs was going to be none other than the goddess herself. His plan was simple; he didn't need to win but he did need to keep her occupied long enough for his friends to begin fighting their way through the hunter's defenses while Zoe or Annabeth snuck past them and captured their flag.

Percy was brought out of his thoughts by Artemis casually strolling into the clearing where she stopped in the middle.

"Come on out Perseus; I know you're here." Artemis called with mischievous smile playing on her lips.

Percy sighed loudly and jumped down from the branch and stood between the goddess and his team's flag.

Artemis grinned, "I hope you won't be a disappointment for me; Zoe spoke very highly of your skills."

A small smile crept on to Percy's face, "Well there's only one way to find out." He said as he held out his hand. His Stygian Iron blade shot out of the earth before his held out his other hand where an identical blade shot up into his outstretched hand.

Artemis smiled and nodded and two silver hunting knives appeared in her hands.

Without another word the goddess lunged towards Percy bringing down her hunting knives in a downward arc. Percy raised his blade and blocked before slashing at the goddess with his other sword.

Artemis jumped back but quickly lunged at him again, this time feinting the strike with her knives and quickly crouching and kicking Percy's legs out from under him. Percy landed on his back and rolled to the side just in time to avoid being stabbed in the chest. Percy jumped to his feet only to be kicked hard in the chest.

Percy stumbled back and had to spin to his left to avoid being cut open by a blur of silver hunting knives. He received a glancing blow, opening up a shallow cut on his shoulder. Percy winced from the blade before focusing on the charging goddess again. Artemis sent a hard kick towards Percy's stomach and was shocked when Percy swatted away her foot with the hilts of his swords, causing the goddess to stumble and wince from the power of the strike.

This time Percy attacked, bringing both swords down in a downward arc towards her head. Artemis raised her knives to block, giving Percy the chance to kick the goddess in her leg, knocking her down to a knee. Percy swung again only to be blocked but sent a hard kick to Artemis' exposed ribcage, knocking her off a knee and onto the ground.

Artemis was on her feet again before Percy could attack, her eyes looking at the demigod in front of her with new respect. Percy stepped back a few feet and let the sword drop out of his left hand before a hunting knife appeared in it a second later. Artemis raised an eyebrow but had no time to ask why when Percy charged her again. Percy made a wild slash to her left side only to have Artemis block the strike and then lock his blade between her two knives. Artemis smirked as she twisted the blade and knocked it out of his hand. Percy returned the smirk as slashed a gash in the goddess' ribcage with his hunting knife. Ichor began to slowly leak from the wound as Percy stepped back and his other sword shot out of the earth and into his waiting hand.

Artemis grabbed her wounded side as she stared at Percy in shock, realizing he lost his sword on purpose as it opened her other side up for his other blade to strike.

Artemis' eyes narrowed as she sprinted forward, sending a flurry of strikes at Percy who struggled to keep up with her speed. Artemis feinted a strike to his legs before driving a hunting knife through Percy's exposed shoulder. Percy grunted in pain as he jumped back, blood flowing freely from his shoulder now. Artemis pressed her attack, trying to get inside the reach of his sword but Percy met every strike she sent with either his sword or knife. As Artemis' frustration grew, her strikes became more wild and unpredictable. Percy raised his sword to block a strike at his wounded shoulder and received a hard kick to his stomach for his troubles.

Percy hunched over as Artemis made to attack again but Percy lunged forward, tackling Artemis to the ground before quickly rolling off and climbing back to his feet. Artemis jumped back to her feet but barely had enough time to raise her blade to block his sword. Percy's hunting knife slid across her exposed thigh, drawing a deeper gash than her last cut.

Artemis growled as she lunged forward using her godly speed, dropping into a crouch as she swept Percy's feet out from under him and knocked him on his back again. In a blur of silver Artemis pinned Percy to the ground and held a hunting knife to his throat.

"You lose." She said with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"The battle yes but the war no." Came the amused voice of Zoe from a few feet behind Artemis.

Artemis' eyes widened before she got off Percy and turned to see Zoe standing beside all the campers and hunters with the hunter's flag in her hand and a smug smile on her face.

Artemis stared at Zoe in shock before a small smile crept onto her face, "I take it you captured the flag?."

Zoe nodded as she looked behind the goddess to see Percy panting heavily and clutching his bleeding shoulder, clearly exhausted.

Artemis turned back to Percy and offered him her hand. Percy took it gratefully as she pulled him to his feet. Artemis placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and sent a few pulses of silver light into his wound before it closed up.

"Very impressive Perseus; you are a very skilled fighter." Artemis said in a respectful tone.

Percy bowed his head a bit, "As are you Lady Artemis; that was the toughest fight of my life."

Artemis grinned at his statement before Chiron cantered over to the crowd of demigods and hunters.

"We need another war council Lady Artemis; Clarisse has returned and brought news of the Titan Army's plans." Chiron said seriously.

Artemis nodded, "Give me twenty minutes and I shall join you in the big house. I assume Perseus will be included in the meeting this time?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

Chiron nodded, "Of course Lady Artemis."

Artemis nodded as the demigods began to disperse. After sending most of her hunters back to their cabin, she walked with Percy and Zoe towards the big house.

As they walked, Artemis began to speak, "There will most likely be a quest issued to deal with the problem of the Titans using the Labyrinth. I would ask that both of you make sure you are on it. Should the Titan's get into camp through the maze, it will be very difficult to defend the camp."

Percy and Zoe glanced at each other briefly before nodding to Artemis.

When the trio arrived in the war room, they discovered Annabeth had already been sent to the oracle. Theseus was slumped in his chair looking nervously towards Artemis who had a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. Chiron explained how Clarisse found a demigod near one of the entrances to the Labyrinth who had been lost for a while down there. Despite his current mental state, they were able to decipher the Titan Army's plans to find Ariadne's string before mounting an attack on Camp Half Blood.

Five minutes later Annabeth came down the stairs with a pale face and showed no signs of knowing everyone was looking at her until Thalia snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face.

"What was the prophecy my dear?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth nodded numbly before speaking;

"Four shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze  
Two children of the sea guide the way  
You shall rise or fall by the ghost kings hand  
the child of Athena's final stand  
Destroy with a hero's final breath  
And lose a love to worse than death"

"Well this one sounds like a blast." Percy said sarcastically from his seat.

Zoe rolled her eyes but was extremely troubled by the words of the prophecy.

"Well I think the prophecy is pretty clear about who is going." Chiron announced to the room.

"Great so our success depends on Jackson; this won't end well." Theseus spat from his seat.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Who said you were coming on this quest?"

Theseus' eyes narrowed, "The sea obviously refers to me you idiot."

Percy's eyes shifted to the pitcher of water at the end of the table. He raised his hand as the water floated out of the pitcher before it hardened into a shard of ice which floated over to Theseus, the shap jagged end inches from his neck.

"Do not presume to think you know anything _brother_" Percy spat saying the word brother with disgust.

A.N: This was another filler chapter but I didn't really want to just jump into the Labyrinth. I decided to use it but it will not be the same as canon. I have my own plans for using the quest. Some things will remain the same but some will change. You will have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	11. Welcome to the Labyrinth

Ch. 11

"What was the prophecy my dear?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth nodded numbly before speaking;

"Four shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze  
Two children of the sea shall lead the way  
You shall rise or fall by the ghost kings hand  
the child of Athena's final stand  
Destroy with a hero's final breath  
And lose a love to worse than death"

"Well this one sounds like a blast." Percy said sarcastically from his seat.

Zoe rolled her eyes but was extremely troubled by the words of the prophecy.

"Well I think the prophecy is pretty clear about who is going." Chiron announced to the room.

"Great so our success depends on Jackson; this won't end well." Theseus spat from his seat.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Who said you were coming on this quest?"

Theseus' eyes narrowed, "The sea obviously refers to me you idiot."

Percy's eyes shifted to the pitcher of water at the end of the table. He raised his hand as the water floated out of the pitcher before it hardened into a shard of ice which floated over to Theseus, the sharp jagged end inches from his neck.

"Do not presume to think you know anything, _brother_" Percy spat saying the word brother with disgust.

The entire war room was in shocked silence the exception of those who already knew Percy's birth father. Thalia, Annabeth, Zoe and Artemis all smirked at the look of shock of Theseus' face as his eyes darted from Percy to the shard of ice pointed to his neck.

"T… T.. This is a trick… you are no son of Poseidon." Theseus sputtered out.

Percy smirked as the ice shard dug into Theseus' neck, "Trust me, I wish I wasn't but Poseidon is in fact the ass that knocked up my mother. But don't worry, you never have and never will be any brother of mine."

Theseus' eyes narrowed as his face reddened. A bead of sweat fell from his forehead making Percy start laughing loudly.

"Wow, you truly are weak; don't even have the power to move this shard of ice from your throat. You're lucky we have more important things to discuss than the unfortunate fact that we share the same birth father." Percy said before the ice backed away from Theseus' neck.

Theseus let out a sigh of relief before Percy flicked his wrist and the ice shard flew straight by Theseus' head and shattered against the wall behind him, eliciting a girlish yelp from Theseus.

"Perhaps we can take a break for you to go change your underpants." Percy said smirking; chuckling could be heard from most of the people in the room.

Theseus' glared hard at Percy who just calmly stared back at him from his across the Ping-Pong table.

"So Annabeth, Jackson and I are three of the four quest members, who will be the fourth?" Theseus asked trying to change the subject off himself.

"Not so fast." Percy said before anyone else could speak. "The prophecy said we need two children of the sea, not two children of Poseidon. If you think I'm going on the quest with you then you can go shit in your hat." He said in a deadly serious tone.

Theseus stood up, "There are no other children of sea gods or goddesses in this camp. I am going on this quest; I won't be screwed out of this one like you did to me on the last one." He said angrily.

Percy smirked, "Wrong again dumbass. The only child of the sea who I am going to guide this quest with is Zoe."

Theseus' eyes widened, "You can't seriously think that girl should lead the quest! She's a Titan! For all we know she could lead us right into their army!"

Before anyone could react, Percy leapt across the table and tackled Theseus to the ground where he started throwing heavy handed punches into the defenseless demigod's face.

Chiron raced over to stop the fight but was met with a silver arrow aimed at his face. Artemis stood with a deadly serious look on her face, "That _boy_ is getting what he deserves."

A few seconds later, Zoe got out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Percy and pulled him off the whimpering son of Poseidon.

"While I would love to see you kill him, I don't think this is the time or the place." Zoe said with a slight tinge of pink on her face.

Percy calmed down instantly and nodded before he glared down at the semi-conscious son of Poseidon, "I told you strike three would cost you your life. Be thankful that Zoe is more merciful than I am." He spat before he leaned down and wiped the blood from his hands on Theseus' shirt and calmly returned to his seat.

Most of the counselors were looking at Percy fearfully as they glanced between Percy and the injured and bloody Theseus.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Does anyone else here think Zoe would ever betray us?"

Everyone shook their heads quickly.

Percy smiled, "Then you have nothing to be scared of. I have no problem with anyone here at camp. But if you try to mess with my friends or family, you're going to get hurt."

"Lee, can you please bring Theseus to the infirmary?" Chiron asked tiredly.

"Can't we just leave him?" The Apollo cabin counselor asked in a hopeful tone.

"Just go." Chiron said annoyed.

Lee grudgingly helped Theseus to his feet and led him out of the war room.

"So," Artemis said cheerfully, "I believe we still need to decide the members of the quest. It appears Zoe, Perseus, and Annabeth are the first three, any ideas for the fourth?"

"How about Katie?" Percy asked sincerely.

Everyone looked at Percy surprised. Percy's eyes narrowed, "Does anyone have a problem with the Demeter cabin being put on an important quest?"

No one said anything and all eyes turned to Katie who was looking at Percy confused.

"Why would you want me to go?" She asked shocked.

Percy smiled, "Why not? You're smart and you're decent with a sword and I know I can trust you. I think you would be a great addition to the quest as long Zoe and Annabeth are okay with it."

Annabeth nodded while Zoe smiled.

Percy smiled at his two friends before looking at Katie who nodded her consent, "Alright, the quest is set as long as it's okay with Lady Artemis and Chiron." He said happily.

"Yes I think this is a perfect group for the quest, you will need to leave at first light. I must go to Olympus and inform the council of the quest. I will return in the morning to see the four of you off." Artemis said before leaving the room and vanishing in a silver light.

"Well I suggest you four get some rest, you have a very difficult quest to begin in the morning." Chiron said before dismissing the war council.

Percy walked out of the big house but instead of heading to his cabin he headed off into the woods without a word to anyone.

Annabeth and Zoe watched Percy take off into the woods as they exchanged confused looks with each other.

"You should go see what's wrong with him. You're the only person he ever listens to." Annabeth said with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

Zoe looked at Annabeth confused, "What are you talking about?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Zoe's obliviousness, "Just about every girl in this camp has a thing for Percy but they can never get his attention because it's always on you."

Zoe's eyes widened before her face turned a deep shade of crimson. She narrowed her eyes at Annabeth, "We are only friends."

Annabeth shook her head, "Yea I know, that's the most frustrating part." She said before taking off towards her cabin without another word.

Zoe stood in her place as she thought about Annabeth's words. Percy didn't really think about her like that, did he? She shook her head; Percy was her friend, if he thought differently, he would have said something.

Then another thought crossed her mind; did she like him like that? She knew she cared about him a lot but whenever she would think about things like that she would push them out of her mind. She was a huntress and did not let herself be bothered by things like that. But then again, she was not a huntress anymore and she couldn't deny the fact that she did think about him like that more often than she liked to admit.

Zoe shook her head again, there was no point in ruminating about it; Percy most likely had more important things on his mind than that. She took off into the woods towards Zeus' fist knowing that was where Percy went when he wanted to think.

When she reached the clearing, she stopped as she saw Percy sitting Indian style atop the rock formation with his eyes closed. The moonlight reflected off his face, revealing an expression that showed his mood at the moment. He looked stressed, multiple problems weighing on his mid at the moment.

Zoe slowly made her way over to the rocks and climbed up next to him. Percy's eyes never opened but his expression seemed to soften a bit as she sat down. She looked at him closely until her eyes landed on his hand which was bleeding and swollen. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the beating he gave Theseus in the big house. She could see the dislocated knuckle in his middle finger jutting out in an unnatural direction.

"Something on your mind Percy?" She asked softly.

"Just thinking about the quest." He replied.

Zoe nodded, "You should get your hand looked at in the infirmary."

Percy smiled a bit, "It's just dislocated, I'll have someone push it back in place later. It was well worth it."

Zoe chuckled, "That was pretty funny but you didn't have to do that you know."

"I know but it just made me so mad, I kind of snapped. Where does that kid get off questioning your loyalties?" Percy replied angrily.

Zoe smiled as she reached over and grabbed Percy's hand and took it in hers.

"This is going to hurt." Zoe warned.

Percy nodded and she held his hand in one hand before using her other to snap the knuckle back into place. Percy just sat there smiling while she reset the finger. Zoe shook her head at his non-reaction to the pain.

As she sat there she realized she was still holding his hand. Despite her mind telling her to let it go, she didn't. She liked the feeling of his hand in hers and she let her heart win out over her mind. Instead of letting go, she laced her smaller fingers through his larger ones. Despite the calluses, his hand was soft and felt good in hers.

If Percy noticed what she had done, he made no indication and just sat there with a small smile on his face.

"Do you have any idea how we're supposed to lead the quest through the Labyrinth?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Percy shook his head, "No but I am sure however we do it, it's not going to be fun. I think I know where we're going though."

Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"I am sure you know who made the Labyrinth." Percy said slowly.

Zoe nodded, "Daedalus, why? Do we need to find his soul in the Underworld?"

"That might be useful, if he were actually dead." Percy said with a slight smirk.

Zoe gasped, "How is he alive? He's not immortal, is he?"

Percy shook his head, "I have no idea but trust me when I say he is alive. Minos never shut up about him before my father threw him off the judging table. He tried to demand that my father find Daedalus and drag him down to punishment."

Zoe chuckled, "I'm guessing that didn't end well for him."

Percy smirked, "Yea not at all. So I assume Daedalus has been hiding out in the Labyrinth all these years. That must be who the Titans plan to get Ariadne's string from. I guess we will have to find him first."

Zoe nodded as the two fell into silence. Instead of awkward, it was comfortable as they sat in the moonlight under the starry sky. After a few more minutes, Zoe grudgingly broke it.

"I should get back to my cabin to get some sleep." She said softly.

Percy squeezed her hand gently and nodded.

Before she could stop herself, Zoe leaned over and kissed Percy softly on the cheek, "Thank you Percy." She whispered before he jumped down from the rocks with a blush on her face.

Before she could leave Percy spoke, "Thanks for what?"

Zoe turned around and smiled at him, "For being different than the rest." She said before taking off into the forest.

Percy sat there shocked at Zoe's behavior. He had been wondering why she was holding his hand while they sat there but was enjoying it too much to ask about it. A smile crept onto his face and he touched the cheek she kissed him on before a shadow engulfed him and took him back to camp."

Line Break

Percy woke up the next morning and found Katie sitting on her bed with a nervous expression on her face. It was still an hour until first light and it looked like she had been up for a while. He quietly made his way over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Why did you pick me for this quest Percy?" She whispered.

Percy looked at her confused, "Do you not want to go? I can get someone else to go. I only asked because I thought you would want to.

Katie shook her head, "I do but I'm not like the rest of you. You and Zoe are really skilled fighters and Annabeth is super smart. Not to mention that you're like the most powerful demigod ever."

Percy shook his head, "Do not doubt your abilities Katie. I didn't pick you out of sympathy or just to help you out. I picked you because you're the perfect balance between us. You're a good fighter and you're smart. You're also more powerful than you think Katie. No one else at camp has anywhere close to the power over plants that you do. You're a daughter of one of the most powerful Olympian goddesses. Your mom doesn't get a lot of credit because she is peaceful and kind like you but there is a lot of benefit to have someone to be a balance for the group. You will be fine. Annabeth and Zoe and just as happy to have you along with us as I am, you just need to be confident in your abilities, they won't let you down."

Katie looked over at Percy with surprise before she smiled and nodded, "Thanks Percy, I always wanted to go on a quest but no one ever looks to the Demeter kids for companions."

Percy grinned, "Well that's about to change. Now let's go get some breakfast before we leave. We head into the Labyrinth as soon as the sun comes up."

Katie smiled and nodded as she and Percy quietly exited the Demeter cabin.

Line Break

The four companions stood in front of Zeus' fist waiting for Artemis to show up to see them off. Percy glanced over at Zoe at the same time that she looked at him; a small blush crept onto her face before she quickly composed herself. He could have sworn he saw a look of anger flash across Annabeth's face before it disappeared as she smiled in his direction. Before he could think any more about it, a flash of silver light alerted them to the arrival of the goddess Artemis.

"I spoke to Athena and she confirmed that Daedalus in indeed still alive somewhere in the Labyrinth. You must be quick and reach him before the Titans do." Artemis explained.

"We will find him Lady Artemis." Annabeth said confidently.

Artemis nodded, "Good, but you must be careful as the Titan army is surely already inside the Labyrinth." She said before she held out her hand and a silver bow appeared in it. She handed it to Zoe who looked at her shocked.

Artemis smiled, "You may no longer be my lieutenant but you will always be one of my girls. It only seems right for you to have the bow you've carried for two millennia."

Zoe smiled before stepping up and hugging the goddess. Artemis hugged her back before nodding to Percy as he put his hand up to the wall. The delta symbol began to glow before the rocks split apart, opening the entrance to the maze.

"Well, here goes nothing." Percy grumbled before stepping through the door only to drop a good six or seven feet to the ground below on his face. Zoe jumped down and landed beside him with a smirk on her face.

"Graceful," She mocked as Percy glared at her and climbed to his feet.

The quest traveled for a few hours, Zoe and Percy trying to navigate their way through the maze but despite their best efforts, they had no idea what they were doing.

"So do you two know where we're going?" Annabeth asked for the tenth time in an annoyed tone.

Zoe stopped and turned back towards Annabeth with a glare, "We didn't volunteer for this. The prophecy said we had to guide the quest but if you think you could do better, then by all means."

"I'm just saying there must be a way to navigate it. It is pointless to just walk around aimlessly." Annabeth said returning the glare.

"Let's just take a break and eat some lunch; we're certainly not doing anything good by arguing." Percy said interrupting the two.

Annabeth turned to Percy and smiled, "Good idea Percy."

Percy clapped his hands together, conjuring up a plate of sandwiches for everyone to eat. Percy grabbed one and took a seat with his back against the tunnel wall. Annabeth took a seat right next to him, sitting awkwardly close to him. Zoe looked at her through narrowed eyes before grabbing a sandwich and sitting across from them on the opposite wall next to Katie.

As they ate, Annabeth spent the entire time whispering things to Percy, her hand resting on his arm. Percy seemed oblivious to her obvious flirting as he ate his sandwich.

Zoe on the other hand ate her sandwich glaring at the duo across from her. She didn't know why she was so angry, Percy was her friend and he wasn't even paying attention to Annabeth but something about it made her blood boil.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Katie nudged her while looking at her with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" Zoe asked as her expression turned emotionless.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Stop glaring at them, Percy is too oblivious to notice what she's doing."

Zoe tried to look confused, "I wasn't glaring at them."

Katie smirked, "Whatever you say Zoe." She said before turning more serious, "You should know Percy won't ignore all other girls forever. The life of a demigod tends to be rather short and most don't spend the majority of it waiting around for someone to notice them."

Zoe's eyes narrowed when she realized what Katie was implying, "I am still a hunter at heart and always will be."

Katie's expression turned disapproving, "That's fine if that's how you really feel but you should make sure because Percy may not always be around for you to realize you missed your chance with someone special." She said before getting up and standing in the middle of the tunnel to wait for the others to finish eating and resume the quest.

Zoe bit her bottom lip as she thought about Katie's words; they were truer than she probably realized. Zoe looked over at Annabeth doing everything she could to garner Percy's attention and couldn't help but smile at her failure.

Zoe got to her feet and walked over to the duo with a smile, "We should get moving." She said as she offered Percy her hand. Annabeth's expression turned annoyed as Percy took her hand and stood up.

The group walked for a few more hours until they reached a fork in the Labyrinth, splitting into two different tunnels that headed in different directions. Percy and Zoe stopped as they tried to examine both tunnels. Both tunnels went slightly uphill, making viewing beyond the incline impossible.

"We should go to the right." Annabeth said speaking up.

Zoe turned around and looked at her questioningly, "And why is that?"

"The walls look more ancient while the left tunnel's walls are more modern. If Daedalus has been down here for all this time then he is most likely in an ancient part of the Labyrinth." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

Zoe turned to look at Percy but saw he was creeping down the left tunnel trying to get a look further down. Zoe walked a few steps into the tunnel before a door from dropped down from above, trapping the two inside the left tunnel and separating them from Katie and Annabeth.

Percy ran back towards Zoe and the door with a look of panic on his face, "What just happened?" He yelled.

"I don't know; I took a step into the tunnel to get you to come back when this door just dropped down out of nowhere." Zoe said as she tried to find some way of opening the door back up again.

Percy tried shadow travelling to the other side of the side but popped out of a shadow right near it and clutched his head from being blocked by the door.

"Damn it!," Percy yelled in frustration.

"What do we do now?" Zoe asked.

Percy was silent for a minute as he tried to think of some way to get to the other side of the door.

Before Percy could answer, a soft female voice spoke from behind Zoe, "You two will need to continue on by yourselves. You have your own things you must accomplish if you want to see them again just as they will have their own."

Percy and Zoe turned around and their eyes widened simultaneously when they saw the Queens of the Gods standing behind them with a warm smile on her face. They both bowed to the goddess before Percy stood up to speak.

"What do you mean our own mission? I thought we were supposed to guide the quest through the Labyrinth?" Percy asked confused.

"And not to be disrespectful Lady Hera, but why are you here? It is well known you are no fan of demigods." Zoe asked with as much respect as she could muster towards one of her least favorite goddesses.

"While you would normally have a valid point, Perseus here is one of the few demigods I like. After he pointed out how all the Olympian Gods are hypocrites in front of the council, I have taken a liking to him and I have decided to aide you two on this quest." Hera explained.

"What about Katie and Annabeth? What will happen to them?" Percy asked worriedly.

Hera smiled, "They will need to complete their tasks without the help of you two. To find them again, you must first locate my son's forge within the Labyrinth. Finding him will be the first step towards being reunited with your friends. Good luck." Hera said before flashing out of the Labyrinth.

Percy stared at the spot where Hera vanished from before shaking his head, "That wasn't really all that helpful. We still have no idea how to find our way to Hephaestus."

Zoe sighed, "We had might as well get moving, we're not getting any closer standing around."

Percy nodded as they began walking again, the conversation was very light as they walked; Percy was worried about Katie considering it had been him that dragged her into the quest in the first place. They continued trying to navigate their way through the tunnels until they walked into some type a cavern, another door dropped from the ceiling behind them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice in the back of the room said.

**A.N:** Yea so I decided to split them up. That way I can switch back as forth between the two groups. Next chapter should get through a good amount of their quest through the Labyrinth, maybe two or three chapters dedicated to Labyrinth before it will slow down a bit for the Titan War. Once the Labyrinth stuff is over, I will be sure to show what Nico and Bianca have been up to since I've hardly talked about them.

Oh and I put Katie on the quest just because I thought it'd be cool to show her a little love. There is a reason Theseus isn't there that will be clear later.

Now I need every single person who reads this to go read **Faded Past, Renewed Future **by blueper

I expect everyone to read his story and leave him some reviews. I'm telling you it's one of the best Percy/Zoe fan fictions on the site. If it weren't then I wouldn't be his beta. So seriously, go show his great story some love or I shall pull a star on all of you and make you wait months before I update…. Ok j/k about that, but seriously go read and review it.

That's about all I have; so thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	12. Gods and their Favors

Ch. 12

Annabeth and Katie watched in horror as a door slammed down blocking them off from their other two companions. Annabeth ran to the door trying to find a way to open it while Katie just sat there in shock as they were cut off from the two most skilled fighters on the quest leaving her with only Annabeth who, while smart, was not nearly as skilled a fighter as Percy and Zoe.

"Arghhh… damn it." Annabeth cursed angrily.

"What do we do now?" Katie asked.

Annabeth slumped against the door as her mind raced with different plans and ideas. After a minute she sighed, "We don't really have any other options than to go down the other tunnel and hope to meet up with them later."

Katie looked unsure for a moment before nodding her head. There was no use in worrying about something that obviously couldn't be changed.

Together, Annabeth and Katie turned down the right tunnel with no idea how they would find their way back to the two members of the quest that were supposed to lead them. The duo walked for several hours, the makeup of the tunnels switching from more modern, to Greek styled, then to Roman, as well as other eras of time.

"Have people been adding to the Labyrinth over all these centuries?" Katie asked.

Annabeth shook her head, "I don't think so. The original Labyrinth was underneath Crete. The only way it would be here in the United States is if it moved along with the gods, meaning everywhere the gods go, the Labyrinth follows. There is some kind of magic at work and I assume that when the Labyrinth moves, it grow and adopts the characteristics of where it's located."

Katie nodded slowly as she looked at her watch, "No that it really matters down here but it's almost 10p.m. Do you want to stop for the night and pick it back up in the morning?"

Annabeth paused before nodding slowly, "Yeah I guess now is as good a time as any."

Katie nodded as she set her backpack down and pulled out some cereal bars, "Sorry this is all I have for food. My mom doesn't put a lot of variety into her magical gifts. We'll never run out of food but I'm afraid the most variety we're going to get is different brands of cereal bars."

Annabeth shrugged, "It's better than going without. I figured Percy would just take care of our food; so thank the gods you had a backup plan."

Katie smiled and tossed her a bar, "Yeah but I like cereal as much as the next person but my mom is a little over the top. The only person who even comes close to her is Percy but maybe that's why she loves him so much."

Annabeth smiled at the mention of Percy, "I wish Percy was here."

Katie looked at Annabeth a little sadly, "You like him don't you?"

Annabeth's eyes widened before she sighed and shrugged, "What's not to like? He's brave, handsome, smart, powerful, and the most skilled fighter I've ever met. I mean he went toe to toe with Atlas for a while before he took to sky for Artemis so she could fight him."

Katie nodded, "You know he loves Zoe right?"

Annabeth's eyes flashed with anger, "They're only friends. She's too caught up in her old life as a hunter to even notice."

Katie sat down as she thought about what to say to Annabeth, "Maybe you're right but I think she has feelings for him too but won't admit it to herself."

Annabeth smiled, "I guess it will be her loss then won't it?

Katie looked at Annabeth a little strangely, "But why would you want to be with him if he's in love with Zoe?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed a bit, "I'm not trying to force him to do anything but if she's too proud to admit when there is the perfect guy in front of her then why not at least try."

Katie nodded, "I know and I hope he does move on if Zoe won't admit she likes him. I just want to see him happy, he has become like a brother to me since he moved into my cabin."

Annabeth sighed, "I want Percy to be happy too. He is a really good friend regardless; it's just hard not to think about him like that."

Katie smiled, "Let's get some sleep, we need to find those two as soon as possible."

Line Break

Zoe sighed, "We had might as well get moving, we're not getting any closer standing around."

Percy nodded as they began walking again, the conversation was light as they walked; Percy was worried about Katie considering it had been him that dragged her into the quest in the first place. They continued trying to navigate their way through the tunnels until they walked into some type a cavern, another door dropped from the ceiling behind them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice in the back of the room said.

Percy and Zoe both whirled around and paled a bit when they saw a large man dressed in what looked like an expensive suit.

"Iapetus," Zoe growled at the grinning Titan.

Iapetus' eyes widened when his gaze shifted from Percy to Zoe, "How pleasant of you to come visit your dearest grandfather Zoe. I see you're still the traitorous little brat that I remember. I don't sense any immortality though; perhaps fallen out of the moon goddess' good graces?"

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "Why are you down here?"

Iapetus smiled, "You don't honestly think you foolish half-bloods make a single move without us knowing do you? No, we have many spies inside your pathetic little camp."

"Leave now before I make you." Percy growled.

"Ah yes, the Olympian's little secret Perseus Jackson. I've been looking forward to meeting you. They say you are powerful, perhaps you will make it challenging when I kill your little girlfriend and take you back to Lord Kronos. He will be pleased when I return with Olympus' only hope." Iapetus said smugly.

Shadows wrapped around Percy until he was draped in armor before he held out his hand and caught his spear as it shot out of the earth.

"Last chance Titan." Percy growled.

Iapetus smiled as his suit was replaced with battle armor and a spear materialized in his hand, "This will be fun."

Percy glanced at Zoe who nodded before Percy charged at the Titan.

"Foolish boy." Iapetus bellowed as Percy charged.

Percy vanished into a shadow and reappeared to the Titan's left side as Iapetus barely managed to block a thrust aimed at his chest. Iapetus parried the strike before he attacked; silver arrows flew by but had little effect on him even when they found chinks in his armor.

Iapetus attacked with a flurry of thrusts and stabs but Percy was quick, never standing in one place long enough for Iapetus to land a strike. Iapetus slowed his attack and waited for Percy to strike. When he did, Iapetus side stepped the attack and grabbed Percy's spear and pulled him close. Iapetus drove a fist in Percy's jaw causing him to stumble back before the Titan landed a hard kick to his chest that sent him flying several feet back.

Iapetus grunted in pain as several silver arrows imbedded in the small opening in his armor at his thigh. Iapetus glanced at Percy who was struggling to get air into his lungs.

"Now I will show your little girlfriend why it was I was called the Piercer." He sneered as stalked his way towards Zoe, swatting away arrows as he charged.

Before he could reach her, a pitch black spear struck him in the back of the leg, imbedding all the way to the bone. A shadow appeared in between Iapetus and Zoe as Percy appeared with a sword in his hand. Percy jumped at the wounded Titan in a barrage of strikes that Iapetus struggled to block. He continued to push forward trying to overwhelm the Titan until he tried to catch him off guard with a quick strike at his throat but Iapetus ducked before driving his spear into Percy's ribcage. The armor slowed the strike but it still penetrated four or five inches before Percy jumped back. Iapetus wasted no time swinging his spear in a wide arc which caught Percy in the chest and sent him sprawling across the cavern floor.

Iapetus turned back towards Zoe but found her gone. He whipped back around to find Zoe standing protectively in front of Percy as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"Aw how sweet granddaughter, but no need to worry, Kronos wants Jackson alive. You on the other hand…." He said before stalking his way towards Zoe who fired a few more arrows before she pulled out two hunting knives.

Zoe swatted aside a thrust from the Titan's spear and tried to attack but received the back of Iapetus' spear to the face causing her to stumble back. Iapetus feinted a strike to Zoe's head and dropped to a knee when she went to block and swung his spear, knocking Zoe's legs out from under her.

Iapetus grinned and raised his spear to impale Zoe but never got the chance to attack as Percy launched himself at the Titan, tackling him to the ground. Percy was on his feet in a flash as he attacked Iapetus with renewed vigor.

Percy pushed the Titan back a few feet before bringing a powerful overhead strike towards Iapetus who brought up his spear the block. As the sword hit the spear, the spear snapped in half, Percy's sword cutting a deep gash through Iapetus' armor and into his skin. The Titan stumbled back in shock as golden ichor began to leak through his armor.

Percy wasted no time in attacking again, forcing Iapetus to use the two halves of his spear to block. Percy continued to push the Titan back before Iapetus suddenly stiffened, a gleaming celestial bronze sword poking out his chest as his eyes widened in shock.

Percy took the opportunity make a quick swipe across the Titan's throat as he dropped to his knees before being kicked from behind as Zoe ripped Anaklusmos out of his back. Iapetus' eyes glazed over and he slowly dissolved in the bright golden dust.

Percy looked at Zoe with an eyebrow raised and a smile before he began coughing violently. Zoe raced over to his side as Percy got on a knee as he struggled to catch his breath. Zoe's eyes widened when she looked the blood covered hand Percy used to cover his mouth when he coughed.

"You're hurt bad." She said nervously as she knelt down beside him.

Percy shook his head, "I'm fine, really."

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "Lift up your shirt and let me see the wound."

"I'm fine Zoe; seriously it's just a flesh wound." Percy argued.

Zoe looked up at him before slapping him across the face, "Do not lie to me Perseus."

Percy's eyes widened when she slapped him before he shook his head and took off his damaged chest plate and lifted up his shirt.

Zoe glared at him, "A flesh wound? I can see your broken rib nearly poking out of your skin. Lay on your back while I treat it."

Percy slowly laid on his back as Zoe pulled out a bottle of water, flask of nectar and square of ambrosia. She poured some water on the wound before breaking the ambrosia in half and shoving half into Percy's mouth without warning. Zoe then crushed the other half of the ambrosia square in her hand as she poured the nectar onto it turning it into a paste before she placed the paste over Percy's wound.

Percy watched her in wonder, "Well that's new." He commented.

"Two thousand years in the hunt and you learn a few tricks." Zoe replied before handing Percy the rest of flask of nectar, "Drink." She ordered sternly.

Percy did as she told him before slowly climbing to his feet. When he stood he received another slap to the face.

"Damn it Zoe, what was that for?" Percy whined.

"For lying to me." She replied with a glare.

Percy stared at her for a second before his face cracked into a grin.

Zoe raised an eyebrow, "What is so amusing?"

Percy chuckled, "Nothing, I just realized one of the reasons I like you."

Zoe face turned a bit red before she composed herself and glared at him again, "And what is that?"

Percy smiled again, "Even when I'm badly injured you don't take any crap. I can't think of anyone else who would slap me when I have a gaping hole in my ribcage."

Zoe couldn't help but smile at his words, "Someone has to stop you from being an idiot."

"Thank you Zoe." He said sincerely.

Zoe nodded before she looked around the room they were in, "Maybe we should just rest here for the night so your wound can heal completely."

"Yea that sounds good. We need to get moving early, I don't like leaving Katie and Annabeth alone in the Labyrinth." He answered.

"I am sure they are fine." Zoe assured him.

Percy shrugged "I just don't like Katie out there alone since I dragged her along. She's new to quests. At least she has Annabeth with her although I can't say I mind being separated from her for a bit."

Zoe raised an eyebrow, interested in his reasoning.

Percy shrugged, "I like her and all; she's just been a little too touchy lately. I don't know why but she always seems to be having to be touching when she talks."

Zoe nodded, trying to restrain her lips from quirking into a smile when she thought about how dense he was about some things.

Percy made his way over to the wall where he sat down and leaned back, his ribs still aching being only partially healed.

Zoe made her way over to Percy and sat down next to him. Percy looked at her and smiled, "Nice work by the way; one less Titan to worry about when the final battle begins."

Zoe smiled at his words; he had been the one who did the majority of the fighting.

"It was good teamwork." Zoe said with a smile.

Percy shrugged.

Zoe leaned back against the wall before a thought hit her, "This is going to be a cold night. All of our sleeping bags were in the enchanted bag that Katie had along with our food."

Percy nodded before he leaned over to his pack and pulled out a sweatshirt and handed it to Zoe, "Well I can obviously take care of the food but this is all I have to stay warm."

Zoe shook her head, "It's yours; you take it."

"No, I should let my wound air out anyway." Percy argued.

Zoe sighed but put the sweatshirt on. Within a few minutes she looked over at Percy to see him passed out as he leaned up against the wall. She stared at him as she thought about how she had been acting lately. She couldn't really deny to herself how she felt about him anymore. The only question she didn't know was if she would ever tell him. Percy already had so much on his shoulders; she didn't know whether or not she wanted to add to it. But then again, according to Katie and Annabeth, he felt the same way. But she also had to think about what Lady Artemis and the hunters would think if she got involved with a boy. Sure he was the male they liked the most but this would be different.

Zoe shook her head, deciding not to think about it for a while. This was something she could decide later, like after they finished this quest, if they survived it that is.

She looked at Percy again before leaning over resting her head on his shoulder. She felt Percy stir a bit and froze. Percy's arm lifted up and wrapped it around her before he stopped moving again. She smiled and let herself lean up against the uninjured side of his chest, his arm wrapped around her as she drifted off to sleep.

Line Break

Katie woke up to Annabeth gently shaking her as her eyes fluttered open before her heart sunk as she remembered the events from the day before.

Annabeth must have noticed her look of despair as she sighed, "Yes we're still on our own. Let's get moving and hopefully we can find Percy and Zoe today."

Katie nodded and dug out two cereal bars and tossed one to Annabeth before she packed up their sleeping bags which magically shrunk when she stuffed them into her pack.

"You know it was pretty cold last night and I just realized we had all the sleeping bags. I hope they are alright." Katie said dejectedly.

Annabeth shook her head, "I think of all the people I know, Percy and Zoe are best equipped to take care of themselves no matter the situation."

"Yeah you're probably right about that but hopefully then found somewhere warm to sleep." Katie said still a little worried.

Annabeth nodded as she took off down the tunnel hoping they would run into her two friends soon. She was a little nervous considering she wasn't sure how Katie would handle pressure situations. She prayed they didn't run into any of the Titan Army as they wouldn't have a chance. Annabeth thought about her conversation with Katie the night before about Percy. She knew she had a crush on him but still couldn't help but feel guilty when she thought about love. She missed Luke and prayed he would make the right choice and come back to Camp Half-Blood. She knew why he betrayed them but it had hit her the hardest. He had been her big brother until they got to camp and despite being young; she knew she was in love with him. Now all she could do was hope he could earn redemption and come home to camp.

After another couple hours of walking, the two girls walked out of the tunnel and into a large room. The minute they were out of the tunnel, a door slammed down behind them as another door shut across the room trapping them inside.

Annabeth and Katie quickly pulled out their weapons but were suddenly blinded by a light shining in their faces.

Both demigods moved to the side as they caught sight of the creature behind the light. It was a creature with the face of a woman but the body of lion. Katie paled a bit when she realized they were trapped inside the room with the Sphinx.

"Welcome, lucky contestants! Get ready to play…ANSWER THAT RIDDLE!" The Sphinx announced in a cheerful voice.

Confetti rained down on the two girls and game show music began playing as the Sphinx said, "Fabulous prizes! Pass the test, and you get to advance! Fail and I get to eat you! Who will be our lucky contestant?"

Annabeth and Katie exchanged a look, "I know the riddle; I've got this." Annabeth whispered to Katie who nodded.

Annabeth stepped up to the podium that stood a few feet in front of the girls.

"Welcome, Annabeth Chase," the Sphinx said before Annabeth had actually told the Sphinx her name. "Are you ready for your test?"

"Yes," Annabeth said, taking a calming breath. "Ask your riddle."

"Twenty riddles, actually," the Sphinx countered.

"What? But in the old days-" Annabeth began before she was cut off.

"Oh, we've raised our standards. To pass, you must show proficiency in all twenty. Isn't that great?" The Sphinx interrupted.

The confidence she previously had vanished as she looked nervously at the Sphinx.

"Okay," She replied hesitantly, "I'm ready."

The Sphinx began excitedly. "What…is the capital of Bulgaria?"

"Sofia," Annabeth answered. "but—"

"Correct!" The Sphinx cheered. "Next question!"

Annabeth was confused. She expected a riddle not a game of trivial pursuit.

"Wait a second," She stopped the Sphinx, "What about, 'What walks on four legs in the morning'?"

"I beg your pardon?" The Sphinx asked, annoyed.

Annabeth explained to her about the riddle she was supposed to give. The one where a man walks on four legs in the morning, like a baby, two in the afternoon, like an adult, and three in the evening, like an old man with a cane. "That's the riddle you used to ask!" She complained.

"That's exactly why we changed the test! You already knew the answer!" The Sphinx exclaimed. "Okay, second question-what is the square root of 16?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed at the monster, "This is stupid! I am a daughter of wisdom and I am not going to sit here and answer twenty of these ridiculous questions. Either ask a riddle or get the Hades out of our way."

Katie's eyes widened as she watched Annabeth try to demand something from the monster that had them trapped. The Sphinx's eyes narrowed in Annabeth's direction as she looked ready to lunge at her any second.

Katie saw a few weeds by the foot of the monster and smiled slyly. As Annabeth and the monster were staring each other down, Katie was silently growing the weeds as well as multiplying their numbers as more weeds sprouted all around the Sphinx's feet.

A feral grin appeared on the monster's face, "Why then, my dear," she said, "If you won't pass, you fail. And since I can't allow children to be held back, you'll be EATEN!"

The Sphinx tried to lunge at Annabeth only to stop abruptly shortly after leaving the ground. The Sphinx growled and hissed as the weeds relentlessly wrapped around her body. No matter how many weeds she managed to paw away from her body, twice as many would take their place until the monster was fully immobilized in a cocoon of weeds.

Annabeth turned with a look of shock towards Katie who glared at her, "Watch that pride of yours Annabeth. If you had just answered her questions we could have avoided a fight." Katie said sternly.

Annabeth was a little take-aback by Katie's tone, "They were stupid questions." She tried to argue.

Katie just shook her head, "I don't care. That would have just made it simpler. Let's try to get the door opened, there has to be some kind of button or lever in here or she wouldn't have been able to get out either." She said before she pulled out her sword and drove it into the chest of the still struggling Sphinx.

Annabeth stared at Katie in a bit of awe. She never figured Katie would be very good in situations like these but the truth was that she had just saved Annabeth's life.

The two girls found a lever that opened the door before setting out into the Labyrinth once again.

Line Break

Percy felt a weight on his chest as he slowly started to wake. Despite sleeping with his back propped against a stone wall, he couldn't remember a better night's sleep he had had. He slowly opened his eyes before they shot wide open. Lying on his chest was Zoe's head. Percy was caught between wanting to run for his life and close his eyes again and enjoy the fact that there was a beautiful girl sleeping on him.

Before he could make a decision, Zoe started to stir from her place on his chest. As her eyes slowly opened he could see the confusion on her face before her eyes widened just as his had done as she lifted her head off his chest and looked up into find his nervous face.

Zoe was just as frozen as he was before Percy decided to try and play it off like it never happened.

"We should get moving." Percy said quickly as he hurriedly got to his feet.

Relief flooded through Zoe's body as Percy ignored the fact she had spent the night cuddled up next to him. She quickly agreed as they packed up their stuff and set off into the Labyrinth again.

After a couple hours, the smell of smoke caught both Zoe and Percy's attention. The warily made their way to a doorway before taking a peek inside where they saw an enormous man pounding away on a red hot sword. The man was muscular but his face was slightly deformed and his leg was strapped into a large metal brace.

The duo slowly walked into the room before they bowed about ten feet away from the god of the forge.

"Lord Hephaestus," Percy said loudly causing the blacksmith to stop mid strike and turn around.

"Ah yes, Perseus Jackson, I've been expecting you. My mother said you would be stopping by." Hephaestus grunted.

Percy was a little surprised but nodded, "Yes we were told we had to find you in order to get to Daedalus' workshop."

The god waved his hand, "Please stand up there is no need to bow to an old cripple like me."

Percy and Zoe slowly stood up and waited for Hephaestus to continue speaking.

"I can help you find the old inventor but I require a favor first." The god explained.

Percy and Zoe exchanged looks before Percy nodded, "Whatever you need Lord Hephaestus."

Hephaestus smirked at their blind willingness to accept the task,"Someone has been using another one of my forges. It is located inside Mount Saint Helens. Every time I try to catch whoever it is, they run off before I can get there. They sense my godly aura before I can capture them. I need you two to find out who is using my forge. Find out and come back and let me know and I will tell you how to find my old friend Daedalus." He explained.

Percy nodded slowly, "Of course but how will we find your forge?"

Hephaestus snapped his fingers as a mechanical spider appeared in his hand, "Follow this to the forge and then follow it back when you find out who the culprit is. It's not too far from our current location; you should be there in a few hours."

Percy and Zoe both bowed again before Hephaestus dropped the spider on the ground where it quickly scurried out of the room with Percy and Zoe in pursuit.

After an exhausting three hour jog, the little mechanical spider stopped in front of a doorway as Percy and Zoe stopped to catch their breaths. They slowly pushed the doors open where they saw another tunnel. This one was different than the Labyrinth though. It was entirely made of metal and seemed endless. The mechanical spider took off again racing down the tunnel. Percy and Zoe started making their way inside until a faint roaring sound in the distance caught their attention. They continued as the roaring got louder.

After another half mile or so, they emerged in a cavern the size of a Super Bowl stadium. Their spider escort stopped and curled into a ball. They had arrived at the forge of Hephaestus. There was no floor, just bubbling lava hundreds of feet below. They stood on a rock ridge that circled the cavern. A network of metal bridges spanned across it. At the center was a huge platform with all sorts of machines, cauldrons, forges, and the largest anvil they'd ever seen-a block of iron the size of a house. Creatures moved around the platform-several strange, dark shapes, but they were too far away to make out details.

Percy picked up the metal spider and put it in his pocket as they made their way a little further into the cavern. The heat was horrible. In no time both Percy and Zoe were drenched with sweat. The smoke stung their eyes as they moved along, trying to keep away from the edge, until they found their way blocked by a cart on metal wheels. Zoe lifted up the tarp and found it was half full of scrap metal. Before they could climb over it, they heard voices from up ahead from one of the side tunnels.

Percy and Zoe silently crept around the cart, avoiding the eyes of the monsters until the creatures were behind them. They ran forward and snuck through a doorway where they saw three more monsters carefully handling a large weapon. Percy and Zoe jumped behind another cart before they could be spotted as they listened to the monsters.

"The blade is almost complete." One said. "It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals."

"Aye," a second said. "It shall be even sharper than before. "

"What is that?" Percy whispered.

Zoe shook her head like she didn't know but her eyes gave away her worry.

"They're Telekhines. They betrayed the gods long ago and Zeus banished them to Tartarus with Kronos." Zoe explained before her eyes got big. Percy followed her gaze until his face paled considerably.

"Kronos scythe." Zoe whispered.

Percy could only nod numbly.

"We need to get back to Hephaestus and tell him what they're doing." Zoe whispered.

Percy nodded but he reached into his pocket and pulled out the spider.

"Find Hephaestus and tell him to hurry. We can't take the chance that they'll leave before Hephaestus can stop them." Percy said as he put the spider in Zoe's hands.

"I'm not leaving you." Zoe hissed.

Percy shook his head, "We don't have a choice. I can shadow travel you back to the tunnel but no further without going with you."

Zoe scowled, "I swear to the gods I will kill you if you stay behind by yourself." She threatened but her eyes only showed worry and concern.

"We don't have any other choice. Besides, the fates already have a date for my death and it's not today. I'm sorry Zoe but this is the only way, we can't let them finish that weapon and bring it to Kronos." Percy explained.

Zoe's eyes narrowed and her glare was harsh but before Percy could do anything she leaned forward and crashed her lips onto his.

Percy's mind went blank. He forgot where he was, when it was or why he was there. The only thing he could feel was her soft lips on his before he started kissing her back. They kissed lasted less than ten seconds but it felt like an eternity to Percy.

When Zoe pulled back her face was red before her expression turned stern, "Do not die Perseus or I will find a way to resurrect you so I can kill you more painfully myself."

Percy nodded as his brain slowly started to work again, "I won't, I promise." He whispered before a shadow engulfed Zoe's body and she disappeared from their hiding spot.

Percy sat there for a few more seconds as he thought about what had just happened. He could still feel the sensation of Zoe's lips on his and despite the situation a big grin stretched across his face.

Percy stood up out of his hiding spot, hoping he was right about his death being destined for a day other than today. Even if he did die today, at least he would do so preventing Kronos from receiving his symbol of power.

Percy summoned his sword and spear out of the ground before hurling his spear into the back of the middle Telekhine; the monster shrieked before dissolving into dust. The other two whirled around, one letting loose an ear piercing screech for help. Percy held up his sword as he got ready to fight.

"A son of Poseidon," One of the Telekhine growled as the second nodded in agreement, "Yes I can smell it in his blood."

Before Percy could charge, the doors of the forge flew open as dozens more Telekhines poured in. Percy tried to think about the best way to handle the situation.

Before he could make up his mind, the tallest Telekhine said, "Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes him to burn!"

He scooped some lava out of the nearest furnace. It set his fingers ablaze, but this didn't seem to bother him at all. The other Telekhines did the same. The first one threw a glop of molten rock at Percy and set his pants on fire. Two more splattered across his chest. He dropped his sword in sheer terror and swatted at his clothes. Fire was engulfing him. Strangely, it felt only warm at first, but it was getting hotter by the instant.

"Your father's nature protects you." One said. "It makes you hard to burn, but not impossible, youngling. Not impossible. "

They threw more lava at him, causing Percy to scream. His whole body was on fire. The pain was worse than anything he'd ever felt. He crumpled to the metal floor and heard the sea demons howling in delight.

Percy felt a presence enter his mind just like it had on Othrys.

'The sea is within you Perseus. Call to it and it will answer.' Poseidon said.

Percy was in too much agony to even reply back as the fire consumed him.

He had no choice, he called to the sea. He reached inside himself and thought about the waves and the currents, the endless power of the ocean.

Percy let loose one last terrifying scream before he was consumed by what he could only describe as raw power.

An explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of power simultaneously sent Percy blasting downward into the lava. Fire and water collided and he was shot upward from the heart of the volcano in a huge explosion. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was flying, flying so high he couldn't help but smirk internally at Zeus' outrage before he began to fall, smoke and fire and water streaming from him like he was a comet hurtling toward the earth.

Line Break

Zoe was sprinting after the mechanical spider when she was suddenly knocked off her feet and thrown to the ground from what could only be the most powerful earthquake or explosion she had ever felt. When the cavern stopped shaking, tears fell from her eyes as she thought about Percy being in the center of whatever it was the almost literally shook the earth to its core.

A.N: Well that was certainly interesting to write. I really didn't want to use that much from canon but at the same time I thought it was a fitting way for Zoe to throw her cautions the wind and give in to her feelings. Not saying that Zoe is ready to get into the whole romance things but I thought it'd be good to throw that in there... of course who knows where Percy will end up going... maybe Ogygia... maybe Poseidon will bring him down to Atlantis... I'll figure that out when I write next chapter...

Oh and because this reviewer asked (liliana), I do in fact read every review I get... it's the only way to know if my writing is improving or slipping... And I'm glad to see a few of you listened and went over and read Faded Past, Renewed Future» by blueper... I told you it was a great story...

Just know I only had time to edit the story once so if there are a few errors I will correct them later.

Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter... let me know what you thought... thanks for reading


	13. Pit Stop in Ogygia

A.N: First off, whoever the guest is who chose the name "Zeusfisted" when they commented, I want to thank you because it made me chuckle. You're most likely a weird dude but you made me laugh so you get a mention before the chapter starts.

Ch. 13

Percy woke up feeling like he had been burned alive and blasted half way around the world. Then he paused, that is exactly what happened to him. The biggest question in his mind was how in his father's name was he alive. He knew for a fact he was alive, otherwise he wouldn't be in so much pain. His eyes slowly opened and saw he was in some kind of dark room. The walls and ceiling made him believe he was in a cave. The cave was surprisingly beautiful, the ceiling glittered with crystals. Percy moved a bit and noticed he was on a bed, a rather comfortable bed. Just as he tried to sit up, a soft voice spoke to him.

"Rest. You are too weak to rise." A gentle feminine voice said to him.

Percy's eyes darted to his right where he saw a beautiful girl. She looked around sixteen years old. She had caramel colored hair and almond eyes. Her skin had a familiar coppery tint to it. Percy felt like he should know her. Her features seemed so familiar in his mind.

"Rest and heal. No one can harm you here. I am…" She started before Percy interrupted her.

"Calypso." He said softly.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. She looked at Percy confused, "How did you know?"

Percy's lips quirked into a slight smile despite the pain it caused, "Odysseus." He answered.

Calypso's shock only grew, "But how is that even possible?"

Percy forced himself to sit up despite Calypso's protests, "I have many friends I should not."

Calypso stared at him confused but Percy ignored it as he looked around the room for a mirror. He saw one on a dresser in the corner of the room, "Can you hand me that mirror?"

Calypso looked strangely at him but got the mirror anyway and handed it to Percy. Percy prepared himself for the worst but was shocked to find his body not horribly disfigured. Instead, he looked normal other than his skin which was a few extra shades of red. His shirt was off and it looked like she had tried to treat some of his scars but he knew that was pointless.

Percy shook his head and smiled, "Good, just the normal amount of disfigured."

Calypso just looked at him bewildered but Percy held up his hand to stop her from asking.

"Follow me out to the sea and I will explain things to you." Percy said as he slowly and painfully rose to his feet.

Calypso silently followed Percy outside. Percy covered his eyes from the blinding sun as it took him a few minutes to adjust. Percy finally made his way to the shore where he dropped himself into the water, allowing the urge for pain relief outweigh his usual distaste for using his water powers.

Percy looked up to find Calypso staring at him a little nervously but also curiously.

"So can you explain how you knew who I was Percy?" Calypso asked.

Percy's eyes widened, "How do you know my name anyway?"

Calypso shook her head, "I asked first."

Percy smiled and nodded, "I'll give you short version of a very long story. I was born a son of Poseidon but after my stepfather killed my mother I ran away. All these scars you tried to heal, they're rather old and beyond your power to heal."

Calypso nodded her head sadly, "I am sorry, I didn't know.

Percy waved her off, "Don't worry about it, you were only trying to help."

Calypso gave him a small smile.

"After I ran away, I was found a few days later by Hades and Hestia. Hades adopted me and raised me in the Underworld. While I was there, I was trained by the greatest heroes to ever live, including Odysseus, who told me of his adventures. He told me about his stay on your island and all about you. You are just as beautiful as he described." Percy said sincerely.

Calypso blushed and smiled at Percy, "And how is it that you washed up on my island?"

"I was on a quest down in the Labyrinth. My friend and I were in Hephaestus' forge under Mount Saint Helens where I had lava thrown on my body. I don't remember what happened other than the explosion and flying through the air. The next thing I knew, I woke up on your bed ten minutes ago." Percy explained as he watched the water slowly but surely heal his burned skin. "Now it's your turn; how did you know my name?" He asked.

Calypso stared at Percy in shock. After a minute she composed herself, "You talk in your sleep. That's how I know your name. By the way, who is Zoe? I have a sister named Zoe."

Percy's eyes widened as he remembered that Calypso was a daughter of Atlas as well.

"Well you remember the friend I told you I was with inside the forge? That was your sister Zoe." Percy said as he chuckled at Calypso's shocked face.

Calypso just stared at Percy incredulously, "She is a hunter. Why would she be in the company of a man? I hear enough from the outside world to know she is not fond of them."

Percy couldn't help but chuckle, "Was a hunter actually."

Calypso gasped, "What happened?"

Percy sighed as he told her the story of how he met Zoe and their quest together. He included the prophecy and how, with the help of Poseidon, he managed to save her life. When he told her about the Fates, she interrupted him.

"What do you mean defied the Fates? That's not possible." Calypso said disbelievingly.

Percy shrugged, "Apparently not. They said Zoe was supposed to die but didn't because of mine and Poseidon's interference. The girl who was supposed to replace her as lieutenant of the hunters was a day from turning sixteen. Have you heard of the great prophecy?"

Calypso shook her head.

Percy nodded and told her about the prophecy and how the Fates said it was his destiny and not Thalia's.

"They said Zoe needed to either accept her death or leave the hunt. So Artemis released her but being the arrogant prick he is, Zeus said he wouldn't let the daughter of a Titan roam around freely. He particularly didn't like when I told him that by his own reasoning he shouldn't be trusted as a son of Kronos. But Zoe came to camp with me and another friend of mine. Since then, she has become slightly less resentful of men. Well at least she doesn't want to castrate me on sight anymore anyway."

Calypso raised an eyebrow making Percy chuckle.

"No she's no bad at all. She's actually my best friend in that worthless camp." Percy explained.

Calypso smiled, "Well I am glad she has at least on friend in that camp."

Percy nodded before his face became worried, "How long was I out?"

Calypso looked at him sadly, "I am not sure. Time is very different here but it was at least a week."

Percy eyes widened as he stood up from the water he was floating in, his skin feeling slightly better, "I need to go."

Calypso's face fell a bit but nodded. Percy looked at the nymph sympathetically, "I know you hope for someone to stay with you but I cannot. I will get you off this island though, that is a promise."

Calypso sighed, "That cannot happen Percy; this is my prison."

Percy nodded, "Yes I know but I think you've served your time. I have never made a promise I didn't keep and I don't plan to change it. I have a few Olympians who owe me a favor and I will get you off this island."

Calypso looked at him curiously, "Only Zeus could lift my punishment and he will not."

Percy shook his head, "He will, he won't have a choice. If he thinks I'm going to die to save his throne, he's going to have to do me a few favors first."

Calypso was about to ask what he meant but Percy shook his head, "My sixteenth birthday is a little more than a year away. If Zeus thinks I'm going to die to save his ass without doing some things for me, he has another thing coming. So like I said, I will get you off this blasted island, I owe it to Odysseus anyway."

"Why do you owe it to Odysseus?" She asked curiously.

Percy looked at her sadly, "He loved you. If he didn't have to leave for the sake of his kingdom he would have stayed with you. He said not a single day went by where he didn't think of you. It might be too late for him but I will make sure you have a chance to find love and it won't be on this island."

Calypso looked like she was near tears before she waved Percy over, "Follow me. There is a raft on the other side of the island."

Percy followed Calypso across the island. When they reached the other side Calypso showed him the raft.

"This raft will carry you home; you only need to be on it and it will know." Calypso explained.

Percy nodded and took a step towards the raft when Calypso grabbed his arm, "Wait, I must get something."

Percy raised an eyebrow but nodded. Calypso ran back inland and returned a few minutes later with a small clump of dirt in her hand. She walked up to Percy and handed it to him.

Percy looked at her questioningly.

Calypso smiled, "It's moonlace. It can only be planted at night. I was wondering if you could give it to Zoe. I have missed her over the centuries."

Percy smiled and nodded.

Calypso stepped forward and pulled Percy into a hug. Before she stepped back, she planted a kiss on his cheek, "Zoe is a lucky girl." She whispered.

Percy's face turned beat red, "She only my friend." He argued.

Calypso rolled her eyes, "By how much you said her name in your sleep, I highly doubt that. Whether you can get me off my island or not, I am thankful for getting to meet you Percy Jackson. Please take care of my sister."

Percy was about to say something but Calypso just gave him a warm smile and began to walk back inland. Percy shook his head and hopped onto the raft which magically began to sail. After about an hour, the sun began to set and Percy could feel the magical barrier that kept Calypso trapped vanish. He wasted no time in shadow travelling himself to the woods by Camp Half Blood.

Percy walked back into the camp but found it empty. He could see people gathered around the beach and shadow travelled himself behind a rock so he could see what was going on.

"After nine days and no word, we can only assume we have lost Perseus. As much as it pains me, it is finally time to burn his shroud and pay our respects to a great hero." Chiron said sadly.

Percy's eyes widened as he looked around at the gathered campers. He saw Nico and Bianca crying with Zoe, Annabeth and Katie standing beside them with tears in their eyes. He noticed a smug look on the face of Theo as he stood to the side.

Percy twisted the ring on his finger and notched an arrow. He took careful aim and fired. The arrow imbedded in Theo's shoulder in the exact spot Percy had shot him before. Everyone turned in shock as Theo cried out in pain. Percy shadow travelled himself to his shroud and said something that he knew would get him slapped.

"Come on guys, I would expect a more badass looking shroud for a son of Hades." Percy said casually as everyone turned and stared at him in shock.

Percy saw all the looks of shock and happiness from his friends. He looked for Zoe but couldn't find her until he saw a hard fist flying and connecting with his jaw causing him to stagger back. He looked up to find Zoe standing with a look of rage on her face behind her tear-filled eyes.

"Where have you been?" She yelled.

Percy took a step closer, "I will tell you after, I promise." He whispered so only she could hear before he stepped back only to get tackled to the ground by two children of Hades with tears of joy in their eyes.

"I knew you weren't dead. No one would believe me." Nico yelled as he hugged his brother.

Bianca just buried her face into Percy's chest as she tried to stop the tears.

"Perseus, how are you alive?" Chiron asked in shock.

Percy managed to stand up once he pried his siblings off him and turned to Chiron.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You blew up Mount Saint Helens!" Zoe yelled at him.

Percy's eyes widened, "What do you mean I blew it up?"

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "You blew up the forge and caused the mountain to erupt. The forge was destroyed with nothing remaining."

Percy's jaw dropped before he recovered, "Oops." He said innocently.

"Where have you been Perseus?" Chiron asked still shocked he was alive.

"Well I landed in the ocean and kind of floated around for about a week until I was healed enough to shadow travel back to camp." Percy explained but stole a couple glances at Zoe to tell her he would explain.

She grudgingly nodded but continued to glare at him.

Once Percy explained what he remembered and received more hugs than he could handle, the campers slowly began to head back to camp until it was only him and Zoe.

Zoe slowly walked up to him. He half expected to get slugged again but she surprised him by hugging him tightly with her face buried in his chest. She stayed like for a little bit before finally letting him go.

Once she let him go she looked at him expectantly.

Percy nodded and held out his hand, shadow travelling them to Zeus' fist.

"Explain!" Zoe demanded.

Percy smiled, "I missed you too Zoe."

Her glare intensified until Percy held up his hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the moonlace and placed in Zoe's hand. She looked at it confused.

"Your sister wants you to know she misses you." Percy explained.

Zoe's eyes widened before they flashed with anger as she spun on Percy. She slapped him hard across the face with her free hand.

"Damn it Zoe. Let me explain more before you slap me again." Percy whined.

Zoe's eyes narrowed before she slapped him again, "You left me alone to think you died when you were lounging around with Calypso!" She hissed.

Percy took a step back with a bit of anger, "Are you going to let me explain or are you going to tell me where I've been?"

Zoe glared at him but nodded for him to speak.

Percy put a hand on his now bruised cheek, "I don't know when I got there. I woke up there about six hours ago. Apparently I was unconscious for about a week."

Zoe looked at him disbelievingly until Percy rolled his eyes, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I'm telling you is true."

Thunder rumbled loudly overhead.

"Fine, I believe you." She said grudgingly.

Percy nodded, "Thank you. Now can you refrain from beating me any further, I'm still hurting from being doused in lava and getting blown out a volcano."

Zoe rolled her eyes as she slipped the moonlace into her sweatshirt pocket and sat down on the rocks. Percy smiled as he noticed she was wearing the sweatshirt he gave her in the Labyrinth.

"So how did you end up on her island anyway?" Zoe asked without the anger.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "How does anyone end up on her island? Aphrodite I assume." He replied.

Zoe scowled but quickly washed her face of emotion, "How did Calypso know you knew me?"

Percy's face reddened a bit, "Apparently I talk in my sleep." He said quietly. "She asked who Zoe was and I remembered she was a daughter of Atlas too."

Zoe blushed a bit but tried to play it off as she ran a hand through her hair, "Yes and she has paid for it for over two millennia." She said sadly.

Percy nodded, "I promised her I would get her freed."

Zoe looked at him sadly, "That's not possible Percy."

Percy shook his head, "I don't make promises I can't keep. I have a plan that is sure to work."

Zoe looked at him confused but Percy shook his head indicating he wasn't going to tell her.

"How did you get out of the Labyrinth?" Percy asked.

"When I got back to Hephaestus' forge, he brought me to camp as the gods were all called to Olympus. Annabeth and Katie found an exit near Denver and prayed to Demeter who got them back to camp. So we never found Daedalus." Zoe explained.

Percy nodded, "Then we need to go back. We can't let the Titan Army get the string."

Zoe looked at Percy a little nervously, "Hephaestus told me how to find him but there are other problems Percy."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Zoe frowned, "Typhon was imprisoned under Mount Saint Helens. Your little escapade awakened him. Now the gods are doing everything they can to make sure he doesn't get free of his restraints. If the Titans find out then it could be disastrous."

"Damn, now I'll have quite a few pissed off Olympians after me." He said dejectedly.

Zoe shrugged, "Hephaestus was more impressed than angry. How exactly did you do that anyway?"

"I was overwhelmed when a bunch more Telekhines charged into the room. They began pelting lava at me until my body was on fire. Poseidon spoke in my mind like he did on Othrys and told me to summon the sea. I really don't know what I did. All I could feel was raw power." Percy explained.

Zoe's eyes widened before she shook her head, "You are powerful Percy. The most powerful demigod I've ever met. When you get angry, you can literally feel the power coming off you. It can actually be a bit terrifying. Your aura isn't much weaker than a god's." She explained seriously.

Percy scowled, "I can't help that. Believe me, I didn't wish for this life. In fact, the majority of it has been miserable. I never asked for any of this."

Zoe shook her head and smiled, "You are so different. I've never met a man who wished for less power."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yeah I bet everyone wishes they could die at sixteen just to be powerful."

Zoe frowned, "You're not going to die Percy. I'm not going to let you. If you do, you'll wish you were never born because I will make sure your afterlife is worse than Tartarus."

Percy looked at her disbelievingly for minute before he started laughing. Zoe stared at him but couldn't help but laugh as well.

Once they calmed down, Percy turned to her with a serious expression, "So how do we find Daedalus?"

Zoe smirked, "We need a huntress of course."

"What?" He asked confused.

"We need a clear-sighted mortal. The hunters have a few and I already talked to Lady Artemis and she will send her here when we're ready. We were waiting for you to return or to find out if you had died." Zoe said, finishing a little sadly.

Percy smiled, "I believe I promised you I wouldn't die, didn't I? I make a point of never making a promise I can't keep so you shouldn't have been worried."

Zoe glared at him, "You're lucky that's true." She said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Percy wrapped an arm around her, feeling the same feeling of happiness he felt when she woke up on his chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes without speaking, just enjoying being together even if neither would say it out loud.

"I'm sorry for disappearing on you." Percy whispered.

In response she just leaned a little closer to him, happy he was alive and back by her side. She would never tell him, but the reason they hadn't gone back into the Labyrinth yet was because she had been a wreck for the past week with worry and no one, not even Artemis, was able to get her to do much of anything.

Part of her wanted to talk about the kiss they shared in the forge while part of her hoped he never spoke of it again. She had no idea what she would say if he asked her why she did it. Something about it being the last time she might see him gave her the undeniable urge to kiss him. Like she would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't. When she thought about the kiss, she was happy he couldn't see the smile on her face. It had sent her stomach for a loop and made her grateful she had waited over two thousand years to share her first one with him.

But Percy didn't ask. Instead he just held her close as they looked up at the night sky and enjoyed the moment together. She wasn't sure what, if anything, would happen between them but she was absolutley sure there was no place in the world she would rather be at that moment.

"Tomorrow," She whispered. "We'll go back into the Labyrinth tomorrow but you are not pulling another stunt like Mount Saint Helens again."

Percy hugged her a little tighter, "I promise." He whispered into her hair, as a smile crept onto her face.

A.N: First off I need to say something. Some people have told me they don't like it when I recommend stories to read. That's fine, totally understandable. And I will stop if you do me a favor.

I need you go into the kitchen and open the fridge.

.

Look in the back, all the way back. There's a can of soda in there, cold and refreshing.

.

I want you to reach back there and take it. Open it up and take a nice long drink.

.

MMM, it was good, wasn't it?

.

Now I want you to look at the can and make sure it's a twelve ounce can, of Shut The Fuck Up.

Now that that's out of the way; I am not ordering anyone to read a story I recommend. It's simply a suggestion of a story I enjoy. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I really don't care. I just know how much crap is out there and want to let you know there are some stories that I enjoy.

I only write this because I've received a few PM's from unnamed readers who don't like the stories I recommend. And that is fine, but I refer you back to my previous request.

Now hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter. It was a little shorter than the past few but it's what I have for this chapter. I tried to shift the story away from canon a bit but it will still follow the plot, some parts closer than others. I decided it wasn't in Percy's character to lounge around on Ogygia while Zoe and his family could be in trouble. But I feel like he would still do what could to help her since he isn't a fan of gods abusing their power. I know in the myths that Calypso keeps Odysseus prisoner on her island. Well Rick takes liberties in using the myths so I did as well.

Hopefully you liked it. If you didn't, I'm sorry but that's what I got for you. Now since a few people love when I make suggestions so much, here are the twenty-five most recently updated stories from my list of favorites

The Assassins of the Big Three» by AyeitsEash

The Adventurous Adventures of Percy Jackson» by shiznit777

A Guardians Troubles» by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson

Faded Past, Renewed Future» by blueper

The Assassin of Chaos» by 16futurehopes

Little Angel» by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson

Percy Jackson And The Olympians: The Malice Knight» by PaleRider365

Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior» by TheseusLives

Perseus and the Monster Force» by TheseusLives

Brothers United: Legend of the Dioscuri» by TheseusLives

Lost» by NAKRUF

Son of the Sea God» by Sassenach082

My love where are you?» by PercyJacksonfan4life

Daughter of Discord» by uzai sagi

Love?» by Chaoses Angel

The Flames of Chaos» by Anonemuss14

Drop in the Ocean» by mle199

The Spark Of A Fire» by mle199

Perseus: Master of the Elements» by Zapperian

The Night's Son» by Atrox-Aro

Perseus The Peacekeeper, Son of Chaos» by Owlways

Soldiers of the Skies» by Gold Testament

The Order of the Phoenix: A Demigod's Might» by PaleRider365

The Unknown» by CourtingTheMoon

The Return of Perseus Jackson» by Retrobution

I did this because I was annoyed… now I'm more annoyed because that was a pain in the ass just to make a point.


	14. Return to the Labyrinth

Ch. 14

Percy woke up the next morning on his bed in the Demeter cabin. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were two pairs of Onyx colored eyes leaning over him. It took him all of a second to recognize the gaze of his two siblings. Before they could react, he reached forward and snatched the eleven year old boy in one arm and thirteen year old girl in his other. Both let our girlish yelps causing Percy to burst into laughter.

"I wasn't aware I had two little sisters." Percy teased.

Nico's face flushed in embarrassment while Bianca tried and failed to hold in her laughter.

Nico glared at both his siblings making both of their laughter to increase.

"Relax little bro, I'm only teasing you." Percy assured him once he stopped laughing.

Nico continued glaring at Bianca until she managed to stop laughing.

"So what are you two doing in here anyway?" Percy asked once the laughter and glaring had ceased.

"Are you really going back into the Labyrinth today?" Bianca asked with a saddened expression.

Percy sighed, "I don't have a choice guys. I have to go back or we could all get hurt. I promise I will come back though."

Bianca bit her bottom lip nervously, "Percy, you almost died last time. What if... what if this time…." She began but Percy stopped her by pulling her into a hug.

"I'm coming back little sis. I swear it on the Styx." Percy said trying to ease her nerves.

Thunder rumbled outside making both sibling's eyes widen.

Bianca looked shocked before she smiled, "Okay good, now you have to."

Percy nodded, "I will. We all will. I won't let anyone die down in that stupid maze."

Bianca nodded while Nico's face turned mischievous, "Of course you won't. Wouldn't want something bad to happen to your girlfriend Zoe."

Percy's eyes widened and his face turned red before he turned to Nico with a death glare, "You have five seconds to run before you're dead." He said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Nico's eyes widened before he turned and sprinted out of the Demeter cabin.

Bianca laughed while Percy waited five seconds before he was engulfed by a shadow and reappeared in front of a sprinting Nico in the middle of the cabins area of camp.

Nico ran straight into Percy who snatched him up with an evil smirk, "Now you're dead little brother."

Percy tickled his younger brother a bit causing him to started laughing hysterically.

"Percy… I… I was kidding…" Nico tried to say in between laughs.

"I'm sorry Nico, what was that? I couldn't understand you." Percy said as Nico fell to the ground laughing.

Someone clearing their throat behind him froze Percy instantly. Percy turned around to find the goddess of the hunt looking at him with an amused expression on her face.

Percy bowed to the goddess as Nico got to his feet, looking at the goddess with wide eyes. Percy used his hand and gently pushed it into the back of his little brother's knee, dropping him down into a bow.

"Lady Artemis," Percy said respectfully. "Nico isn't used to being in the presence of an Olympian." He said hoping the goddess was not offended by his little brother's staring.

Artemis waved him off, "Not a problem Perseus. I was looking for you anyway. Would you join me in the dining pavilion? The rest of your quest members are already there."

Percy nodded as he stood and turned to Nico, "Go find Bianca and come to breakfast. I'll make sure to see you guys before we leave again."

Nico nodded and ran off to find his sister while Percy turned back to Artemis.

"I take it you have brought us a clear-sighted mortal hunter?" He asked.

Artemis nodded, "Yes, and I assume you will make sure she returns to me safely?"

Percy nodded, "Of course Lady Artemis."

Artemis nodded before she smirked at him, "You've got Olympus in an uproar Perseus. My father wanted to throw you into Tartarus for awakening Typhon."

Percy frowned, "It's not like I meant to. I was just trying to survive."

Artemis nodded, "I understand. Most of the council opposed the idea of punishing you. Demeter and Poseidon even threatened war with Zeus if he tried to harm you."

Percy's eyes widened, "I guess I really am her favorite grandchild." He said, choosing to ignore the part about Poseidon.

Artemis nodded, "Yes she is rather protective of you. Now let's meet up with the others, you must depart soon."

Percy followed the goddess to the dining pavilion where Katie, Annabeth, Zoe and a huntress were all sitting at the Artemis table, apparently waiting for Percy.

"Nice of you to show up, _boy__**.**_" The hunter hissed at him.

Percy just ignored her while Katie looked ready to smack to immortal preteen.

"Enough Rachel," Artemis said sternly. "I told you Perseus is to be treated with respect. He has done a lot for me as well as Zoe. Disrespect towards him will be like disrespect towards me."

Rachel's eyes widened before she bowed her head, "My apologies my lady."

Artemis nodded, "No worries Rachel but you have nothing to worry about. Just consider Perseus one of the girls." She said, her face shifting into a smirk.

Rachel and the other three girls burst into laughter while Percy just shook his head, "I wasn't aware you were a comedian Lady Artemis. I thought you left the jokes to your older brother Apollo."

Artemis' eyes widened before she scowled, "I see my insufferable twin has already been a bad influence on you."

Percy just gave her a cheeky grin which made Artemis' scowl fade and chuckle a bit, "You're lucky Jackson, very lucky."

Once Percy had eaten a quick breakfast and said his goodbyes to Nico and Bianca, the group set off into the Labyrinth again, this time following the red-headed huntress Rachel. She and Zoe walked in the lead as Percy, Annabeth and Katie trailed behind. Katie and Annabeth explained about their journey into the Labyrinth, their encounter with the Sphinx and there eventual escape through an exit that dropped them off in the basement of Mile High Stadium in Denver.

As they walked, Percy noticed Annabeth brushing against him a lot as they walked. Katie rolled her eyes at Annabeth's feeble attempts to garner his attention while Zoe scowled every time she would see them when she turned around. Percy for his part was slowly catching on to Annabeth's intentions and was suddenly rather uncomfortable with the whole situation. He knew how he felt about Annabeth and while she was a great friend, his heart already belonged to someone else, even if he wouldn't admit it to her.

The group traveled for a few hours before Percy sensed something ahead of them.

"Stop!" He whispered, freezing his four companions in their tracks.

"What?" Rachel asked in an annoyed tone.

Percy just shook head and put a finger to his lips to silence her. A few seconds later, a single demigod walked around a corner appearing in front of them. He looked lost as he made his way through the tunnels. When he was within ten feet of them, he looked up and froze.

"Who are you?" He asked as he pulled out a sword to defend himself.

Percy eyed the boy curiously. He looked Asian and had an eye patch covering one of his eyes. He looked around sixteen years old. Before Percy could say anything, Annabeth spoke up.

"I remember you, Ethan right? You were in Hermes cabin a few years ago but vanished." She said surprised.

Ethan scowled, "Yes Annabeth Chase. I'm surprised you remember me seeing as I was tossed in the Hermes cabin with all the other unclaimed demigods."

Annabeth's eyes widened at his hostility, "Why are you down here?"

"I'm looking for Luke and his army. I'm planning to join them just as my mother has." Ethan sneered.

Annabeth looked at him confused, "Your mother?"

"Yes, Nemesis, Goddess of Balance, Justice, Retribution, and Vengeance. The time for the minor gods and their children being ignored is over." He spat.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Are you joking or would you like me to get you a tissue?"

Ethan's eye widened at Percy's words before he stepped forward, "Who the Hades are you." He growled.

Percy smirked, "Percy Jackson, son of Hades. You have a problem with that?"

Ethan looked at Percy in shock, "How can you defend those arrogant Olympians? They shun your father despite him being their own brother."

Percy shrugged, "That's easy. I'm not as stupid as you and your mother are. Kronos will be worse than the Olympians could ever be. When the Titan's ruled, mortals were used as nothing more than entertainment. What makes you think it will be different this time you fool?"  
Ethan face reddened in anger before he charged at Percy.

Percy just smirked as Ethan brought his sword down. In the blink of an eye, Percy side-stepped and smacked Ethan's sword arm, making the sword clatter to the ground before he grabbed Ethan by the throat and threw him against the tunnel wall.

Before Ethan could get up, Percy pinned him to the ground with his foot, "Now that wasn't very polite Ethan."

Ethan scowled, "Get off me."

Percy shook his head, "You think I'm that stupid? I should kill you right now for wanting to join the Titans."

A low growl from behind Percy caught his attention as he turned and saw his four companions with weapons at their throats being held by a group of demigods and a few monsters.

Percy's eyes widened in shock before his face shifted to angry.

"You harm a hair on their heads and I will rip out your throats with my bare hands." Percy growled.

"Shut up kid. You're coming with us or we'll kill them all." One of the demigods threatened as he stepped forward to grab Percy.

Percy's eye twitched angrily, "What's your name?"

"Bruce, son of Ares." He said smugly.

As the kid made a move to grab him, Percy grabbed a long hunting knife out of his belt drove it through the bottom of the jaw before anyone could react.

The rest of the enemy demigods looked shocked and pressed the weapons tighter to Percy's friend's throats.

Percy put his hands up as the demigod fell to the ground dead, "Wrong. You were Bruce, son of Ares." He spat before turning back to his friend's captors, "Remember what happened to Bruce. I will go with you but you touch them and you'll join Bruce before you know what hit you." He added in a deadly serious tone.

The traitorous demigods all glared at Percy but their faces were pale white from the threat. Ethan tried grabbing Percy but Percy spun and grabbed him by the throat again and threw him into the feet of his friends.

"I said I'd go. I didn't say you could touch me, traitor." Percy growled at a furious Ethan.

Ethan was about to say something when another one of the demigod's spoke first, "Leave him. We can let Luke decide what to do with him."

Ethan looked furious but nodded.

"Wise decision." Percy muttered as he walked up to his friends who were now weaponless.

"What are you doing Percy?" Zoe whispered.

Percy smiled at her, "Do you trust me?"

Zoe looked surprised by the question before she looked him in the eyes and nodded, "I do."

Percy's smile grew "Then just follow my lead. I want a word with the traitor son of Hermes anyway."

Zoe looked at him worriedly but nodded as they were led by two of the demigods while the rest and the monsters trailed behind them with their weapons out.

The group was led through the tunnel until they came to two large bronze doors. They were ten feet tall and emblazoned with two crossed swords. The cheering of a crowd from behind the doors made everyone, including Percy, a little nervous about what they were walking into.

Zoe looked up at Percy a little nervously when she saw the apprehension in his usually fearless eyes. She quickly reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze to let him know she was with him no matter what.

Percy looked at her and gave her a small smile and nod before the demigods pushed the doors open, revealing a large circular arena. The floors were dirt and the arena was large, close to the same size as the sword fighting arena at Camp Half Blood. In the center of the arena, a fight was going on between a giant and a centaur. The centaur looked panicked. He was galloping around his enemy, using a sword and shield, while the giant swung a javelin the size of a telephone pole as the crowd cheered. Benches wrapped all the way around the arena, and every seat was full. There were giants, Dracaena, demigods, Telekhines, and stranger things: bat-winged demons and creatures that seemed half human and half you name it-bird, reptile, insect, mammal.

The creepiest things were the skulls. The arena was full of them. They ringed the edge of the railing. Three-foot-high piles of them decorated the steps between the benches. They grinned from pikes at the back of the stands and hung on chains from the ceiling like chandeliers. Some of them looked very old-nothing but bleached-white bone. Others looked a lot fresher. In the middle of all this, proudly displayed on the side of the spectator's wall, was something that made Percy's blood boil-a green banner with the trident of Poseidon in the center.

Percy was pushed forward by one of the demigods while his friends were herded towards a cage in the side of arena. Percy pushed the demigod back hard, sending him toppling to the ground. Percy was about to attack the others when a booming voice from the stands stopped him in his tracks.

Percy turned around to find only the giant remaining along with a pile of golden dust with a sword and shield beside it. Percy's eyes caught sight of an even bigger giant seated in the front row of the stands, his eyes locked on Percy.

"Who do we have here?" The giant boomed.

Percy looked to the giant's left and saw Luke Castellan saying something to the giant that Percy couldn't hear. The giant's eyes widened before he raised his hand for silence. The cheering crowd immediately fell silent and turned to the giant with anticipation.

"It appears we have an honored guest with us today." The giant boomed.

Percy eyed the giant warily, "Who are you?"

The giant grinned, "I am Antaeus, son of Gaia and Poseidon, brother."

Percy bit back at remark, deciding to let the giant believe he was just a son of Poseidon.

"My men have brought your brother Perseus Jackson to entertain you Lord Antaeus. We hope that his death will be enough to grant us passage." Luke said hopefully.

"Stop this Luke! Let us go!" Annabeth yelled from the cage she and the others were imprisoned in.

Luke turned and noticed Annabeth for the first time. For the first time Percy had ever seen, Luke's expression looked pained, like he was actually regretting what he was doing.

"Ah, the woman can fight after my brother has had his turn in the arena. I will decide whether or not to grant you and your army passage based on if they entertain me." Antaeus bellowed.

Luke regained his composure and bowed to Antaeus although he looked irritated about not being assured passage.

"Now for round one, what weapon will you choose Jackson?" Antaeus asked from his seat.

Percy shrugged, "Depends on the opponent." He said in a nonchalant voice.

"Open the gates!" Antaeus bellowed as a Dracaena slithered out into the arena with a trident and a net in hand.

"Now, your weapon Jackson!" Antaeus asked.

Percy simply held up his hands, "Against this opponent, none will be needed."

The monsters and demigods in the stands began laughing until Antaeus silenced them, "Enough! I like your style Jackson, let's see if you can back it up."

Percy just looked at Luke and smiled evilly.

The Dracaena charged towards Percy, jabbing at him with its trident experimentally. Percy dodged the first strike and then sidestepped the second before he grabbed the trident and wrenched it out of the monster's hands before he spun it in his hand and drove it through the Dracaena's throat. The monster let out a gurgled scream before it disintegrated to dust.

""No!" Antaeus bellowed. "Too fast! You must wait for the kill. Only I give that order!"

Percy looked at the giant and smirked, "Oops, my bad."

Antaeus glared at Percy who met the giant's glare fearlessly.

"Round two!" Antaeus yelled. "And slower this time! More entertainment! Wait for my call before killing anybody. OR ELSE!"

The gates opened and Percy grinned. A familiar demigod covered in armor with an eye patch came marching into the arena with a look of apprehension on his face.

"Your weapon Jackson?" Antaeus bellowed.

Percy just shook his head again. This time the stands remained silent as Ethan made his way into the arena. Percy snuck a glance at his friends and saw Zoe staring at him worriedly. He gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to Ethan who was approaching him warily.

"Begin!" Antaeus bellowed.

Ethan tried to catch Percy off guard as he sprinted forward, swinging his sword wildly but Percy was far too quick, side-stepping every strike sent at him. Ethan's frustration grew as he lunged forward, trying to impale Percy but Percy simply spun to the side and threw a hard punch that caught Ethan in the jaw.

Ethan staggered back but Percy didn't give him time to recover, driving another fist into his nose which broke and began bleeding badly.

Percy glanced at Antaeus to find him grinning.

Percy jumped forward as Ethan tried to raise his sword but couldn't quickly enough as Percy grabbed his sword arm before head butting the son of Nemesis and wrenching the sword from his grasp.

Ethan stumbled back as Percy charged with the sword in his hand. Instead of killing him, Percy slammed the hilt of the sword into Ethan's temple which sent him to the floor quickly. Ethan groaned from his place on the ground as Percy stood above him contemplating his next move.

Percy looked up at Antaeus to see his red face was stony with displeasure, but he held up his hand and put it thumbs down.

Percy looked down at Ethan's fear filled face before he turned back to Antaeus and gave him his own one finger salute before he knelt down to grab Ethan and pulled him to his feet before he shoved him towards the gate he had come in from.

"No one dishonors the games!" Antaeus bellowed. "Your heads shall both be tributes to Poseidon!"

Percy took Ethan's sword and threw it like a javelin, impaling one of the monsters in the front row, the crowd at stared at Percy in shock as the monster crumbled to dust.

"Fight me yourself Antaeus. You sit back on your fat ass watching others fight; I'm starting to think you're too cowardly to step into the ring yourself. If I win, my friends and I go free. I lose, you can kill us all. But the terms must be sworn on the Styx; unless that is you're too afraid to fight a lowly little demigod like me." Percy taunted the giant.

Antaeus laughed, "This shouldn't take long. I swear to your terms!"

Antaeus cracked his knuckles and grinned, "Weapons?" he asked.

Percy held out his hand as his Stygian Iron blade shot out of the ground.

Antaeus' eyes widened but he kept his mouth shut, eyeing Percy a little more warily now.

"You?" Percy asked.

Antaeus held up his huge hands and wiggled his fingers. "I don't need anything else. Master Luke, you will referee this one. "

Luke smiled down at Percy, "With pleasure."

Antaeus lunged and Percy rolled under his legs and stabbed him in the back of the thigh.

"Argggh!" Antaeus yelled.

Where blood should've come out, there was a spout of sand, like if Percy had busted the side of an hourglass. The dirt from the arena floor climbed up his leg and covered it like a cast. When it fell back to the ground, the wound was gone.

Percy looked up with wide eyes to see Antaeus with a smug look on his face.

"Now you see why I never lose, demigod!" Antaeus gloated. "Come here and let me crush you. I'll make it quick!"

Percy paled a bit as he realized a son of Gaia wouldn't be able to be killed as long as he was in contact with the earth. Percy looked around wildly as he avoided the charging giant. Just as he was about he be crushed, he was engulfed by a shadow and reappeared behind Antaeus. He drove his blade down to the hilt into the back of the giant's knee before twisting the blade, causing Antaeus to bellow in agony, and wrenching it out before he backed away.

Just as before, the ground came up and healed the wound, although this wound seemed to take long to heal.

Antaeus turned towards Percy with a look of rage, "Come meet your death!"

Percy rolled his eyes, catching sight of the chains that hung with skulls above the arena when he did as a plan started to form in his mind.

Percy sprinted forward, dodging the giant's hand as it came down to crush him and jumped, driving his sword into the giant's stomach before he shadow travelled back several feet.

Antaeus cursed loudly before wrenching the sword out of his gut and tossing it behind him, leaving Percy seemingly weaponless.

Once the wound in his stomach healed, Antaeus turned to Percy with an arrogant smile, "Now you are weaponless. You have fought surprisingly well but now is the time for you to die."

Percy steeled his nerves before he ran forward as Antaeus stooped over and held his hands near the ground, waiting to snatch Percy up. When he was ten feet away, Percy's spear shot out of the ground and into his hand.

Instead of attacking, Percy stabbed his spear into the ground, using it like a pole vault and launching himself straight at the giant's head. Percy landed on his forehead, making Antaeus stand up straight. Percy used it like a springboard and jumped into the rafters where he grabbed the chains and pulled himself up.

Antaeus looked up at Percy in shock before it changed to rage

"Come down here, coward!" Antaeus bellowed.

Antaeus tried to snatch Percy who was just out of his reach.

Percy smirked, "Why don't you come get me you fat bastard. I think I like it up much better."

Percy pulled a hunting knife of his belt and sawed off another one of the chains. He quickly unhooked the skull attached to chain as Antaeus tried to reach up and grab him.

Antaeus growled and made another grab for him, catching a chain and trying to pull himself up.

While he was struggling, Percy lowered his sawed-off chain, hook first, and managed to hook onto Antaeus' loincloth.

"Ahhhh!" Antaeus yelled indignantly.

Quickly Percy slipped the free chain through the fastening link on his own chain, pulled it taut, and secured it the best he could. Antaeus tried to slip back to the ground, but stayed suspended by his loincloth. He had to hold on to the other chains with both hands to avoid getting flipped upside down.

Percy quickly cut a few more chains free and managed to loop them around Antaeus, entangling him further. Percy swung from a chain and hung next to Antaeus, just out of his restrained reach tangled up in the chains.

"Get me down!" Antaeus demanded.

"Free him!" Luke ordered. "He is our host!"

Percy held out his hand as his sword shot out of the earth and into his hand all the way from the ground.

"You got it, _Master Luke_" Percy said with a grin as he drove his blade through the giant's chest. This time, the earth did not come up to heal him. Antaeus let loosed a pained scream and sand continued to pour from his wound until he disintegrated, leaving only a dirty looking loin cloth hanging from a tangled mess of chains.

"Jackson!" Luke yelled. "I should have killed you long ago!"

Percy dropped from his chain landed on the ground below in a crouch, "You could try Castellan, but it won't end well for you." Percy growled as he stood in front of the son of Hermes.

Luke's eyes narrowed, "You and your friends won't leave this arena alive. Attack!"

Percy wasted no time in driving his sword straight into Luke's stomach.

What he didn't expect was the blade to bounce off like it was made of rubber.

Percy's eyes widened in realization as Luke grinned. Percy composed himself and sent a power kick into Luke's chest, sending him flying a few feet back.

By this time, the monsters and demigods were climbing down from the stands to attack. Percy stepped back and pulled the whistle out of his pocket, knowing this was the only way. He blew the whistle as the enemy army stalked towards him.

Before they could attack, a giant shadow appeared in front of Percy and out stepped a giant three-headed Hellhound with fangs barred.

The enemy froze in their track at the sight of Cerberus making Percy smirk, "Get'em boy."

Cerberus snatched two enemy demigods and a Cyclops in his jaws with a sickening crunch as the rest of the army turned and sprinted out of the exit in the arena behind them. Cerberus managed to kill close to twenty before they could escape. Crushing them under his paws or in snatching them up with one of his three heads.

Cerberus turned back to a grinning Percy and lay down in front of him.

Percy immediately started scratching his heads, two at a time, as the giant Hellhound sat in front of him contentedly. After a minute Percy stepped back, "Go home buddy. Hopefully Dad didn't notice you left. I promise I'll come play later."

Cerberus whimpered a little before barking loudly and bounding off into a shadow.

Percy turned back to his imprisoned friends, two of whom were grinning at him while the other two's jaws were hanging open in shock. Percy slashed away the lock on the cage, finally freeing the four girls.

Zoe stepped forward and drilled Percy in the chest with a hard punch.

"Ow, what was that for?" Percy whined.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "For leaving us locked up while you pet your dog."

Percy smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah, sorry. He's not the most patient dog in the world and he really likes his head scratched."

Zoe shook her head but smiled at him, "I'll forgive you because you did well out there. That was smart separating Antaeus from the ground."

Percy grinned, "That was pretty awesome wasn't it?"

Zoe glared at him, "Don't get all cocky. I swear I will kill you myself if you turn in every other male in the world."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I was joking, relax. Now, I believe we have a certain son of Athena to find."

Zoe nodded and turned to Rachel who was slowly coming out of her stupor, "Cerberus is your dog?" She asked disbelievingly.

Percy shrugged, "Kind of. He's more like the family dog but I like to think I'm his favorite."

Rachel shook her head, "Well that was one thing I didn't expect to see on this quest." She said before pointing to the exit they came in from.

"That's the way we came from." Annabeth argued.

Zoe shook her head, "It's also the way Luke was trying to gain passage to. Hephaestus said Rachel would be able to see the way, so we follow her lead."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Zoe but bit her tongue.

After leaving the arena, Rachel led them for another two hours through the Labyrinth until they came to a pair of doors emblazoned with a delta symbol. Voices could be heard behind the doors making the four girls pull out their weapons.

Percy on the other hand narrowed his eyes. He walked forward and kicked the doors open to find Daedalus being cornered by a half-dozen undead warriors being commanded by a ghostly figure.

"Minos." Percy growled at the ghost.

A.N: And there is chapter 14 for you. Consider yourselves lucky that I put it out since it's Easter but you guys are awesome and I was looking forward to writing this chapter anyway.

I bet **most** of you are surprised by Rachel being a hunter huh? I say most because Anonemuss14, being the know it all she is, managed to call it in her chapter 13 review. Just kidding, she is awesome and very helpful whenever I need help. Plus she's a great author herself, I just had to point out that she burst my bubble as I was like 90% done with this chapter when I read her review.

But anyways, hopefully you all liked the chapter, I took parts of the battle with Antaeus from canon because it was good part of that story and it fit here. If it seemd too easy for Percy to kill Antaeus, it was. But it basically followed canon so oh well. Percy will have many more difficulties as the story progresses so be patient. I have to say I liked how it was Cerberus instead of Mrs. O'Leary who came to his aid in this story, thought that was a cool twist. Sorry but no rant this chapter but just to annoy those who complained about my recommendations, here are three recommendations that I have mentioned multiple times, including last chapter, but they are probably my three favorites at the moment. I put them in more than once because I get new readers every day so yes, I know most of you know, but here they are anyway, deal with it.

Perseus The Peacekeeper, Son of Chaos» by Owlways (updated last night)

The Flames of Chaos» by Anonemuss14

Faded Past, Renewed Future» by blueper

(Yea I really just put them again to annoy the whiners. If you already read them, then just ignore. If you're the ones who complain, eat shit)

Quick addition of a story that just went up:

**The Air is Thin But the View is Good by IwooIdreamIwritestories** I haven't read it yet since I just got home but I am sure it will an excellent story based on his others. Sequel to "Do You Trust Me?


	15. Battle of the Labyrinth

Ch. 15

After leaving the arena, Rachel led them for another two hours through the Labyrinth until they came to a pair of doors emblazoned with a delta symbol. Voices could be heard behind the doors making the four girls pull out their weapons.

Percy on the other hand recognized the voice and narrowed his eyes. He walked forward and kicked the doors open to find Daedalus being cornered by a half-dozen undead warriors being commanded by a ghostly figure.

"Minos." Percy growled at the ghost.

The ghostly figure of Minos smiled smugly in Percy's direction, "Ah yes, Hades' little pet, how nice of you to join us."

"Why are you here?" Percy growled.

Mino grinned, "Just catching up with my old employee Daedalus here but since you've decided to interrupt me I think I will enjoy watching you die almost as much as I will watching Daedalus here get dragged down to the Tartarus."

Percy's face hardened, "I don't know how you got out of punishment but I will make sure you spend the rest of eternity regretting it."

Minos laughed, "You cannot stop me little demigod. I am in control here. You have no power over me; you know you are no real son of Hades."

Percy's hands began to tremble in anger as he glared at the ghostly figure in front of him. Before he could say anything, another two dozen undead warriors poured into the room from a door in the back.

"Kill the demigods." Minos ordered with an evil grin.

The undead warriors started to stalk towards Percy and his friends. The four girls got their weapons ready to defend themselves while Percy stood unarmed.

"STOP!" Percy yelled.

The undead warriors paused, looking back towards Minos whose smug smile turned angry.

"Attack! He is no son of Hades and has no control over you." Minos snapped.

The undead warriors took another step towards Percy before they froze. An aura of black surrounded his body as he held out his hand, his sword shooting into it from the ground.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Hades and Persephone and Prince of the Underworld! You will obey my will above all others other than my father!" Percy ordered in barely controlled rage.

The undead warriors remained frozen, much to the shock of Minos.

"Kill them!" Minos screamed at the undead warriors.

Percy took a step forward and drove his blade into the earth, opening up a large crevice. Percy eyed the undead warriors angrily, "Return to the Underworld! NOW!" Percy snapped.

The undead warriors snapped out of their shock before they all bowed to Percy and descended into the crevice as Minos looked on in shock.

Percy stepped closer to the stunned Minos before his hand reached out and grasped the ghostly throat of Minos, much to the shock of everyone in the room, including Minos.

"H..How?" Minos rasped out as Percy held the ghost in place by his throat.

Percy's eyes flashed angrily, "I am Prince of the Underworld and King of ghosts, the title bestowed on me by my father and you have been a very naughty little ghost." Percy growled before he closed his eyes for a second.

When he opened them, a shadow appeared to his left and out popped a furious looking Alecto.

"I believe you have an escaped soul." Percy said as his eyes flickered to the Fury beside him.

"We do not know how he escaped yet Lord Perseus." Alecto explained.

Percy nodded, "Not a problem, but do make sure he is locked up extra tight and extra painfully from now on."

An evil grin appeared on Alecto's face, "Of course my lord." She said as she snapped her fingers causing the trembling ghostly form of Minos to vanish down to the Underworld.

Before Alecto could follow, Percy spoke up, "What did I tell you about calling lord Alecto?"

Alecto gave him a fanged grin, "My apologies Percy."

Percy smiled before the Fury vanished in a whirl of black light.

Percy looked back to see his friends looking at him with wide-eyes before a male voice reminded him they were not alone.

"Thank you for saving me." Daedalus said gratefully.

Percy turnec towards Daedalus, "Where is Ariadne's string?"

Daedalus' eyes widened before his expression turned grave, "In the possession of Luke and his army."

"Why would you do that?" Annabeth screamed at the old inventor.

Daedalus' face fell, "They made me an offer I couldn't refuse. They offered me freedom from the Labyrinth."

Annabeth looked at him confused, "What do you mean? This is your Labyrinth, how are you a prisoner?"

"Ever since Minos' death, he has haunted my dreams, promising to drag me down to Tartarus. So I had to shut myself deep within my maze to hide from the eyes of gods and death itself." Daedalus explained.

Annabeth looked at him in shock, "Why? Why do you fear death?"

Before Daedalus could answer, Percy did, "He is a murderer. He killed his nephew Perdix because he was bitter about the death of his own son. You're mother branded him as a murderer and Minos has been pestering my father for millennia to find him."

Daedalus' eyes flashed with pain and slight anger, "I did not murder him."

Percy glared, "Maybe not directly but your actions certainly led to his death."

Daedalus' head dropped, "I made a mistake and have paid for it for many centuries."

"How are you even alive?" Zoe asked, speaking up for the first time.

Percy chuckled, "I wouldn't exactly say he is alive, right Daedalus?"

The old inventor looked at Percy in shock.

"He's an automaton. I can sense his soul inside the machine." Percy explained causing his friends' eyes to widen.

Daedalus nodded, "He is correct. I have managed to keep myself alive to avoid being judged by Minos."

Percy scowled, "You're a fool. Minos was thrown off the judges' table years ago. He was sent to punishment himself."

Daedalus looked at Percy in shock but Annabeth had more questions, "That isn't possible. You cannot transfer your soul into a machine."

"Anything is possible my dear, you only need to discover the way." Daedalus explained.

Before Annabeth could ask any more questions, Percy put his sword to Daedalus' throat, "Give me one good reason that I shouldn't send you to my father right now?"

Daedalus paled, "I…I.. I can help you."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "You have aligned yourself with the enemy and you expect us to trust you?"

Daedalus looked at Percy worriedly, "I didn't have a choice. What would you have done in my situation?"

Percy glared at the ancient demigod as he thought about what he should do. Zoe made her way over to Percy and whispered something in his ear. Percy looked at her incredulously before she glared at him and he nodded.

"You will swear on the Styx to do everything you can to help us and I will speak to my father about leniency in deciding your fate in the Underworld." Percy declared making Daedalus look at him in shock.

After a minute, Daedalus slowly nodded.

"I swear on the River Styx to the terms you have laid out." Daedalus said seriously.

Thunder rumbled faintly overhead.

Percy lowered his sword and nodded. "How long ago did you give Luke the string?"

"About six hours." Daedalus answered.

Percy's eyes widened before he cursed loudly, "He wasn't seeking passage to find Daedalus. He was seeking passage to march his army through Antaeus' arena so he could march them into camp."

"We need to get back as soon as possible." Katie announced as the rest nodded in agreement.

Percy turned toward Rachel, "Lead the way as fast as you can."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Percy a bit but nodded.

"Wait," Daedalus yelled. "I have some things that may help with the invasion."

Percy nodded for him to grab what he could. A few minutes later he came out with three duffel bags that were filled with something large.

Percy grabbed two and strapped them over his shoulders, "I don't care what they are; we need to go and we need to go now! If something happens to my brother or sister, you'll pray for Minos to be in charge of your punishment." He growled at Daedalus who paled at his words.

Daedalus and Rachel led the group off into the Labyrinth again as Percy couldn't shake the feeling of dread when he thought about the Titan Army reaching Camp Half Blood before they did.

Zoe walked beside him as she watched the stress and worry eat away at Percy through the look in his eyes. Despite standing with a huntress in front of her and Annabeth and Katie behind her, she slipped her hand into Percy's as they walked.

Annabeth and Katie's eyes widened when they saw what Zoe did, a huge grin stretching across Katie's face while Annabeth looked saddened before smiling at the fact two of her friends were actually admitting they had feelings for each other, even if they wouldn't say it out loud.

It only took the group three hours to find their way back to the entrance at Camp Half Blood, something that confused the demigods immensely until Daedalus explained how the maze was always changing and the time to travel distances could vary drastically depending on when you made the journey.

They arrived back at camp to find the campers and hunters all going through their normal daily routines. Once they explained everything about Daedalus and the fact that Luke had the string and was preparing an attack, the entire camp instantly shifted into war mode. The cabins were divided into setting up different defenses while the Apollo cabin set up an infirmary near the woods for wounded campers. The hunters began setting up perches in the trees where they could pick off monsters coming out of the entrance.

Percy and Daedalus worked together setting up some nasty surprises for the Titan Army when they came through the entrance in Zeus' fist.

After three hours, the campers slowly finished off their preparations for battle as Percy met up with Chiron who was glancing around with a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you okay Chiron?" Percy asked.

Chiron nodded slowly, "Time will tell my boy, time will tell."

Percy knew what was bothering the old Centaur, while the campers had put up an impressive defense for the camp, it wasn't enough. They barely had one hundred campers plus twenty hunters and a goddess who was limited in her ability to aide them.

"We'll make it work Chiron. We have to." Percy said seriously.

Chiron looked at Percy curiously before giving him a small smile and patting him on the back, "I hope you are right Perseus. This is what we have and it will have to work."

Percy nodded as he looked out over the campers who were preparing for the attack at any moment. He saw the worry and fear in their faces and it saddened him. While he hated being stuck in the demigod camp, he had grown close to a few of the campers and was determined to protect their home as he realized it had also become his own.

The ground underneath Percy and Chiron began to rumble making their eyes widen.

Chiron turned to Percy, "Whether you want to be or not, you are their leader Percy. They respect and look up to you. They will need you to be their leader today. Show them their faith is not misplaced."

Percy looked at Chiron surprised until his face hardened and he nodded and he pulled a shadow to his body and draped himself in armor. His sword was strapped to his back and his spear in his hand and he walked towards the front lines of the demigods who were looking at the entrance to the Labyrinth nervously.

Percy caught Clarisse's attention, "Keep your soldiers here in a phalanx formation and do not give them an inch. You need to prevent them from getting to the archers."

Clarisse's eyes narrowed in determination as the rumbling grew stronger under their feet, "Lock shields!" She yelled to her troops.

Percy turned to the rest of the demigods who were standing behind the Ares campers being led by Clarisse, "Do not attack until I give the order. We're going to give them a few welcome to Camp Half Blood gifts before we tear their army to shreds."

The demigods gave a short shout of agreement before Percy turned back to the Labyrinth entrance as the Titan Army came bursting out.

At least a dozen Laistrygonian Giants came charging out of the Labyrinth first.

"Archers!" Percy yelled.

A wave of silver and gold rained down from the trees and cut down the giants before they made it twenty feet into camp.

Unfortunately it did little to slow the army down as monsters began to pour out by the dozen. The demigods remained motionless as the monsters charged out. Even the hunters were waiting for Percy's orders to fire.

Once around fifty monsters were out of the entrance and in a line charging toward the campers, Percy turned to his left, "Daedalus now!"

The old inventor nodded pressed a button on his wrist watch as explosions of Greek fire blew up both sides of the monster army, incinerating the monsters instantly.

Before the campers could feel relieved, more monsters began to pour out of the entrance, easily replacing their fallen comrades and then some.

Percy turned behind him and nodded to a burly looking African-American boy who turned to his half-brothers and sisters, "Catapults fire!" Beckendorf yelled.

Flaming projectiles began raining down on the charging army but for every one that fell, they were replaced by three others.

Percy turned to the trees, "Archers, fire at will!"

Silver and gold arrows began to fly from the trees continuously as Percy stepped forward and pulled his sword off his back and drove it into the ground with tremendous power. A large crevice opened in the ground as undead warriors poured out by the dozen.

"Kill anything that comes through the entrance." Percy commanded the undead over the sounds of monsters being struck down by flaming projectiles and arrows.

Over a hundred undead warriors charged into the fight as the monsters started to get closer to the campers. Percy grabbed his spear and took three steps forward before hurling the weapon fifty yards into the throat of a Laistrygonian Giant just as it jumped out of the Labyrinth.

Percy pulled his sword of his back again before charging into the approaching monsters, the demigods behind him jumping forward and joining his charge.

Percy fought like a man possessed, slicing of the leg off a Cyclops before he jumped over a Hellhound, bringing his sword down on an unsuspecting Dracaena behind it. He stepped back to dodge a spear thrust at him by an enemy demigod decapitating the kid in one fluid motion.

Usually he preferred to incapacitate the demigods he fought but today his mind was blank, he saw only red as he charged at a Cyclops, dipping low to grab a handful of dirt which he tossed in the monster's eye. The Cyclops cried out before he was silenced by a Stygian Iron blade sliding across his throat.

Percy turned back to see the campers and Titan Army in a full-scale battle. As he looked back he was surprised to find Zoe fighting side by side with his siblings. Percy thrust his sword behind him without looking, impaling a Telekhine before he was engulfed by a shadow and reappeared behind Zoe and his siblings just in time to kill a Hellhound that was lunging at Bianca from behind.

Zoe spun around to kill the Hellhound when she heard it growl only to have her hunting knife cut a deep gash in Percy's arm as he raised it to defend him body.

Zoe's eyes widened, "Percy!" She cried as he stumbled back from surprise.

Percy glared at her until he saw the worry on her face and smiled, "No biggie Zoe, I shouldn't have snuck up on you guys."

Zoe shook her head and grabbed Percy's arm to look at the wound as Nico and Bianca protected them from the front.

"Percy it's pretty deep, you need to get it bandaged." Zoe said worriedly.

Percy shook his head and pulled out a hunting knife and held it over a flaming piece of metal from one of the catapults. Zoe looked at him confused until he took the searing hot blade and held it over the wound on his arm, gritting his teeth as the metal burned his skin. Zoe looked at him in shock as he cauterized the wound his arm.

Percy tucked the knife back in his belt and looked up at Zoe with a smile, "No harm done."

Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled as they turned back to the battle.

The campers, with the help of the Apollo cabin and hunters, were slowly but surely turning the tide of the battle. Arrows rained down continuously from the trees and cut down monsters and demigods as they burst through the entrance. The ones who made it past the onslaught of arrows were quickly met by demigods in a rage at seeing their own brothers and sisters trying to destroy the camp that took them in.

Before Percy could rejoin the battle, an unearthly shriek echoed out of the Labyrinth as a monstrous figure Percy immediately recognized as Kampe shot into the sky, her bat wings fully extended. She landed on the top of Zeus's Fist and surveyed the carnage. Her face was filled with evil glee. The mutant animal heads growled at her waist. Snakes hissed and swirled around her legs. In her right hand she held a glittering ball of thread-Ariadne's string-but she popped it into a lion's mouth at her waist and drew two curved swords. The blades glowed green and dripped with poison. Kampe screeched in triumph, making some of the campers scream while others tried to run and got trampled by Hellhounds or Laistrygonian Giants.

"Di Immortales!" Chiron yelled.

He quickly aimed an arrow, but Kampe seemed to sense his presence. She ducked with amazing speed, and Chiron's arrow whizzed harmlessly past her head.

Percy covered himself in shadows as he summoned his bow and notched two arrows, taking aim at the monster's outstretched wings. Both arrows flew with flawless speed and accuracy as they clipped the jailor of Tartarus in the spot where her wings sprung out of her back.

Kampe let loose an ear piercing scream that caused both monsters and demigods to freeze in shock. Percy let the shadow he was hiding in consume him as he appeared in front of Kampe with two swords drawn.

"Couldn't let you fly away like the little insect you are." Percy growled at Kampe whose eyes narrowed before she brought both scimitars down at Percy who parried them with his own swords. The demigod and monster exchanged a flurry of strikes as sparks flew from their clashing blades. Poison dripped off Kampe's scimitars and charred the rocks beneath them.

Percy blocked both of Kampe's scimitars but was knocked back as mutated lion's head jutted out from her midsection, slamming Percy in the chest. Percy barley raised his blades in time to block the two scimitars aimed at his head before he pushed her back and made a wild slash at her waist as a deformed wolf's head sprung out, catching the head and cutting it clean in half.

Kampe roared in pain before lunged at Percy in a rage. Percy ducked and rolled under the strike, slashing Kampe in one of her dragon legs as he rolled. The cut wasn't deep but shocked the monster enough to give Percy time to get to his feet and charge again. Kampe met his strike with her own as the two exchanged blows, neither landing a strike until Kampe feinted a strike to Percy' right and closed the distance on him, a bear's head lunged out and clamped its jaws on his forearm.

Percy screamed in pain as the jaws snapped his forearm before he slammed the hilt of his sword into the bear's head and kicked Kampe back a few feet. Percy's sword dropped from his broken arm as he stumbled back a few feet to gain some distance. He looked down at his arm and could see the bone poking into his skin. He grabbed his arm in his good hand and screamed in pain as he snapped it back in place. His arm was still useless to fight with but he summoned his shield from his bracelet and managed to hold it up, albeit painfully.

Kampe charged again, lunging at Percy and bringing her scimitars down in a powerful strike. Percy ducked the blades at the last-minute and slipped behind her, bringing his sword down on her barbed tail and severing it from her body.

Kampe roared in pain before she spun and slammed the remains of her tail into Percy's chest, knocking him on his back. She lunged forward and stabbed her blades into the rocks only find the spot empty as Percy had rolled to the side and managed to get behind her. Kampe spun on Percy in a rage and stalked toward the still injured demigod slowly as Percy tried to focus on her blades, still a little shaky from being knocked back.

"You will suffer for eternity you insufferable little half-breed." She hissed at him.

Percy waited for the monster to charge again before gritting his teeth as he held his shield in his broken arm and threw it like a frisbee at Kampe, catching her off guard and hitting her in the throat before he screamed again, half in pain from the bones in his arm dislodging again and half in rage as he closed the distance as he jumped and drove his blade deep into her chest before she could react.

Percy quickly jumped out of the range of her scimitars as Kampe's reptilian eyes widened in shock. She looked down at the blade in disbelief before her body disintegrated into golden dust, leaving only her scimitars, glowing green with poison in her place.

Percy dropped to a knee in exhaustion and surveyed the fight. A number of people were looking at him in shock, both campers and enemies before they resumed fighting. Percy caught sight of Daedalus arguing with Nico and Bianca a little ways away from the fight. He let himself be consumed by a shadow before reappearing between his siblings and the old inventor.

"What are you doing?" Percy growled at Daedalus.

Daedalus stepped back in surprise for a second before realizing it was Percy, "I need one of you to kill me." He said quickly.

Percy looked at him shocked, "Why?"

"The Labyrinth is tied to my life force; that is why it still remains. When I die, the Labyrinth will die with me." Daedalus explained

Percy's eyes widened, "The child of Athena's final stand. Destroy with a hero's final breath," He muttered.

Daedalus just nodded in understanding.

Percy looked at him sadly, "I will keep my word and your bravery will also be considered when you reach the Underworld."

Daedalus gave him a small smile, "Just give me a chance to see my son and nephew at least one more time."

Percy nodded and he pulled out his sword, "I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled overhead as Daedalus pointed to a spot on his chest.

Percy looked at him gratefully, "Thank you for your help, you've saved our camp." He said before he drove his blade into the automaton's chest.

Daedalus' body stiffened before the light in his eyes slowly dimmed and then died out completely. Percy closed his eyes and prayed to his father to withhold judgment on Daedalus until he could speak to him. He could hear his father give his approval in his mind before opening his eyes again as the ground shook violently; far more violently than when the Titan Army had burst out of the entrance.

When the shaking stopped Percy knew the Labyrinth had been destroyed. He looked up to see the remains of the Titan Army trying to retreat now that they had no reinforcements. The demigods and monsters sprinted for the border which did its job and kept the monsters inside the camp where archers quickly picked them off. Some demigods surrendered rather than trying to flee. The captured traitors were quickly bound and carted off towards the big house.

After looking around, Percy let himself fall on his butt before lying down as he rested his broken arm on his chest. After a minute, he felt someone kick him in the side making his eyes shoot open.

He saw a pair of volcanic rock black eyes looked down on him with a mischievous smile playing on their lips.

"Are you going to get up or lay around like a bum all day?" Zoe asked with an eyebrow raised as she offered him her hand.

Percy smirked and took it with the hand from his good arm as she pulled him to his feet. When her eyes landed on his arm they widened, "Gods Percy, what happened?"

Percy groaned, "Stupid bear head clamped onto my arm."

Zoe raised an eyebrow at him before he finished, "From Kampe's waist."

"You need to get that looked at." She said quickly.

Percy glanced around the battlefield and saw the injured campers and some dead ones and shook his head, "Later. Other people need help more than I do."

Zoe looked like she wanted to argue but decided not to from the look on his face.

It took several hours to tend all the wounded on the battlefield and cover the fallen demigods in shrouds. Both campers and enemy demigods where given shrouds and laid to rest near the amphitheatre to wait for their shrouds to be burned.

Artemis and the hunters helped to tend the wounded before leaving camp to track down a monster they were ordered to hunt by Zeus. The hunters treated Percy respectfully, not just at Artemis' request but after watching him lead them into battle and then defeat Kampe singlehandedly, he had gained their respect on his own.

Shroud burning was to be done the following day, giving the injured and exhausted campers the night to relax and rest.

Once Percy had finally gotten his arm painfully reset by Will Solace and eaten his limit of ambrosia, he was put in a sling after being told it would take a day or two to heal completely due to the severity of the break.

Zoe had noticed the troubled expression that Percy tried to hide from everyone ever since the end of the battle and stayed close to him, waiting for a chance to ask him about it.

Once the campers were sent back to their cabins for the night, Percy tried to make his way to the Demeter cabin to get some much needed rest when his hand was grabbed by Zoe and dragged towards the beach.

"Zoe, I'm tired, can't this wait?" Percy complained.

"No, we need to talk and I don't feel like waiting." She replied sternly.

Percy sighed but let her drag him all the way to beach where Zoe forced him to sit down in the sand before taking a seat next to him.

"Okay, what was so important that it couldn't wait?" Percy asked.

"You tell me Percy. I know there is something bothering you and I want to know what it is." She replied back.

Percy's eyes widened before he shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm just stressed about the war and everything that goes along with it."

Zoe glared at him and began to painfully squeeze the hand she just realized she was still holding, "What did I say about lying to me?"

Percy winced but steeled himself, "What makes you think I'm lying?" He asked seriously.

Zoe stopped squeezing his hand but intensified her glare, "I know you Percy. Better than anyone else and I know when something is eating away at you."

Percy looked at her incredulously before he smirked, "Are you sure you know me?"

Zoe squeezed his hand painfully again making him yelp a bit, "Damn it Zoe, I'm kidding, relax."

Zoe smiled triumphantly before her gaze turned back to serious making Percy sigh, "It's just something I found out in the Labyrinth."

Zoe nodded for him to go on.

"When the fight started in the arena, I stabbed Luke in the chest and my blade just bounced off harmlessly." Percy explained.

Zoe's eyes widened but she looked confused, "How?"

Percy looked her in the eyes, "He is invulnerable."

Zoe looked confused until her jaw dropped, "Like Achilles? You think he bathed in the Styx?"

Percy nodded, "It's the only way."

Zoe nodded before she looked at Percy suspiciously, "I know that isn't good but you seem troubled about more than that."

Percy glared at her, "You're too smart for your own good."

Zoe glared back before she stopped and smirked, "I take that as a compliment."

Percy rolled his eyes.

Zoe's smirk disappeared and she looked at him expectantly.

Percy sighed, "Well since I will most likely have to kill Luke and kill the King of the Titans, maybe it isn't the worst idea in the world."

Zoe looked at him shocked before she shook her head, "No. You could die in that river like most others who tried have."

Percy shook his head, "I know how to survive the river. I learned from the man the curse is named after, remember?"

Zoe glared at him, "It's not worth risk Percy. There has to be another way."

Percy shrugged, "I'm open to suggestions but I don't think you'll find one that works."

Zoe bit her bottom lip nervously as her expression softened, "Percy, please. I don't think it's worth it." She said softly.

Percy looked at her nervous expression and felt his heart break a little but knew he was right.

He squeezed her hand gently and looked at her seriously, "Zoe. I know you don't want to admit it, but we both know I'm not going to survive this war. If this is what I have to do to win then I don't have a choice."

Percy tried to look at her to see her expression but she kept her head down not meeting his eyes. He gently reached over and put his hand under her chin and brought her face up to look at him. His eyes widened when he saw a couple tears falling from her eyes.

Percy tried to speak but couldn't before she leaned up and kissed him. Unlike in the forge, this kiss was soft and slow as her arms wrapped around his neck gently and she gently pulled him closer.

When the kiss broke she leaned her forehead against his as a couple more tears fell from her eyes, "You aren't going to die Percy. I'm going to save you, just like you saved me." She whispered.

Percy reached up and gently brushed away her tears and nodded, "I promise I will do everything I can to survive."

Zoe gave him a small smile before she leaned up and kissed him again softly before pushing him down in the sand on his back and cuddling up next to him, forgetting everything else in the world except how happy she felt cuddled up next to him on the beach.

A.N: At first I had planned on them not kissing again for a while but I've made some adjustments to my plans as I felt this was fitting. No promises on being any more romance for a while and just as a reminder, Percy could still die. Just saying, not all stories have happy endings and even I haven't decided whether or not to have Percy survive. Just a warning.

Now don't forget to review…. AND to check out Faded Past, Renewed Future by Blueper… it was updated a few hours ago. And I'm going to list whatever story I feel like no matter how much it annoys people. Also, after reading his authors note, I am a lot more annoyed than I was before. While he hasn't told me who flamed him about me being his beta, I have a suggestion for whoever did it. Go find a nice big and sharp object and shove it up your ass.

This story has been up for fifteen days and you've got fifteen fucking chapters… what the fuck more do you want. I only beta for a very few people and I do so by choice. In fact, I actually asked him if I could be his beta, so whoever flamed him, go fuck yourself.

Now that that is over, I have the best readers on the site and I appreciate all the support you give my stories. Clearly someone just got a little too into it if they felt the need to badger one of the three authors I respect most on this site. This will be the last time I bitch about it in an author's note unless someone complains again; if they do, I'll reach through your computer screen and stab you in the throat. Sorry for the rant but I mean c'mon, totally not necessary.


	16. Visiting the Parents

Ch. 16

Zoe gave him a small smile before she leaned up and kissed him again softly before pushing him down in the sand on his back and cuddling up next to him, forgetting everything else in the world except how happy she felt cuddled up next to him on the beach.

Percy wrapped his arms around Zoe as he stared up into the sky, his heart was heavy and he couldn't shake the feeling of bitterness he felt when he thought about how little time he might have left. The Fates truly were cruel. They make him live a childhood full of pain and misery only to find the first bit of true happiness with barely over a year left to live. He made a silent promise to himself that if he managed to come across the Fates again before he died, he would give them a primordial sized smack upside the head for making his life so difficult.

Percy looked down to find Zoe sleeping peacefully on his chest and couldn't help but smile. The mere sight of her face washed away the bitterness he was feeling only moments before. Percy slowly managed to get Zoe positioned in his arms so he could gently pick her up bridal style before walking into a shadow and reappearing inside the Artemis cabin. He walked her to her bed before he pulled back her blankets and tucked her in before stepping back. He thought about kissing her goodnight but stopped himself, deciding it was better not to disrespect the goddess of maidens inside her own cabin by kissing one of her former lieutenants.

Percy simply stepped back and let the shadows consume him before he vanished from the Artemis cabin, whispering the words, "I'm sorry," before he vanished.

Percy reappeared inside the throne room of Hades and Persephone where both his parents were seated in their thrones talking before they both looked at Percy with surprised faces that quickly changed into looks of happiness.

"Perseus," Hades said with a small smile before Persephone got off her throne and hugged Percy tightly.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Persephone said warmly.

Percy gave his mother a small smile before turning back to his father with a serious expression, "I've come because I need your permission to enter Elysium father."

Hades looked at him curiously, "What? You know you can go there whenever you want. It certainly didn't stop you from sneaking your little friend in after the one time I gave you permission."

Percy's eyes widened before he sighed, "Not for this father. I need to visit someone in particular in Elysium and I don't dare do so without your permission."

Hades looked at Percy confused before his face changed to one of shock, "You know I cannot allow that Perseus. There are laws even I cannot break."

"I have to do this father, I have no choice. I need to speak with my mother." Percy said before turning to Persephone, "One of my mothers." He corrected making Persephone smile sadly at him.

Hades shook his head, "What is so important that you need to speak with her?"

Percy took a deep breath before looking into his father's eyes seriously, "I need her blessing to bathe in the Styx."

Hades' eyes widened before Persephone practically screamed at Percy, "You will do no such thing Perseus!"

Percy looked at her sadly, "I have to. And I also will need your blessing as well as I'd like to cover all my bases before I do this."

Persephone looked ready to argue more but Hades spoke first, "Why do you want to do this Perseus?"

"Luke has done it, I saw it for myself when I stabbed him in the Labyrinth and my blade just bounced off harmlessly. If I am supposed to survive long enough to kill him and your father, I must have every advantage I can get." Percy explained.

Hades looked lost in thought while Persephone stared in her husband incredulously, "You can't possibly be thinking about allowing him to do this? I will not allow you to endanger my only son's life no matter the situation!" She yelled angrily at her husband.

Hades looked up at with life with the first bit a concern and worry Percy had ever seen in his father before he face turned determined, "I may not be the world's greatest father but I will help my son do whatever I can to give him a chance to survive this blasted prophecy. You would prefer he battles the Titan Lord without every advantage he can possibly have?"

Persephone huffed indignantly before flashing out of the throne room angrily, leaving Percy standing alone with his father.

Hades turned to Percy, "I will allow you to go to your mother in Elysium tomorrow. Do not come alone. At least then I can say that you stumbled across her when showing someone else around."

Percy nodded to his father and was about to leave when Hades put a hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry for the life you have had to live Perseus. I hope you understand that I have done what I could to give you a chance to survive the destiny you have been forced to live with. No matter what happens when you turn sixteen you've been the greatest son I've ever had you have made me proud of the hero you've become."

Percy looked up at his father in shock before he bowed his head a small smile tugging on his lips, "Thank you Dad, I am proud to be a son of Hades."

Hades smiled before Percy turned and ran into a shadow and vanished back to Camp Half Blood.

Hades watched his son disappear with a heavy heart, wishing for a way to ensure his son could survive the prophecy before he vanished from the throne room in search of his angry wife.

Line Break

Percy sat on a bunk in the Artemis cabin staring at the sleeping form of Zoe nervously. He wasn't sure if he would go with him but he knew she was the one he wanted at his side when he made this request of his mother. After a few more minutes, he saw Zoe's eyes flutter open as she sat up in her bed. She looked up and her eyes widened when they landed on Percy.

"W.. What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

Percy couldn't help but chuckle at her terrified face, "Waiting for you to wake up obviously."

Zoe's eyes widened as she remembered the night before, "How did I end up in here?" She asked suspiciously.

Percy smirked at her nervousness, "You fell asleep on the beach so I put you bed…."

Before he could continue, Zoe walked up and slapped his across the face, her face red in anger and embarrassment.

"Ow Zoe. What was that for exactly?" Percy asked as he put a hand on his reddened cheek.

Zoe's glare was murderous and she went to slap him again when Percy caught her hand in his, "Are you going to try to slap the rest of the story out of me or are you going to let me finish?" He said calmly.

Zoe wrenched her hand out of his grasp and narrowed her eyes at him, "How dare you come into my cabin?" She growled.

Percy shook his head, "I put you in your bed and left. I came back twenty minutes ago to see if you were up yet. But thank you for assuming I would try to take advantage of you."

Zoe looked at Percy suspiciously but he just glared at her before she looked away, "I'm sorry but you should really try to word things more clearly."

Percy shrugged, "My bad."

Zoe looked back at him a little surprised he had forgiven her for slapping him so easily before she remembered he was here when she woke up, "So why are you here then?"

Percy looked away as his nervousness returned, "I have a favor to ask you and you probably won't want to do it."

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"I need you to come with me to the Underworld. I need to visit my Mom." Percy said quietly.

Zoe looked at him confused, "Why? I don't see why you need me."

Percy sighed, "Not my living Mom, my dead one in Elysium. My father said I need to bring someone with me and I didn't really know who else to ask." He said a little embarrassed.

Zoe was a little taken aback, "Um, isn't that against the ancient laws?"

Percy nodded, "Yes but my father made an exception just this once. It's also why I need someone to come with me, so it can at least look like I'm not going just to find my mother."

Zoe nodded slowly, "But why do you need me?"

Percy looked away, "No one has met my real Mom before except my parents, and… and I don't really want anyone else to. You already know some of what my Mom when through before she died and I don't really want anyone else to know about it, it's personal."

Zoe's eyes widened before she nodded, "Of course I'll come with you Percy." She said softly.

Percy let out a sigh of relief before offering her his hand. Zoe reached out and grasped it softly before Percy pulled her into a shadow and they vanished from the Artemis cabin.

The duo reappeared in a park in Elysium where Percy led them towards a corner of the park. When they were fifty yards away, Percy froze. A beautiful woman sat on a bench in the corner by herself, apparently waiting for something.

Zoe looked at the woman before turning to look at Percy where she was surprised to find a tear falling down his face as he stared at the woman.

Zoe reached over and laced her fingers through Percy's, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Percy finally broke his gaze from the woman and turned to Zoe with a slightly worried look on his face. Zoe nodded to him before she started walking towards the bench, gently pulling Percy along with her. When they were within ten yards, the woman stood from her bench as tears began to fall from her ghostly face.

Percy let go of Zoe's hand and quickly walked to his mother, stopping a foot away as he wiped the tears from his face. His Mom smiled at him before she stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

Zoe stood a few feet away awkwardly as the Percy and his mother embraced each other. After a couple minutes, they pulled back. Percy turned to Zoe and gestured her over.

Zoe awkwardly walked over but some of the awkwardness left when his mother smiled at her, "You must be Zoe." She said softly.

Zoe's eyes widened before she nodded slowly, "Yes…."

"Sally. Sally Jackson." The woman finished for her. "Percy's adoptive mother has said you've been a good friend to Percy since he went to camp."

Percy looked at his Mom confused, "How did you know?"

Sally laughed, "Please Percy. Your father and Persephone visit me often to keep me updated on your life. They have told me you've become quite the little hero already."

Percy blushed a bit and shook his head, "Not just me. My friends do most of the real work." He said awkwardly.

Sally laughed again and shook her head, "Yes they said you're quite modest as well."

Zoe laughed with Sally when she saw Percy's bright red face. Percy glared at her but she only laughed harder.

When the two girls stopped laughing, Percy turned to his mother with serious look but she held up her hand to stop him from speaking.

"I know why you are here Percy. I can't say that I am very happy but Persephone seems convinced that you need to do this and I know how much she cares for you so I will trust her judgment." Sally explained.

Percy's eyes widened but he smiled, "Thank you Mom."

Zoe looked at Percy suspiciously but bit her tongue, deciding to ask after they left his mother.

Sally smiled sadly, "I wish we could spend more time together but your father is already taking a risk allowing us to meet this once."

Percy nodded sadly and hugged his Mom again, thanking his father repeatedly in his mind for giving him the ability to hug a ghost.

When he pulled back, Sally kissed him softly on the cheek, "I love you so much Percy but please don't come back for a very long time."

Percy smiled at his Mom before Sally turned to Zoe, "It was nice to meet you as well. I am grateful my son has someone who he can trust in you. And please try to keep him from being the foolish boy he can be at times."

Zoe smirked, "Of course, but sometimes his stupidity is even beyond my ability to control."

Sally chuckled at Zoe's words before she stepped closer and leaned up to Zoe's ear, "Please take care of my son. He needs you more than he even knows." She whispered.

Zoe looked surprised but nodded with a serious face.

Sally turned back to her son, "I love you Percy; you make me prouder than you can ever know." She said before her ghostly form vanished from her spot in front of them.

Percy stood staring at the spot his mother had vanished from as a few tears leaked from his eyes. Zoe reached up and wiped them away with her thumb before he grabbed Percy's hand again, finally breaking him out of his trance.

Before Zoe could speak, Percy dragged her into a shadow that deposited them in the throne room of his father.  
Both his parents were in their thrones talking they the duo arrived. Percy let go of Zoe's hand and walked up to his mother hugged her tightly.

Zoe bowed before the Lord of the Dead and his wife but Hades just waved her off.

Percy and Persephone exchanged a few hushed words before she nodded and kissed him on the forehead. Percy grabbed Zoe's hand again and dragged her into a shadow, this time depositing them on the banks of the River Styx.

It took Zoe a second before she realized where they were.

She immediately spun around on Percy, "You can't be serious Percy?"

Percy looked at her apologetically, "I have to Zoe. It might be the only way."

Zoe glared at him, "Why do you need to do it now? We can look for other options first."

Percy shook his head, "We have no idea when the war could start and I may not have another chance. I also need to know what the curse does; both good and bad. I must know what my limitations are."

Zoe was about to argue more but a male voice spoke before she did.

"Well will you look at what the cat dragged in and with a girl no less?" Said a ghostly man walking towards the duo with a smile on his face.

A smile suddenly appeared on Percy's previously serious face, "Achilles my friend, it's been far too long."

Achilles smiled at Percy before Percy reached out grasped forearms with the legendary son of Thetis.

"I know why you're here Achilles but I don't have a choice." Percy said as the serious expression returned to his face.

Achilles nodded his head but his expression was saddened, "I know that Percy. I'm not here to stop you; I'm here to help you as much as I can. Your father has explained why you're doing this and that your mind is made up."

Percy looked relieved at his words before Achilles turned towards Zoe with smile, "Nice to meet you in person Miss Nightshade."

Zoe's eyes widened, "You know who I am?" She asked in shock.

Achilles chuckled, "Of course, you have many men here in the Underworld who would like a chance to avenge the deaths you so swiftly dealt them along with your former mistress. I would guess you would not have had such peaceful visits here in the past had Percy not been so feared by the souls here in the Underworld."

Zoe scowled, "I've never killed a man who did not have it coming in one way or another."

Achilles waved his hand dismissively, "You have nothing to fear from the undead, the fear of unleashing Percy's wrath and by default his father's makes you untouchable along with any other huntress here in the Underworld."

Zoe looked at Percy and gave him a small smile before she turned back to Achilles angrily, "You can't think Percy bathing in the Styx is a good idea."

Achilles frowned, "I wish there were another way but after witnessing the other one who bathed in the Styx, I fear this will be the least of the challenges my little protégé has in front of him."

Percy looked at his mentor questioningly but Achilles shook his head, "I cannot tell you what I witnessed but I fear you have a difficult task ahead of you when you meet your destiny."

Percy nodded solemnly before his expression switched to determined as he eyed the river in front of him.

"Remember what I taught you about the river Percy. Pick the one thing that will ground you to your mortality. It must be something powerful in order to work. Pick a spot of your choosing and imagine a cord tied to that spot which connects you to the mortal world and your mortality. And do not ever tell anyone where your one vulnerable spot unless you trust them more than you trust yourself." Achilles explained seriously.

Percy nodded and he thought about where he wanted his Achilles spot to be. He imagined himself in his armor and where he would be most protected in battle. As Percy walked closer to the river, he picked a spot under his left arm, six inches down from his pit that was well protected when he was in battle. Percy turned back towards who had been his two best friends so far in his short life and gave them a crooked grin before he closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards from the banks of the river and into the dark waters of the Styx.

Zoe gasped when she saw Percy fall back into river and took a step forward before Achilles shook his head, "Don't. It's up to him now. He will be fine, I am sure of it."

Zoe looked nervously at the banks of the river while Achilles just chuckled to himself, "Well he's certainly the first person I've ever seen jump into the Styx with a smile on his face."

Zoe just stared at the river as she prayed to every god she could think of that Percy made it out.

Percy let himself fall backwards into the Styx as he tried to focus on the spot on his side but the minute he hit the water, all ability to form cognitive thoughts vanished as the pain he felt was indescribable. It made the events on Mount Saint Helens feel like a rug burn as he his body felt like it was engulfed in Greek fire.

As he sunk into the river, Percy tried to imagine the cord in his side and tying him to the world above but his mind just continued to flash with images and memories, both of which were hard to understand.

He saw his friends he met at Camp Half Blood; Katie, Annabeth, Clarisse, Beckendorf and Thalia, all waving at him and trying to get him to come to them but their voices sounded so distant and soon their images faded as Percy sunk lower into the river.

He saw his mother and father along with his grandmother and Hestia yelling at him to hold on and to keep fighting. Poseidon was among them looking down at Percy panicked as he tried to get him to come to him. Just like his friends, the images of the parental figures in his life soon vanished.

He saw Nico and Bianca looking at him worriedly and desperately trying to grab his hand and pull him out the river but they seemed just out of reach as he tried desperately to grab their hands. Soon their faces drifted away just like the others only to be replaced with one who was looking at him with a smirk.

Zoe stood above him, shaking her head at Percy, "Boys," she with a mischievous smile on her face. "Must I do everything for you Percy? Remember the cord and hurry up, we don't have all day."

Percy felt a tug on his side as he suddenly stopped sinking into the water. He saw Zoe looking at him with a smug smile on her face as Percy felt himself being pulled up out of the river before the next thing he knew he was spit out of the river and landed on the banks at the feet of Zoe and Achilles.

He lay their panting as his body still felt like it was on fire but the pain was slowly lessening as his eyes shot open. Zoe was looking at him worried while Achilles had a proud smile plastered on his face.

Percy took a deep breath before sighing, "That absolutely sucked."

Achilles broke into laughter while Zoe chuckled but her face showed her relief. Percy slowly climbed to his feet as he examined his body trying to see any differences.

"I must take my leave Percy but do come down for a visit soon; I haven't had a good spar since you left." Achilles said smiling before his ghostly form disappeared.

Percy turned to look at Zoe with a smile, knowing it had been her that tied him down to his mortality. She was eyeing him carefully, inspecting for any changes.

"So did it work?" She asked.

Percy was about to answer but decided to test it out since he didn't know for himself.

"You know when I was down there, I had a thought." Percy said casually.

Zoe looked at him confused.

"Well you know how Artemis has her hunters, right? Why doesn't Apollo or another god make a male version? I mean, if the hunters are successful, then obviously a male version would be even better considering men are so much stronger than women." Percy said trying to keep his calm façade.

Zoe's eyes widened in shock before they flashed with anger as she stepped forward as slapped Percy as hard as she could across his face.

Zoe immediately recoiled and clutched her injured hand. Percy couldn't help but laugh a little before feeling bad for goading her into it.

"I'm sorry. But yes, it worked." He said as he grabbed her injured hand between both of his as both his hands glowed with a soft orange color. After a minute, the glow faded as he let go of her hand.

Zoe looked at her hand in wonder before turning back to Percy angrily, "You did that on purpose." She growled.

Percy smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I wanted to know if it worked too."

Zoe scowled at him, "You better hope I don't find out where your one vulnerable spot is."

Percy smiled at her before reaching out and grabbing her hand again. He slowly guided it under his shirt and to the one vulnerable spot on his body. When her fingers grazed it, his body shivered involuntarily.

Zoe looked at him in shock, "Why would you tell me that? Achilles just said not to tell anyone."

Percy shrugged, "He said not to tell anyone unless I trust them more than I trust myself and there is no one I trust to watch my back more than you."

Zoe looked at him with a small smile while her face reddened a few shades as she ran her fingers over his Achilles' spot again.

"How did you heal my hand?" Zoe asked after pulling her hand out of his shirt.

"I'm Hestia's champion, remember? When she blessed me she gave me the option of using the power of the hearth of heal or to harm. Now I can use it to heal other people, just not myself. If I chose harm I would have power over fire." Percy explained.

Zoe raised an eyebrow, "Why would you not want to have power over fire?"

Percy shrugged, "I am Hestia' champion and she is a peaceful goddess. I want to embody her beliefs as her champion. I don't think I've ever seen her as happy as when I chose the power to heal people."

Zoe shook her head and smiled, "So what now, _Mr. Invulnerable_?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "What would you like to do? Or we can go back to camp right away. I know how much you love being there."

Zoe smiled, "I'm feeling adventurous today, how about we have some fun?"

"Just say the word milady and we will be one our way." Percy said smirking.

Zoe leaned up into his ear and whispered something that made Percy's eyes widen before a big grin stretch across his face, "I like the way you think." He said as he offered her his hand as they were consumed by shadows.

Line Break

Percy ran as fast as his legs could carry him, weaving through trees with ease as he could only catch flashes of black up ahead. He knew he was running out of time and started to panic. As he continued his pursuit, he could see the trees beginning to thin out up ahead. He put his head down and sprinted forward until he saw his chance up ahead. He ran straight ahead at a tree and jumped onto its trunk before using it as a springboard as he launched himself towards the tree to its left, grabbing onto a large branch and pulling himself up. Percy scrambled up higher until he had a clear view of the clearing. He could see the Hellhound roughly halfway across and his bow appeared in his hands. Percy notched and arrow and fired the second the shot was lined up, catching the Hellhound in the throat and freezing it in its tracks. Just as they monster began to dissolve, a silver arrow flew through its throat and a smug smile appeared on Percy's face.

He jumped into a shadow and reappeared by pile of dissolved monster as he watched the scowling face of Zoe walking towards him.

"And I believe that was Jackson for the win if I'm not mistaken." Percy said teasingly.

Zoe narrowed her eyes before she notched as arrow and fired into Percy's chest, knocking him onto his back. He got back up scowling at her, "Someone's a poor loser."

Zoe smirked, "No, I just really like being able to shoot you every time you get on my nerves now."

Percy glared at her, "You do know it still hurts right?"

Zoe's smirk grew, "Of course, why else would I do it?"

"You do know that makes you a bad person right?" Percy replied with an eyebrow raised.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Quit being a baby, you finally beat me."

Percy smirked triumphantly, "I did, didn't I?" He said as he looked up at the sky and the setting sun. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Zoe nodded and grabbed his hand before than vanished from the field. They pair reappeared atop Mount Rushmore, standing on the top of George Washington's forehead.

"Why are we here?" Zoe asked.

Percy shrugged, "We have to go back to camp soon so I thought we would relax a bit, plus I like watching the sun set from elevated places and since we were already in South Dakota, we had might as well just watch it from here."

Zoe nodded as she sat down to watch the sunset, Percy taking a seat beside her. They sat silently for a few minutes before Zoe broke the silence.

"Do we really have to go back to camp?" She whined.

Percy chuckled, "Unfortunately. We have been gone for two days on your little hunting escapade. I am sure people are wondering where we ran away to."

Zoe smiled as she thought about Percy letting her drag him all over the country to hunt in her favorite places. She yawned tiredly before laying head on Percy's shoulder as his eyes stayed glued on the sunset in front of them. She watched him for a couple minutes, trying to deduce his thoughts from his face. She could see the stress he carried and the burden he'd been forced to shoulder in his face but also happiness and maybe a little bit of hope.

"Are you worried Percy? About the prophecy and the possibility of dying?" Zoe asked softly.

Percy remained silent for a minute as he thought about his answer, "I am worried about the prophecy. If I screw up, I screw it up for everyone and that scares me a lot."

Zoe nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been expecting to die since I was told the prophecy when I was ten years old. I guess I kind of got used to it and accepted that I couldn't change it. I'm sad that I am probably going to die though. I never really used to care because all my friends were dead but things have changed and now I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish I had more time to spend with my little brother and sister and the friends I made at camp," Percy explained before he smiled at Zoe, "and a certain abusive ex-huntress." He added.

Zoe smiled sadly as she bumped him with her shoulder playfully.

"Why are you so accepting of such a cruel fate?" She asked seriously.

Percy smiled, "I don't have much choice in the matter. I could spend the time until I reach sixteen being bitter and angry or I can try to enjoy the time with the people I care about. Besides, I haven't admitted out loud until now, but I have a little hope that maybe I can make it through the prophecy anyway."

Zoe looked at him surprised, "Why is that?"

Percy's smile grew, "You of course. When the Fates appeared in the throne room, they said fate had been changed and if there is anyone who I think can keep me alive, it's you."

Zoe shook her head smiling before she elbowed Percy in the ribs, "You know I should kill you myself right?"

Percy looked at her confused, "You're probably right but why is that?"

"I promised myself I would never get close to a man after what happened with Heracles. They are nothing lying and deceitful and my life would be better off without them in it. That's why I loved my life in the hunt so much." Zoe explained.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You know you can just tell me to leave you alone if you want right?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "That's the point dumbass. I don't want to tell you to go away, even though I should."

Percy grinned, "I guess I should feel honored then shouldn't I?"

Zoe shook her head at his stupid comment before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the pen Percy had given her months earlier. Percy looked at her confused before she grabbed him hand and placed the pen in it.

"I want you to have it back." She said softly.

Percy shook his head, "I can't. It was a gift from your mother."

"And I want to give it to you. I made a mistake all those millennia ago when I gave it to him but now I am positive that I am not making a mistake." Zoe said seriously.

Percy wanted to argue with her but the look in her eyes told him it meant a lot to her for him to have it. Percy closed his fingers around the pen, a warm feeling entering his heart when he did before he looked down at her. He slowly brought his hand to her face and gently put it on her cheek. He hoped she wouldn't slap him for this but decided it was well worth the risk before he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Thank you." He whispered after he broke the short kiss.

She smiled back up at him, not needing to reply, the look in her eyes conveyed the happiness she felt.

A.N: Maybe not my best chapter but it will do. Not much to say so let me know what you guys thought, both good and bad. Also didn't have much time to edit so be gentle if I made mistakes.


	17. Dreams and Offers

Ch. 17

After coming back into camp, both Percy and Zoe received a number of questioning looks from campers as they walked back to their cabins. Most of which were ones of envy as the campers were slightly miffed the duo was apparently not too concerned with the rules of camp that everyone else had to follow. Every look sent their way was met with a glare from Zoe while Percy just ignored them. Once they reached the Artemis cabin, Percy gave Zoe a simply nod and a small smile before retreating to cabin four for some much needed rest. The night spent out in the woods was not the most comfortable night's sleep he had ever gotten and he was grateful for the familiar comfort of his bunk in the Demeter cabin.

When he walked through the door, he was met with a smirking face of Katie, "Welcome back Percy."

Percy plopped down on his bunk, "Don't wake me up until lunch tomorrow."

Katie chuckled, "You got it Percy. You have a nice little vacation from camp?"

Percy looked up at Katie from his bunk, "It had its highs and lows but I have to say I missed my bed. I am certainly ready to relax for a few days."

Katie smiled, "Good, camp not as fun without you here."

Percy looked at Katie curiously until he saw she was serious. A smile appeared on his face, "I missed you too Katie. You're easily my favorite aunt/cousin."

Katie looked at Percy confused before shaking her head, "Please don't remind me about some of the weirdness of being a demigod. You sleep in my cabin so I consider you my brother regardless of your parentage."

Percy smiled, "Good. Now this brother needs a good twelve to fourteen hours of sleep. Goodnight sis."

Katie grinned, "Goodnight little brother."

Katie could hear Percy growl a bit under his blankets but the sound was soon replaced by his even breathing as Percy passed into the realm of Hypnos.

Once he drifted off to sleep, Percy found himself on a cruise ship sailing at night somewhere out in the Atlantic. Being a son of Poseidon by birth, he immediately knew he was about a mile off the coast of Virginia.

Something about the dream seemed too real to Percy before he quickly deduced he was trapped in another demigod dream. He walked around the apparently abandoned cruise ship as he searched for some sort of sign of life.

After a minute, the scene shifted without warning as he found himself standing amongst a group of monsters who were all looking at a figure who stood with his back to them on a balcony overlooking some type of large room in the middle of the cruise ship. Shops and restaurants surrounded the little area where the monsters were gathered but Percy couldn't find a single mortal save for demigods that he quickly assumed where amongst the traitors who joined the Titans.

As Percy looked around at the gathered monsters and demigods, the figure on the balcony turned around to face him and the monsters.

Percy nearly jumped back in shock as he looked at the figure. Dressed in full battle armor was Luke Castellan and every single monster and demigod in the room quickly bowed to him. Percy stared in shock as he locked eyes with the golden eyed demigod above him. By some horrific and messed up magic; Luke Castellan's body was hosting the essence of the Titan Lord himself, Kronos.

Percy and the Titan Lord continued to stare at each other and Percy immediately knew that Kronos could see him just as clearly as see the Titan. An evil grin slowly spread across the Titan's face as Percy remained the only one standing in the room.

"You do know it is proper etiquette to bow to a superior being when in their presence." Kronos said amusedly.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "When I see one, I will be sure to bow then."

Kronos laughed loudly, a sound that sent a chill down Percy's back but he refused to show it in front of his enemy. The monsters and demigods looked confused but dared not interrupt the Titan Lord.

"I must say, you have become a surprisingly irritating thorn in my side Jackson. One that I don't plan to allow to remain imbedded much longer." Kronos said as his expression turned more serious.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the Titan but remained silent as he tried to take in as much information as he could. He looked around at the enemy around him, there was close to two hundred monsters and demigods gathered but Percy assumed this was only a fraction of what was truly on board.

"You know Jackson; you could do much better for yourself than serving those arrogant Olympians. They merely look at you as a tool who they will discard when you have used up your usefulness." Kronos said with an evil smile.

"And what would you do? Are you telling me you are any better to mortals than they are?" Percy growled.

Kronos grinned, "Of course not; but I also know how to treat those who aid me in reaching my goals. Forget the Olympians and join my army. You would be a general with thousands under your command when we tear Olympus down, brick by brick."

Percy laughed, "You truly think I believe you would share power with anyone?"

Kronos shook his head, "Of course not. You would be subservient to me without question. But I would reward a powerful ally by giving him a position befitting the aide he provides me. You could have an entire kingdom under your control, answerable to me and me alone. You could have revenge against that worthless sea scum of a father of yours. Perhaps give him a taste of what you were forced to endure because he cared so little about you to even check if you were alive or not."

Percy looked at Kronos a little surprised by his offer but before he could retort, Kronos spoke again.

"Don't answer me yet. Just think about what I have said. What have the Olympians ever done besides contemplate killing you for being what they made you? They fear your power while I would help it grow. You could be powerful and immortal by my side. I swear on the River Styx my offer is genuine. Now be gone until you decide if you will still serve with the same gods who will most likely kill you after the war or if you will accept my offer and join me in ushering a new golden age." Kronos said before flicking his finger in Percy's direction as a low rumble of thunder sealed Kronos' promise of sincerity.

Percy flew backwards, out of the room and off the ship where he went crashing down to the sea. Just as he hit the water, Percy jolted upright in his bed, his body drenched in sweat and his breathing heavy.

Percy looked around to see the cabin empty. He looked at the clock at his bedside table and saw it was already 11 a.m. He couldn't believe he slept for over twelve hours, the dream seemed like it had last only minutes.

Percy put his head in his hands as he thought about the events on the ship. He hated how little power he had in the presence of the Titan Lord. He could literally feel the power rolling off Luke's body when he was speaking to Kronos.

What worried him even more was how much truth there had been in the Titan Lord's words. Why should he give his life to save a bunch of gods that used him as little more than a tool? Even if he survived the prophecy and defeated Kronos, what would happen then? He knew what Zeus was like. He would most likely try to kill him for fear of trying to dethrone him. Percy stood up angrily and drove his fist through his bedside table, causing it crumble to pieces.

Percy heard a scared yelp as he looked up as saw Katie staring at from the doorway nervously. Percy pulled a shadow to his body and vanished from the cabin without a word, leaving Katie utterly confused and somewhat scared of the expression she had seen on his face.

Line Break

Zoe was worried. It had been three days since Percy had vanished from camp and no one had seen him. Not any of his friends nor his siblings hadn't heard a word from him since he vanished. The last person who saw him was Katie Gardener who was still a little shaken up. She had seen Percy destroy his bedside table before vanishing from the cabin without a word. What had scared her most was the expression on his face. She said she had never seen him so angry and scared in her life. In fact, she had said she had never seen someone so upset in her life.

The only person pleased by Percy's disappearance was the arrogant son of Poseidon, Theseus, who had begun telling everyone that Percy had abandoned them like the coward he was. He had tried to talk to Zoe and quickly left with a broken nose and what Zoe had sworn were a few tears in his eyes as she embarrassed him in front of his slowly growing group of followers.

Zoe was making her way to the dining pavilion for lunch when Annabeth ran up from behind her with a worried look on her face, "Percy is back." She said between breaths.

Zoe's eyes widened, "Where is he? And what's wrong?"

"He's in the arena but he won't talk to anyone. Not even Nico and Bianca where able to get him to slow down enough talk to them." She explained worriedly.

Zoe nodded in understanding but she was worried. Worried and determined to find out what happened to change Percy so much from the night before. She had thought everything was good. They had spent a couple days together and he had seemed happy before he vanished.

"I'll go try to talk to him." Zoe said quickly.

Annabeth looked relieved and followed Zoe towards the arena, staying a few feet behind as they walked inside.

When Zoe arrived in the arena her concern grew as she saw Percy battling five automatons created by the Hephaestus cabin. She wasn't worried that he was training; she was worried by the look in his eyes.

Instead of the usual combination of mirth and happiness along with stress, they were filled with only anger as he cut his way through the celestial bronze machines with ease; they seemed like no more than straw dummies as Anaklusmos cut through them like a knife through butter.

Before Zoe could say anything, Theseus along with ten of his cronies, walked into the arena. They stopped when they were ten feet behind Percy, waiting for him to acknowledge their presence.

After a few minutes and Percy not even glancing their way, Theseus became angry.

"What are you doing back in my camp traitor?" He sneered at Percy.

Percy sliced the head off the final automaton he had been toying with and slowly turned back to Theseus and his pack, his eyes still filled with anger that Zoe had never seen before.

"Go away now or I will kill you. All of you." Percy said is a deadly calm voice.

Theseus narrowed his eyes before his cronies laughed, "You don't belong here Jackson and you know it."

"Last warning." Percy said in the same cold calm voice.

Theseus tried to retort but was silenced as he barely had enough time to raise his blade to block a strike aimed at his throat.

Percy kicked him in the chest and sent him flying back several feet before he turned to the others who had followed Theseus. None of them had time to change their minds before Percy attacked.

He slashed a deep gash across the thighs of one before spinning and slamming the hilt of his sword into the nose of another as the kid crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Percy raised Anaklusmos behind his head to block a strike as one camper tried to sneak up behind him. Percy spun and drove his blade deep into the demigod's shoulder before he pulled it out and sidestepped the sword of another. He grabbed the blade with his bare hands and ripped it out of the camper's hands before he flipped it and drove it deep into the kid's thigh.

Two of the campers had already run out of the arena as the other four tried to back away towards the exit. Percy vanished and reappeared behind the demigods, slashing Anaklusmos across the backs of two and slamming the hilt of the sword into the back of the third's head.

The fourth had turned and sprinted out of the exit before Percy turned around as his bow appeared in his hand as he notched an arrow and fired it into the back of the demigod's leg, dropping him instantly.

Percy turned around, his eyes still full of rage as he saw Theseus still clutching his chest and gasping for breath. Percy raised Anaklusmos as Theseus put his weaponless hands up in a desperate attempt to try to defend himself before Percy swung the blade and severed Theseus' right hand from his body, sending the appendage flying a few feet away.

The campers began screaming at Percy while Zoe stared at him in shock. This was not the same Percy Jackson she knew. Chiron galloped into the arena with his bow aimed at Percy before a flash of sea green light appeared ten feet behind Percy.

Poseidon stood with rage in his eyes as he leveled his trident at Percy.

"What have you done Perseus?" He yelled at Percy who was walking towards Theseus' severed hand.

Percy ignored the god of the sea as he scooped up the severed hand with his blade, balancing it at the end as he turned back to Poseidon, his eyes still full of rage.

"Go ahead Poseidon. Kill me. I would expect nothing less from you Olympians." He spat bitterly.

Poseidon kept his trident leveled at his son, "Why?"

Percy narrowed his eyes and flipped the severed hand in Poseidon's direction, the hand landing at the sea god's feet.

"Check the charm on his wrist." Percy said in a cold tone.

Poseidon knelt down next to severed hand before his eyes widened in shock. He gently pulled the bracelet off the wrist and looked at carefully before his eyes flashed with pure rage as he spun on Theseus who was whimpering in the corner try to stop the bleeding.

"You betrayed us to Kronos!" Poseidon bellowed.

Thunder and lightning crackled in the sky.

Theseus' eyes widened in fear, "He lies. He must have planted that there."

"I watched the entire fight. I come to save your life only to find out you are a traitor!" Poseidon growled at his son.

Before Theseus could speak again, Poseidon approached his trembling son and fired a stream of sea green energy into the stub of Theseus' wrist.

"You don't get to die so easily traitor. My brother demands your presence in front of the council to decide what to do with you." Poseidon growled.

Poseidon snapped his fingers as Theseus vanished in a sea green light.

Poseidon turned to Percy who stood with an emotionless face.

"Perseus, I'm so…." He began before Percy was engulfed by a shadow.

Poseidon's shoulders slumped and his face quickly shifted to saddened. He looked around at the campers until his eyes landed on Zoe.

"Please, just tell him I'm sorry. I know he won't care but please just tell him." Poseidon said sadly.

Zoe nodded her head as she tried to comprehend everything she had just witnessed.

Poseidon vanished in a sea breeze without another word.

Chiron quickly regained his composure and turned to Beckendorf, "Bind everyone who came with Theseus. We need to wait until Lord Zeus finds out if they were all traitors or if they were just foolish enough to follow Theseus."

Beckendorf nodded as he and a few other campers rounded up the injured demigods while others went looking for the two who had escaped earlier.

Zoe snapped out of her shock and quickly left the arena before jogging off towards the forest. She ran all the way to Zeus' fist before her face fell when saw Percy wasn't there.

She climbed up to the top on the rock where she tried to think about what happened to Percy. After about five minutes, she heard a soft thud behind her and spun around with her hunting knife in hand. She froze when she saw it was only Percy.

"Where were you?" She asked angrily.

Percy shrugged, "In the tree. I was waiting for you to leave but you're annoyingly stubborn."

Zoe glared at him, "What's your problem anyway?"

Percy returned the glare but faltered after a few seconds and dropped his head, "I'm sorry. I've just had so much on my mind, I needed to blow off some steam."

Zoe's glared intensified, "For three days? Why didn't you tell me where you were?"

Percy sighed and sat down on the rocks, "It's complicated and there is a lot to tell."

Zoe sat down beside him, "Then explain Percy, you can't keep this stuff bottled up, it's not healthy."

Percy nodded slowly, "Where would like me to start?"

"How long have you known Theseus was a traitor?" She asked.

Percy looked at her warily, "Since I beat him up before the last quest."

"WHAT! How could you keep that hidden? Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled.

Percy winced at her tone before steeling his nerves, "I wasn't positive but I saw the scythe charm hidden under his sleeve he I was beating him but I wasn't sure until three days ago."

"So how did you know for sure?" She asked.

Percy's face darkened, "I had a conversation with Kronos three nights ago. I saw the same charm hanging from his wrist."

Zoe paled, "What do you mean you talked to Kronos? Has he risen?"

Percy shook his head, "Not fully yet and I didn't speak to him in person. Luke is hosting his essence. I had a demigod dream. He was on a cruise ship and I was in the middle of his army when they all bowed to him. It was Luke's body but Kronos was in control. Luke's eyes were gold and I could feel the raw power coursing off his body."

Zoe looked at Percy shock, "What did he say to you?"

Percy started staring at the clearing below them and he remembered his conversation with the Titan Lord, "He offered me to join him. He said I would be a general in his army and he would give me a kingdom to rule over when he destroys Olympus; that I would answer to him and only him." He explained.

Zoe frowned, "He is lying to you Percy. He is trying to deceive you."

Percy shook his head, "He swore on the Styx that his offer was genuine and that all I had to do was join him and help him destroy Olympus."

Zoe looked at Percy in shock, "Is that why you vanished? You considered his offer?"

Percy clenched his fists at his sides before turning to Zoe with a look of betrayal, "Do you truly think so little of me? If you do then why are you even my friend?"

Zoe's eyes widened, "I don't think that but then why did you leave?"

Percy glared at her, "He said a lot of other things that were true and they made me angry. I've been trying to take out my anger away from the people I care about." He said bitterly.

"Percy…. I didn't mean…" She began but Percy cut her off.

"Didn't mean I'm like the rest of men you hate? Well you could have fooled me." He spat angrily.

Zoe looked at him guiltily, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Percy ignored her and continued, "I was angry because he was right about the Olympians. Let's say I do defeat Kronos and somehow survive. What then? Zeus kills me for fear I would try to dethrone him? Banish me to Tartarus before I could suddenly decide to try to topple Olympus myself. No, it will be better if I die in the end anyway. And don't worry; part of my final request was that you get your life in the hunt back as well as freeing your sister."

Zoe wasn't sure what to say, she knew he was angry but also that he was right about everything he said.

"Percy." Zoe said quietly.

Percy stood up, "I'll see you around Zoe. I have some stuff I need to do anyway."

Zoe's eyes widened as the shadows began to gather around Percy. She jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around him, sending herself with him when he vanished.

They reappeared along a random shore before Percy stepped away from her, "What are you doing?"

Zoe narrowed her eyes before she stepped closer to him. She slipped her leg behind his before shoving him to the ground. Before he could react, she straddled his stomach and glared at him.

"Stop it Perseus. You can't just push me away because I said one thing wrong." She growled.

Percy sat up, forcing her back onto his lap as he met her glare with his own, "Why do you care? No one else cares. I am a tool to survive a prophecy, nothing more, nothing less."

Zoe looked at him sadly before she leaned forward and kissed him softly, causing Percy to stiffen at first before he gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist. Zoe's arms immediately wrapped around his neck before her hands found their way to his messy raven black hair. Zoe couldn't help but moan softly as the kissed deepened and she felt Percy's tongue softly lick her lips before she gave in and opened her mouth. When his tongue met hers, she couldn't help but think she was in Elysium. The pleasure that coursed through her body was indescribable as her fingers dug deeper into his hair, trying to pull him closer.

Finally the lack of air forced them to break the kiss as they stared into each other's eyes in shock.

Once she caught her breath, she looked at Percy seriously, "I care Perseus and you know it. I won't let you push me away. We're in this together now whether you want it or not."

Percy's eyes widened at her words before he slowly recovered and his shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry."

Zoe shook her head slowly as her arms remained around his neck, "I'll forgive you just this once, but next time you'll be in a world of hurt." She said as her smile turned mischievous.

Percy smiled a crooked grin, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Zoe stood up from Percy's lap and pulled him to his feet before she saw Percy's face turn serious again.

She looked at him questioningly.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, "I told you part of my request was for you to return to the hunt and I want you to know if I somehow survive this prophecy, you can still go back to your sisters. Whatever time I get to spend with you will be enough. I know you love your life in the hunt and I would never take that away from you."

Zoe's eyes widened as she hadn't thought about that. She looked at Percy seriously, "We can cross that bridge when we get there. And we will get there."

Percy nodded as he squeezed her hand gently.

"Percy, why are we here?" Zoe asked as she looked around confused.

Percy's eyes widened as he realized where they were. He sighed, "This is where I've been going to the past three days."

"Why?" She asked still confused.

Percy pointed out to the sea, "You see that dot? That's Kronos' cruise ship. He isn't on it anymore but they still have part of their army on board. I've been taking anger out on the ship. I haven't managed to sink it yet but I have done a pretty good job making their journey an unpleasant one."

Zoe's looked at him shocked, "What do you mean?"

Percy smirked, "I may not like Poseidon but the real Theseus demanded I be a master at my water powers and my power only grows when I'm in contact with the sea."

"What are you going to do?" Zoe asked.

Percy grinned, "Unleash hell."

Zoe smiled.

"If you want to stay, you're going to need to get on my back because things are about to be get very rough." Percy said seriously.

Zoe was confused but nodded and jumped onto his back.

"Hold on tight." Percy warned before he closed his eyes. The winds slowly began to pick up as he walked out into water. Zoe was shocked when they began walking on top of the water rather than in it.

As they walked, the winds began whipping around them, increasing in speed as they went further out to sea. Zoe looked down in awe when she saw Percy wasn't walking but gliding across the water, the currents propelling him as they went. By the time they were a quarter mile from the ship, the two stood in the eye of Percy's own personal hurricane. The waves began crashing into the ship, it rocking back and forth in the water. The storm continued to pound the ship but couldn't manage to sink it. The ship was simply too large. Zoe was about to say something before Percy knelt down on a knee, his hands clenched to his sides. Zoe could feel him sweating profusely under the strain of powering the storm. She was in awe at the power Percy was displaying. Not even fifteen years old and he was unleashing a storm that rivaled one created by Poseidon himself.

Then out of nowhere, a huge wave rose up in front of them and crashed into the side of the ship. The ship somehow managed to stay upright before an even larger wave came crashing down from the other side. Zoe was shocked but she saw Percy tense and she knew he was too. Out of nowhere, a huge bolt of light struck the ship dead on from above, cracking the ship clean in two.

Percy dropped to his knees in exhaustion before a figure materialized out of the water beside him and Zoe.

Percy tensed when he saw Poseidon appear, his face a mixture of sadness and pride.

"Why are you here?" Percy growled.

Poseidon's face fell, "I just want to talk. I am going to teleport you and Zoe to my palace in Atlantis so we can talk in private. Is that okay?"

Percy tensed but Zoe whispered something in his ear before he grudgingly nodded. Poseidon smiled gratefully at Zoe before the three of them vanished from the sea.

A.N: Well another chapter down. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I don't know how happy I am with it. I honestly changed it like three or four times. At one point it was over 5500 words but I didn't like a big chunk of it so I cut it out. The next few chapters will jump through the next year as Percy nears his 16th birthday. Some parts of the story will follow canon while others will obviously differ. How much of each will be decided when I get there just like story has been written to this point.

I thought this would be a good way for Percy to discover how Luke is hosting Kronos as well as Kronos enticing Percy with an offer to join him. Just remember, I am not writing Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am writing a fanFICTION based off Rick Riordan's amazing series. So my characters will be different. Some very different. Don't like it? Don't read it. Next chapter will explain the end of this chapter better so be patient.

Now go read **The Flames of Chaos by Anonemuss14**. It was just updated last night and is an amazing story. If you don't want to, then don't; but don't tell me about it because I've made it quite clear I don't care if you like my suggestions or not. I will continue to do what I want in my always long author's notes including telling the haters to go shit in their hats.

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited "The Queen's Champion". Only a few favorites away from 1,000 which I feel is quite an accomplishment for a story written in less than two months. Your support is very much appreciated. Thank you.

Don't forget to review, it's how I know whether or not I am writing well. Thanks for reading.


	18. Atlantis and a Mission

Ch. 18

Out of nowhere, a huge wave rose up in front of them and crashed into the side of the ship. The ship somehow managed to stay upright before an even larger wave came crashing down from the other side. Zoe was shocked but she could feel Percy tense and knew he was confused as well. Out of nowhere, a huge bolt of light struck the ship dead on from above, cracking the ship clean in two.

Percy dropped to his knees in exhaustion as the hurricane began to dissipate before a figure materialized out of the water beside him and Zoe.

Percy narrowed his eyes when he saw Poseidon appear, the god's was a face of mixture of sadness and pride.

"Why are you here?" Percy growled.

Poseidon's face fell, "I just want to talk. I am going to teleport you and Zoe to my palace in Atlantis so we can talk in private. Is that okay?"

Percy tensed but Zoe whispered something in his ear before he grudgingly nodded. Poseidon smiled gratefully at Zoe before the three of them vanished from the sea.

The trio reappeared inside a giant throne room that was a vibrant mixture of sea green and blue. Zoe slid off Percy's back as the two looked around the throne room in a bit of awe. The entire floor was sea green marble and the ceiling was made of beautiful sea shells. In his opinion, Percy thought the throne room of Poseidon put the one on Olympus to shame in terms of beauty. He of course preferred his father's throne room. It was nothing like Poseidon's or Olympus' throne rooms; his was dark and made of the finest metals found in the ground. Its design had a more sinister feel to it that appealed to the darker side of Percy's persona.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Poseidon cleared his throat. Percy turned with slightly narrowed eyes towards the lord of the seas only to find him looking at Zoe with confusion.

That was when Percy realized they were underwater and Zoe seemed to be breathing just as easily as he and Poseidon. Percy smirked at the sea god's confusion.

"She is a daughter of the ocean, the sea goddess Pleione." Percy explained as realization dawned on Poseidon's face.

Poseidon nodded quickly before waving his hand and conjuring up three chairs for them to sit in. Percy and Zoe took the two seats that faced the third as Percy waited for Poseidon to speak.

"My brother demanded I ask this of you, but what exactly were you doing out there with that ship?" Poseidon asked.

Percy shrugged, "Taking out some of the enemy army, is that a problem?"

"No, but how did you know that part of Kronos' army was on that ship?" Poseidon asked confused.

Percy kept up his calm façade as he replied, "I was there a few days before having a chat with my lovely grandfather, why?"

Poseidon's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Percy's lips quirked just a bit but he restrained himself from smirking at Poseidon's pale face, "He made me quite a generous offer actually. He offered me the position of commander of his army and my own kingdom to rule over once Olympus was destroyed."

Poseidon's pale face somehow managed to lose more color, "Kronos has risen?"

"In a way. He is currently being hosted by the body of Luke Castellan, but he is quite powerful already and I only assume his power is growing by the day." Percy explained.

Poseidon nodded, "Have you spoken to him since?"

"No, I thought my answer to his offer was quite obvious with the trouble his cruise ship has been facing the past couple nights." Percy replied stoically.

Some of the color began to return to Poseidon's face making Percy scowl at his birth father.

"Nervous I would accept his offer? I must tell you, he makes a rather compelling argument for joining his cause. Other than Demeter, have any of you Olympians ever done anything besides think about killing me simply out of fear I would betray you." Percy spat at his father before he was kicked hard in the side of the leg by Zoe who was now glaring at him.

Poseidon looked at his son sadly, "Perseus…. I can't excuse my actions. I made a mistake and I have paid a heavy price for it. My own flesh and blood hates my very existence and there is no greater shame I could bring upon myself."

Percy just glared at his birth father but he could feel the penetrating eyes of Zoe boring into him from beside him before he sighed, "I don't hate you Poseidon. I hate that you didn't care enough to check to see that I spent nearly every night being tortured by that sadistic prick my mother married. That I meant so little to my own father that I was forgotten about while his other son is brought to camp and presented with a legendary weapon he could never be worthy enough to wield." He said bitterly.

"Perseus, I didn't know. If I had known you were beaten I…." Poseidon began before a growl from Percy interrupted him.

"I didn't say I was beaten. I said tortured." Percy spat before he took off his shirt, revealing his scar riddled body for Poseidon to see.

The god of the sea's eyes widened as he looked at results of his own neglect. A sharp pain in his heart caused him to close his eyes as he couldn't bear to look at his son any longer.

Before he could recover, Percy spoke again, "It's fine. It's in the past and I have a family that cares for me now." He said in an icy tone.

"I didn't know Perseus. I didn't know you were alive. I was drunk when I met your mother and never checked to see if she was pregnant." Poseidon said quietly as his opened his now blurry eyes to find Percy sitting with his shirt on again and a scowl on his face.

Percy's eyes widened at bit, "You didn't know I was even alive?"

Poseidon shook his head sadly, "I would never have abandoned you to such a fate if I had known."

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Swear it. Swear on the Styx you didn't know I was alive."

Poseidon looked at Percy shocked before nodding, "I swear on the Styx I never knew you were alive until you were already being raised by my brother."

Thunder rumbled faintly overhead confirming the truth to his words.

Percy was shocked, he had always thought Poseidon just ignored him and left him and his mother with Gabe to be brutalized. He still wasn't exactly pleased with the fact that Poseidon didn't take the time to check on his mother but it was a little comforting to know he didn't knowingly abandon him.

Percy glanced over at Zoe nodded to him slightly. Percy shook his head, she knew what was on his mind far too well. He turned back to Poseidon with an expression that was devoid of emotion.

"I accept your apology." Percy said stoically.

Poseidon's eyes widened and his eyes glimmered with hope but Percy held up his hand to stop him from speaking.

"I forgive you for the past but I already have a father, the man who took me in and raised me as if I were his own." Percy explained.

Poseidon's face fell a bit but he nodded, "I understand."

"But," Percy said before his features softened just a bit. "I wouldn't be opposed to getting to know you a little better, if not as a father, then as an uncle or a friend." He said as he extended his hand to the sea god.

A small smile appeared on Poseidon's face as he grasped Percy's hand tightly, "I think I would like that." He said happily.

Percy nodded, "You should tell the Olympians about Kronos and his overtaking of Luke Castellan's body."

"Yes I will inform them as soon as we are finished but I am still in your debt Perseus. Anything you need, you only need to say the word and I will do whatever I can." Poseidon said seriously.

Percy smiled, "I will remember that, a favor from one of the big three could be very useful with the war looming."

Poseidon nodded, "Before you go, I will do one thing for your friend as I don't think I could have gotten you to listen to me without her." He said before muttering something under his breath. Zoe glowed with a faint sea green light for a second before it vanished.

Zoe looked at Poseidon shocked but the lord of the seas just smiled a familiar looking crooked grin, "I just returned what would rightfully belong to any daughter of the ocean. And I will make sure not to mention the closeness of your little "friendship" to my niece." He said with a knowing smile before dissolving into the sea.

Percy looked at Zoe confused but only received a smirk in response before the water suddenly swept Percy's feet from under him sending him onto his back. Percy stood up with a look of shock before he grinned, "Let's get out of here, I would rather not run into Poseidon's wife in his throne room without Poseidon here as well."

Zoe smiled and laced her fingers through Percy's as they were engulfed by a shadow.

Line Break (One Month and three days later Later)

Percy backed away as he blocked a strike aimed at his legs before ducking a hunting knife thrust towards his head. He raised Anaklusmos to block another strike aimed at his chest before he locked the blade with his own and flicked his wrist, sending the sword of his opponent clattering away. He quickly jumped inside a strike of a hunting knife as he dropped his sword and grabbed both arms of his second opponent, stopping them from attacking. He kept both his opponent's arms outstretched as he leaned up to their ear.

"You're getting better little sis." Percy whispered before jumping back with a smile on his face.

Bianca scowled at Percy before she shook her head and her lips slowly quirked into a smile.

Before Bianca could say anything, Percy jumped to the side as a Stygian Iron sword was thrust in the place he had been standing. Percy stepped behind Nico and pulled him into a headlock.

"That wasn't very nice Nicky." He teased before letting Nico go and shoving him gently in Bianca's direction.

Nico turned around with a death glare directed at Percy, "Don't call me that." He growled.

Percy grinned, "And what are you going to do if I do, _Nicky?_"

Before Nico could respond a hunting knife was pressed to Percy's throat, "He will have Zoe kick your ass for him." Zoe said from where she had snuck up behind him.

Percy smirked, "Well that's not very fair."

Zoe smiled as she shoved Percy towards his siblings, "Life's not fair Percy. The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be."

Percy chuckled as he stumbled towards his siblings. Before he could speak, the conch horn sounded signaling dinner.

"You two go, we'll catch up in a minute." Percy said with a meaningful glance at Zoe.

Nico and Bianca looked at Percy with mischievous smiles, "Sure you will Percy. See you two in a couple days." Bianca teased.

Percy glared at her while Zoe blushed at bit.

"You two can go to dinner peacefully or I can send you there the fun way like last time." Percy threatened.

Both children of Hades paled, "No way Percy. That was embarrassing last time. I landed on Chiron's back last time you did that." Nico whined.

Shadows began to creep their way towards the two children of Hades before they both turned and sprinted out of the arena without another word.

Zoe chuckled at their looks of terror before punching Percy lightly in the arm, "That was mean Percy."

Percy rolled his eyes, "It's good for them. Besides, I don't want them to see this. This stays between the four of us."

Zoe looked at Percy with a little doubt, "Are you sure about this?"

Percy nodded, "I want to speak to her first. If it's not like I think, we will tell who we need to. Did you get them to meet you by Zeus' fist?"

"Yea, they should be there now." Zoe said but she looked at Percy a little skeptically.

Percy noticed Zoe's skepticism and looked at her seriously, "Do you trust me Zoe?"

Zoe glared at him, "You know I do; I just hope you know what you're doing."

Percy smiled, "If I'm wrong then I will let you do it your way, deal?"

Zoe nodded as she stepped closer to Percy, "Let's get this over with."

Percy slipped his hand into hers as they were engulfed by shadows.

When they reappeared in the clearing by Zeus' fist, they saw Silena and Beckendorf sitting atop the rocks. Beckendorf's arm was around her as Silena leaned contentedly into him.

When then noticed Percy and Zoe, they climbed down and looked at the duo confused.

"What did you guys need to talk to us about? And why did you want us to meet you here?" Beckendorf asked.

"Oooh, do you guys need relationship advice? Are you two finally going to admit you like each other?" Silena asked excitedly.

Zoe glared at the daughter of Aphrodite harshly, "That is not why we are here Silena. And mine and Percy's friendship is none of your damn business."

Silena looked at Zoe a little surprised at her angry tone, "Alright sorry, I was just wondering."

"What did you need Perce?" Beckendorf asked after sending an angry glare at Zoe.

Percy ignored Beckendorf, "Silena, please tell me you're not doing this willingly." He said seriously.

Silena looked at Percy confused, "Doing what? What are you talking about?" She asked but her face turned pale as she spoke.

Percy narrowed his eyes at her, "Silena, you're my friend and so is Beckendorf and that is the only reason I brought you out here. I'm not going to sit here and let you lie to me when I'm trying to help you. So cut the bull crap and tell me why you did it?"

Beckendorf looked at Percy angrily as he took a step towards him, "What's your problem Percy?"

Percy looked at Beckendorf sympathetically, "Ask Silena, she is the reason you're out here right now."

Beckendorf looked at his girlfriend questioningly until he saw the tears in her eyes. He spun around on Percy again, "What did you do? Why is she crying?"

"It's not his fault Charlie, I…. I made a mistake." Silena said quietly.

Beckendorf looked at his girlfriend confused until she reached down and pulled off her sandal before sliding an anklet off her ankle. When the anklet was off, a scythe charm suddenly became visible to everyone. She handed it to Percy as she continued to cry, "I'm so sorry Percy. He… He said I could save lives if I helped him; that less of my friends would die this way."

Percy nodded slowly, "You're my friend Silena. If you weren't I would have done the same thing I did to Theseus to you."

Beckendorf looked at the charm in Percy's hand in shock, "You.. You betrayed us to Luke? How could you Silena?"

Silena looked at Beckendorf through teary eyes, "He said it would save campers lives. Then once I started, he said he would tell people that I was a traitor if I stopped helping him." She sobbed as he took a step towards Beckendorf.

Beckendorf quickly stepped away from her, "Get away from me! I don't even know you." He said angrily before turning back towards camp.

Percy stepped in front of him, "This stays here Beckendorf. What happens between you and Silena is your business but no one knows about this outside the four of us, alright?"

Beckendorf glared at Percy, "Get out of my way Jackson."

Percy shook his head, "Don't make it this way Beckendorf. You're my friend but so is Silena and we all make mistakes."

Beckendorf tried to shove Percy but found himself on his back before he knew what happened. Percy's spear shot out of the earth, "You're not leaving this clearing until you swear on the Styx to never repeat what you learned here."

Beckendorf glared at Percy, "She's a traitor. How can you try to protect her?"

Percy's eyes narrowed, "I'm not happy with her choices but she was tricked by Luke and then blackmailed. If it was you I would be doing the exact same thing. Now swear you won't tell anyone and you can leave."

"Fine I swear on the Styx I won't tell anyone about the traitor." He growled as he continued glaring at Percy.

Thunder rumbled overhead as Percy dropped his spear which sunk back into the earth.

Beckendorf climbed to his feet and turned to leave when Silena tried to stop him, "Please.. Charlie, I'm sorry."

Beckendorf ignored her and stormed off into the woods. Silena dropped to her knees sobbing as Beckendorf disappeared into the trees.

Percy just shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Silena but I had to know if both of you were in it together."

Silena just nodded sadly, "He hates me. And he should."

Percy shook his head as he knelt down beside her, "He doesn't hate you. He's angry and feels betrayed. Just give him some time to cool off."

Silena just kept her head bowed sadly, "Why Percy? Why didn't you just turn me in? And how did you find out anyway?"

Percy gently put a hand on her shoulder, "You're my friend and I know you are a good person. We all make mistakes; this is just one of yours. The gods would have just killed you for treason but you're better than that. Now you just need to do what you can to make amends for your mistake. And as for how I knew, you're too easy to read Silena. You wear your emotions on your sleeve and the guilt was eating away at you. When I saw the anklet, I had a feeling I knew what it was. The mist is only so powerful and I'm rather good at manipulating it. So seeing through it, even when it's thick, just requires a little concentration."

Silena picked her head up and looked at Percy in shock, "I will Percy, I promise. I will do everything I can to make up for this. But what if Luke tells people I was a traitor?"

Percy smiled, "I know you will. And don't worry about Luke, now that I have the charm, he has no way to prove you were helping him. Now go get some rest, no one will ever know about this besides the four of us, I promise."

Silena stood up and nodded. She was about to head back to camp but stopped and hugged Percy tightly, "Thank you Percy." She said quietly before she turned and headed into the woods back towards camp.

Percy shook his head sadly as Silena disappeared into the woods. He turned around and saw Zoe smiling at him from a few feet away.

"What?" He asked.

Zoe just shook her head, "That was a good thing you did. You were right; it was better not to turn her in."

Percy's face stretched into a wide grin, "Did you just admit that I was right? Are you sure you're really Zoe Nightshade?"

Zoe rolled her eyes before she turned and climbed up the rocks and sat down on the top. Percy walked into a shadow and reappeared beside her before sitting down as well. They sat in silence for a minute before Zoe put a small box in Percy's lap.

Percy looked at her confused, "What is this?"

Zoe smiled, "It's your birthday today isn't it?"

Percy looked at her shocked, "How did you know?"

Zoe smirked, "I have my ways Percy and they aren't any of your business."

Percy snapped out of his shock as he opened the box revealing a bracelet that was a mixture of silver and black. He looked at Zoe confused but she just smiled.

"Put it on and press the little black gem." She explained. Percy did and his eyes widened when a silver and black shield sprung out into his hand.

"I thought you could use a little color other than black. It's a mixture of Stygian Iron and celestial bronze so it should be stronger than your other shield. I had Beckendorf help me make it after I got the metals together." Zoe explained.

Percy stared at the shield for a minute before a smile slowly crept onto his face. He retracted his shield into the bracelet and looked at Zoe, "Thank you Zoe, I love it."

Zoe smiled and slipped her arm through his as she laid her head on his shoulder. After a minute she looked up at Percy, "Do you want to go back to camp?"

Percy shook his head, "No, I like where I am right now just fine."

Zoe nodded and smiled before kissing Percy softly on the cheek, "Happy birthday Percy." She said before laying her head contentedly on his shoulder again.

Percy looked down at her with a smile before kissing the top of her head softly as he enjoyed the moment, unsure how many more he would have as he was now only a year before turning sixteen.

Line Break (Time Skip Six Months)

The past six months had been the best of Percy's short life. The camp hadn't had any attacks and life was peaceful despite the looming war. Percy had finally had time to sit down and just enjoy life for a minute. Despite his original dislike of Camp Half Blood, he had found a home there. He had friends who cared for him and a brother and sister he would lay down his life for without a second thought. Both had become very skilled fighters under Percy and Zoe's tutelage. Percy had helped Nico become a skilled swordfighter while Zoe taught Bianca how to fight with hunting knives as well as taught her archery. Despite their ages of only twelve and fourteen, very few fighters could stand toe-to-toe with the two children of Hades. Percy had also helped Katie work on both her skills with a blade and her powers. It was unknown to her before, but Katie possessed the ability to control weather and climate just as her mother does. After training with Percy, Katie could now plunge any battlefield into wintry like conditions like her mother had done after the abduction of Persephone.

Then there was Zoe who was Percy's constant companion. They still had their moments where they would give in to their feelings which led to more than a few steamy make out sessions. But for the most part, she was his best friend. The person he went to when he wanted to confide in someone and the only person he trusted with his deepest and darkest secrets. She in turn would tell Percy all about her life in the hunt and some of the crazy adventures she had been on during her time there.

The one person whose mood was depressed was Annabeth. When Percy told her what he had seen, she broke down into tears. She admitted she was in love with Luke and had been hoping he would realize the mistake he was making. Now she knew she had lost him and it had broken her heart. Percy had realized the last part of the prophecy had been talking about Annabeth and Luke being inhabited by the essence of the Titan Lord.

Beckendorf had refused to speak to Silena for a couple months after Percy revealed she had been a spy but he was ever so slowly letting her back into his life. While he hadn't forgiven her, it was at least a start. Beckendorf had apologized to Percy before thanking him for making him keep it a secret. Despite how angry he was, he never would have wanted Silena to be brought before the gods as a traitor.

Percy had been summoned to the big house by Chiron and told to come alone. When he arrived, he found only Chiron and Dionysus waiting for him. He slowly walked in a little confused about why he was summoned.

"Percy my boy, please have a seat. We must discuss a few things with you." Chiron said.

Percy nodded and took a seat. Dionysus was too busy reading a wine magazine to acknowledge Percy's presence. Not that Percy minded, Dionysus was easily his least favorite Olympian being nothing more than a lazy drunk.

Percy looked at the old centaur, "Okay what's up Chiron?"

Chiron looked at Percy a little nervously, "We've found out the Titan Army is currently sending force towards New York and we need you to lead a quest…. or, more like a mission, to stop them or at least slow them down from getting here. It is only a fraction of their army but we believe they are trying to launch a sneak attack on camp before they begin their real assault on Olympus."

Percy nodded but looked at Chiron strangely, "Okay, but what's with all the secrecy? Why was it so important that I come alone and not tell anyone?"

Chiron's wariness grew, "Lord Zeus has requested this mission and it is clear we still have someone leaking information to the Titans. Some of the Olympians are wary of the company you usually keep when you are here at camp."

Percy looked confused until his faced turned bright red in anger, "Zoe? People still doubt her loyalties? Tell Zeus I'm not doing shit for him unless she goes with me. If he doesn't like it then he can shove his master bolt up his royal ass." He spat angrily.

Thunder shook the big house making Chiron pale considerably while Percy's expression never wavered.

"Calm down before you get yourself killed Perry. Your little girlfriend Joey is still a daughter of Atlas and with a war against the Titans coming, we can't be too careful." Dionysus said lazily from behind his wine magazine.

Percy spun towards the wine god, kicking the table he was sitting at into his large gut and knocking him backwards out of his chair.

"I don't care if you're an Olympian or not, she's done a lot more for Olympus in her lifetime than you ever will." Percy hissed at the stunned god.

Dionysus' eyes burst into purple flames before sending a blast of energy straight into Percy's chest, sending him flying across the room.

Chiron watched in horror as Percy was sent flying. He quickly made his towards Percy only to freeze in shock when Percy stood up unharmed with the exception of a huge gaping and charred hole in his shirt.

Percy held out his hand as his spear shot up through the floor the big house and into his hand as he glared the wide-eyed wine god with a look of rage.

"How are you alive?" Chiron asked in shock.

Percy continued glaring at Dionysus, "I took a little dip in the Styx in order to be able to save the thrones of pathetic gods like him."

Chiron looked at Percy nervously, "Perseus, please calm down. This is not helping anything."

Percy sent on last murderous look at the wine god before letting his spear drop from his hand.

"Tell Zeus I'll only lead this mission if I bring a group of my choosing. We'll leave in the morning, let me know if Zeus has a problem with that." Percy spat before turning out of the room and walking out of the big house.

When he walked out the door, he found a few campers including his brother and sister, Zoe, Annabeth, and some other friends looking at him in shock. They had all headed for the big house when thunder shook the camp and seen a good part of the incident between Percy and Dionysus. No one dared say anything to him when they saw the look on his face.

Percy took a deep breath before his features softened, "Annabeth, Beckendorf, Zoe, Will, Lee, Michael, Connor, Travis and Katie; we have a mission we need to go on if you guys are willing. Someone find Clarisse and see if she will come as well. We leave tomorrow morning."

Everyone he named off nodded before they all dispersed knowing Percy was not in the mood to talk.

Nico and Bianca looked at their brother confused, "Why aren't we coming?" Nico asked angrily.

Percy shook his head, "I'm sorry but we're going to be heavily outnumbered and the only way this will work is if I have a group of experienced fighters. I promise I will take you two when I can but I can't risk something happening to you."

Both siblings looked like they were about to argue but a quick glare from Zoe told them they weren't going to win this argument with Percy in the mood he was in. Both children of Hades stormed off without another word.

Zoe looked at Percy gratefully, "Are you okay Percy?"

Percy surprised her by smiling, "Never better. You ready to kick some monster ass tomorrow?"

Zoe grinned, "Do you really have to ask?"

Percy chuckled, "Come on, I have an idea for the mission but I want to know what you think before I tell the others."

Zoe nodded as she followed Percy towards the Demeter cabin, ready to find out how Percy planned to take out hundreds of monster with a group of a dozen demigods.

A.N: Well this chapter was definitely different than canon but I wanted to add something before I jump into the war. This kind of just came to me as I typed it so I have no idea if it's a good idea or stupid. Either way, it's happening.

I've had a couple people ask where Tyson and Grover are. Well Percy didn't go on the quest in the sea of monsters so that never happened in this story. As for Grover, eh, I don't really like using his character as you've seen in my other stories. Sorry but I just don't feel like it. As for Mrs. O'Leary, no she isn't in this. Daedalus didn't have a Hellhound in this story so she doesn't exist. Besides, Percy has a way more badass Hellhound in this story in Cerberus.

Now let me know what you thought, both good and bad. Suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading.


	19. Missions and Traps

Ch. 19

Percy sat in the dining pavilion at the Demeter table with Katie and Zoe waiting for the rest of their group to make their way to breakfast to eat before they left. He had a pretty good plan for the mission, one that depended on each person he had picked. It looked like he was just bringing his friends but in reality, each person was picked for a specific reason. While they had made a few minor changes, Zoe had agreed with his plan, slightly surprised he had thought of such a good one on the fly. But Percy had had battle strategies drilled into his head constantly over the years he trained in the Underworld both by Theseus and Achilles.

After another ten minutes, his entire team was sitting with him at the Demeter table: two sons of Hermes, three sons of Apollo, a daughter of Ares, a daughter of Demeter, a son of Hades, a daughter of Atlas and former huntress, and a son and daughter of Athena, Malcolm being added to the group after Zoe and Percy had hammered out plans for how to implement Percy's idea.

As they ate, Chiron cantered his way over to the group looking at them confused, "Percy, where are the rest?" He asked confused.

Percy smiled, "What others Chiron? I told you I would pick my companions and this is who I have chosen. I take it Zeus is going to let me use the group I want or should I head back to bed?"

Thunder rumbled overhead making most of the demigods and Chiron looked above them nervously. When no lightning followed, they all relaxed a bit.

"Percy, you are going up against a small army with at least two hundred monsters. How can you expect to even slow them down with such a small group?" Chiron asked disbelievingly.

Percy smiled and shook his head, "Because, these are the best camp has to offer. I have no doubts that we will not only slow them down but stop them all together. Our small numbers will be our advantage when we attack. We have the perfect combination of speed, strength and smarts; archers and hand to hand fighters."

Chiron shook his head at Percy disbelievingly, "If this is what you want but I hope you know what you're going."

Percy nodded, "I have no doubt we will succeed. We will be back by tomorrow at the latest Chiron. Now where is my old friend Mr. D to wish us good luck?" He said as his smiled turned mischievous.

Chiron struggled to hold back a chuckle, "He was rather displeased with the way you spoke to him yesterday but Poseidon was quick to defend both you and Zoe when he complained to the council. Zeus has sent him to check on the minor gods to avoid any more future conflicts the two of you might have and to hide him away from Lady Artemis who vowed to turn him into Jackelope at first sight."

Most of the group started laughing while Zoe slid her hand into Percy's under the table. Percy looked at her questioningly but she avoided his eyes, just giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"I will trust you know what you're doing. Last report says the army in almost to New Jersey. You have a camp van at your disposal for transportation." Chiron said as he handed Percy the keys to the van before galloping back towards the big house.

Percy looked back towards his friends with a mischievous smile, "So who wants to drive?"

Both Connor and Travis' hands shot up before a collective "NO!" from everyone at the table dampened their spirits.

Percy chuckled, "If you two do well today, you can take turns driving home. For now, I think I will trust the most responsible person here." He said as he slid the keys to Annabeth.

Zoe looked at Percy disbelievingly, "You don't think I can drive?"

Percy smirked, "What are you like, two or three thousand years old? I want to get their sometime today grandma."

Zoe's eyes widened in shock as the entire table burst into laughter, Connor and Travis actually falling out of their seats as the struggled to breathe between laughs.

Zoe's face turned red before she drilled Percy in the stomach causing him to turtle and her to clutch her hand in pain although she tried not to show it. Everyone's laughter increased as they watched Percy struggle to breathe with the wind knocked out of him. Zoe smirked as she watched Percy in pain, satisfied she had her revenge before she chuckled herself a bit; his joke was actually rather funny.

After three agonizing hours in a cramped van with ten ADHD demigods and one irritable former huntress, the group made it to the edge of New Jersey. If the monsters wanted to get to Camp Half Blood while avoiding the ocean, this was the only logical path so this is where the group began to set things up for the ambush.

Percy and his friends were in the woods, all set in position for their plan. Percy had been shadow travelling back and forth from his friends to the monster army to make sure they were continuing the direction Annabeth had predicted. Now it was a waiting game as they hoped things went according to plan. Based on most demigods' luck, they were basically hoping even half their plan worked; but then again, even Annabeth and Malcolm had agreed it was an excellent strategy.

As the first few monsters trudged out of the trees and into the clearing, they stopped. Will Solace was walking towards them in the field completely unarmed, his head bumping along to the tunes he had blasting out of his iPod. When he was thirty feet away from the monsters, he looked up and smiled.

"Do you guys know where the nearest 7-11 is? I could so go for a mountain dew flavored Slurpee right now?" Will asked cheerfully.

The monsters looked at him confused before hungry grins appeared on their faces. A few dozen Dracaenas started running towards Will who just looked at them with a goofy smile on his face.

When the Dracaenas were ten feet away, a shadow engulfed Will as he vanished from the clearing. The monsters stopped and looked around confused.

Their confusion was short lived when the ground beneath them rumbled before it exploded with Greek fire. The Dracaenas were instantly vaporized on the spot while the dozens of monsters who were behind them were knocked onto their backs. The rest of the monsters started backtracking only to be forced forward as a legion of skeleton warriors charged out of the woods from behind them.

As the monsters were slowly herded towards the clearing, arrows began to rain down from the trees sending the already confused monsters into a panic.

Out of a shadow in front of the monsters came Percy, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Katie, Annabeth and Malcolm. The monsters who noticed them began to charge and were met by the half dozen demigods in the middle of the clearing.

Sprinting in from the trees, Connor and Travis hurled jars of Greek fire into the still disoriented monsters before they would sprint away unnoticed, only to return from a different direction a moment later with more jars of Greek fire.

The monsters were in utter chaos and had lost close to half their army before Percy's plan derailed.

A Cyclops in a panic threw his club into the tree where Lee Fletcher was perched and knocked him to the ground. As Lee scrambled to his feet, a large hand grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a tree. Without warning, a spear appeared in the other hand before it was driven through Lee's chest, pinning him to the tree.

Percy watched in horror as his friend was impaled by some hooded monster. The hooded monster turned in Percy's direction and lowered his hood to reveal the face of the grinning Titan Perses.

Percy capped Anaklusmos and summoned his spear out of the ground before hurling it a couple dozen yards at the Titan. Perses managed to duck away as the spear only clipped his shoulder, eliciting a grunt of pain from the Titan of Destruction.

Perses locked eyes with Percy who met the Titan's glare with his own before he uncapped Anaklusmos again and enticed the Titan over with a wave of his hand.

Perses mercilessly ripped his spear out of the tree and Lee's limp body before stalking his way towards Percy.

Percy looked at his friends who were holding off the monsters pretty well. Connor and Travis where now fighting alongside the others while Michael, Will and Zoe continued picking off monsters from the trees.

Perses stopped a few feet away from Percy, "Well Mr. Jackson, just the demigod I was sent for. Lord Kronos offers one last chance to make the smart decision and join us. Leave these foolish demigods to their fates, at best you only delay their deaths as well as their own."

Percy's sword dropped to his side, hanging from one hand as a defeated look appeared on his face.

Perses grinned, "Wise choice Jackson, Lord Kronos will be pleased to welcome you into the family." He said as he walked towards Percy.

Percy remained silent as the Titan approached, when Perses was a mere five feet away, Percy's blade slid a few inches into the ground before kicked the flat of his blade, sent a mess of dirt into the Titan's face.

Perses roared in outrage as he tried to get the dirt from his eyes. Percy stepped forward slashed a deep gash across the Titan's stomach, just below the armor before Perses stepped back, his vision cleared and eyes full of rage.

"You will pay with your life for that Jackson." He bellowed as he charged at Percy with his spear.

Percy dodged the spear and tried to step closer to the Titan but was sent flying with a powerful kick to the chest. Percy landed several feet back as he looked at the Titan warily; he was stronger than any of the Titans he had battled in the past, even Atlas.

Percy slowly rose to his feet and held Anaklusmos in front of him as Perses stalked towards him. The Titan lunged forward with a quick thrust that Percy swatted away with his sword. Perses swung his spear at Percy's legs. Percy jumped over the spear, before ducking low and sending a quick jab into Perses' leg before he stepped back quickly.

Perses winced at the wound in his leg before he stepped back a few feet and hurled his spear at Percy like a javelin. Percy dropped to his stomach as the spear skimmed over his head. Before he could react, Perses stood over him with a mace. Percy rolled to the side avoid being crushed but Perses was quick and relentless, forcing Percy to keep rolling until the Titan got frustrated and kicked him in the face.

Percy was momentarily dazed, giving Perses the chance to raise his mace again before he stiffened and stumbled forward, a few silver arrows sticking out of the gap in his armor on his back.

Percy climbed to his feet as saw his friends were slowly thinning out the number of monsters meaning he would have help sometime soon. He had little time to think about that before Perses caught him in the chest with his mace sending him sprawling on his back again. He cursed himself for his stupidity, remembering to never take his eyes off and opponent, especially such a powerful one.

Percy climbed to his feet once again and sidestepped a swinging mace and slashing a gash in the Titan's arm. Perses roared in pain before swinging his mace at Percy's chest. This time, Percy was ready as he stepped into the strike and slammed the hilt of his sword into the Titan's hand causing him to lose his grip on the mace when the handle hit Percy's shoulder as it flew from his hand.

Before Percy could attack the weaponless Titan, Perses grabbed Percy in a bear hug, trapping Anaklusmos between the Titan and Percy.

Percy's eyes widened as Perses tightened his grip around him. Percy could feel his ribs cracking underneath his invulnerable skin. He could feel the thudding of arrows into Perses back as Zoe desperately tried to help him. Percy's vision became slightly blurry as the pressure continued to increase. He looked into the eyes of Perses and saw nothing but rage and hatred as he squeezed the life out of Percy.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw the bracelet Zoe had given him glinting between him and the Titan. Percy slowly turned his wrist until the gem rested against the top of Perses chest plate.

"Hey Perses," Percy wheezed out.

"Too late to beg for mercy little demigod." Perses said as an evil grin appeared on the Titan's face.

Percy forced himself to smirk, "No, I just wanted you to say hello to Iapetus for me when you get to Tartarus." He said as he pressed the gem against his chest plate. The shield sprung from his wrist, catching Perses in the chin and forcing him to lose his grip around Percy.

Percy didn't hesitate as he landed on his feet, driving Anaklusmos through Perses stomach before he ripped it out and swung it in horizontal strike right through the Titan's neck, severing his head clean off his body.

Perses didn't even have time to blink before he dissolved into a golden dust.

Percy turned to find see his friends finishing off the remaining monsters, Clarisse mercilessly impaling the injured ones with her spear.

Before he could react, slender arms wrapped around Percy, pulling him into a tight embrace. He looked down to find long silky black hair resting under his chin.

"What were you thinking you idiot?" Zoe hissed but continued to hug him tighter.

Percy was about to reply when he remembered Lee, slipping out of Zoe's grasp and running to where Will and Michael were kneeling by their brother's side.

Percy quickly knelt beside him but knew it was too late; Lee's life was slowing slipping away.

"I'm so sorry Lee." Percy said quietly as he looked at the ground.

A firm hand grabbed his wrist as he followed the hand to Lee's body. He was shaking his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for Percy. I died protecting my family and friends, just like any of us would do. It was an honor dying fighting alongside you and my brothers."

Percy gripped Lee's hand as he tried to think of what to say but Lee just smiled a smile just like his father before his eyes glazed over and he was gone.

Percy closed his eyes before running a hand of Lee's face, closing his eyes, "Requiesce in Pace, mi amice," he muttered quietly before sending a prayer to his father. Lee's body disappeared before Percy stood up silently.

"Where is he?" Will asked as he wiped away a few tears.

"He is in Elysium but his body is back at Camp Half Blood awaiting his honors as a fallen hero." Percy said solemnly.

Will nodded before he hugged Percy, "Thank you Percy." He said quickly before he and Michael walked off together.

Percy turned around and saw his friends all gathered and helping treat each other's minor wounds. Zoe was a few feet away looking at Percy curiously.

"Why did you just say that in Latin?" She asked.

Percy shrugged, "Being a son of Hades means my father does not keep secrets from me that other gods keep from their children. He is not bound by decisions of the council and taught me many things in the Underworld such as both sides of his personality." He said with a half-hearted wink.

Zoe's eyes widened before she nodded, deciding not to question him further.

The ride back to camp was quiet; Annabeth and Clarisse split the driving with neither Connor nor Travis in any mood for fun.

Percy sat in the very back with Zoe, neither speaking for the whole trip. Zoe tried to get a read on Percy's emotions but found them unreadable which was surprising as she could usually tell what he was thinking easily.

When the group arrived back at camp, most went off their separate ways, while Zoe followed Percy down to the beach where he took a seat a few feet from the water. She sat down beside him silently and waited a few minutes before speaking.

"Are you okay Percy?" She asked quietly.

Percy looked at her and gave her a small smile, "I'm fine Zoe. Growing up in the Underworld makes you a little less bothered when you see someone die, even when it's a friend."

Zoe nodded, feeling relieved that he wasn't blaming himself.

"You saved me again you know." Percy said softly.

Zoe looked at him confused but Percy just smiled and pointed to his bracelet, "Caught him right in the chin when he had me in that bear hug."

Zoe smirked, "You know one day you're going to have to learn how to protect yourself."

Percy rolled his eyes but smiled.

They sat in silence for a while as they stared out into the ocean.

"You know we're running out of time, right?" Percy asked quietly, his question alluding to more than one meaning.

Zoe nodded but her eyes showed her sadness.

Percy scooted closer to Zoe and wrapped an arm around her, "There is nothing we can do but be ready for the war to start. Now that it is getting closer, I'm actually am less worried. There is nothing I can do to change it so I'm just going to enjoy my time before the war as much as I can and take what the Fates bring me."

(Line Break 4 days before Percy's Sixteenth Birthday)

Percy sat on the beach at Camp Half Blood watching Zoe work on her water powers. She was getting pretty good and her determination increased the speed in which she was developing her powers. He watched her carefully as he thought about how much his life had changed since she came into it. He first met her when he saved her life as she was dragged off the cliff by the Manticore in Maine but he had hardly taken the time to notice her as he was far more concerned about Nico and Bianca and the moon goddess who was trying to bring them to Olympus.

Then he was thrown onto the quest to save Artemis. He was surprised when Zoe had asked him on the quest but accepted as a way to repay Artemis for the kindness she had shown him. Well, kindness when it comes to the goddess of the hunt and boys. But his friendship with Zoe had slowly developed over their time on the quest together. Then when she was forced to come to Camp Half Blood, he had gone out of his way to befriend her further, both because he felt it was partially his fault she was there but also because there was something about her he liked. She was far different than anyone he had met before.

By most people's standards, he should probably hate her. She was often harsh with her words and she certainly was not afraid to slap or punch him when she felt it was necessary but that was what he liked about her. She didn't take any crap from anyone, including him, and wasn't afraid to let her opinion be known even if it was not the same opinion everyone else had.

Then of course there was when she kissed him in Mount Saint Helens. That had brought things full-circle for him. Despite how much he had tried not to, he knew he fell for her. He fell for her before that but knowing she felt the same way just changed the relationship between them.

Despite the fact that neither of them had ever spoken about what their relationship was, it was kind of an unspoken understanding between them. Both cared about each other a great deal. They were best friends and more but stuck to best friends most of the time and always around other people. But when they were alone, well sometimes they couldn't help themselves.

It was weird and unorthodox but it worked for them and neither wanted to mess it up. Sure people in camp kind of assumed there was something between them, but no one said anything in fear of setting one of them off or for fear of ruining what the two of them had. Percy knew he was running out of time with her, either with his death or her returning to the hunt but he was okay with it. She would be happy back in the hunt and that was more important to him.

Percy was broken out of his thoughts by a stream of water hitting him square in the face. He narrowed his eyes at Zoe, "What was that for?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "You were spacing out on me."

"I was thinking actually." Percy said indignantly.

Zoe raised an eyebrow, "You? Thinking? I find that highly unlikely." She teased.

Percy glared at her making her laugh. She was about to say something when someone cleared their throat behind them.

Both looked behind them to find Beckendorf looking at them with a mischievous smile.

Percy sighed, "Is it time?"

Beckendorf nodded.

Percy glanced at Zoe before turning back to Beckendorf, "I'll meet you at your cabin in five minutes."

Beckendorf's mischievous smile grew, "Take your time Perce; I need to say goodbye to Silena anyway." He said before jogging back off towards camp.

Percy turned back towards Zoe who was looking at him nervously, "I'll be back in a few hours. It's just a quick trip to blow up some monsters then right back to camp."

Zoe frowned but remained silent.

Percy stood up from his place on the beach, "So, I'll see you later?" He said a little awkwardly.

Zoe just nodded so Percy turned to head back to camp. He took two steps before a stream of water knocked his feet out from under him.

Percy landed on his back and scowled, "If you had something to say, all you had to do was speak up."

Zoe walked over and pulled him up by his shirt and surprised him by pulling him into a deep kiss. Percy's eyes widened for a second before he put his hands to her cheeks as the kiss deepened. Zoe pulled back with a serious look, "Do not die." She growled at him.

Percy smirked, "Thank you for the concern, I will make a point of not dying just for you."

Zoe gave him a small smile, "Good, you better."

Percy gave her hand a light squeeze before leaving the beach and jogging back into camp. He found Beckendorf waiting by the Hephaestus cabin with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Say your goodbyes Romeo?" He teased.

"Would you like to be left in the ocean a couple miles out?" Percy asked in serious tone.

Beckendorf's smirk faltered, "Right, let's get down to business."

Percy chuckled and nodded, "So what's our mode of transportation?"

"Pegasus; sent by Lord Poseidon personally." Beckendorf said as a large black shadow appeared over their heads before an all-black Pegasus landed beside them.

"_Great, two big ass demigods to lug half way across the Atlantic."_ The Pegasus complained to himself.

Percy raised an eyebrow but the Pegasus didn't seem to notice.

"_What are you looking at kid? You looking to get stampeded."_ The Pegasus said as he noticed Percy staring at him.

"Hey smartass, watch the language, we have ladies around." Percy said gesturing to Silena who was looking at Percy confused.

The Pegasus whinnied in shock, _"You're one of Lord Poseidon's kids?"_

"Nope Hades." Percy said with a smirk.

The Pegasus looked at him confused before Percy laughed, "Relax, I was born a son of Poseidon but adopted by Hades."

The Pegasus bowed its head, _"I'm sorry my lord."_

"Cut that crap out right now. The name is Percy, certainly not lord. What's your name?" Percy asked.

"_Blackjack my lord,"_ he replied until Percy glared at him,_ "My bad boss, just a habit."_

Percy chuckled and petted his mane, "I think we'll get along just fine Blackjack. You ready to get this show on the road?"

Blackjack nodded as Percy looked at Beckendorf who was looking at him strangely, "What? I was born a son of Poseidon, father to horses; I can speak to horses and Pegasus apparently."

Beckendorf just shook his head and threw his backpack on. Percy mounted Blackjack as Beckendorf got on behind him.

"Be careful Charlie!" Silena yelled before they could take off.

Percy smirked, "Don't worry Charlie, you can hold on to me if you get scared."

Beckendorf shoved Percy into Blackjack making the Pegasus think they wanted to take off. Blackjack took off into the air as Beckendorf lost his balance and fell off the back of the Pegasus only for Percy to grab his hand at the last second, leaving him hanging with an up close view if Blackjack's hindquarters.

"_What's that weirdo doing back there boss?"_ Blackjack cried indignantly.

Percy burst into laughter as he held Beckendorf up by his hand, "Blackjack is very concerned with your current position Beck; you mind getting your head out of his ass?"

"Pull me up!" Beckendorf yelled making Percy laugh harder as he pulled his friend back onto the Pegasus.

Percy tried and failed to stop laughing as they took off into the sky, Beckendorf glaring at him the whole way.

Blackjack dropped the two off on a lower deck before taking off into the sky again, heading out of view but staying close in case they needed to make a speedy exit.

Beckendorf and Percy slipped through the lower parts of the ship unnoticed until they found their way to the engine room where they immediately set to work. Percy worked as fast as he could, he knew this was their only chance to stop the ship, based on its location and speed; the ship would reach New York City by the next morning.

Percy attached a second jar of Greek fire to the control panels when he heard the pounding of feet on metal steps.

Percy locked eyes with Beckendorf, "How much longer?"

"Too long." He said as he tapped his watch, which was the remote control detonator. "I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. Ten more minutes at least. "

Based off the sound of the footsteps, they had about ten seconds.

"I'll distract them," Percy said. "Meet you at the rendezvous point."

"Percy-" Beckendorf tried to argue but Percy just continued.

"Wish me luck." He said with a crooked grin before he turned and sprinted out of the engine room.

A half dozen Telekhines were charging down the stairs but Percy cut through them with Anaklusmos before they could make a sound.

As he kept climbing he ran past another Telekhine, who was so startled he dropped his Lil' Demons lunch box.

Percy paused as he held his blade out about to gut the monster. Instead he just grinned, "Nice lunchbox." He said as he gave the Telekhine a hard slap across the face before running past the shocked and confused monster. He had a plan and it involved the monsters following him and not heading down to the engine room where they could find Beckendorf.

Percy ran into the shadows, avoiding the watchful eyes of monsters but popping out of them just long enough for them to see him and run after him and away from the engine room. Percy kept this up for a few minutes before reaching the top of ship where he paused.

The whole upper ship seemed eerily deserted. All he had to do was cross to the other side where he could take the staircase down to the helipad which was their emergency rendezvous point. With any luck, Beckendorf would meet him there where they could jump into the sea where Percy's water powers would protect them both until Blackjack picked them up so they could detonate the charges from a safe distance away.

Percy was halfway across the deck when the sound of a voice made him freeze.

"You're late Jackson." Luke said from where he stood on the balcony above him, a smile on his face. He wore jeans, a white T-shirt, and flip-flops, like he was just a normal college guy, but his eyes told the truth. They were solid gold.

"We've been expecting you for days." He said. At first he sounded normal, like Luke, but then his face twitched. A shudder passed through his body as his voice became heavier, ancient, and powerful- the voice of the Titan lord Kronos. The words scraped down Percy's spine like a knife blade.

"Come, I wish for you to bow before me grandson." Kronos said with a smile.

"Why don't you hold out both hands; you can wish in one and shit in the other. Let me know which one fills up first." Percy said fearlessly.

Kronos just stared at Percy for a second before he laughed a cold evil sounding laugh that caused Percy to shudder despite how hard he tried not to.

"Now, **you,** I believe are my grandson. If only I had had you as one of my sons rather than those three other fools; you and I would rule the world with an iron fist." He said almost gleefully before the mirth left his harsh golden eyes as he snapped his fingers.

Laistrygonian giants filed in on either side of the room as if they'd been waiting for a cue. Each was eight feet tall with tattooed arms, leather armor, and spiked clubs. Demigod archers appeared on the roof above Kronos. Two hellhounds leaped down from the opposite balcony and snarled at Percy. Within seconds he was surrounded. A trap: there's no way they could've gotten into position so fast unless they'd known they were coming. Percy clenched his fists when he thought about what he would do to the traitor when he found them. They would pray for Tartarus when he was done with them.

Percy glared up at the Titan Lord as he thought about what to do. He knew Beckendorf still needed more time. When he looked up at Kronos, he could feel the power rolling off his body but knew he would have to fight him eventually. The prophecy said so. He also knew today, the fight would not be decided, or at least he hoped not.

As if reading his mind, Kronos grinned, "Come forward, "he said. "If you dare."

The crowd of monsters parted as Percy moved up the stairs, his heart pounding. He half expected somebody to stab him in the back, but they let him pass. Percy felt his pocket and found his pen waiting before he uncapped it as Anaklusmos grew into a sword.

Kronos' weapon appeared in his hands- a six-foot-long scythe, a half Celestial bronze, half mortal steel. Just looking at it made Percy pale a bit. He also scowled for blowing himself up in Mount Saint Helens in what was apparently a failed attempt to destroy the weapon.

Before he could change his mind, Percy charged. Time slowed down. Literally; as Percy felt like he was moving through Jell-O. His arms were so heavy; he could barely raise his sword. Kronos smiled, twirling his scythe at normal speed and waiting for Percy to creep toward his death.

He tried to fight the time spell but it was so powerful. He took another slow step forward as giants jeered and Dracaenas hissed with laughter.

Percy panicked as he couldn't break the spell. Just as he thought he was about to have his soul reaped at the hands of Kronos' scythe, a familiar voiced entered his mind.

'The sea Percy! Remember the sea will always come to your aide!' Poseidon said urgently in his mind.

Percy's eyes widened before he put everything he had into calling the sea to him. They were on the ocean; this was like his home turf he thought before an agonizing pain hit him wrenching his gut.

The entire boat lurched sideways, throwing monsters off their feet. Thousands of gallons of salt water surged out of the sea and over the side of the ship, dousing Percy, Kronos and everyone on the deck. The water revitalized him, breaking the time spell as Percy lunged forward.

Percy met his grandfather in a flurry of strikes, Anaklusmos against Kronos' scythe. Percy used everything he had learned in his training but Kronos was just too fast, meeting every strike Percy tried with his scythe before it even got a foot close to him.

Despite not landing a blow, Kronos couldn't land one himself. Percy could see the shock and frustration in his eyes and he tried relentlessly to impale him. Before Percy could react, Kronos slammed the butt of his scythe into the ground as Percy was blasted backwards but the shock wave of the strike.

"A good showing grandson. I doubt any of those pathetic Olympians would have the courage to face me in one-on-one combat." Kronos said smirking.

Percy glared at the Titan, trying to buy Beckendorf more time.

Kronos looked at Percy and grinned, "Perhaps you are counting on your friend with the explosives?"

Percy's eyes widened causing the Titan Lord's grin to grow, "Nakamura!"

A teenage guy in full Greek armor pushed through the crowd. His left eye was covered with a black patch. Percy's blood boiled as he laid eyes on Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis. The same little punk whose life Percy had spared in the Labyrinth last summer.

"Success, my lord," Ethan called. "We found him just as we were told." He clapped his hands, and two giants lumbered forward, dragging Beckendorf between them.

Percy paled. Beckendorf had a swollen eye and cuts all over his face and arms. His armor was gone and his shirt was nearly torn off.

Percy and Beckendorf locked eyes. Beckendorf glanced at his hand like he was trying to say something. His watch; they hadn't taken it yet, and that was the detonator.

"We found him amidships," one of the giants said, "trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?"

Kronos scowled at Ethan. "Are you sure he didn't set the explosives?"

"He was going toward the engine room, my lord." Ethan replied

"How do you know that?" Kronos asked with narrowed eyes.

"Er . ." Ethan shifted uncomfortably. "He was heading in that direction. And he told us. His bag is still full of explosives."

Percy smirked internally. Beckendorf had fooled them. When he'd realized he was going to be captured, he turned to make it look like he was going the other way. He'd convinced them he hadn't made it to the engine room yet.

"Open his bag," Kronos ordered.

One of the giants ripped the explosives satchel from Beckendorf's shoulders. He peered inside, grunted, and turned it upside down. Panicked monsters surged backwards, but what fell out were a dozen cans of peaches.

Percy could hear Kronos breathing, trying to control his anger. "Did you, perhaps," he said, "capture this demigod near the galley?"

Ethan turned pale.

"Check the engine room you fool!" Kronos growled.

Percy looked at Beckendorf again.

Beckendorf mouthed one word: GO!

Beckendorf raised his free hand slowly towards the watch on his right wrist.

Percy waited until Beckendorf pressed the button on his watch before he thrust his hand forward, pointed at Beckendorf before the ship shook violently and Percy knew things had just gone from bad to worse.

A.N: Well another chapter down. Sorry Lee had to die but someone needed to. At least he lived longer than in canon. Sorry to say but there will be more death coming. Who will be? Well, there's no fun in it if I tell you now.

I used canon again for the scene on the cruise ship but I liked it and it was somewhat different. In order to not make the battle for Manhattan a chapter long, I will have to use canon more than I'd like (which would be none at all) but I promise it will be different. And the ship is different than the one from 6 months before.. will clear up next chapter!

Well that's all I have for you. Hopefully you liked it.. It was a little longer than usual so I expect a good amount of reviews for hammering out 6k words last night. People have asked how much longer the story will be, well I have no idea. I will figure it out as I go. Could be 3 chapters could be 30. I'd say closer to 3 though. (By closer to 3 I mean it will be closer than 30. Could be 15 more. Just my way of saying I dont know!)


	20. A Day in the Life of a Demigod

Ch. 20

Percy smirked internally. Beckendorf had fooled them. When he'd realized he was going to be captured, he turned to make it look like he was going the other way. He'd convinced them he hadn't made it to the engine room yet.

"Open his bag," Kronos ordered.

One of the giants ripped the explosives satchel from Beckendorf's shoulders. He peered inside, grunted, and turned it upside down. Panicked monsters surged backwards, but what fell out were a dozen cans of peaches.

Percy could hear Kronos breathing, trying to control his anger. "Did you, perhaps," he said, "capture this demigod near the galley?"

Ethan turned pale.

"Check the engine room you fool!" Kronos growled.

Percy looked at Beckendorf again.

Beckendorf mouthed one word: GO!

Beckendorf raised his free hand slowly bringing it towards the watch on his right wrist.

Percy waited until Beckendorf pressed the button on his watch before he thrust his hand forward pointing at Beckendorf before the ship shook violently and Percy knew things had just gone from bad to worse.

Beckendorf closed his eyes when he pressed the button on his watch, sad he was leaving behind Silena and his friends but happy he could die giving his friends and family a fighting chance by eliminating a good-sized portion of the Titan Army. He hoped Percy had listened to him and gotten off the ship in time.

Beckendorf waited for the pain, he hoped it would be quick. He hoped he had done enough good in his life to be granted passage into Elysium. He knew Percy would put a good word in for him. He was a good friend and Beckendorf prayed he didn't die with him.

As Beckendorf waited for the pain, he suddenly felt the sensation of free-falling making him panic, thinking he was falling into Tartarus or something. His eyes shot open just in time to recognize the surface of the ocean in front of him before he painfully belly-flopped into it. He sank into the sea before frantically swimming back up to the surface gasping for breath.

He couldn't help but grin, Percy managed to save him. He looked around for Percy as he floated in the sea but couldn't find him anywhere. In the distance, he could see the smoke from the ship exploding. His smiled slowly vanished as he continued to look for his friend everywhere but couldn't see anything. Beckendorf soon started to panic, calling out for Percy but when he heard nothing, he felt a sharp jab of guilt when he realized Percy had managed to save him but not himself.

A shadow appeared over Beckendorf's head as Blackjack slowly circled above him. The Pegasus managed to hover just inches above the water so Beckendorf could pull himself up before the Pegasus took off again.

"We have to look for Percy; head for the ship." Beckendorf said pleadingly.

Blackjack whinnied and seemed to understand as he took off towards the ship. When they arrived, Beckendorf paled. There was little left of the ship other than pieces. Beckendorf still spent the next hour fly around the wreckage searching for Percy before he broke down and told Blackjack to head back to camp.

The Pegasus gave what Beckendorf could only assume was a depressed neigh before taking off for camp. After thirty minutes of flying, camp could be seen in the distance as Blackjack turned in that direction. As they made their descent towards camp, people began to gather near the dining pavilion as Blackjack landed. Everyone smiled when they saw Beckendorf dismount but their looks of happiness quickly morphed into ones of confusion.

Annabeth looked at Beckendorf strangely, "Where's Percy?"

Beckendorf could only close his eyes and shake his head to her question.

Silence met his answer as everyone tried to grasp that they had lost their most powerful demigod and friend; the one who was supposed to save them all in this war. Silena quickly wrapped her boyfriend in a hug as she tried and failed to hold back her tears. Beckendorf let his girlfriend hug him as he looked at the campers until his eyes landed on Zoe.

She stood in the back of the group. She was one of the few demigods who wasn't in tears but when Beckendorf looked in her eyes, he saw something worse. They looked almost hollow as she stared blankly ahead, like the life was ripped out of her body.

Line Break

Percy thrust his hand towards Beckendorf when he saw him close his eyes as a shadow engulfed his friend, taking him as far away as Percy could send him before he felt like he had been hit by a ten ton flaming dump truck. The last thing Percy thought before he passed out was, FUCK.

The next thing Percy heard was the soft chuckle of a warm voice. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see his patron sitting in front of the hearth at Camp Half Blood looking at him with a proud smile.

"My lady?" Percy said confused.

The eight year old goddess smiled warmly at him, "I knew you would be my perfect champion." She said softly.

Percy thought about what the last thing he remembered was as he recalled the ship blowing up while he was still onboard.

"Am I dead Aunt Hestia?" Percy asked curiously.

Hestia smiled and shook her head, "No, but you are close. Right now you are floating in the ocean a few miles away from where the ship blew up. You should be dead but your destiny protects you. I was able to protect you before the explosion could find your Achilles' spot. If you had been fated to die on that ship, then I wouldn't have reached you in time."

Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before he became confused again, "Wait then why am I here?"

Hestia chuckled softly, "So smart and yet, sometimes a bit dense. You are dreaming my champion."

Percy face palmed as he realized that it was kind of obvious.

"Did Beckendorf make it?" Percy asked nervously.

Hestia smiled proudly, "Yes, because of you. A noble sacrifice you made for your friend. He has already been at camp for a few hours where they are currently mourning your death."

Percy's eyes widened before his face turned deathly pale making Hestia laugh again.

"Yes, I'm afraid your friend Zoe is quite upset at the moment. I shudder to think about what will happen to you when you return to camp alive." Hestia said with a slight smirk.

"What about Nico and Bianca? Do they think I'm dead too?" Percy asked worriedly.

Hestia shook her head, "Your father has them in the Underworld at the moment. They are unaware that you even went on the mission."

Percy sighed with relief, "So did we get a good chunk of the Titan Army?"

Hestia nodded, "Yes that makes two ships sunk for you in less than a year." She said before her face saddened, "Unfortunately there were a number of demigods on this one while the last one had mostly monsters."

Percy sighed, "They made their own choices my lady and they would have tried to kill us if given the chance."

Hestia nodded solemnly, "Yes but it is unfortunate they were drawn to my father and his army."

Percy nodded before looking at Hestia curiously, "How long until I wake up?"

Hestia chuckled, "That is up to you my champion. The sea is doing its best to heal you but you will be in a lot pain when you wake. Your skin is impenetrable but the power of the explosion managed to injure you internally."

Percy paled a bit but nodded, "Thank you for saving me my lady."

Hestia smiled before kissing Percy softly on the forehead as the dream vanished from Percy's vision.

Line Break

Zoe felt numb. He couldn't be dead, it wasn't possible. He had at least four more days. She wasn't ready for him to die then and she definitely wasn't ready to lose him now. He had somehow become the most important person in her life over the past two years. He singlehandedly made her experience at camp go from miserable to happy. Even if she wouldn't admit it, she enjoyed being at camp. She enjoyed seeing Percy and spending almost every day with him. She didn't believe it. Percy couldn't be dead; he always found a way out of every situation.

But as she listened to Beckendorf retell the story of what happened, a feeling of emptiness consumed her. She listened to Beckendorf talk about Percy running out into the ship to buy him time. And then after Beckendorf had been captured, Percy battling the Titan Lord himself in one-on-one combat and holding his own. If she hadn't felt so dead inside, she would have laughed at his reckless bravery.

She felt her heart break when she heard Beckendorf tell everyone how he told Percy to make a run for but Percy instead used his final moment to save Beckendorf; exactly the selfless bravery Percy always showed when put in a position of helping himself or his friends and family.

Zoe turned around, not able to listen to any more of the story. She made a beeline for the beach where she collapsed in the sand, finally allowing the first tears to fall from her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she silently wept, but at some point she fell asleep. She awoke when she felt someone gently shaking her. When she opened her eyes, she almost panicked. Percy was standing above her ripped and torn clothing, his face was black and he looked like he just crawled out of a grave.

"You're not real. This is just a dream." She said disbelievingly.

Percy shook his head, "I promise I am very much alive based on how much my body hurts right now."

Zoe stared at him in shock but before she could say anything, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry Zoe but please don't hit me, I can't describe how much pain I'm in right now." Percy said before he gave her a small smile.

Zoe stood up in the sand; she looked Percy up and down before she smiled, "You look like shit Percy."

Percy's eyes widened before he couldn't help himself from laughing. When he started laughing Zoe slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, burying her head in his chest. Percy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, much more pleased with this welcome back than the one he anticipated.

When they broke apart, Percy sat down in the sand, his body begging him for rest. Zoe sat down next to him and looked at him expectantly.

Percy smiled and recounted the part of the story starting with where Beckendorf left off. He told her about his dream with Hestia and how she had protected him when the ship exploded and then waking up in the sea. How it had taken him a few hours to get back to camp as he was in too much pain to shadow travel. He had convinced a passing Humpback Whale to give him a tow to within a half mile of camp where he felt strong enough to will the currents to carry him to shore.

When he finished the story he looked at Zoe with a smile but she was just looked at him incredulously, "You caught a ride with a whale?"

Percy smirked, "Yes and she was agonizingly talkative. Longest two hours of my life."

She stared at Percy disbelievingly before she started laughing, both at his description of the whale and just because she was happy. Percy was alive and that was what mattered. She had no plans to let him out of her sight again.

She slipped her hand into Percy's and looked at him seriously, "Why do you always have to be so stupid? Why is it you that has to be blown up?"

Percy smiled, "I don't try to get myself hurt but I'm the one with the Achilles curse; I knew if one of us could survive then it would be me. I couldn't let Beckendorf die if I could help it."

Zoe looked at him sadly, "Do you know how much it hurt to think you were dead?"

Percy wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice. Besides I'm alive and not going anywhere, at least not yet."

Zoe bit her lip nervously, "No Percy, you can't die. I don't know what I would do if I lost you…." She said trailing off.

Percy put a finger to his lips and nodded, "I know."

Zoe gently pushed him down in the sand and cuddled up next to him. Neither said anything as words weren't really necessary; both were content as they lay on the beach together until they drifted off to sleep.

(Next Morning)

Percy awoke to the sounds of shouting in the distance in the direction of camp. He looked beside him to see Zoe stirring. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him which was a relief to Percy as he half expected to be smacked. He smiled back as they both climbed to their feet and looked off in the distance towards camp. Both looked at each other confused before making their way into camp.

Percy felt much better after a night of peaceful sleep. His body was still sore but he felt reenergized at the same time.

When they reached the cabin area of camp they both stopped. Chiron and Dionysus were both at the door of the Artemis cabin, the door was open and people had clearly been in and out a number of times.

Zoe's eyes widened before they narrowed as she became furious people dared go in her cabin without her in it. She stepped forward to start yelling when Percy put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Wait. Something isn't right." He said warily.

Zoe was about to argue but something about the look in Percy's eyes told her he was being very serious. She bit her tongue and waited.

After a minute, a few campers who were standing outside noticed them.

"PERCY!" Beckendorf yelled before running straight to him and crushing him in a hug. Percy managed to get free and smiled at his friend.

"How are you alive?" Beckendorf asked.

Percy smiled, "Takes a bit more than a little explosion to kill me bro." He said before turning serious, "What's going on here?" He asked as campers began to gather around them, a number of them glaring at Zoe.

Beckendorf scowled, "They say they found proof Zoe's a traitor. I told them that it was crap but Mr. D is here to bring her to Olympus."

Percy's eyes widened before he stepped away from Beckendorf and in front of Zoe. Chiron and Dionysus walked over until they were in front of Percy.

"Percy, I'm afraid we need to speak to Zoe in private." Chiron said nervously.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "No, I think you can say what you need to say right here right now." He growled.

"Step away Perry, your girlfriend has been proven a traitor. Father demands I bring her to Olympus now." Dionysus said in an attempt to sound threatening.

"And what is this supposed proof?" Percy said with narrowed eyes.

Dionysus held up a scythe charm as a smug smile appeared on his chubby face.

Percy's eyes widened. He looked at Zoe in shock but her eyes were even wider than his.

Percy spun back around, "And who found this?"

"Annabeth found it in her cabin this morning when she went to look for her. I'm sorry Percy but we have no choice." Chiron said sadly.

Percy turned to look at Annabeth in shock. She stood looking back at him but refused to meet his eyes.

Percy scowled, "This is a lie. Zoe is not a traitor and she is not going anywhere with you, you fat fuck." He said to Dionysus whose eyes widened in shock.

"You insolent little brat." Dionysus growled.

Percy uncapped Anaklusmos as he stood protectively in front of Zoe, "Believe what you want to about Zoe but I promise she isn't going anywhere near Olympus."

"You dare to challenge a god boy?" Dionysus yelled.

Percy scoffed, "I've challenged four Titans and lived to talk about it, I think I can handle fat drunk like you; even if you do somehow fall into the category of god."

Dionysus eyes burst into purple flames and sent a blast of energy at Percy who still stood protectively in front of Zoe. Percy knew it was coming; Dionysus would never try to fight in hand-to-hand combat. His shield sprung from his wrist and deflected the energy blast before Percy vanished only to reappear behind the wine god and drive the hilt of Anaklusmos into the back of his head with every ounce of strength he could muster. Dionysus crumbled to the ground, golden ichor seeping out of a deep gash in the back of his head before Percy reappeared in front of Zoe again.

The campers stared at Percy in shock but he just glared at them all, still standing in front of Zoe with Anaklusmos out.

"TRAITORS!" A few of the campers screamed as they pulled out weapons and pointed them at Percy and Zoe.

"No! This is crap! Percy and Zoe would never betray us." Beckendorf growled as he pulled out his sword and stood by Percy's side.

Silena, Connor, Travis, Will, Michael, Katie, Clarisse, and a few others quickly joined Beckendorf in standing beside Percy and Zoe.

The campers who were about to attack suddenly lost their nerve after watching the most powerful and skilled demigods in camp back up Percy and Zoe.

Chiron looked at the situation nervously, unsure of what to do. He turned to Percy pleadingly, "Percy, we need to settle this peacefully. Perhaps if we just visit the council this can all be worked out."

"No! This is bullshit Chiron and you know it. You all know it. You will all rue the day you chose to betray us." Percy spat in a rage.

Chiron looked at Percy sadly, "We cannot ignore an order from Lord Zeus."

Percy shook his head, "I'm sorry Chiron but that's where you're wrong. My allegiance has always been to my father and my friends; not to Olympus and certainly not to Zeus. I now know the friends who deserve that loyalty and the ones that don't. If Zeus doesn't like it, well he can try to come get us." He said as he backed away from his friends. "Don't do anything foolish. Just know I would never abandon or betray any of you." He said seriously to his friends as they watched him back away from them with Zoe who was in shocked silence.

Thunder shook the camp before Percy locked eyes with Annabeth, "You will pay dearly for this traitor. Pray I don't leave the Underworld again while you're still alive."

Thunder shook the camp again before Percy looked at the sky with a scowl as a huge bolt of lightning came down and struck the place where Percy and Zoe had been standing.

Everyone looked at the spot they had been standing in shock, unsure if the two had been blasted or vanished.

Line Break

Percy and Zoe reappeared in the throne room of Hades palace after vanishing just before they could be blasted by Zeus' bolt.

Hades looked at his son confused, "Perseus, what are you doing here?"

Percy scowled, "Zoe was betrayed at camp. That stupid daughter of Athena planted evidence and accused her of treason. They tried to bring her to Olympus so we came here for shelter."

Hades' eyes widened, "What happened at camp?"

"Dionysus tried to bring her to Olympus so I knocked him out. I'm sorry father but my loyalty is not to Olympus, it is to you and to my friends. Since Zoe is my best friend, I will not allow her to be railroaded by some traitorous demigod with a vendetta against her." Percy explained as he looked at his father hopefully. He wasn't sure if he would support Percy's decision but he hoped his father cared for him enough to help both him and Zoe.

Hades stared at Percy surprised but as he looked at him, he could tell Percy was pleading with him to back him on this.

Hades nodded slowly, "Good. I have no desire to lose my son protecting Olympus anyway. You and your friend shall be safe here. When Zeus comes to his senses, he can come begging for your help and it will be your decision on what to do. Whatever you decide, you have my support."

Percy sighed in relief, "Thank you father."

Hades nodded before he smirked, "So you knocked that drunken fool out? Well done Perseus, you do your father proud."

Percy grinned before he led Zoe out of the throne room and into his room inside the palace. Once they were inside, he looked at Zoe who was still in a stupor.

"Are you okay Zoe?" He asked worriedly.

Zoe looked up at him for a second before she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss. She tried to pour her emotions and gratitude into the kiss as her hands found their way into his hair, trying to pull him closer. After a minute she pulled back but kept her arms around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Percy rubbed her back soothingly, "I'm sorry I didn't have time to ask you if this was okay but I couldn't let them take you to Olympus."

Zoe pulled back, "Percy you just betrayed Olympus." She said worriedly.

He shrugged, "And I would do it again. I won't let them touch you Zoe, ever. I won't let them railroad you."

Zoe smiled before she looked thoughtful, "How do you know it was a lie?"

Percy rolled his eyes at the question, "I trust you. I know you and I know you wouldn't betray me." He said seriously before he smiled, "Besides, you could have just killed me yourself whenever you wanted, you are the only person who knows how to now."

Zoe smiled and hugged him again, "Thank you Percy."

Percy and Zoe spent a few hours in the palace of Hades before they were summoned to Hades' throne room. When they walked in they were shocked to find a few visitors. Hestia, Demeter and Artemis were standing in the middle of the room while Hades and Persephone sat in their thrones with Nico and Bianca sitting at the foot of their father's throne.

Zoe made a beeline for Artemis who wrapped her in a tight hug. When they broke apart, Zoe returned to Percy's side as he looked at everyone confused.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Zeus is requesting that you come to Olympus to talk." Hades said with a scowl.

"Okay, well no. Is that all?" Percy said seriously.

Artemis looked at Percy, "Perseus, Zeus has already sworn on the Styx not to attack you. He merely wants a chance to talk to you about what happened at camp. I give you my word you can leave at any time."

"What is there to talk about? You know this is crap. Zoe is no traitor and Zeus has made his position very clear when he tried to have her brought to Olympus. I doubt he informed you that he tried to capture her, did he? I am no servant of Olympus. I fight for my family and friends. Unless he gives me Annabeth's head on a platter, then he has nothing I want." Percy replied seriously.

Artemis scowled, "No I was not informed and I promise you it was not pleasant when I found out. I understand your anger and I don't blame you but I am asking you to come to Olympus. Apollo, Demeter, Poseidon and I will come to your defense if needed; I swear it on the Styx." She said as thunder rumbled overhead. "We need to resolve this issue Perseus. We need you in this war and you know it. Typhon is almost free from his prison and when that happens, all the Olympians will be needed to fight him. We need you to lead the demigods in defending Olympus." She said almost pleadingly.

Percy looked towards his father who shrugged, "I told you, you are my son and I will back you no matter what decision you make."

Percy nodded and turned back to Artemis as he thought how to respond, "I will come but Zoe remains here until the issue is resolved. I know you would protect her but you and the others are already outnumbered and I don't trust any of the other Olympians."

Artemis looked surprised but quickly nodded, "Thank you Perseus."

Percy turned Zoe and smiled as Artemis put a hand on his shoulder and they vanished in a flash of silver light.

They reappeared outside the throne room as Percy was about to walk in but Artemis stopped him by wrapping him in a hug. Percy's eyes widened as he lightly hugged her back.

"Thank you Perseus. That was incredibly brave of you to protect Zoe like that." Artemis said gratefully once she let him go.

Percy nodded, "Like I said, I am loyal to my friends and we both know Annabeth is the traitor. I couldn't let her get Zoe killed."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, "When I get my hands on that little bitch..." She growled.

Percy chuckled before his face morphed into a scowl and he nodded for Artemis to lead them in.

Once they walked in, Artemis flashed to her throne. Demeter was already in her throne and Hestia at her place by the hearth. Poseidon and Apollo smiled at him as he walked in while Athena looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Dionysus glared harshly at Percy making him stop and smirk, "How's the head Mr. D?"

Dionysus jumped out of his throne only to get blasted by a stream of water courtesy of Poseidon.

Zeus slammed his bolt into the ground silencing the room, "Enough! We have more important things to discuss than you being defeated by a demigod in mere seconds." He said glaring at Dionysus.

Zeus turned to Percy and looked at him expectantly. Percy looked at him confused, "What?"

Zeus' face reddened, "Aren't you going to bow?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I bowed to you the first time we met because it was proper. I show respect to those who I respect. This time, you just tried to kill me and my best friend not three hours ago. So no, at the moment, I am not going to bow to you."

Zeus gripped his master bolt angrily until Hera put a hand on his arm and whispered some words in his ear making him calm a bit.

"Very well, I understand your current, _resentment_, towards some of us. We need to talk Perseus." He said through gritted teeth.

Percy nodded, "Yes we do. The first thing we need to discuss before we even talk about me fighting for Olympus again is this supposed treason of my friend Zoe. It's a bunch of crap."

Zeus narrowed his eyes, "She was discovered with a communication device in her cabin. The same as was found on Poseidon's traitorous son. I believe the evidence speaks for itself."

Percy shook his head, "No it doesn't. It was found by Annabeth who just happens to still be in love with the guy who is hosting Kronos' essence at the moment. I find her credibility extremely unreliable at the moment."

Athena stood from throne, "You dare accuse my daughter of being a traitor?"

Percy shrugged, "I do but I really don't care about that. Zoe isn't a traitor and I know that for a fact."

Athena continued glaring at Percy but Zeus raised an eyebrow, "How can you be sure?"

"Why would she need to communicate with the enemy? Their number one target would be me, correct?"

Zeus nodded slowly, "Yes, what's your point?"

"Since most of the campers know I bathed in the Styx, I assume you all know as well, making me nearly impossible to kill at the moment." Percy said slowly.

Zeus became agitated, "Get to the point Jackson!"

Percy smirked, "I have only told one person on this planet where my one vulnerable spot is. That would be Zoe. If she was working for Kronos, she could have slid a dagger into my Achilles spot at any point in the last year. Since she hasn't, why would she risk communicating with the enemy? Kronos would have just had her kill me."

"Why would you tell her about your Achilles spot?" Poseidon asked shocked.

"I trust her more than I trust anyone else. I know my secret is safe with her as she would never betray me or Olympus." Percy said in a serious tone.

The council looked at him in shock, he made a valid argument. Only Athena disagreed, "That proves nothing."

Percy was about to retort but Zeus beat him to it, "No, he makes a good point and I believe we need a word with your daughter now. Hermes, bring the girl here immediately."

Athena paled when Hermes vanished to get Annabeth.

Hermes reappeared a few minutes later alone, "She is gone father. The campers haven't seen her since the incident at camp this morning."

Athena's eyes widened in disbelief.

Poseidon stood from his throne smiling smugly, "I believe you owe Perseus here an apology, oh wise one."

Athena scowled and was about to respond when Percy spoke up.

"No she doesn't." He growled at Poseidon. "She was protecting her daughter. Protecting one's family is something you could learn from her."

Poseidon's smug smile vanished as he slumped back in his throne looking at Percy apologetically.

Zeus looked at Percy a little shocked, "I guess you were correct about the girl, I assume we can depend on you to help defend Olympus now?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps. We both know you need me more than I need you. I could simply hide out in the Underworld for the duration of the war with my friends and leave you all to fight this war alone. I have some stipulations before I agree to help Olympus again."

Zeus glared at Percy, "It should be an honor to defend Olympus." He bellowed.

Percy glared right back, "Why? Neither mine nor Zoe's parents are Olympians. So far together, we have helped Lady Artemis trap Atlas under the sky again, navigated the Labyrinth, helped defend the camp when it was attacked and killed the Titans Perses and Iapetus. And yet, her loyalty is still questioned? Oh and I almost forgot that I've been blown up twice now destroying parts of the Titan Army. Don't get me wrong, I want to defend Olympus but after today, I need assurances that something like this won't happen again."

The council stared at Percy shocked but they all knew he correct.

"What do you want?" Zeus growled.

Percy smirked, "Respect. We have done nothing but defend Olympus over the past two years. We've fought hard and loyally for all of you. I want your word, all of your words, on the River Styx that you won't question our loyalty again. In return I will swear to be forever loyal to Olympus as long as none of you tries to betray either me or Zoe. I will also swear to her loyalty as I know she would not betray Olympus as that would be betraying Lady Artemis and I know she would rather die than betray her."

Zeus' eyes widened, "Is that it?" He asked surprised.

Percy simply nodded.

Once Zeus had sworn for the council's oath, Percy swore for him and Zoe.

"So you will go back to camp and lead the campers?" Zeus asked.

Percy nodded but then paused, "I will but I need to say something first." He said as he turned to Dionysus, "Remember what happened today; you're an Olympian and that's why I only knocked you out. But that's the second time you've questioned my friend's loyalty without reason. Next time it will be my blade aimed at your head and not the hilt and that's a promise."

Dionysus stood up in a rage but Percy just flipped him the bird before he was engulfed by a shadow.

Line Break

Percy had come back to camp with Nico and Bianca while Zoe had gone with Artemis who wanted to catch up with her friend. When they trio arrived back at camp, Percy was greeted by a bear hug by Beckendorf who continually tried to thank him but Percy just shook him off saying he had tried to the same thing for him. Once Percy had been welcomed back by his friends, he saw a large group of demigods, the ones who had called him and Zoe traitors, looking at him shamefully.

Malcolm walked up to Percy with his head hung low, "Percy, I'm sorry. I just didn't think Annabeth was like that. She's my sister and I never thought she would be dumb enough to betray us."

Percy smiled and grabbed his shoulders, "Malcolm, there is nothing to forgive. You sided with your family; I would have done the same."

Malcolm smiled as it looked like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, "Thanks Percy."

Percy nodded as he turned to the others, "Earlier today never happened. We will go to war any minute, so now is the time to come together. We need to be able to depend on each other out there so we need to trust each other."

A handful of shouts of agreement and smiles left Percy satisfied. Campers soon took off to prepare themselves to leave at a moment's notice. Percy made his way to the beach where he laid down in the sand, the events of the day replaying in his mind. He shook his head; he certainly took a lot of risks but in the end it was worth it. He cleared Zoe's name and found the real traitor. His blood boiled at the thought of Annabeth. She had been his friend. He had trusted her with his life and she had betrayed them in the foolish hope she could be with Luke. Luke was gone and now there was only Kronos and will have little uses for demigods once the war was over.

As Percy thought about everything, he was suddenly jolted upright when someone sat down on his stomach in a less than gentle way. He opened his eyes to find Zoe grinning at him before he rolled off and sat down beside him.

Percy smiled back at her, "What did Artemis have to say?"

Zoe shrugged, "She just wanted to catch up and hear about things at camp. She is a pretty big fan of yours at the moment too."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "She told me about what happened with the council." She said as she smiled. "Thank you Percy."

Percy nodded, "Anything else?"

Zoe's smile faltered, "She talked about rejoining the hunt after the war."

Percy nodded and forced himself to smile, "That's good then."

Zoe nodded slowly, "Yes but I will miss some of the things at camp, some of the friends I've made." She said looking at Percy.

Percy shrugged, "I'll probably be dead by then anyway; besides, the hunt had you first."

Zoe flinched a bit then punched Percy hard in the arm, "Stop saying that; you're not going to die, I told you I won't let you die." She hissed at him.

Percy looked at her seriously, "Zoe, my sixteenth birthday is only a couple days away now. There is no more running from this. Chances are that I'll be dead and there is nothing that can change that."

Zoe looked at him disbelievingly, "How can you say that?"

Percy shook his head getting a little angry, "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to lie to you and say that everything is going to be alright? Do you think I want to die? Because I don't, but the words of the prophecy are pretty clear. I'm not going to try to run from it and pretend it's not real because it is. I'm going to die and I'm going to take every gods damned monster and Titan I can with me!"

Zoe stared at Percy wide-eyed before she lunged at him, landing on his chest where she started throwing as many punches as she could right at Percy's chest and face. Tears were falling from her face as she tried to punch away all of her grief and stress on Percy.

After a few seconds, Percy grabbed her arms with his hands and stopped her, furious until he saw the tears in her eyes. He let go of her hands warily and was relieved when they just dropped to her side.

They say in that position silently for a minute before Percy grabbed her face in his hands. Zoe looked up at him and was surprised to find him smiling.

"Percy, how can you smile right now?" She asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be smiling? I'm sitting on the beach with my best friend, who despite just trying to beat me to death, still manages to make me happier than anyone else I know." He answered seriously.

Zoe shook her head before she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before she leaned her forehead against his, "I don't want to lose you Percy. You're my best friend. I've never been closer to anyone else, not even Artemis or Phoebe."

Percy smiled, "You're not losing me Zoe. I'm not going anywhere right now and I know you'll be by my side through it all."

Zoe leaned up and kissed Percy again. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, someone cleared their throat behind the two making them freeze.

A.N: Well another chapter down. Definitely a lot happened that chapter. Annabeth is the traitor. Now she is gone? Hopefully this long chapter was good; it took me a while to write as I rewrote parts of it a few different times. Oh and when I said between 3 and 30 chapters, I meant the story will be closer to 3 than 30, not that there are three chapters left. And the ship Percy/Poseidon/Zeus sunk two chapters ago was obviously different. This isn't canon so the story will differ in a lot of places. It was only two chapters but a good amount of time passed. Not sure if I will update tommorrow but if I do it will likely be a shorter chapter... monday at the latest. Didn't have a lot of time to edit so there may be a few errors. I rewrote the last sentence of last chapter, it obviously wasn't worded the way I wanted it to be. I don't want to write my usual novel authors note, so I'll end with a suggestion. Just updated last night.

Perseus The Peacekeeper, Son of Chaos» by Owlways Now go read it. Right now. Then review. But review here first. Until next suggestion


	21. Start of War and Unexpected Help

A.N: Special shout out to Prince 'Skull Kraken' Kookwa who was the 2000 reviewer of this story. Thanks for the support.

Ch. 21

"Percy, how can you smile right now?" She asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be smiling? I'm sitting on the beach with my best friend, who despite just trying to beat me to death, still manages to make me happier than anyone else I know." He answered seriously.

Zoe shook her head before she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before she leaned her forehead against his, "I don't want to lose you Percy. You're my best friend. I've never been closer to anyone else, not even Artemis or Phoebe."

Percy smiled, "You're not losing me Zoe. I'm not going anywhere right now and I know you'll be by my side through it all."

Zoe leaned up and kissed Percy again. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, someone cleared their throat behind the two making them freeze.

Percy peeked around Zoe's frozen form and sighed with relief when he saw a wide-eyed Hestia looking at them through an Iris Message. Her expression quickly shifted from surprised to mischievous.

"Well, I am sorry to interrupt your little special moment you two." Hestia said as she fanned herself with her hand teasingly and her lips quirked into a slight smirk.

Zoe rolled off Percy, her face bright red and her eyes looking anywhere but at the Iris Message.

Hestia smiled at Zoe's embarrassment, "Relax Zoe, I was already well aware of the special "friendship" you had with my champion, there is no need to feel embarrassed."

Zoe's eyes widened before they flashed with anger as she turned to Percy but before she could yell at him Hestia spoke again.

"Percy has never told a soul about it, so please do not be angry. It is simply my duty as his patron to watch over him even when he is not aware." Hestia explained hoping to save Percy from a slap.

Zoe relaxed a bit and returned to looking at the ground instead of at the maiden goddess who was watching her with amusement.

"What is it you need my lady?" Percy asked trying to change the subject off the awkward topic at hand.

Hestia nodded and looked at Percy seriously, "Typhon is free and the rest of my family has left to fight him with the exception of Poseidon who had to return to Atlantis after Oceanus launched an attack as soon as Typhon was loose."

Percy's eyes widened before they narrowed in determination, "I understand my lady; we will be in New York as soon as possible."

"The Titans are preparing to launch their attack. I'm afraid the city is in…. well I will let you see for yourself when you get here." Hestia said a little worriedly.

Percy looked at his patron curiously before nodding. He was about to swipe through the message when Hestia stopped him.

"Percy, I think you will need to send your brother and sister to find help. I know you planned to do it but we need you here too much." Hestia said seriously.

"Of course my lady, I will send them immediately." Percy answered.

Hestia smiled before swiping through the message.

Percy turned to Zoe, "I need you bring everyone to the Empire State building. I will meet you there."

Zoe looked at Percy curiously, "And where are you going?"

Percy smirked, "I'm going to get us some help. You don't honestly expect us to defend Olympus with less than one hundred demigods do you?"

Zoe's jaw dropped, "What do you mean? Who will be able to help us?"

Percy's smirk grew, "I have a few friends that have been itching to get a piece of the Titans and their army. Just meet me at the Empire State Building, I promise to explain everything when I am there."

Zoe narrowed her eyes, irritated by the fact he wouldn't explain but nodded, "Fine."

Percy grinned as his body was engulfed by a shadow leaving Zoe alone on the beach shaking her head at his theatrics.

Line Break

Zoe had all the demigods at the foot of the Empire State Building. When they had arrived in the city, they were shocked to see the entire city was asleep. They had literally all fallen asleep in whatever position they were in when it had happened. It was obviously a move by the Titans to ensure no resistance from the mortals as they made their move on Olympus. This of course was more of a blessing for the campers as they now didn't need to try and protect the mortals when the enemy army reached the city.

Zoe was starting to get worried. The army was reported to be within an hour of the city and Percy and his supposed help was nowhere to be found. The demigods all looked to her for instruction without Percy there which was not something she was comfortable with. She had led the hunters for millennia but that was usually around twenty girls, not close to one hundred demigods who all looked like they knew they were going to meet their deaths. Her respect for Percy grew as she thought about how he usually took control of situations like these and was able to lead everyone into battle while inspiring hope in even the direst of situations. She also didn't have any help from Chiron who left to try and rally the Party Ponies who would be crucial if he managed to corral them in time.

"Alright, we can't wait for Percy any longer. We need to split up to defend the entrances into the city." Zoe said after the campers began to get restless.

The campers immediately fell silent as Zoe gestured for Beckendorf the lay out a map of the city. The two of them studied the map for a minute, Beckendorf pointing out different places where the enemy would try to enter the island of Manhattan until Zoe nodded and turned back to the campers.

"We need to protect the entrances to the city that are the closest to the Empire State Building. So I need Katie and Silena to take the Demeter and Aphrodite cabins to the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. I need Michael and Will to take the Apollo cabin to Williamsburg Bridge. Connor and Travis you need to take the Hermes cabin to the Manhattan Bridge. Clarisse take the Ares cabin and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. Malcolm and the Athena cabin to the 59th Street Bridge while Beckendorf will lead the Hephaestus and Dionysus cabins in defending the Holland Tunnel." Zoe announced as Beckendorf crossed off entrances into the city.

"That still leaves the Lincoln Tunnel and Queens-Midtown Tunnel." Beckendorf said worriedly.

Zoe nodded but was at a loss of how to cover the two entrances with the campers stretched so thin already. She was about to reply when a voice behind her spoke.

"We'll cover the Lincoln Tunnel." Thalia said smiling as Zoe looked at her with surprise that was quickly replaced by relief.

Zoe smiled, "Thank the gods; I hoped you girls would show up."

Thalia grinned, "Please, we wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun." She said before looking around, "But where the Hades is Percy?"

A shadow appeared next to Thalia as Percy popped out smirking, making Thalia jump back in shock.

"I thought I told you not to use my Dad's name like that Sparky." Percy said in mock anger.

Thalia glared at him and tried to shock him. Her eyes widened when he just grinned.

"Sorry Sparky but that's not going to work anymore. The Styx makes me immune to your little lightning bug routine." Percy said mischievously.

Thalia looked at him in shock until Zoe punched him hard in the chest making her laugh.

Zoe smirked triumphantly as Percy winced a bit, "We'll just have to settle for beating you instead."

Thalia stopped laughing and looked around confused, "Where is Annabeth?"

Percy scowled, "If I had to guess I'd say at Kronos' side. She tried to frame Zoe but it backfired so she fled camp."

Thalia shook her head in disbelief, "No way. I know she had a thing for Luke but she would never betray us."

Percy looked at his cousin sadly, "I'm sorry Thalia, I really wish it wasn't true either."

Thalia's face changed to one of rage, "When I get my hands on the bitch…"

Percy was about to say more when Beckendorf spoke up, "We still need to cover the Queens-Midtown Tunnel."

"Got it covered." Percy said with a mischievous grin.

Zoe looked at him confused, "How? Where is the help you were going to get?"

Percy's smile grew as he waved his hand and a huge shadow appeared beside him. When the shadow vanished, seventy five hooded and masked figures stood in full battle armor and armed to the teeth.

"Who is that?" Zoe asked confused.

One of the hooded figures shook its head, "Pffff, you hear that girls? She comes down to Elysium and she's our best friend but we try to come visit her in New York and she acts like she doesn't even know us." She said in mock anger.

Zoe's eyes widened in shock as the figure pulled off her mask revealing the pale somewhat ghostly face of Phoebe who was grinning at Zoe mischievously.

"H..How?" Zoe said in shock.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "C'mon now Zoe, you know Percy better than anyone. He wouldn't show up empty handed and you couldn't think we'd miss this party, dead or not."

The campers and hunters stared at Phoebe in shock. The hunters slowly walked up to Phoebe, some with tears in their eyes. Phoebe smiled and gestured to some of the figures behind her to come forward.

Ten more girls stepped up and removed their masks revealing the faces of hunters who had died, some centuries earlier. By this point, almost every hunter had tears in their eyes as they hugged and spoke to their fallen sisters.

Zoe turned to Percy with confusion, "How did you do this? I mean this has to be against the ancient laws."

Percy shrugged, "I'm not a big fan of rules and neither is my father. I merely suggested an idea of bending the rules. I mean I can summon the dead to fight for me right? Well why can't I pick and choose who answers the call?" He said finishing with a mischievous smile.

Zoe looked at him in shock before she grinned.

"Who are the others?" Beckendorf asked a little nervously.

Percy grinned again, "You know, just a few of the greatest heroes to ever live. I want to introduce you guys to four of my mentors and friends growing up." He said as four figures stepped forward and removed their masks.

The campers who knew anything about mythology gasped as they laid eyes on the legendary heroes; Achilles, Theseus, Odysseus and Perseus.

"Oh and one more friend I think the Apollo campers will be happy to see." Percy said with a smile and Lee Fletcher removed his mask before he was crushed in a hug between Michael and Will.

Zoe bumped Percy with her shoulder gently smiling up at him, "I can't believe you did all this."

Percy shrugged, "They don't have any demigod powers or anything and when they die they return to Elysium but they are a heck of a lot better than the usual zombies I summon. My Dad gave them a bit of blessing so their forms were more solid and they looked a little more alive than they normally do. But they have to keep their masks on when the fight starts so they aren't recognized by the enemy."

Zoe nodded, "You did good Percy."

Percy smiled at her before turning to everyone else, "Alright everyone, reunion time is over. We have a city to defend. I know Zoe already gave everyone their assignments. I will send out my little army to help reinforce each group a bit and cover the Queens-Midtown Tunnel. Remember, we are it. We fall and Olympus falls. We may be outnumbered but I don't care. We will hold this city as long as it takes. Let's show these Titan scum what happens when they come into our city and try to push us around."

The campers shouted their agreements as Percy held up his hand again.

"We aren't here to fight just for Olympus. We are here to fight for each other; our friends, our comrades, our brothers and sisters in blood and in arms. Every one of you has a chance to achieve something special out there today." Percy said as everyone listened intently to his words. His face turned serious, "Immortality. It isn't something only granted by the gods. It is something that every one of you can achieve just like the fallen heroes and hunters beside you. Go out there and fight like you've never fought before and you shall live forever in the hearts and minds of every hero that follows us. The myths told to the generations that follow us shall tell about the day when few stood against many. The day a small group of demigods stood against an army of thousands. Immortality is within your grasp, you only need to go out and take it!"

The campers and fallen heroes let loose thunderous roars of approval before taking off to cover their designated entrances. Theseus and Achilles approached Percy grinning, "Nice speech Percy." Theseus said smiling.

Percy shrugged and held out his hand as a sword shot out of the earth and into this hand, "Poseidon gave this to me for safe keeping. I believe it misses its true master." He said as he handed the legendary son of Poseidon his sword.

Theseus' eyes widened before he grinned and spun the sword in his hand, "It feels like days since I've held this sword in my hand. Thank you Percy."

Percy nodded, "I need you two to take everyone but the fallen hunters to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel."

Achilles looked at Percy confused, "Yea, we don't know where that is. We haven't exactly been to New York before."

Percy face palmed making the two legendary heroes chuckle.

"Lee will lead the way. Just hold that tunnel as long as you can. I will try to send help when it becomes available." Percy said remembering Lee was with them.

Theseus nodded and turned back to the army of fallen heroes while Achilles stepped up and put a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Be careful out there my friend. You may think your fate is set but nothing is ever as it seems. Follow your instincts and keep those you trust close to you. No weapon is more powerful than a trusted friend you can depend on to watch your back. They can be the difference between life and death and victory or defeat." He said seriously as he glanced at Zoe who was speaking to Phoebe.

Percy nodded, "I will Achilles, thank you."

Achilles smiled and joined Theseus as Percy made his way over to Zoe and Phoebe.

"Can you take the girls and join the hunters in defending the Lincoln Tunnel?" Percy asked.

Phoebe smirked, "Of course commander Jackson."

Percy rolled his eyes and turned to Zoe, "We need to get to the pier. I have no doubt the Titans will try to send part of their army over by boat. It's time to put those water powers of yours to the test."

Zoe grinned, "This is going to be fun."

Percy and Zoe headed for the street where they found a biker pinned underneath his motorcycle fast asleep.

"We'll just borrow this; I don't think he'll mind." Percy said mischievously.

Zoe rolled her eyes and got on behind Percy as he started the bike before she paused, "Wait Percy, do you even know how to drive one of these?"

Percy grinned as he revved the engine, "Not a clue." He said before kicking the bike into gear and taking off down the street at an unnecessary speed as Zoe clung to him tightly trying to hold on for dear life.

They arrived at the pier as Percy parked the bike and got off followed by a pale white Zoe who sent a death glare in Percy's direction.

As they looked out into the river, they could see boats about half way across, filled to the brim with monsters of all kinds. Percy looked down at the filthy river water in disgust before he focused on it and managed to send a large wave into the first ship. Several monsters were knocked overboard but the boat continued moving towards the island of Manhattan.

Zoe stood beside Percy trying to send her own wave into another ship; hers was smaller but still managed to knock some of the monsters out of their boats.

Percy frowned before stepping out onto the surface of the water, willing the water to harden and allow him stand atop it. He cleared his mind and concentrated on the sea. It was a river but the sea was close and he could feel its power within the river. He felt a familiar painful tug in his gut as a massive wave rose up out of the water before he thrust his hand outward, twisting it as the wave mimicked him movements. A spinning vortex of water hit the lead ship, sending it rocking before the ship capsized.

Percy began sweating as he sent the same wave crashing into another one of the ships. The boat rocked but managed to stay afloat until another wave came rushing in beside it and tipped the boat over. Percy looked back at Zoe who was smiling triumphantly.

The duo worked together, capsizing the remaining ships and sending powerful currents towards the wreckage to ensure no monsters managed to swim their way across. Once they were satisfied no monsters survived their attack, they walked back to the bike.

"I'm driving this time." Zoe said firmly.

"What? No way, I drove fine last time." Percy argued.

"Exactly and now it is my turn." She argued back.

Percy shook his head and stepped towards the bike but Zoe stepped in his way.

He was about to tell her to move when Zoe grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. Percy smiled into the kiss until Zoe shoved him back and got on the bike.

Percy glared at her, "That's not fair."

"All is fair in love and war." Zoe said before her face turned red when she realized what she said.

Percy saw her face redden and decided it was best to not reply as he got on the bike behind her.

"Let's check on the Williamsburg Bridge." Percy said changing the subject much to Zoe's relief. She nodded and started the bike as Percy wrapped his arms around her.

When they arrived on the bridge, they saw the Apollo cabin struggling to keep a small army of monsters and enemy demigods at bay. They quickly parked their bike and made their way over to Michael and Will who were firing arrows as fast as they could from behind a care but the monsters kept pushing forward.

"We're losing ground Perce; we can't hold them much longer." Michael said as he fired an arrow between the eyes of a Dracaena.

"Get the wounded back and set up an infirmary somewhere close to Olympus. We'll buy you some time to regroup further down the bridge." Percy said as he uncapped Anaklusmos.

Michael nodded as he ordered some of his brothers to help the wounded while the others slowly backtracked from car to car to a safer distance.

Zoe had her bow out firing arrows into the monsters.

As Percy stepped forward, the monsters paused as huge figure emerged from the back of their army.

The Minotaur walked up in full battle armor and a huge battle axe in his hand. Percy eyed the monster before grinning, "I'll take ground beef. You watch my back."

Zoe nodded as she continued firing arrows into any monster that stepped forward.

Percy walked forward fearlessly as the Minotaur roared at him before charging. Percy smirked as the beast tried to bring its axe down on his head. Percy sidestepped and sliced the battle axe in half. The Minotaur's eyes widened before swinging a fist at Percy's head.

Percy ducked low, slicing a deep gash across the monster's leg before rolling forward to get behind the beast. Before it could react, Percy kicked the back of its injured leg, dropping it to a knee before decapitating the monster in one fluid motion, the head toppling to the ground as its body dissolved into golden dust.

Percy turned around to find hundreds of monsters and demigods stalking their way towards him. He stood alone in the middle of the bridge eyeing them carefully before a Laistrygonian Giant came barreling towards him, swinging its club at his head only for Percy to vanish and reappear behind it with Anaklusmos and a Stygian Iron blade in his hands as the rest of the monsters charged after him. Two silver arrows imbedded in the back of the giant's head as it tried to attack Percy from behind.

Percy narrowed his eyes as he lunged forward cutting the throats of an Empousai and a Telekhine in a quick swipe before kicking a charging demigod in the stomach causing the traitor to turtle only to have the gleaming blade of Anaklusmos split his head open in a ruthless uppercut strike. The demigod fell to the ground dead only to have another land on top of him a second later, this one with a deep gash across his throat as blood poured out.

Percy kicked the face of a Hellhound, stopping the beast in its tracks as it whimpered before a Stygian Iron blade was driven through its head.

Every monster that came within reach of Percy's blades fell before they could cry out for their monster mommies. Demigods received no mercy from Percy. He was a ruthless arc of death to any who dared come near his blades.

After a few minutes, the monsters began retreating. None had gotten past the son of Hades as none were willing to try anymore. Before they could retreat to the end of the bridge, a battalion of fifty demigods appeared behind them.

"Stop retreating! Lord Kronos demands this bridge be taken." A familiar voice bellowed from the head of the demigod reinforcements.

Percy's eyes narrowed as he glared at the traitorous son of Nemesis, Ethan Nakamaura, who stood in front of the now reformed lines of the Titan Army.

Percy felt a familiar presence step up beside him as he looked down at Zoe who stood in light silver battle armor with a hunting knife clenched in each hand.

"Michael has the Apollo cabin regrouped about three quarters of the way down the bridge." She told him.

Percy nodded, "Good. We'll hold them here and slowly work our way back to them." Percy replied.

Zoe nodded as the regrouped army of monsters and demigods charged towards them.

Percy and Zoe stood back to back, fending off attacks from both sides while protecting each other's blind spots as the enemy tried and failed to get past the duo.

Percy and Zoe were soon forced to separate a bit as they allowed themselves to get pushed back towards the now waiting Apollo campers who had bows drawn, waiting for the enemy to get within range.

As Percy fended off a lunging Hellhound, he didn't see Ethan sneaking up to his left behind a Laistrygonian Giant before the son of Nemesis charged out from behind and drove his blade right into the spot where Percy's Achilles spot was located.

Percy didn't notice Ethan until it was too close to defend himself.. Before he could panic, a blur of silver jumped into the sword's path as Ethan's eyes widened in shock.

Percy watched in horror as Ethan drove his blade into Zoe's stomach. Zoe stumbled back before Percy grabbed her and backtracked a few steps before he shadow traveled back to the Apollo campers.

"Michael!" Percy screamed when they reappeared.

Michael Yew came sprinting to Percy's side as Percy stood with a hand over Zoe's wound, a soft orange glow emanating from it.

"Bring her and your entire cabin back to the infirmary." Percy ordered as he looked at Zoe's pale face with worry.

"What about the bridge? We can let them take it." Michael argued.

Percy's eyes flashed with anger, "Don't worry about the bridge, I will handle it. Just go!" He growled.

Michael paled a bit and nodded as he waved over a few of his brothers who put Zoe on a stretcher.

With one last glance at Zoe, Percy turned back the bridge as the Titan Army tried to push forward past the arrows of a few Apollo campers who tried to hold them at bay.

Percy jumped on the motorcycle he and Zoe rode on in as he stared ahead at the monster army. He revved the engine hard before kicking the bike into gear and taking off towards the Titan Army.

Percy pinned the throttle as he approached the army before jumping up onto the seat and back flipping off the bike as it careened into a group of Laistrygonian Giants, snapping their legs at the knees and immobilizing them completely.

Percy's spear shot from the ground and into his hand before he hurled it straight into a demigod about twenty yards away, impaling the demigod as well the a Cyclops who stood behind him.

Percy uncapped Anaklusmos and charged into monster army.

A couple Apollo campers who Michael had told to stay back and make sure Percy was alright stopped firing arrows as they watched in awe as Percy charged into the Titan's Army. The only word either could think of to describe what they witnessed was godly.

Percy was a literal arc of destruction and death. The sons of Apollo tried to watch Percy but he was too fast to follow. It appeared like a shadow was passing through the enemy ranks, leaving behind bloodied demigod corpses and piles of monster dust in its wake.

Percy saw only red as he continued through the enemy until he finally found his target trying to retreat to the other end of the bridge.

Percy ducked a sword swung at him by a demigod, slipping behind and grabbing the Demigod's head in his hands before mercilessly snapping the kid's neck in one fluid motion.

Percy was engulfed by a shadow and reappeared behind Ethan where he drove his blade into the back of Ethan's knee. Ethan dropped to the ground only for Percy to put a hand on him and disappear back to his side of the bridge.

Percy looked up at the two Apollo campers, "Get down here and tie him up. I'm nowhere near done with him." Percy growled before kicking Ethan in the face and stopping his struggling instantly.

The two campers nodded quickly before finding some rope to tie up the son of Nemesis.

Percy walked back onto the bridge until he was about a quarter of the way down before raising Anaklusmos and driving it into the ground. The blade went through the ground like butter as a huge crack formed and stretched across the width of the bridge. Percy pulled out the blade and jumped as high as he could before stomping with everything he had on the crack in the bridge as he focused on his earth shaker powers.

The bridge shook violently as the crack grew before the bridge split apart at the crack sending the Titan Army into the river below.

Percy dropped to his knee as he tried to catch his breath before walking back to the two Apollo campers and Ethan who was now tied up and immobilized.

"Go to the infirmary." Percy said in a tone that did not leave the topic open for debate.

The two Apollo campers turned as ran off down the street before Percy looked down at the terrified son of Nemesis with rage burning in his black and sea green eyes.

"Now Ethan, we are going to have some fun." He said a dark voice that sent shivers running down Ethan's spine.

A.N: For all of you who whined about Annabeth being the traitor, shut the hell up. I know what I'm doing and this story is not like The Queen's Champion. As for the undead army Percy brought, well I thought that might be a cool twist since they won't be getting help from hundreds of automatons in this story. Plus since he can summon the dead, why not the most badass of all the dead? Hopefully you all liked that twist, if you didn't, sorry but oh well.

Now it wasn't the longest chapter but it did its job. Like I said, some parts will follow canon while some will differ. Next chapter obviously contain more about the battle for Manhattan. There are many more surprises to come in the next couple chapters so stay tuned.

Thank for reading and don't forget to review, it's the only way to know if you like or dislike how the story is going.


	22. Casual Conversations with Titans

Ch. 22

Percy was engulfed by a shadow and reappeared behind Ethan where he drove his blade into the back of Ethan's knee. Ethan dropped to the ground only for Percy to put a hand on his back and disappear back to his side of the bridge.

Percy looked up at the two Apollo campers, "Get down here and tie him up. I'm nowhere near done with him." He growled before kicking Ethan in the face and stopping his struggling instantly.

The two campers nodded quickly before finding some rope to tie up the son of Nemesis.

Percy walked back on the bridge until he was about a quarter of the way down before raising Anaklusmos and driving it into the ground. The blade went through the ground like butter as a huge crack formed and stretched across the width of the bridge. Percy pulled out the blade and jumped as high as he could before stomping with everything he had on the crack in the bridge as he focused on his earth shaker powers.

The bridge shook violently as the crack grew before the bridge split apart at the crack sending the Titan Army into the East River below.

Percy dropped to his knee as he tried to catch his breath before walking back to the two Apollo campers and Ethan who was now tied up and immobilized.

"Go to the infirmary." Percy said in a tone that did not leave the topic open for debate.

The two Apollo campers turned as ran off down the street before Percy looked down at the terrified son of Nemesis with a rage burning in his black and sea green eyes.

"Now Ethan, we are going to have some fun." He said in a dark voice that sent shivers running down Ethan's spine.

"I…I d..di..didn't mean to stab her. I… I was trying to stab you." Ethan stuttered out as Percy's eyes flashed with anger before he closed them and took a deep breath. He opened them again as he looked at Ethan's trembling form beneath him.

"Perhaps you could be of better use to me alive rather than dead. We shall see." Percy said in an icy tone.

Ethan nodded his head frantically before Percy put a foot on his chest and leaned down until he was only inches from Ethan's face.

"If Zoe dies, I don't care if it costs me this war. I will take my time ripping your body apart; piece by agonizing piece." Percy growled before grabbing Ethan's shirt as they were engulfed by a shadow.

Percy reappeared with the son of Nemesis in the lobby of the Plaza Hotel where a number of Apollo campers were tending the wounded. They all jumped up with weapons drawn when they saw Ethan but Percy held up a hand to stop them.

"Relax guys, Ethan here is going to be joining us until we figure out what to do with him. Michael, can you take our _friend_ here to his own special room, preferably something uncomfortable and unpleasant?" Percy said with a glare at Ethan.

Michael nodded, "You got it Perce. We've been throwing the bloodied towels in the closet from all the injuries. Maybe the traitor can enjoy some time lying in some of the blood that's on his hands." Michael said as he grabbed Ethan roughly out of Percy's grasp and shoved him towards the other end of the room.

"Put someone on guard near the door, he cannot be allowed to escape. I have some questions to ask him later." Percy added.

Michael nodded, "She's on the second floor Perce, room 213. Will was working on her last time I was there, he said it was bad but that she'd live."

Percy nodded before running off to the stairway door and up a flight of stairs until he reached room 213. Percy opened the door to find Zoe standing in front of the bed with a glare directed at Will who had his hands up in surrender.

"What's up guys?" Percy said as he walked into the room.

Will quickly scooted behind Percy, "Zoe woke up a few minutes ago. I was trying to tell her to get some rest since she was injured but she demanded to go back out to find you." He said warily.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Zoe who glared at Will.

"Go help your brothers. It's almost dark and people are starting to come back with the wounded. Try to get a count of the injuries and fatalities. We'll need to have a meeting later to discuss the plan for tomorrow." Percy said.

Will nodded and quickly left the room, leaving Percy alone with Zoe.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Zoe glared at him, "I'm fine Percy; it was just a flesh wound."

Percy rolled his eyes before he chuckled, "I see why you got irritated when I said that to you."

Zoe couldn't stop her lips from quirking into a small smile as she sat back down of the bed. Percy sat down beside her, "Let me see the wound, I can try to heal it better."

Zoe unwrapped the bandages from her stomach as Percy went to the bathroom and grabbed a cup of water. He came out and sat beside her as she revealed the wound on her stomach.

"A flesh wound?" Percy asked incredulously.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Just heal it if you're going to."

The water floated from the cup and onto Zoe's wound before Percy put his hand over it, a soft glow covering the wound area. Zoe tensed a bit until Percy grabbed her hand with his free one. After a few minutes, Percy removed his hand to reveal the wound healed with the exception of a small scar the size of the sword blade.

"There; good as new." Percy said as he wiped the sweat away from his brow.

Zoe smiled at him before looking worried, "Did the Titans take the bridge?"

"What bridge?" Percy asked mischievously. "No, they didn't and that part of their army no longer exists."

"What? How? You sent the Apollo cabin back." Zoe asked confused.

Percy shrugged, "The Williamsburg Bridge is at the bottom of the East River along with that part of the Titan Army. Except for Ethan, the one who stabbed you, he is downstairs tied up; I thought you might want a little time alone with him later."

Zoe looked at Percy surprised, "A little angry were you?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Percy rolled his eyes, "You took that blade for me. I'd be dead right now if you hadn't."

"And I told you that you'll need to learn how to protect yourself eventually; apparently you don't listen well." She replied with a smirk.

"Whatever Zoe…. Thank you." Percy said with a small smile.

They both sat on the bed silently for a few minutes until Percy spoke, "You should get some rest. The fighting will most likely resume in the morning." He said as he stood up only for Zoe to grab his hand.

"Stay. You need to rest too. The curse makes you tire more quickly than you usually would." Zoe said softly.

Percy was a little surprised but nodded and laid down on the bed. Zoe laid down beside him with her head resting on his shoulder as they both drifted off to sleep.

Line Break

Percy awoke to the gasping of someone standing over him. He opened his eyes to find Thalia staring at him with wide eyes.

Percy looked beside him to find Zoe still sleeping peacefully with her head resting on his shoulder. He gently slipped out from underneath her, glaring at Thalia to keep her mouth shut. He rolled out of bed and slipped out of the room with Thalia trailing behind him.

"Well I didn't think you had it in you Death Breath." Thalia said smirking once they were outside the room.

Percy rolled his eyes, "We were just sleeping and I don't want to hear it. Why are you here?"

Thalia's face turned serious, "We have visitors Percy."

Percy looked at her confused, "Visitors?"

Thalia nodded grimly. "A Titan wants to see you, under a flag of truce. He has a message from Kronos."

Percy's eyes widened before his face became hardened, "Let's see what they have to say."

Percy and Thalia walked to the lobby of the Plaza Hotel where they found the campers and hunters treating the wounded while Percy's army of the dead tried to help where they could.

Percy found Will and pulled him aside, "What are the numbers?" He asked a little nervously.

Will frowned, "We lost about ten campers. Another fifteen are too injured to fight again today. Other than that everyone is fine, mostly minor injuries."

Percy nodded solemnly, "What about dead heroes?"

"They lost about fifteen including Odysseus who jumped in front of an arrow aimed at Achilles." Will replied.

Percy nodded, "That's good. Not bad for the first day. Odysseus is already back in Elysium so no worries, we still have most of the best warriors."

Will nodded and ran off to help more wounded while Percy led Thalia outside to meet with the Titan and hear his message.

They could see the white flag from half a mile away. It was as huge and being carried by a fifteen-foot-tall giant with bright blue skin and icy gray hair.

"A Hyperborean," Thalia said. "The giants of the north. It's a bad sign that they sided with Kronos. They're usually peaceful."

Percy just nodded and continued to walk forward.

As the giant got closer, they could see three human-size envoys with him: a half-blood who looked like their hands were tied behind their back, an Empousa demon with a black dress and flaming hair, and a tall man in a tuxedo. The Empousa held the tux guy's arm, so they looked like a couple on their way to a Broadway show or something- except for her flaming hair and fangs. The group walked leisurely toward the Heckscher Playground. The swings and ball courts were empty. The only sound was the fountain on Umpire Rock.

"What Titan is that?" Percy asked as he tried to get a better look at him.

"Prometheus, the Titan for Foresight." Thalia said with a scowl.

Percy's eyes widened, "The dude who gave fire to man?"

Thalia nodded,

Percy and Thalia stood in front of a picnic table and waited. Finally the group was in full view and Percy's blood boiled when he saw Annabeth was among them. He would of attacked her right then and there but Thalia grabbed his arm roughly.

"Don't be a dumbass Percy. Look, she's handcuffed, I don't think you know the whole story yet." Thalia said sternly.

Percy scowled but nodded, waiting for someone to speak.

The man in the tux stepped forward. He was taller than an average human-about seven feet. His black hair was tied in a ponytail. Dark round glasses covered his eyes, but what really caught Percy's attention was the skin on his face. It was covered in scratches and scars like those from a small animal. Then Percy mentally face palmed as he recalled Prometheus' story and his punishment which brought a small smile to Percy's face, always a son of Hades at heart.

"Percy Jackson," he said in a silky voice. "It's a great honor."

His lady friend the Empousa hissed at Percy and Thalia making Prometheus frown before he turned to her.

"My dear," he said to her. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable over there, eh?"

She released his arm and drifted over to a park bench.

"Nice girlfriend." Percy said dryly.

"Oh, demons aren't so bad," Prometheus replied. "You just have to keep them well fed. Now, Percy Jackson, let us parley." He said as he gestured toward the picnic table where they sat down. Thalia stood behind Percy, looking at Annabeth in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Why is she here? And why is she handcuffed?" Thalia hissed at the Titan.

Annabeth looked like she was about to reply but a quick glare from Prometheus shut her up.

Prometheus sat forward and laced his fingers. He looked at Percy with almost pity, "Percy, your position is weak. You know you can't stop another assault. "

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I think we did just fine. I hope you aren't honestly here to ask for us to surrender."

Prometheus looked pained, like he really cared what happened. "Percy, I'm the Titan of forethought. I know what's going to happen. "

"Also the Titan of crafty counsel." Thalia spat at the Titan.

Prometheus shrugged, "True enough, hunter. But I supported the gods in the last war. I told Kronos: 'You don't have the strength. You'll lose, and I was right. So you see, I know how to pick the winning side. This time, I'm backing Kronos. "

Percy narrowed his eyes, "So what exactly are you here for?"

Prometheus smiled, "I'm here because I thought you might listen to reason." He drew a map on the table with his finger. Wherever he touched, golden lines appeared, glowing on the concrete. "This is Manhattan. We have armies here, here, here, and here. We know your numbers. We outnumber you twenty to one. "

Percy scowled and looked at Annabeth, "Your spy kept you well informed then."

Prometheus smiled apologetically. "At any rate, our forces are growing daily. Tonight, Kronos will attack. You will be overwhelmed. You've fought bravely, but there's just no way you can hold all of Manhattan. You'll be forced to retreat to the Empire State Building. There you'll be destroyed. I have seen this. It will happen."

Percy nodded like he knew this already, "I want to know why you brought _her_, and why she is in handcuffs?" He said gesturing to Annabeth.

Prometheus smiled, "I thought it might be a gesture of goodwill to return your friend to you. You are correct she did act as a spy for Kronos, but only when the alternative to helping us would result in the death of her family."

Percy growled under his breath before looking at Annabeth apologetically. She gave him a smile that showed she understood.

"Give her to me." Percy growled.

Prometheus shook his head, "Perhaps once we are finished depending on how our talk goes. Percy you are refighting the Trojan War here. Patterns repeat themselves in history. They reappear just as monsters do. A great siege. Two armies. The only difference is, this time you are defending. You are Troy. And you know what happened to the Trojans, don't you?"

Percy scowled, "We are not so foolish to let you slip a wooden horse through the doors of Olympus."

Prometheus smiled, "That's not the point. Troy was completely destroyed, Percy. You don't want that to happen here. Stand down, and New York will be spared. Your forces will be granted amnesty. I will personally assure your safety. Let Kronos take Olympus. Who cares? Typhon will destroy the gods anyway.

"You expect me to believe Kronos will spare the demigods and the mortals?" Percy asked increduously.

"All he wants is Olympus,"Prometheus promised. "The might of the gods is tied to their seats of power. When Kronos destroys Olympus, the gods will fade. They will become so weak they will be easily defeated. Kronos would rather do this while Typhon has the Olympians distracted in the west. Much easier. Fewer lives lost. But make no mistake, the best you can do is slow us down. Tomorrow night, Typhon arrives in New York, and you will have no chance at all. The gods and Mount Olympus will still be destroyed, but it will be much messier. Much, much worse for you and your city. Either way, the Titans will rule. "

Thalia pounded her fist on the table. "I serve Artemis. The Hunters will fight to our last breath. Percy, you're not seriously going to listen to this slimeball, are you?"

Percy held up his hand to silence Thalia as he gestured for Prometheus to go on, his face devoid of any emotion.

"At any rate," the Titan said, "you need not be my enemy. I have always been a helper of mankind. "

"That's a load of crap, " Thalia said. "When mankind first sacrificed to the gods, you tricked them into giving you the best portion. You gave us fire to annoy the gods, not because you cared about us."

Prometheus shook his head. "You don't understand. I helped shape your nature."

A wiggling lump of clay appeared in his hands. He fashioned it into a little doll with legs and arms. The lump man didn't have any eyes, but it groped around the table, stumbling over Prometheus's fingers.

"I have been whispering in man's ear since the beginning of your existence. I represent your curiosity, your sense of exploration, your inventiveness. Help me save you, Percy. Do this, and I will give mankind a new gift-a new revelation that will move you as far for- ward as fire did. You can't make that kind of advance under the gods. They would never allow it. But this could be a new golden age for you. Or . . . "He made a fist and smashed the clay man into a pancake.

Percy stayed silent as Prometheus watched him curiously, his face looking hopeful.

After a minute Percy spoke, "Give me Annabeth and I will release Nakamaura." He said stoically.

Prometheus looked at Percy confused, "I am here for your surrender, I care not for a single demigod."

Percy smiled, "I know, but I wasn't asking. Give her to me or I will take her."

Prometheus stood up looking shocked, "We met under a flag of truce. You cannot start hostilities."

Percy shrugged, "You just said that we're as good as dead in less than two days. Since you're the Titan of Foresight, you know I'm as good as dead. But if we're going to die defending Olympus, I will do it beside my friends, Annabeth included."

Prometheus scowled as the Empousa growled and charged at Thalia only to dissolve into golden dust when a silver arrow flew between her eyes.

Percy's spear shot out of the earth and into his hand as he jumped in the table and kicked Prometheus in the chest and knocking him onto his back before Percy jumped towards Annabeth, putting her behind him before the giant could reach her. Percy dissolved into shadows with Annabeth and reappeared beside Thalia.

"You should really keep your pets on a leash Prometheus. We were forced to defend ourselves when the Empousa attacked." Percy said with a smirk.

Prometheus glared murderously at Percy, "You will suffer for this Jackson. I promise you have not seen the last of me."

Percy grinned, "I'm sure I haven't. Maybe I can send you to Tartarus like I did your father. He wasn't much of a challenge so I doubt you will be much of fight either."

Prometheus was about to scream at him but Percy, Thalia and Annabeth dissolved into shadows, reappearing in the lobby of the Plaza Hotel.

When they reappeared everyone looked at them in shock before everyone jumped to their feet with weapons out, some screaming about Annabeth being a traitor. Percy raised his spear before slamming the butt into the lobby floor, sending a small shockwave throught he lobby as everyone froze.

"Silence!" He roared as he looked back at Thalia who was standing protectively in front of Annabeth.

Zoe came forward with her bow out and an arrow notched, looking at Percy with betrayal evident in her eyes.

"Why did you bring this traitor here?" She hissed.

Percy glared at her, "If you would let us speak, then we would explain everything to you. Is that alright?" He asked in an irritated tone.

Zoe narrowed her eyes but lowered her bow, "Speak then."

"She is no traitor. She did in fact frame you Zoe, but she had no choice. I think almost all of us would have done the same. Kronos had her family threatened if she didn't comply. She had to flee or she would have been killed by Zeus. She is our friend and she is here to fight beside us, does anyone have a problem with that?" Percy asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Everyone was silent as they looked at Annabeth who was still behind Thalia nervously. Thalia hands crackled with electricity as she glared threateningly at everyone's questioning looks.

Zoe looked at Percy strangely, "Can I speak to you for a moment Percy?" She asked with a barely restrained anger in her voice.

Percy nodded and followed Zoe out of the lobby and into a conference room where the minute the door closed with spun on him with anger flashing in her eyes, "What are you thinking?"

Percy sighed, "What did you want me to do? Leave her there?"

Zoe shook her head, "How do you know this isn't just a way for Kronos to get a spy back into our midst? You honestly trust her? I thought you were smarter than this."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "You don't think I thought of that? Tell me Zoe, have I ever done anything that would put you or anyone else in danger? Do you truly think I would do something so reckless?"

Zoe looked away a little shamefully before shaking her head.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Exactly, but thank you. It is good to know how much you truly trust me." He said before walking back out of the room and into the lobby where the awkward silence still remained as most of the campers stood around silently.

"Kronos attacks again tonight. Do you guys think you can maybe find something to do to prepare for the attack rather than staring at Annabeth? We have one less area to defend but we can still set up traps at the other bridges and tunnels. If your wounded or need rest, get it now because this likely the last time." Percy said in an irritated tone.

Percy caught Theseus and Achilles shaking their heads in his direction making him stop and sigh, "Listen guys, you all did amazing yesterday. I know we're tired but we're running out of time and we need to be ready. I need everyone to get the wounded to the Empire State Building. Olympus is deserted so set up the infirmary up there. I doubt we will be able to return here again, so let's pack up and get everything moved before we have to do it in the middle of battle."

Everyone nodded and set to work while Thalia looked at Percy expectantly, "What about Annabeth, we need to get her unshackled."

Percy paused for a second, "Take her upstairs to room 213. Before we do any of that, we need to talk."

Thalia narrowed her eyes but a glare from Percy got her to comply as she led a still shackled Annabeth over to the elevator.

Percy spoke to a few people before making his way to the stairs and up to room 213 where he found Zoe waiting for him at the door.

"Would you like to speak to her instead since I obviously won't be able to do it right?" Percy asked in an irritated tone.

Zoe looked at him surprised but then sighed, "I'm sorry Percy. I should have waited to let you explain first."

Percy nodded and went to open the door but Zoe stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"What Zoe? I need to speak to Annabeth." Percy said angrily.

"Why are you so angry?" She asked.

Percy rolled his eyes, "My best friend thinks I'm an idiot. It's the day before I'm supposed to die, which is also my birthday, and there's an army of monsters trying to destroy Olympus. I'm sorry I'm not in the best mood."

Zoe looked at him sadly as she held his hand, "I don't think you're an idiot, I'm sorry." She said before her expression darkened, "You're not going to die. We've already talked about this. If you say that again, you're going to wish you were dead."

Percy stared at her for a second before sighing, not wanting to spend what could be his last day alive fighting with Zoe, "Sorry, just too much going on. Sorry I snapped at you."

Zoe glared, "You better be sorry," she said before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips, "Or next time, I'll kick your ass."

Percy smiled, "Alright deal. Now let's go find out if she's really on our side or not."

Zoe nodded as they entered the room to find Thalia looking at them expectantly.

"What is this about?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"Tell me Thals, if the Titans needed to get a spy back into our midst, how else would they do it?" Percy said seriously.

"But you heard Prometheus, plus she was in chains." Thalia argued.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Thalia you know I'm right. I'm not saying I don't believe her but I won't take the chance, we need to be sure."

"Percy I would never betray you guys if I had a choice." Annabeth said from her seat on the bed.

Percy eyed her curiously, "Tell me then, how did Kronos get to you? I know how he threatened you, but how did he get in contact with you?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, clearly surprised by the question. She bit her lip nervously before Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it, revealing Anaklusmos in all its glory.

Thalia's eyes widened, "What are you doing Percy?"

Percy continued eyeing Annabeth, "I'm going to kill her if she doesn't answer my question and answer it right now." He said in deadly serious tone.

"WHAT! You can't just kill her!" Thalia yelled.

"Watch me. I thought she was my friend but she betrayed my trust. If she doesn't have an answer then she is no different than any other traitor demigod to me." Percy growled as he put the point of his blade to Annabeth's throat. Thalia made to get up but a shadow engulfed her and deposited her further back on the bed.

"Wait! I can explain." Annabeth said nervously.

Percy nodded but pressed the blade a little closer to her throat.

Annabeth looked up at Percy with tears in her eyes, "I made a mistake. I thought I could convince Luke to change his mind."

Zoe stepped forward but met the same result as Thalia.

"I'm letting her explain. When I am satisfied one way or the other then we will decide her fate. Until then, no one touches her." Percy said in a calm tone to Zoe who scowled at him but nodded.

"Explain more because you're not doing yourself any favors yet." Percy said seriously as he stared at Annabeth.

Annabeth gulped but nodded, "After the quest to save Lady Artemis, Luke snuck into camp and asked me to run away with him. He said we could make a new life and avoid the whole war. I told him no but he left a cell phone so I could call him if I changed my mind."

Percy nodded but didn't lower his blade.

"Then out of nowhere, he called me after you left for the mission with Beckendorf. He told me he needed me to get to a private place in camp so he could show me something. That's when an image of Laistrygonian Giants standing outside my Dad's house appeared in front of me. Luke said if I didn't do what he said, he would kill them. He said I had to frame Zoe because it would remove you from the war. He knew you wouldn't fight if the gods killed her. I tried to refuse but the giants made their way to the backyard where my little half-brothers were playing. I couldn't let them get killed. Please Percy, you have to believe me. You guys are my friends. I know I was in love with Luke but he isn't Luke anymore. He's Kronos. Luke is gone." She said as tears poured from her eyes.

Percy stayed emotionless throughout her whole speech, watching her for any signs of deceit. Thalia looked at him expectantly but Percy ignored her.

"Swear that every single word you just told me is nothing but the entire truth. That you didn't leave out a single detail and that you are still loyal to your friends at camp and not the Titans." Percy said seriously.

Annabeth nodded slowly, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I told you was the truth and I am still loyal to my friends at camp and not the Titans."

Thunder boomed overhead as Percy kept his blade pressed against her throat. After another ten seconds he smiled and lowered his blade before pulling Annabeth into a hug.

"I'm sorry but I had to be sure." Percy said as he wiped the tears from her face.

Annabeth nodded and smiled. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small thin piece of metal before turning Annabeth around to pick the lock and free her from her shackles. As soon as her hands were free she spun around and pulled Percy into another hug thanking him repeatedly. Once she let him go, she turned to Zoe nervously.

"I am so sorry Zoe. I know you hate me and I know you should…." She started before Zoe put up a hand to stop her.

"I forgive you Annabeth. I understand you needed to protect your family." She said kindly before looking at Annabeth more seriously, "But if you doing something like to me again, I'll rip your throat out before you have a chance to even think about how bad of an idea it was."

Annabeth paled but nodded, "I know. I'm still sorry. I prayed Percy would be able to save you. I didn't expect him to attack an Olympian to do it, but he did and I can never repay him for that."

Zoe nodded and looked at Percy smiling.

Percy snorted, "Please, that little punk Theseus was a tougher opponent than Dionysus; it's a joke he's an Olympian."

Zoe rolled her eyes but still smiled.

Annabeth turned to Thalia who was smiling at her.

"We'll let you two catch up; we need to check on everyone else anyway." Percy said as he led Zoe out of the room.

Once they were outside, they were met by Michael Yew running down the hallway.

"Perce, the Titan Army is on the move. There is a Titan leading an army through Central Park." He said quickly.

Percy's eyes widened, "Okay, send everyone out to cover the same bridges and tunnels they defended last night except I want you to tell the Demeter cabin to come with me and Zoe to the park. Take the Apollo cabin and cover their post."

Michael nodded and turned to run back downstairs while Zoe looked at Percy confused.

"How will we be able to hold them back with only the Demeter cabin?" She asked.

Percy grinned, "That's like their home turf. We'll have all the trees and plants in the park to use as weapons. No let's get moving, we've got another Titan to kill."

A.N: Not the most exciting chapter. I had intended on making the Annabeth part short but based on how many people were upset she was a traitor, maybe an entire chapter about how she's not will stop the haters. This was plan from the start so maybe next story, you'll wait and let me finish my story before you bitch about an event in the plot. And I do not hate Annabeth... I like her character... But I'll never write a PercyxAnnabeth story because there are already thousands, so stop asking.

Now that that's over, hopefully it wasn't too bad even if there wasn't any action. Don't worry, Ethan isnt out of the woods yet, not at all. Just have patience.

So yea, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

And two more things people ask me a lot:

I will return to God of Night when I feel like it. Sorry but I write what I feel like and I don't feel like writing that right now...

And I do not know when Blueper will update... I am only his beta. I read over his chapters when he sends them. When he has some time, he will update I'm sure. Until then, I don't know any more than you.


	23. Battle for Manhattan

Ch.23

Once they were outside, they were met by Michael Yew running down the hallway.

"Perce, the Titan Army is on the move. There is a Titan leading an army through Central Park." He said quickly.

Percy's eyes widened, "Okay, send everyone out to cover the same bridges and tunnels they defended yesterday except I want you to tell the Demeter cabin to come with me and Zoe to the park. Take the Apollo cabin and cover their post."

Michael nodded and turned to run back downstairs while Zoe looked at Percy confused.

"How will we be able to hold them back with only the Demeter cabin?" She asked.

Percy grinned, "That's like their home turf. We'll have all the trees and plants in the park to use as weapons. Now let's get moving, we've got another Titan to kill."

Percy and Zoe made their way into the lobby of the Plaza Hotel to find it emptied of the wounded soldiers. The cabin leaders were gathering their demigods and getting ready to march out to defend their bridges and tunnels. Thalia and Annabeth came down from the room as everyone fell silent and looked at Annabeth nervously. It was clear no one trusted her despite Percy's support.

Percy shook his head as he looked at the sadness in his friend's eyes, "Annabeth, you can come with Zoe and I along with the Demeter cabin. We need to get to Central Park, apparently one of the Titans has come out to play and it would be nice to have another trusted friend to help us out."

Annabeth looked surprised but quickly nodded and smiled as she began to strap on her armor. Percy noticed everyone looking at him confused before he narrowed his eyes, "Are you guys going to wait for the Titan Army to reach us or would you mind getting to your posts sometime today?"

Everyone quickly looked away and headed out of the hotel lobby. Annabeth came running up to Percy and Zoe, who were standing with Katie in front of the Demeter cabin, in her armor and a smile on her face, "Thanks Percy."

Percy smirked, "Don't be so hasty in your thanks; we're going to battle a Titan."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed in determination, "Good, I'd like a little revenge."

Percy nodded as he and Zoe led the group towards Central Park. Once they were there, they stopped about halfway into the park. Percy and Annabeth gathered everyone around them as they tried to set up the best plan possible. Campers went running off to set up traps along the paths they assumed the enemy would have to take. Once everything was set up, they waited.

They heard the army before they saw it. The noise was like a cannon barrage as the ground rumbled under the weight of hundred of giants, monsters and enemy demigods. At the north end of the reservoir, the enemy vanguard broke through the woods-a warrior in golden armor leading a battalion of Laistrygonian giants with huge bronze axes. Hundreds of other monsters poured out behind them.

"Positions!" Katie yelled.

Her cabin mates scrambled. The idea was to make the enemy army break around the reservoir. To get to them, they'd have to follow the trails, which meant they'd be marching in narrow columns on either side of the water. At first, the plan seemed to work. The enemy divided and streamed toward them along the shore. When they were halfway across, Percy nodded as their traps were sprung. The jogging trail erupted in Greek fire, incinerating many of the monsters instantly. Others flailed around, engulfed in green flames. Demeter campers threw grappling hooks around the largest giants and pulled them to the ground. In the woods on the right, Katie stood with a number of her siblings as branches and plants surged forward into the enemy lines, entangling twenty or thirty Dracaenae, but more marched behind them.

Katie turned to the woods behind her, "Nature spirits, attack!"

A roar went up from the woods on both sides as every tree, rock, and bush seemed to sprout a spirit. Dryads and satyrs raised their clubs and charged. The trees wrapped around the monsters, strangling them. Grass grew around the feet of the enemy archers. Stones flew up and hit Dracaenae in their faces. The enemy slogged forward. Giants smashed through the trees, and naiads faded as their life sources were destroyed.

Zoe stopped firing arrows, "Percy!" She said as she pointed to the huge figure in golden armor that was emerging from behind the enemy.

The Titan in the gold armor wasn't waiting for his forces to advance around the sides. He was charging toward them, walking straight over the top of the lake. A Greek firebomb exploded right on top of him, but he raised his palm and sucked the flames out of the air.

"Hyperion," Zoe said nervously. "The lord of light. Titan of the east."

Percy paled a bit but nodded as he raised his hand, the water in the reservoir rose up as a wave crashed into the Titan of Light.

Hyperion rose to his feet quickly as he locked eyes with Percy who was twenty yards in front of him.

"The sea god's brat," he roared. "You're the one who trapped Atlas beneath the sky again?"

Percy's eyes narrowed as he uncapped Anaklusmos and drove it into the ground, a crack forming from which skeleton warriors poured out by the dozen and attacked the enemy monsters.

"You Titans really aren't all that bright, are you?" Percy spat back at the Titan. "It's Hades brat if you want to get it right."

"You want bright?" Hyperion snarled as his body ignited in a column of light and heat.

Percy shielded his eyes as he focused on the water again, using it to douse the Titan again and snuffing out his light.

Percy charged forward just as Hyperion struggled to his feet. His golden armor was dripping wet. His eyes no longer blazed, but they still looked murderous. "You will burn Jackson!" he roared.

Percy raised his blade and blocked a strike from Hyperion before he was kicked hard in the chest and sent flying back into a tree. Percy groaned loudly as he looked around at the Demeter cabin and nature spirits holding back the enemy as best they could but they were losing ground. Hyperion was sending columns of fire into the trees, burning them and in turn the dryads to ashes.

Percy shook his head and stood up, his eyes narrowed in determination before he marched forward again, the winds slowly picking up as he walked.

Hyperion turned to look at Percy in shock as the winds were whipping violently at this point, extinguishing the flames on Hyperion's body every time he tried to ignite it.

"Stop with the wind you little brat." He roared.

Percy narrowed his eyes as it began to rain, pouring down in sheets and further infuriating the Titan of Light.

Hyperion charged at Percy despite the rains whipping and weakening the Titan. Percy on the other hand was reenergized by the rain and met the Titan's strike with his own. The two exchanged blows as Hyperion became infuriated as he tried and failed to land a single strike. His frustration only grew as silver arrows began hitting him from both sides.

Percy looked at saw the hunters on either side of the Titan, keeping him distracted while taking care to not hit Percy with their arrows.

Hyperion roared before thrusting his hands outward, blasting the hunters back and halting their assault. Percy used the chance to attack, slashing a deep gash in the Titan's chest, cutting through the golden breastplate and into his flesh as ichor began to flow from the wound.

Hyperion growled as he stepped back before lunging at Percy who tried to block but the Titan's blade glanced off his sword and connected with his shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground again.

"I'll spend as long as it takes to find your one vulnerable spot Jackson." He growled as he drove his blade into the place Percy was lying only to meet the earth as Percy rolled to the side and jumped to his feet.

The rain and winds continued whipping into the Titan who struggled to move forward. Percy and Hyperion met in another clash of blades as sparks flew wildly from where their blades met, neither willing to give an inch. The two locked blades before Percy flicked his wrist as the Titan stumbled forward only to have Percy's fist connect with his face sending the Titan staggering back a bit.

Hyperion looked at Percy in shock at the power behind the punch, Percy's body was covered in water as the rains continued to pour down on the two combatants.

Hyperion took a step forward before he winced as the rain suddenly became more painful. Percy looked to his left to find Katie there, her eyes focused and glowing faintly with power as they rain turned into sleet, pelting the Titan with thousands of pieces of ice.

Hyperion stumbled back under the assault only to have a huge bolt of lightning come down from the sky as Thalia walked up with her hand raised. The lightning struck Hyperion dead on and blasted him onto his back where a number of silver arrows imbedded into his armor and body as he lay there reeling from the lightning.

Before he could recover, Percy stood above him with Anaklusmos raised before he drove it into the Titan's chest. Hyperion let loose a bellow of pain as the blade was driven into his heart before he dissolved into a bright golden dust.

Percy turned to find the enemy army gone as the wounded were being tended and removed from the park.

Thalia, Katie, Zoe and Annabeth came up to Percy.

"Where is the army?" Percy asked confused.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Most fled when a mini hurricane hit the middle of Central Park. The ones foolish enough to stay were killed quickly as they were outnumbered."

Percy nodded and turned to Katie grinning, "That was awesome."

Katie smiled shyly, "I just thought I'd add a little bit to the storm you were brewing up."

Percy smiled, "No, it was awesome, without you and Sparky, we wouldn't have been able to defeat him." He said before turning to Thalia, "Why are you here? Did you guys lose the Lincoln Tunnel?"

Thalia nodded sadly, "We were overrun. We lost five hunters and all the fallen hunters except Phoebe and Diana."

"I'm sorry Thalia." Percy said sadly.

Thalia shook her head, "It's my fault, I should have pulled them back sooner."

Zoe put a hand on Thalia's shoulder, "It's not your fault. They died honorable deaths; do not blame yourself. They gave their lives willingly."

Thalia nodded but still looked saddened, "We need to fall back, almost all the bridges and tunnels are lost, everyone is slowly falling back towards the Empire State Building."

Percy paled a bit but nodded, "Let's go, we can't lose any more ground. We need to hold out and hope some help comes from somewhere."

The Demeter cabin and hunters followed the group back towards the Empire State Building. They could see their fellow campers backtracking and trying to hold back the enemy as best they could. The hunters and Demeter cabin began to engage the Titan Army when Percy's blood froze as he heard an ear splitting "REEEEEEEET."

A sow!" Annabeth cried, "Take cover!"

The demigods scattered as the winged lady pig swooped down. The sow's wings were pink like a flamingo's, which matched her skin perfectly. Her hooves slammed into the ground, barely missing one of Katie's siblings. The pig stomped around and tore down half an acre of trees, belching a cloud of noxious gas. Then it took off again, circling around for another strike.

Percy paled again as he thought about how impossible this thing would be to get to. Then an idea popped into his head. The chances it would work were slim to none but he just prayed there was a Pegasus around. Otherwise, this giant pig would tear their dwindling forces to shreds.

Percy gave the loudest New York taxi cab whistle he could before waiting and praying it would be answered. A minute later an all-black Pegasus appeared over his head, just narrowly avoiding the sow's wings. Percy sighed in relief as Blackjack dove downward, landing in front of a few hunters and looking around confused.

"_Alright who called?" _Blackjack asked looking around.

Percy smiled and jumped onto the Pegasus, startling it.

"Relax buddy, it's just Percy." He said as he pet Blackjack's mane.

"_Don't do that boss!"_ Blackjack cried indignantly.

Percy smiled, "Sorry buddy, do you think you can get me close to that sow?"

"_The flying piece of bacon? Are you sure about this?"_ Blackjack asked a bit timidly.

"I've got a plan; just get me close and I'll take it from there." Percy said as Blackjack took off into the sky.

Zoe watched Percy take off only to shake her head at his stupidity. She knew it was bravery but at the moment, she felt putting an arrow in his ass for taking off without anyone noticing.

Blackjack soared through the sky, following the sow as it dove down low to take another run at the campers. Percy twisted the ring on his finger as his bow materialized in his hand. He quickly fired a few arrows that caught the sow in the wings. They didn't do much damage but they did do a heck of a job of pissing the giant pig off.

She quickly changed direction, averting from the dive and shooting into the air again before turning towards Percy and Blackjack.

"_Um… Boss?"_ Blackjack said nervously as the sow sped towards them.

"Relax buddy, just get me close and then you're free to go." Percy explained.

Blackjack went into a dive as the sow followed before he quickly changed directions, far too quickly for the giant pig to follow. Blackjack maneuvered himself so he was behind the sow and in pursuit.

"Get above it. When I tell you to bail, get as far away as you can." Percy said seriously.

Blackjack caught up to the sow which was still looking around widely for Percy and Blackjack unaware that they now were flying a few feet above her.

"_Are you sure about this boss?"_ Blackjack asked nervously.

Percy smiled as he jumped up so his feet were underneath him. He had a hunting knife out in each hand as he looked at his target warily.

"Not in the least but here goes nothing." Percy replied as he leapt from Blackjack and onto the sow's back where he drove both hunting knives into its flesh.

The sow screeched in outrage as Percy's hunting knives sunk into its flesh. The sow began to dive fast but Percy held onto the knives which were firmly imbedded deep into its flesh. The sow tried to throw him off by flying erratically but Percy held firm.

As the sow flew, Percy pulled out one of his hunting knives and stabbed it a couple feet further up onto the sow's back before doing the same with his other knife. The sow tried to buck Percy off but he could feel when the monster would tense and hold on tightly.

After a few horrifying minutes, Percy had made his way to the sow's neck, or what he deduced was the neck as it was hard to tell as the thing was just a light pink mess of muscles. The only thing that distinguished this part from the rest of its back was the fact that its head was now only a few feet in front of him.

Percy steadied himself which had become easier the last few minutes much to his confusion until he looked ahead and saw Blackjack keeping the sow distracted by flying just out of its reach.

Percy smiled when he saw the Pegasus helping him out. He quickly pulled out Anaklusmos as he looked down below to see them flying over a mass of monsters that were pushing forward against the resistance the campers, hunters, and nature spirits were putting up.

Percy turned back to the wings of the sow that were only a foot behind him, at least where they connected to the monster's back and swung as hard as he could, severing the left wing from the body of the sow as it let loose a thunderous "REEEEEEET!"

Percy paled and held onto the hunting knives for dear life as the sow dropped from the sky, making a crash landing into the crowd of monsters, crushing thirty or forty in the initial crash and many more as it skidded along the street.

The sow finally came to a stop as Percy looked up to find himself in the middle of the monster army as they slowly recovered after the giant flying pig slammed into them.

"_Hold on Boss, I'm coming."_ Blackjack yelled as Percy slowly stood up on the injured and immobilized sow. Percy looked ahead and saw the golden eyes of Kronos boring into him from about fifty yards away as he stood behind his army in a golden chariot.

"JACKSON!" The Titan Lord roared as recovered from his shock.

Percy looked up and grinned, "Nice to see you too Gramps." He said as a shadow appeared over his head. Percy held one hand up while pointing the other towards the Titan Lord with his middle finger casually extended as a mischievous grin spread onto his face.

A Laistrygonian Giant stepped up to crush him with his club when Percy grabbed onto Blackjack's rear hoof and shot into the sky still flipping off a fuming Titan Lord. The Laistrygonian was too slow to react as its spiked club slammed into the sow before it dissolved into nothing but golden dust.

Percy climbed onto Blackjack's back, "Thanks buddy, I owe you one for sure."

Blackjack snorted, _"I expect a few dozen boxes of donuts when this war is over boss. You owe me more than one."_

Percy laughed as he patted Blackjack's side, "I'll make sure you get all you can eat buddy, that's a promise."

Line Break

Midtown was a war zone. As they flew, Percy could see little skirmishes everywhere. A giant was ripping up trees in Bryant Park while dryads pelted him with nuts. Outside the Waldorf Astoria, trio of Hephaestus campers fought a squad of Dracaenae in the middle of Rockefeller Center. Percy was tempted to stop and help, but he could tell from the smoke and noise that the real action had moved farther south. The defenses were collapsing and the enemy was closing in on the Empire State Building. They did a quick sweep of the surrounding area. The hunters had set up a defensive line on 37th, just three blocks north of Olympus. To the east on Park Avenue, Beckendorf and some other Hephaestus campers were trying to hold off a legion of Empousai. To the west, the Demeter cabin and some nature spirits had turned Sixth Avenue into a jungle that was hampering a squadron of Kronos' demigods. The south was clear for now, but the flanks of the enemy army were swinging around. A few more minutes and they'd be totally surrounded.

Percy scowled as he saw his friends being pushed back. He spotted Zoe and Annabeth fighting alongside Phoebe, Achilles and a few other fallen heroes as a legion of enemy demigods pushed forward.

"There!" Percy said as he the place out to Blackjack.

Blackjack soared overhead and began to descend but when he was still thirty feet overhead Percy lost patience and jumped from his Pegasus. The demigods noticed the shadow overhead and managed to dive out of the way before Percy could land on top of any of them. Instead he landed on a knee cracking the pavement, focusing on his powers of the earth-shaker to send a small quake through the surrounding area and knocking both the legion of enemy demigods and his friends off their feet.

Instead of using the time to retreat to his friends, Percy uncapped Anaklusmos and summoned his other sword from the earth before beheading two demigods as they struggled to their feet. Percy was ruthless, slashing and hacking his way towards his friends, blood covered both his blades and his body as he left a line of demigod corpses in his wake. Every strike aimed at him simply glanced off his armor or invulnerable skin as he moved, his Achilles spot hidden underneath his armor.

Soon the demigods were backing away from him as an aura of black seemed to surround his body and his movements sped up leaving the enemy even more defenseless against his onslaught.

A few demigods tried to get past him and back to their comrades but Percy drove Anaklusmos into the chest of one and kicked a second onto his back before spun slashed a fatal wound into the side of another as he tried to slip by unnoticed.

Percy turned to one on his back as the kid looked up at him with fear, "Please. I surrender." The demigod pleaded.

Percy eyed the boy carefully. He was about seventeen with blonde hair and blue eyes, a son of Hermes or Apollo most likely.

"Will you swear loyalty to Olympus?" Percy asked in an icy tone.

The demigod scowled, "Nev.." He started to reply before Anaklusmos was driven through his heart.

"Then you deserve no mercy." Percy spat.

Percy looked up at his friends, most smiling but Annabeth was looking at him shocked.

"He was surrendering." She yelled.

Percy scowled, "Are you going to guard him the rest of the battle? He made his choices and he chose to join the Titans. If I spared him, he would just return and try to kill you or Thalia or any of our friends. Sympathy and pity have no place in a war like this." He growled.

Annabeth looked at him shocked but the rest seemed to agree with his statement.

"We need to fall back to the Empire State Building, we're getting overrun." Thalia said urgently as they all started to fall back.

For the next hour, Percy fought alongside his friends as they continued to get pushed back. Percy fought alongside Zoe for a while before she and some hunters went to shore up the defenses on another street. Soon his friends slowly disappeared to help others in more dire need until only Percy and Achilles stood side by side holding off what seemed like an endless stream of monsters and enemy demigods.

"I never thought I'd get to actually fight beside you in a real battle." Percy said as he cut the leg off a Hellhound before driving his blade through the monster's back.

Achilles smiled, "I know and I must tell you it is quite an honor for me to do so my friend." He said as kicked as enemy demigod back as slit the throat of a Dracaena. "You have surpassed every expectation I could have had for you Percy, truly becoming one of greatest warriors to walk this earth."

Percy couldn't help but smile at his mentor's words before rolling between the legs of a charging Cyclops and stabbing him in the mommy-daddy button.

The two heroes were a force all by themselves, holding back wave after wave of enemy, refusing to give even an inch. Eventually the enemy managed to get behind them after breaking through the lines on the street to their left. Percy lunged forward and grabbed his mentor's shoulder as the duo were engulfed by a shadow just before a wave of monsters closed in from behind them.

The entrance to Olympus was twenty feet behind them as a ring of brave demigods, hunters, fallen heroes, and nature spirits guarded the doors. Percy slashed and hacked, destroying everything in his path, but even he was getting tired. Behind the enemy troops, a few blocks to the east, a bright light began to shine. Percy scowled as he realized Kronos was riding towards them on a golden chariot. A dozen Laistrygonian Giants bore torches before him. Two Hyperboreans carried his black- and-purple banners. The Titan Lord looked fresh and rested; his powers at full strength. He was taking his time advancing, letting Percy and his friends wear themselves down.

"Hold your lines at all costs! We cannot allow Olympus to fall!" Percy bellowed over the sounds of battle.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the sound of a hunting horn sounded in the distance. It cut through the noise of the battle like a fire alarm. A chorus of horns answered from all around them, echoing off the buildings of Manhattan.

Percy glanced at Thalia, but she just frowned. "Not the Hunters," she assured him. "We're all here."

The horns got louder but he couldn't tell where they were coming from because of the echo, but it sounded like an entire army was approaching.

The small ring of demigods that were left were afraid it might be more enemies, but Kronos' forces looked just as confused as they were. Giants lowered their clubs. Dracaenae hissed. Even Kronos' honor guard looked uneasy. Then, to their left, a hundred monsters cried out at once as Kronos' entire northern flank surged forward.

The demigods prepared to defend, but the enemy didn't attack. They ran straight past them and crashed into their southern allies. A new blast of horns shattered the early night. The air shimmered and in a blur of movement, an entire cavalry appeared as if dropping out of light speed.

"Yeah, baby!" a voice wailed.

"Party!" Another voice shouted.

A shower of arrows arced over their heads and slammed into the enemy, vaporizing hundreds of monsters. But these weren't regular arrows. They made whizzy sounds as they flew; some even had pinwheels attached to them. Others had boxing gloves rather than points.

The Party Pony army exploded into their midst in a riot of colors: tie- dyed shirts, rainbow afro wigs, oversize sunglasses, and war-painted faces. Some had slogans scrawled across their flanks like HORSEZ PWN or KRONOS SUX. Hundreds of them filled the entire block.

"Percy!" Chiron shouted across the sea of wild centaurs. He was dressed in armor from the waist up, his bow in his hand, and he was grinning in satisfaction. "Sorry we're late!"

"Dude!" Another centaur yelled. "Talk later. Waste monsters now!"

He locked and loaded a double-barrel paintball gun and blasted an enemy hellhound bright pink. The paint must've been mixed with Celestial bronze dust because as soon as it splattered the hellhound, the monster yelped and dissolved into a pink-and- black puddle.

"PARTY PONIES. '" a centaur yelled. "SOUTH FLORIDA!"

Somewhere across the battlefield, a twangy voice yelled back, "HEART OF TEXAS CHAPTER!"

The entire Titan Army turned and fled, pushed back by a flood of paintballs, arrows, and swords. The centaurs trampled everything in their path.

"Stop running, you fools!" Kronos yelled. "Stand and ACKK!"

The last part was because a panicked Hyperborean Giant stumbled backward and sat on top of him. The lord of time disappeared under a giant blue ass. The Party Ponies pushed them back for several blocks until Chiron yelled, "HOLD! On your promise, HOLD!"

It wasn't easy, but eventually the order got relayed up and down the ranks of centaurs, and they started to pull back, letting the enemy flee.

Chiron galloped his way over to where Percy stood beside Zoe, Annabeth and Thalia along with a concealed Achilles and Theseus.

"Damn Chiron, talk about saving the day." Percy said with a grin.

Chiron smiled, "I'm sorry it took so long. Centaurs travel fast, as you know. We can bend distance as we ride. Even so, getting all the centaurs together was no easy task. The Party Ponies are not exactly organized."

Percy nodded before he dropped to a knee finally able to catch his breath, "All that matters is you bought us some time, any news of the gods and their battle with Typhon?"

Chiron's face darkened, "The gods are tiring. Dionysus was incapacitated yesterday. Typhon smashed his chariot, and the wine god went down somewhere m the Appalachians. No one has seen him since. Hephaestus is out of action as well. He was thrown from the battle so hard he created a new lake in West Virginia. He will heal, but not soon enough to help. The others still fight. They've managed to slow Typhon's approach. But the monster cannot be stopped. He will arrive in New York by this time tomorrow."

Percy nodded in understanding, "The gods will have to think of something because we can't hold much longer. It's a miracle we've managed to hold for two days already."

Chiron nodded solemnly, "We will do what we can and have to hope the Fates are on our side." He said before noticing the two masked figures behind Percy. "And who are they?" He asked with a bit of apprehension.

Percy smirked, "What? You think you're the only one who has allies to call on in time of need?"

Chiron looked confused until the two figures removed their masks to reveal the smirking faces of Achilles and Theseus.

Chiron turned pale while in shock, "How is this even possible?"

Percy grinned, "What? I'm the ghost king aren't I? I can summon the dead to fight for me, I just convinced my Dad to let me pick and choose who I summoned. We had about seventy five including Perseus and Odysseus but I'm afraid they're already back in Elysium after they fell and I cannot summon them again."

Chiron shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe your father let you do this but I can't say it wasn't necessary, it looks like you've had a rough couple days."

Percy chuckled and nodded, "You have no idea Chiron, no idea."

Achilles and Theseus went to catch up with Chiron as Percy went into the Empire State Building and up to Olympus to check on the wounded. Zoe went with him while Thalia and Annabeth went to check on the hunters and help get the wounded inside.

When they were in the elevator, Percy noticed Zoe looking at him strangely.

"What?" He asked confused.

Zoe shook her head, "Sorry I was just thinking."

Percy looked at her curiously but she just smiled and slipped her hand into his making him smile back.

"Why do you want to see the wounded?" Zoe asked.

Percy shook his head, "I don't. We're going to the throne room. I need to see Lady Hestia. I have an idea."

Zoe raised an eyebrow but Percy just leaned down and kissed her softly, "You'll see when we get there."

A.N: Well another chapter down…. Almost to the final battle at last. What will happen? I don't know, like I said, I make this up as I go. So you'll find out the day after I do. Hopefully that chapter was a little more exciting. It was almost all action, so for the guest who whined about last chapter being boring, shut the hell up, there you go.

Here are a few suggestions, and yes, they are even new:

**By the Light of the Moon**» by ashtheking

**Awkwardness Galore! Let's see how long I'll Last** by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson

First one is PercyxArtemis while the second is PercyxAthena. These are my _recommendations_ as I've read them and they're both the beginnings to good stories. Don't want to read, then don't, I don't care.


	24. Battle of the Throne Room

Ch. 24

Achilles and Theseus went to catch up with Chiron as Percy went into the Empire State Building and up to Olympus to check on the wounded. Zoe went with him while Thalia and Annabeth went to check on the hunters and help get the wounded inside.

When they were in the elevator, Percy noticed Zoe looking at him strangely.

"What?" He asked confused.

Zoe shook her head, "Sorry I was just thinking."

Percy looked at her curiously but she just smiled and slipped her hand into his making him smile back.

"Why do you want to see the wounded?" She asked.

Percy shook his head, "I don't. We're going to the throne room. I need to see Lady Hestia and I have an idea."

Zoe raised an eyebrow but Percy just shook his head, "You'll see when we get there."

Zoe stepped forward and punched Percy in the chest, "I hate when you do that!" She growled.

Percy chuckled, "And that's why I do it." He said as the elevator doors opened. Percy grabbed her hand and walked her into a shadow, reappearing in front of the throne room doors.

Percy kept hold of Zoe's hand and stepped up to the doors. The bronze doors creaked open as they walked in, their footsteps echoed on the marble floor. The constellations twinkled coldly on the ceiling of the great hall. The hearth was down to a dull red glow. Hestia, in the form of a little girl in brown robes, hunched at its edge, shivering. In the firelight, the thrones cast evil-looking shadows, like grasping hands.

Percy and Zoe approached the childlike goddess and knelt. The flames of the hearth perked up a bit at their presence.

Hestia looked at the two holding hands and smiled, "You two bring hope. The fire was almost dead before you arrived." She said softly.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "My lady?"

Hestia smiled, "You two represent the hope of Olympus. I believe our fates rest on both your shoulders, not just my champion's."

Zoe's eyes widened, "Me? But why?"

Hestia looked down at their intertwined hands, "Do you remember what the Fates said in the throne room two years ago after your quest to rescue my niece?"

Zoe nodded, "They said fate had changed. Some things remained the same while others had changed."

"Yes I believe they were speaking about the two of you. Your fates are now intertwined. The fate of Olympus and western civilization rests on both of your shoulders." Hestia said softly.

Both Percy and Zoe's eyes widened as they subconsciously gripped each other's hands tighter causing both the fire in the hearth and Hestia's smile to grow a bit.

"I believe you had an idea my champion. I think you should do it before it is too late." Hestia said before kissing Percy softly on the forehead as vanishing in a column of fire.

Zoe looked at Percy questioningly only for Percy to look away towards the thrones of the gods. He let go of her hand and walked into the middle of the throne room.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Zoe asked cautiously.

"I need to talk to Poseidon." He replied slowly as he stood in the middle of the throne room.

"But he's in Atlantis and I don't think you'll be able to Iris Message with the war going on. I am sure Iris has fled somewhere safe to wait out the war." Zoe replied quickly.

"I know." He said as he walked forward to Poseidon's throne.

Zoe's eyes widened in realization, "Percy, don't. Gods will kill without question if someone sits on their throne."

Percy nodded slowly, "I know but I have to risk it. It's the only way to get his attention right now." He said as he stood looking at the giant throne in front of him.

Zoe watched with worry as he jumped up grabbing the seat and pulled himself up before sitting down on the throne of the God of the Sea.

At first nothing happen but then the throne rumbled violently. A wave of gale-force anger slammed into Percy's mind.

"WHO DARES…" The voice stopped abruptly. The anger retreated, which was a good thing, because just those two words had almost blasted his mind to shreds.

Poseidon's voice was still angry but more controlled, "What- exactly-are you doing on my throne?"

Percy winced a bit before steeling his nerves, "I apologize Lord Poseidon but I needed to speak to you."

Poseidon seemed to flinch a bit when Percy called him lord, "This was a very dangerous thing to do. Even for you. If I hadn't looked before I blasted, you would now be a puddle of seawater."

"Sorry but this was the only way for me to talk to you." Percy said quickly. "Things are bad up here. The gods are losing and Typhon will be in New York by tomorrow. It will be a miracle if we can last another day."

Poseidon sighed, "I know but there is little I can do. Oceanus' forces are relentless. If I leave, my palace and city will be destroyed."

"You won't have a palace or a domain or anything if Typhon reaches New York. Olympus will be destroyed including your throne. How will you defend your domain once Kronos has destroyed your throne? Once Typhon has reduced Olympus and all of New York to nothing but rubble?" Percy said with steel in his voice.

Poseidon was silent for a minute, "Percy, I can't just abandon Atlantis…." He started until Percy interrupted.

"Yes you can you just don't want to. You're being selfish and worrying about yourself again instead of what your family needs." Percy growled.

The throne shook again until it suddenly stopped; Percy could see the image of Poseidon in his mind inside his throne room in Atlantis in full battle armor with his head in his hands.

"You said that if I ever needed anything and that if it was within your power you would do it. Well this is it. Do this for me and I will never ask you for anything again for the rest of my life. You can consider yourself forgiven." Percy said more quietly.

Poseidon looked up for a second, a pained look on his face, "Percy, this isn't what I meant. I cannot allow Atlantis to be destroyed."

Percy growled but bit his tongue before taking a deep breath, "Fine. I'm sorry for bothering you Lord Poseidon, we mortals will just wait for our death either at the hands of Kronos or when Typhon arrives tomorrow." He said as went to slide down from the throne.

"Wait Percy!" Poseidon said quickly.

Percy stopped and waited for the god to speak.

"I assume you have a plan. Let me hear it." Poseidon said in a defeated tone.

Percy sighed in relief before telling Poseidon his idea.

Again the God of the Sea was silent for a minute.

"Alright it will be as you say. But this isn't the favor I owe you. I'm doing this because you are right not because I wronged you. I still owe you." Poseidon said finally speaking.

Percy grinned, "Alright, thanks Uncle P."

Poseidon was silent again before chuckling a bit, "I don't know whether you get your reckless side from your blood from me or your upbringing by Hades but I must say I like it."

Percy smiled, "I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone I said this, but thank you Dad."

Poseidon's eyes widened but Percy quickly jumped off the throne breaking his connection between him and the god, unaware of the huge smile that appeared on Poseidon's face.

Zoe was still waiting silently in the middle of the throne when Percy walked back up to her.

"I assume it went well." She said.

Percy looked at her confused making her roll her eyes at him, "Gods you can be so dense. I could only hear you talking but after you called him Dad, I assume he agreed to your plan?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "My father is Hades. That never happened. But yes, he did agree to my plan."

Zoe's eyes widened as she nodded.

Percy smirked when she got startled, "Relax, how often do I get mad at you? Usually we argue for about five minutes then I give in because you're the most stubborn person on the planet or you get violent."

Zoe glared at him and punched him in the shoulder, "You give in because you know I'm right."

Percy rolls his eyes, "Let's get back downstairs. This could be our final night alive; I'd rather not spend it standing around in the throne room of the gods." He said smiling.

Zoe nodded and Percy reached out to grab her hand to shadow travel them back to the elevator but Zoe pulled her hand away at the last second.

Percy looked at her confused by Zoe stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Percy's eyes widened a bit in surprise before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. When she pulled back she smiled a little sadly, "Just in case you're right."

Percy nodded and grabbed her hand, shadow travelling them back to the elevator.

Line Break

The rest of the night and most of the next day was spent in waiting. The enemy had fallen silent but they all knew it was only a matter of time before Kronos made his final assault. Percy spent the entire day helping to heal the wounded using his water powers but some were simply too injured to be healed. Their numbers were low, other than the centaurs; they were down to about thirty able bodied campers and less than ten fallen heroes. The hunter's numbers were still in the double digits but just barely.

As Percy tried to heal the wound of a fallen huntress, the doors of the elevator opened and Thalia marched out. Her bow was snapped in half and her quiver was empty as she ran up to Percy.

"You've got to get down there," she told him. "The enemy is advancing. And Kronos is leading them."

Percy found Zoe comforting a fatally wounded hunter and jumped in the elevator. By the time they got to the street, it was too late. Campers and Hunters lay wounded on the ground. Clarisse had lost a fight with a Hyperborean giant as she was frozen in a block of ice. The centaurs were nowhere to be seen. Either they'd panicked and ran or they'd been disintegrated. The Titan army ringed the building, standing maybe twenty feet from the doors. Kronos' vanguard was in the lead.

Kronos himself stood right in front with his scythe in hand. The only thing standing in his way was . . . "Chiron," Percy said quietly.

He had an arrow notched, aimed straight at Kronos' face. As soon as Kronos saw Percy, his gold eyes flared, freezing Percy and Zoe in their place.

Then the Titan lord turned his attention back to Chiron. "Step aside, little son."

The image of Luke Castellan calling Chiron son would have been funny if not for the situation. Kronos put contempt in his voice, like son was the worst word he could think of.

"I'm afraid not." Chiron's tone was steely calm.

Once of the Laistrygonian Giants lost patience and charged forward but Chiron was quick, firing an arrow and piercing the monster right between the eyes. He reached for another arrow but his quiver was empty. He tossed his bow aside and drew a sword, something Percy had never seen him use before.

Kronos laughed and stepped forward, "You're a teacher," he sneered. "Not a hero."

"Luke was a hero. A damn good one until you corrupted him." Chiron growled back.

"Fool!" Kronos snapped back. "You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!"

Chiron looked at him questioningly, "Me?"

Kronos looked confused and Chiron tried to strike but Kronos knocked away the blade with his scythe.

"Back!" Kronos bellowed as a blinding white light exploded between the Titan and the centaur. Chiron flew into the side of the building with such force the wall crumbled and collapsed on top of him.

Percy's eyes widened as Annabeth ran to where Chiron's body was buried. She tried to dig him out but it was useless, he was nowhere to be seen. Percy and Zoe still stood frozen as Kronos smiled evilly and approached Annabeth as Percy and Zoe struggled to get free from the time spell. It was like they were stuck in slow motion, forced to watch Kronos approach their friend helplessly.

Percy managed to pull out Anaklusmos as he let loose a scream and managed to drive the blade into ground as he broke free of the time spell. The earth shook, knocking Kronos and Annabeth as well as the majority of both armies off their feet.

Annabeth scrambled away as Kronos' gaze snapped towards Percy who could now move freely again.

"Impressive grandson," Kronos said with grudging respect but his eyes gave away his anger. "You would have made a great ally but you turned out as foolish as your father."

Percy was about to respond when a loud howl echoed over all other noise.

Suddenly the armies of Kronos began to part, forming an aisle down the middle of Fifth Avenue until at the very end, stood two figures draped in pure black armor, flanking the massive three-headed Hellhound Cerberus. The two figures strode down Fifth Avenue fearlessly. Every monster that hissed or dared to take a step in their direction was met with a spine tingling growl from one of Cerberus' heads.

Most people stared at the trio in utter shock with the exception of Percy and Zoe who both smiled as they knew they would be coming when they needed them most.

Through the face guard of her skull-shaped helmet, Bianca smiled. "Got your message big brother, is it too late to join the party?"

Percy's smile grew until Kronos finally spoke, "Brats of Hades." Kronos spit on the ground. "Do you love death so much you wish to experience it?"

"Your death, " Nico began, "would be great for us." Bianca finished.

"I'm immortal you fools!" Kronos growled. "I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live."

Nico drew his sword-three feet of wicked sharp Stygian iron, black as a nightmare. "I don't agree."

The ground rumbled. Cracks appeared in the road, the sidewalks, the sides of the buildings. Skeletal hands grasped the air as the dead clawed their way into the world of the living. There were thousands of them, and as they emerged, the Titan's monsters got jumpy and started to back up.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Kronos demanded. "The dead are no match for us."

The sky turned dark and cold. Shadows thickened. A harsh war horn sounded, and as the dead soldiers formed up ranks with their guns and swords and spears, an enormous chariot roared down Fifth Avenue. It came to a stop next to Nico and Bianca. The horses were living shadows, fashioned from darkness. The chariot was inlaid with obsidian and gold, decorated with scenes of painful death. Holding the reins was Hades himself, Lord of the Dead, with Persephone riding behind him.

Hades wore black armor and a cloak the color of fresh blood. On top of his pale head was the helm of darkness: a crown that radiated pure terror.

"Hello, Father. You're looking . . . Young." Hades said mockingly.

"Hades," Kronos growled. "I hope you are here to pledge your allegiance along with that of your children."

Hades smirked, "I'm afraid not. I'm here to stand by my son. Despite my dislike of my siblings, my son had deemed Olympus worth saving and I stand by him."

Hades looked over at Percy proudly before turning back to Kronos who looked murderous.

Hades drew his sword, a double-edged Stygian blade etched with silver. "Now fight me! My son has done his part. You want Olympus, you go through me." He growled.

"I don't have time for this," Kronos snarled. He struck the ground with his scythe. A crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire State Building. A wall of force shimmered along the fissure line, separating Kronos' vanguard inside the wall while blocking out Hades and Persephone along with the majority of both armies.

Hades' expression turned panicked as he charged at the wall of force, but his chariot crashed against it and overturned. He got to his feet, cursing, and blasted the wall with black energy. The barrier held.

"ATTACK!" he roared. The armies of the dead clashed with the Titan's monsters as Fifth Avenue exploded into absolute chaos.

Hades looked into the barrier and locked eyes with Percy, his expression pained, "Perseus."

Percy smiled at his father, "Don't worry Dad, I got this. I won't let you down."

Persephone stood next to her husband tears in her eyes as she looked at Percy, "Percy, don't." She cried.

Percy smiled at her, "I love you Mom." He said before turning around as Kronos marched into the Empire State Building with two Hyperborean Giants trailing behind him.

Persephone turned around in a rage as she blasted an entire section of the Titan Army away leaving a field of daisies in their place.

Nico and Bianca watched their brother stuck inside the barrier before being forced to turn back to defend themselves from the monsters frantically trying to escape the wrath of the undead as well and Hades and Persephone who were rampaging through the army. Cerberus was running wild through the swarms of monsters crushing them under his massive paws and snatching them up a few at a time in each head.

Percy looked to his left to find Zoe standing at his side while Annabeth and Thalia stood by his right.

"Come on, we need to stop him." He said as the four made their way into the Empire State Building and into the elevator up to Olympus.

The group stepped out of the elevators doors making a beeline for the throne room. They looked around in horror as many of their injured friends who had been up there resting were now sprawled all over the place. Kronos had slowed down long enough to attack their friends. They didn't have time to check on them as they could hear Kronos running rampant through the streets of Olympus. His trail was easy enough to follow as they just walked along to path of death and destruction. A few minor gods and nature spirits lay dead in the streets having done what they could to stop Kronos.

As they approached the open throne room doors, they paused. Kronos stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms wide, staring at the starry ceiling as if taking it all in.

"Finally!" he bellowed. "The Olympian Council-so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?"

Percy stepped into the room first, "None." He growled as Kronos turned to him with a scowl on his face.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the time has finally come grandson; Titan versus demigod for the survival of Olympus." He said as a small evil smile appeared on his face.

Percy just stood ten feet away from the Titan, his face hard and confident but his heart raced. He had finally arrived, the day of his destiny. It had come far sooner than he would have liked but if there was one thing he wasn't going to do it was shy away from it. If this was to be his end, he would make it an end that was worthy of remembrance.

"No more games Kronos. If this is how it's going to be, then so be it." Percy growled before charging at the Titan.

The two Hyperborean Giants stepped forward to intercept him but Zoe, Annabeth and Thalia charged at them giving Percy a path towards the Titan Lord. Percy brought his blade down in a powerful strike but Kronos merely sidestepped and grinned before slamming the butt of his scythe into Percy's chest and sending him flying.

"You'll have to do better than that Perseus." Kronos mocked.

Percy growled and jumped to his feet before capping Anaklusmos and holding out his hand as his spear shot into it. This way he wasn't at such a disadvantage in reach when battling Kronos and his six foot scythe.

Kronos smiled and waved Percy on. This time Percy approached slower, stopping a few feet away from Kronos and waiting for the Titan to strike first.

Kronos made a quick swipe at Percy that he barely managed to avoid by spinning to his right before making a jab at the Titan who blocked it easily before attacking with speed. Percy was on the defensive barely managing to block the Titan's lightning fast strikes. Kronos pushed Percy back until he stood at the foot of Dionysus' throne as Kronos took a wild swing aimed at his head. Percy ducked and the scythe connected with the throne resulting in an explosion that sent both Percy and Kronos flying back.

Kronos was on his feet in an instant but Percy was right behind as they faced each other again.

Kronos grinned, "One throne down, eleven to go."

Percy smirked, "If you wanted to destroy that one, all you had to do was ask."

Kronos' eyes narrowed as he swung his scythe at Percy again. Percy raised his spear to block but the spear snapped in half as Percy was forced to roll backwards to avoid the blade of the scythe. He got to his feet as he held both ends of his spear in his hands. Kronos made to lunge forward but Percy threw the two halves of his spear into Titan's face giving him enough of a distraction to step back and uncap Anaklusmos again as he summoned his second sword from the earth before using one to block another attack and throw a jab into the Titan's stomach.

Kronos was knocked back a step giving Percy time to turn and run into a shadow and reappear behind Kronos as he swung both his blades with all he had into Kronos' back. Kronos stumbled forward from the strike as Percy charged again.

Kronos spun around as Percy went into a baseball slide and swiped the Titan's legs out from under him as he landed face first on the marble floor of the throne room.

Percy jumped to his feet but Kronos was already on his. Percy turned around as Kronos slammed his scythe into the throne room floor as his eyes flashed and Percy froze. His eyes widened as he was stuck, completely immobilized.

Kronos brushed himself off before turning back to Percy. Percy looked around the room to find Thalia frozen in a block of ice as Zoe and Annabeth struggled to find a gap in the thick armor of the remaining Hyperborean Giant.

"Not bad grandson but it ends now." Kronos said as he took a step towards Percy and raised his scythe. Just as he was about to bring it down, a silver arrow nailed Kronos in the side of the head knocking him off balance and freeing Percy. He turned to Zoe just to see her get sent fly by the club of the Hyperborean Giant.

"NO!" Percy yelled as he scrambled over to Zoe. She was conscious was wounded.

"Go Percy. I'll be fine." She wheezed out as she clutched her broken ribs.

When the giant had smacked Zoe, it had given Annabeth the chance to drive her dagger into the back of the giant's leg causing it to drop to its knee before Annabeth jumped up and driven her dagger into the exposed neck of the giant causing its body to freeze and crack before crumbling it fine little pieces of blue ice.

Percy turned around just in time to block Kronos' scythe but it wasn't aimed for him it was aimed for Zoe. Percy felt his anger grow as he pushed Kronos back and attacked in a flurry of strikes. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get inside Kronos' guard. He was just too fast. Every strike was blocked. Every feint was read perfectly. Kronos was merely playing with him which only caused Percy's anger to grow. He made a wild slash at the Titan's head but Kronos ducked before his hand shot up and wrapped around Percy's neck, lifting him off his feet.

"Time to die grandson." Kronos growled as he squeezed tighter and tighter. Percy couldn't breathe; the Titan's grip was crushing his windpipe.

Just as his vision started to blur, Kronos dropped him and staggered back. Percy looked up to see Annabeth standing in front of him protectively.

"Luke!" She yelled. "I know you're still in there. Look at what you're doing. I know you're mad but you don't want this. I know you don't."

Kronos' eyes flickered a bit from gold to blue and back to gold again as Kronos glared at her, "Luke is dead little demigod just like all of you will be soon."

Annabeth stood her ground as the Titan approached her, not even raising her blade to defend herself. Kronos raised his scythe but paused giving Percy the chance to tackle Kronos from the left. Percy drove the Titan into the ground and rolled off as quickly as he could. Annabeth tried to attack but Kronos was on his feet in a flash and backhanded her, sending her flying into the foot of her mother's throne.

"Enough!" Kronos bellowed. "Your weak attempts are pointless. The Olympians have lost anyway. Typhon is here. Olympus will be in ruins in minutes, all of you along with it."

Before Percy could attack again Kronos' eyes flashed and he was frozen again.

"Watch as Typhon approaches and all your work is sacrifices were for nothing." Kronos growled as he waved his hand and a golden mist appeared in the middle of the throne room.

Inside the mist, they watched a column of storm approaching the Hudson River, moving rapidly over the Jersey shore. Chariots circled it, locked in combat with the creature in the cloud. The gods attacked. Lightning flashed. Arrows of gold and silver streaked into the cloud like rocket tracers and exploded. Slowly, the cloud ripped apart, and they could see Typhon clearly for the first time. Typhon's head shifted constantly. Every moment he was a different monster, each more horrible than the last. His body was humanoid and was mottled green, with blisters the size of buildings, and blackened patches from eons of being stuck under a volcano. His hands were human, but with talons like an eagle's. His legs were scaly and reptilian.

"The Olympians are giving their final effort." Kronos laughed. "How pathetic."

Zeus threw a thunderbolt from his chariot and the blast lit up the world. But when the smoke cleared, Typhon was still standing. He staggered a bit, with a smoking crater on top of his misshapen head, but he roared in anger and kept advancing.

"Come on Poseidon." Percy whispered too quietly for anyone to hear. He could feel his body loosening up as he was able to move again. Kronos was too interested in the image in the mist to notice but Percy remained still to keep Kronos focused on the image.

Typhon stepped into the Hudson River and barely sank to mid-calf when a conch horn sounded from the smoky picture; the call of the ocean, the call of Poseidon. All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted, churning with forty- foot waves. Out of the water burst a new chariot-this one pulled by massive hippocampi, who swam in air as easily as in water. Poseidon, glowing with a blue aura of power, rode a defiant circle around the giant's legs. As he swung his trident, the river responded, making a funnel cloud around the monster.

"No!" Kronos bellowed after a moment of stunned silence. "NO!"

"NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon's voice thundered in the image. "STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!"

Warriors burst out of the river, riding the waves on huge sharks and dragons and sea horses. A legion of Cyclops emerged holding huge lengths of black iron chains-big enough to anchor a battleship-with grappling hooks at the ends. They swung them like lassos and began to ensnare Typhon, throwing lines around the creature's legs and arms, using the tide to keep circling, slowly tangling him. Typhon shook and roared and yanked at the chains, pulling some of the Cyclopes off their mounts; but there were too many chains. The sheer weight of the Cyclops battalion began to weigh Typhon down. Poseidon threw his trident and impaled the monster in the throat. Golden blood, immortal ichor, spewed from the wound, making a waterfall taller than a skyscraper. The trident flew back to Poseidon's hand. The other gods struck with renewed force. Ares rode in and stabbed Typhon in the nose. Artemis shot the monster in the eye with a dozen silver arrows. Apollo shot a blazing volley of arrows and set the monster's loincloth on fire. And Zeus kept pounding the giant with lightning, until finally, slowly, the water rose, wrapping Typhon like a cocoon, and he began to sink under the weight of the chains. Typhon bellowed in agony, thrashing with such force that waves sloshed the Jersey shore, soaking five-story buildings and splashing over the George Washington Bridge-but down he went as Poseidon opened a special tunnel for him at the bottom of the river that would take him straight to Tartarus.

Kronos roared in outrage as he slashed the image away with his scythe.

"It's over gramps. The Olympians are coming and you know you can't take them all." Percy said from his spot still unmoving.

"It's only just begun Jackson. I will start with your death." Kronos sneered as he raised his scythe. He brought it down as Percy rolled to the side. Annabeth charged from the right but Kronos slammed the butt of his scythe into her nose as it exploded with blood.

Kronos stared at her in shock. She laid there unmoving but Kronos seemed unable to tear his gaze from her and Percy realized Luke was in control.

"Are you happy Luke? Is this was you want, to kill Annabeth?" Percy asked harshly.

Kronos' head snapped in his direction but Percy didn't meet the familiar golden eyes this time. They were blue and they looked pained.

"Stop this Luke. Please." Annabeth pleaded as she crawled to her feet with blood still pouring from nose.

Percy used the distraction to attack and he brought Anaklusmos down on his neck like he was splitting wood. Kronos/Luke's face smashed into marble floor.

"Damn it Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she grabbed Luke's face in her hands. She quickly staggered back as golden eyes replaced the blue ones.

Kronos raised his scythe but Percy lunged forward and kicked it out of his hands. The scythe slid across the room and landed in the hearth. Percy looked over to see the face of an eight year old girl in the hearth as the fire flared up. Hestia winked at him before disappearing back into the fire, the scythe deeply imbedded in the coals.

Percy turned and tried to attack Kronos but the Titan got inside his guard and grabbed his hands as they struggled for control of the sword. Percy felt it slipping from his grasp so he did the only thing that came to mind and kneed the Titan Lord in the balls and wrenched it out of his grasp as the sword flew out of their hands and landed beside Zoe who was slowly climbing to her feet.

Kronos threw a heavy handed punch into Percy's mouth sending him reeling back. Annabeth jumped between Percy and the Titan Lord again.

"Luke, please." She begged.

Kronos' eyes flashed to blue again as his eyes widened before flashing back to gold, "Luke Castellan is dead. His body was sacrificed to me." He growled.

Annabeth just stared at the Titan, "Luke you promised. Please."

Kronos raised his hand to hit her but froze again, his eyes flashing back to blue as he staggered back. His body began to glow as Percy and Annabeth's eyes widened. Zoe staggered over to their side with Anaklusmos in hand.

Luke looked up at them with a pained expression, "You're almost out of time. He's changing. He'll assume his true form soon." Luke grunted out.

Percy's eyes widened as he knew Luke was right, his body was beginning to glow golden. Zoe stepped forward but Percy put a hand on her shoulder, "Wait."

Luke unstrapped his armor as his chest plate clattered onto the marble floor. "Give me the sword. He'll stop you if you do it. He can't stop me. Not anymore." Luke said but his eyes never left Annabeth.

Percy grabbed Anaklusmos and stepped up next to Luke, contemplating stabbing him himself.

Luke held out his hand as his eyes finally left Annabeth's and locked onto Percy's.

"I am sorry Percy. We could have been friends. I made a mistake." Luke said sincerely.

Percy paused as he looked at Luke's outstretched hand. He looked back at Annabeth who was nodding before turning to Zoe who looked as unsure as he did.

"_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_. _A single choice shall end his days."_ Zoe said softly as she looked into Percy's eyes.

Percy nodded as he understood what she was saying. The choice was his. He looked back at Luke and saw the sincerity but also the fear Percy that wouldn't trust him.

Percy sighed, "Fuck it. I hope this is right." He said as he handed Luke the blade. Luke shakily took it until the blade point was right over the middle of his sternum before he nodded to Percy who pushed the blade into his flesh.

Luke let loose and agonizing scream as his eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing all Zoe, Percy and Annabeth of their feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter as everyone shut their eyes. It was silent for a long time. When they reopened their eyes, Luke was sprawled out on the floor by the hearth. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash.

Annabeth rushed to his side while Percy kneeled beside him and was soon joined by Zoe as Luke and Annabeth spoke. After a minute Luke's eyes turned to Percy.

"Thank you Percy." He said quietly. Percy just nodded, sad at such a tragic end to Luke's life.

"Percy, please do one thing for me." Luke whispered. Percy nodded. "The campers. Make the gods treat them better. No more unclaimed kids stuffed into the Hermes cabin. It's not right."

Percy nodded, "I will Luke. I promise. You just relax. You died a hero; you will go straight to Elysium."

Luke's eyes widened in surprise but Percy just nodded seriously making Luke smile a bit, "Thank you." He said before turning back to Annabeth.

Percy stood up and pulled Zoe with him, deciding Annabeth deserved to spend Luke's final moments with him in privacy.

Percy and Zoe stood a few feet away, looking away from them as Annabeth kissed him before he gave his final breath. Percy was startled when he got punched in the chest by Zoe.

He looked at her confused but she just smirked, "I told you I wouldn't let you die."

Percy rolled his eyes but smiled, "Fine, once again you were right."

Zoe smirked triumphantly as she grabbed Percy's hand before the throne room doors burst open as the entire Olympian Council plus Hades and Persephone stormed in in their full battle regalia ready to battle Kronos.

Percy and Zoe looked back at the council as they let go of each other's hands and stood next to Annabeth.

"Percy," Hades called, awe in his voice. "That's my boy!" Percy turned and faced the Olympians. "We need a shroud," He announced, "A shroud for the son of Hermes."

The council stared at him in shock until Zeus noticed Annabeth standing beside Luke's body, crying.

"TRAITOR!" He bellowed as he raised his bolt. Athena tried to stop him but it was too late as he hurled it at a wide-eyed Annabeth.

"No!" Percy yelled as he stepped in front of Annabeth, pushing her out of the way and taking the bolt directly in the chest.

_**A.N:**_ No more author's notes unless I have something important to say. I've managed to annoy myself with them.

I know probably not the best finale for the battle but it's what I have for you. I tried to change it up as best I could but it was tougher than I thought it would be. Cut me some slack, I write these chapters in a few hours everyday so it's really not too bad. I wasn't too concerned with the final battle. There will be more to this story. What I mean by that… well I'm not saying.

If it sucks too much, maybe I'll rewrite the chapter.. we'll see.


	25. A Surprising Reward Ceremony

Ch. 25

Percy stood up and pulled Zoe with him, deciding Annabeth deserved to spend Luke's final moments with him in privacy.

Percy and Zoe stood back a few feet, looking away as Annabeth kissed Luke before he gave his final breath. Percy was startled when he got punched in the chest by Zoe.

He looked at her confused but she just smirked, "I told you I wouldn't let you die."

Percy rolled his eyes but smiled, "Fine, once again you were right."

Zoe smirked triumphantly as she grabbed Percy's hand before the throne room doors burst open as the entire Olympian Council plus Hades and Persephone stormed in in their full battle regalia ready to battle Kronos.

Percy and Zoe looked back at the council as they let go of each other's hands and stood next to Annabeth.

"Percy," Hades called, awe in his voice before he smiled proudly, "That's my boy!"

Percy turned and faced the Olympians. "We need a shroud," He announced, "A shroud for the son of Hermes."

The council stared at him in shock until Zeus noticed Annabeth standing beside Luke's body, crying.

"TRAITOR!" He bellowed as he raised his bolt. Athena tried to stop him but it was too late as he hurled it at a wide-eyed Annabeth.

"No!" Percy yelled as he stepped in front of Annabeth, pushing her out of the way and taking the bolt directly in the chest.

The bolt hit Percy square in the chest and sent him flying across the throne room, crashing into the far wall where he crumpled to the ground unmoving.

For an eerie few seconds after Percy hit the wall the throne room was in shocked silence. Even Zeus was frozen with a look of horror on his face as he realized he had just killed his nephew and most likely the one who had saved them all.

Zoe was frozen in shock along with most of the gods and goddesses in the room.

Then as if being unfrozen in time, multiple things happened at once.

Hades and Poseidon both turned to their brother without hesitation and blasted him back with a combination of sea green and black energy. Within seconds, Zeus was on the defensive trying to defend himself from two enraged members of the big three.

Zoe turned and sprinted to Percy's side, Persephone, Demeter and Hestia had already flashed there but were too frozen to touch him.

Athena grabbed Annabeth and flashed to the other side of the room where she stood protectively in front of her with Aegis out.

As Zoe reached Percy's side, she immediately slid onto her knees and gently put his head in her lap. Tears were falling from her eyes as she just held his head gently. She put a hand on his cheek before she froze when another hand reached up and grabbed hers.

Her eyes opened in shock as Percy had her hand pinned between his and his cheek.

"Ouch." Percy rasped out quietly.

Whether it was from relief he was alive or the fact that it was a very Percy like thing to say when being hit square in the chest by Zeus' master bolt, Zoe couldn't stop herself from laughing.

The three goddesses beside her wiped away their own tears before they smiled and knelt down beside Percy whose head still lay in Zoe's lap.

"Percy," Persephone said nervously. "Are you okay?"

Percy's left eye opened slowly as he locked on to his mother's greenish blue ones before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Honestly Mom, I've felt better. But I'll live." Percy said softly.

Persephone snorted and laughed at his response before she smiled and turned to find her husband with a sword at her father's throat right beside the trident leveled there by her uncle/brother-in-law. Before she could speak, a stern voice spoke above all others in the room.

"Dad!" Percy yelled. Both Hades and Poseidon turned to Percy, Hades shooting Poseidon a dirty look when he did. "Let's all relax. It was clearly a misunderstanding. Now I just had the longest three days of my life, let's all take it down a notch and talk this out." Percy said as he stood with his arm draped over Zoe's shoulders as he leaned on her.

Poseidon and Hades both removed their weapons from Zeus' throat and looked at Percy.

"How are you alive?" Poseidon asked in shock.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I didn't take a dip in the Styx for its clean and calm waters."

Poseidon's eyes widened in realization while Hades just grinned and walked over to Percy. He put on a hand on Percy's shoulder making Percy smile as that was the closest his father ever got to hugging, something Percy liked about his father.

"What did you protect that traitor?" Zeus asked, his tone not as demanding after feeling both his brother's wrath.

Percy shook his head, "Because she isn't a traitor. She is my friend and one of the heroes of the great prophecy." He said confidently.

Athena, who was still standing protectively in front of Annabeth, looked at Percy in shock before turning back to Annabeth and smiling.

After a long explanation to the Olympians of what transpired in the throne room, Annabeth, Percy and Zoe were hailed as the saviors of Olympus.

The three Fates themselves showed up to take Luke's body from the throne room. As they carried his body out, they stopped as they walked past where Percy, Zoe and Annabeth were standing. The middle sister looked at Percy with what he could only guess was amusement in the old hag's eyes.

"Still looking to smack us upside the head young hero?" She asked loud enough for the room to hear.

Percy paled at first but smirked a bit after he regained his composure, "Maybe I was a bit hasty in thinking that."

The sister nodded, "Perhaps you should wait before you make that decision, you still have a long road ahead of you demigod."

Percy's eyes widened as he locked eyes with the old hag. Images appeared in his head, moving so fast he couldn't grasp their meaning. He saw large wolves, teenagers in purple t-shirts and huge armies locked in battle.

Before he could say anything, the Fates were already walking out of the throne room with Luke's body. Percy's face went pale as they images left his mind.

Zoe looked at him worriedly, "What's wrong Percy?"

He shook his head slowly, "Nothing, I think."

Zoe looked at him confused but before she could ask more, the throne room fell silent as Zeus stood from his throne.

Zeus went on a long spiel about the bravery of the gods in their epic clash with the storm giant Typhon. Most of the gods hardly listened while Percy looked at Dionysus with amusement. He looked weak as he sat on a makeshift throne. His skin was pale white as the destruction of his throne had obviously affected him greatly.

Thalia and Clarisse had been freed from their blocks of ice as they both stood huddled next to each other wrapped in blankets shivering.

Zoe nudged Percy with her elbow to get his attention back on Zeus.

"As for my brothers" Zeus said, "we are thankful"-he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out-"erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."

Poseidon snorted, "The aid of Hades brother? I believe Olympus would be in ruins if not for Hades and his children. I believe the house of Hades has earned the honor of more than our thanks."

Zeus' eyes flashed dangerously at being interrupted but Poseidon ignored it as he looked around at the other gods.

"I apologize Lord Zeus," Poseidon said with a glance at his brother but it was clear he was not sorry. "I have an idea that I would like to propose."

Zeus looked at Poseidon angrily but in front of all the demigods, nature spirits and other gods in the room there was little he could do but grudgingly nod, "And what would that be Poseidon?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Poseidon face quirked into a barely noticeable smirk, "I think the time has come to put our grudges behind us. We are after all, one big family. I would like to propose the addition of our brother and sister to the Olympian council." Poseidon said with a smile.

Zeus' eyes widened but Poseidon was on a roll, "Hades has proven his loyalty to Olympus in more ways than one. He came to the aid of our children and without him, Olympus may still stand but our children would have been massacred by the Titan Army. He is the father of the savior of Olympus and his other two children fought bravely to defend it just like the other demigods. As for Hestia, I believe a calming presence on the council may quell some of our, err, disagreements we have when we meet. She is also of course the patron to the savior of Olympus." He finished looked expectantly at Zeus and the rest of the council.

The throne room was in shocked silence. Poseidon was smart, he knew Zeus would have to put it to a vote with everyone standing there watching him expectantly.

Zeus' face was bright red but he bit his tongue. He knew he had no choice.

"We shall put my _brother's_ idea to a vote." He said, saying the word brother with clear distaste.

"All in favor of adding Hades and Hestia to the council?" Hera asked when Zeus apparently couldn't get the words out.

Nine hands rose quickly as only Ares, Dionysus and Zeus kept their hands down. Zeus looked like he was trying to swallow a grenade but he nodded, "The idea is passed. I present the newest Olympians, Lord Hades and Lady Hestia." He said putting on a fake small smile.

Two new thrones rose up from the ground at the end of the rows of thrones. One was black and inlaid with obsidian and gold. The other was a soft orange and looked like it was made of flames.

Hades looked a Poseidon in shock but nodded and gave him a small smile of thanks as he went to his new throne and sat down.

Hestia walked up to Poseidon and wrapped him in a hug, whispering some words in his ear before kissing him of the cheek and making her way to her new throne.

Zeus turned to Poseidon with narrowed eyes, "Anything else brother?"

Poseidon smirked, "No Lord Zeus and thank you for hearing my idea."

Zeus cleared his throat and turned back to everyone, "That leaves us," he said, "only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well."

He called Thalia forward first, since she was his daughter, and promised her help in filling the hunters' ranks.

Artemis smiled, "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure." She said looking pointedly at Hades.

Hades nodded, "Already done niece." He said much to the surprise of Artemis. She looked confused until Hades' eyes flickered over to Percy making Artemis smile again.

Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you, my lady." She bowed to the gods and then made her way over to stand by Artemis's side still shivering.

Athena stood from her throne, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth walked from Percy and Zoe's side and knelt at her mother's feet.

Athena smiled, "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. With the help of your friends," she glanced at Percy and smiled, "you have proven your loyalty to Olympus against the odds. You used your wits and intelligence to help decipher the great prophecy and were an intricate part of ensuring it would end in Olympus' favor. It has come to our attention that Olympus is . . . Well, trashed. The Titan Lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My . . . My lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You are an architect, are you not? Who better to than one of the saviors of Olympus to redesign it and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

Annabeth was in shock. She nodded her head numbly, "Thank you mother." She said before walking back to Percy and Zoe's side. Percy couldn't stop himself from chuckling at her face earning him a jab to the ribs courtesy of Zoe.

Artemis stood from her throne, "Zoe Nightshade, please come forward."

Zoe's eyes widened before her face turned a pale white. She looked over at Percy to find him smiling at her and nodding even if it was forced. She walked forward and bowed to the council before kneeling at Artemis' feet.

"You my friend were one of the three saviors of Olympus. You have made me and all the huntresses proud with the bravery and courage you showed in defending Olympus and helping to defeat the Titan Lord." Artemis said with pride in her voice.

Zoe remained kneeling in front of her.

Artemis smiled and held out her hand as a crescent moon tiara appeared in it.

"For your heroics, I offer you back your immortality and rank as lieutenant in the hunt. The leadership of two brave heroines will only help the hunt going forward." She said still smiling.

Zoe remained kneeling with her head bowed as she bit her lip nervously, her mind racing as she tried to make a decision. After a moment of silence she looked up at Artemis but remained bowing.

"Please forgive me my lady but I cannot accept." She said nervously.

Artemis' smile vanished as she looked at Zoe in shock. A look of hurt flashed through her silver eyes making Zoe's heart break a bit.

"The hunt has excelled in my absence under the leadership of Thalia. During my time at camp, I have made many friends and I have found a new home and family in them. I cherish my time and memories in the hunt as some of the best in my life but I think my time as a member has passed and I cannot return. I am sorry." Zoe said nervously as she knelt in front of Artemis.

Artemis and the entire throne room were in shocked silence. Finally Artemis nodded, "Very well my friend. I am happy you have found friends and family in the campers." She said before sitting back down in her throne.

Zoe slowly got up and returned to Percy's side where his brain was still numb from what he just witnessed. Zoe didn't look at him as she returned to her place by his side. Before he could think about it any further, Zeus bellowed his name.

"Perseus Jackson," He boomed as the throne room fell into complete silence.

Percy slowly walked to the middle of the throne room and bowed.

"Perseus, you were the key to the defense of Olympus and in defeating the Titan Lord and his army. You led your fellow campers and overcame insurmountable odds in holding the Titan Army off from Olympus while we were battling the storm giant Typhon. For your actions, we the council, have decided to bestow upon you the greatest gift any hero can achieve. A gift that has not been offered to a mortal hero in millennia but if you want it, it is yours. We offer you the gift of godhood; a chance to serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy looked up at Zeus in shock, "You want to make me a god?"

Zeus nodded slowly, "For the first time ever, the council was unanimous in offering you this gift. Will you accept it?"

Percy looked around the throne room to see most of the gods smiling and nodding at him. His father was looking at him and nodding, telling him to accept the offer. His eyes flickered from his father to his patron who smiled warmly at him. He felt his confidence increase under her gaze and knew what he needed to do.

Percy took a deep breath, "Please forgive me my lord but I cannot accept."

No one spoke for a moment before Zeus' eyes narrowed, "You would deny our generous offer?"

Percy nodded slowly, "I am sorry uncle but not three hours ago, I was quite convinced I would be dead by this point. Before I died, I told my patron a couple of things that I wanted done when I died. Since I am not dead, I believe my gift would be better suited for these requests. But since the offer was godhood, a much greater gift than my small requests, I would ask that the council swears to grant these small requests."

Zeus looked at Percy shocked, "And what are these requests?"

Percy smiled a bit, "I need the council's word on the River Styx that my requests won't be ignored."

Zeus nodded numbly, "If it is within our power, we the council swear on the River Styx to grant your requests so long as they are reasonable."

Thunder boomed overhead making Percy grin, "They are within your power and aren't even hard. I made a few promises that I need to keep."

Everyone looked at Percy confused making his smile grow, "My first request is the release of the peaceful Titans, including Calypso, immediately. I washed up on her island and while she may have supported the Titans in the first war, I believe her sentence has been served has it not? She helped nurse me back to health and I am forever in her debt. I must ask she be released as soon as possible. On top of that, a general amnesty for all minor gods and demigods who joined the Titan Army. They had their reasons for turning against Olympus but if things are ever going to get better then we need to move forward and forget about old grudges. We need a united Olympus both among the gods and the demigods if we're going to avoid another war like the one we just fought."

Zeus' eyes widened but Percy ignored it and continued, "Second, I want cabins built at Camp Half-Blood for all the gods both major and minor. I was forced to kill more demigods than I would ever care to remember because they joined the Titan Army after feeling unwanted at camp after being crammed into the Hermes cabin. I also want all demigods to be claimed by the time they turn twelve. I can't imagine a worse feeling than knowing you have a god or goddess as a parent and them not deeming you worthy enough to even claim as their child."

At those words most of the council's eyes widened while a few of the goddesses smiled at Percy. Most of the male gods paled at the thought of all their children. Before anyone could speak, he continued.

"And lastly I have request that isn't even of you gods. I merely ask that you allow it to be done. It is a job for the new architect of Olympus." He said with a small smile at Annabeth.

Every looked at Percy curiously.

"I want a monument built to commemorate the sacrifices that everyone who died to defend Olympus made. But it cannot be some little plaque or statue. No, it needs to be something special. Something never done before in order to truly acknowledge the greatness of the sacrifice they made so we all could be standing here today. I want an entire courtyard on Olympus dedicated to the monument with statues of every single camper and huntress who gave their lives in service to Olympus in this war. You offer me the gift of immortality but I would like to give it them. Even if they cannot live forever, their images and their heroics shall be remembered for all time; a tribute on Olympus that will last for eternity so that not a single one of them is ever forgotten." He finished confidently.

The council was silent until Zeus looked at Percy a little taken aback by his requests, "Is that all?" He growled.

Percy was about to nod but stopped and smirked, "No actually. I need several boxes of donuts too."

A few people laughed but most just looked at Percy like he had grown a second head

. He just smiled, "I promised a Pegasus who saved my life all the donuts he could eat. I don't make promises I don't intend to keep."

Zeus just shook his head, "You ask a lot Perseus…" but Percy interrupted him.

"I hold you to your oath. All of you." He said seriously.

The council was silent for a minute before Athena stood up, "Perseus is correct and his requests are not that much to ask. We gave him our word and we need to keep it. This war could have been a lot easier if we paid more attention to our children and treated the minor gods better. While it is humbling to have to be told by one of our children, he is correct. Olympus needs to change this is our opportunity to do it."

"But I can't possibly keep track of all my kids!" Apollo yelled from his throne.

A silver arrow imbedded in his throne just below his manhood. "Then keep it in your pants you pig." Artemis growled before looking at Percy. Whether it was a good or bad look, he didn't know but he was hoping to avoid finding out anytime soon.

Zeus sighed and grumbled about being told what to do by a mere child before nodding in Percy's direction, "Very well, it will be as you say nephew. Hermes, go release Calypso from her island and Athena's daughter will begin work on the monument. Cabins will be built at Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. Now I believe a celebration for our victory is in order." He said as his face shifted into a small smile.

Percy nodded, "Thank you Lord Zeus." He said as he went to turn around then he stopped and looked at Zeus expectantly.

Zeus was confused until he chuckled and snapped his fingers as a half-dozen boxes of donuts appeared in front of Percy.

Percy grinned and grabbed the boxes before a vanished into a shadow to deliver on one of his promises.

Line Break

Percy was walking back after delivering on his promise to Blackjack. To say the Pegasus was pleased would be an understatement. He vowed to be Percy's lifetime Pegasus, not allowing anyone else to ride him as long as Percy was alive unless Percy asked him to.

Percy smiled as he walked, his own Pegasus sounded pretty cool actually. Even if Blackjack went a little crazy when he had too many donuts as Percy made a mental note to never give him more than a dozen at once again. Blackjack had become very jittery and excited before he had taken off to find a certain beautiful mare he said he had his eye on.

Percy arrived in the courtyard of Olympus to find the place rocking. Music blared and people were dancing. He saw more than a few demigods with bottles of wine in their hands despite their young age. He chuckled and figured they deserved a little fun after the war they had just fought.

Before he could make his way into the party, a familiar beautiful girl stepped in front of Percy with a big smile on her face.

"Calypso," he said with a smile. "I see the gods did indeed keep their word.

Calypso was silent. Instead she just stepped forward and wrapped Percy in a tight embrace. When she stepped back, a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"You kept your promise." She whispered.

Percy just shrugged, "I don't make promises I don't intend to keep."

Calypso smiled, "Thank you Percy."

He nodded and smiled back at her, "So what will you do now?"

Calypso cocked her head to the side. Percy couldn't help but see the slight resemblance she and Zoe had.

"I really don't know." She said with a smile. "That is a nice feeling though. For so many years I knew what every day would be like. Now I have no idea what comes next and that is a strange but pleasant feeling."

Percy nodded feeling happy he managed to get her freed, something she definitely deserved.

Calypso looked at him with a warm smile, "Thank you Percy. I am going to find Zoe, we have many things to catch up on." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking off in search of her sister.

As Percy watched Calypso disappear into the crowds of people he went in search of his parents. As he looked, he came across a very drunk and still weak looking Dionysus drowning himself in a bottle of wine as he tried to hit on nymphs. Percy smirked as the god of wine put his arm around one of the nymphs and went to take another drink from the bottle. Dionysus' eyes narrowed as he held by bottle up but nothing came out. He moved the bottle to his eye to look inside as Percy let the liquid flow again, dousing the god's face in wine and allowing the nymph to slip out from under his arm and walk away.

Percy was about to walk away when a hand landed on his shoulder from behind him, "Having fun?" A feminine voice asked.

He turned and met the striking grey eyes of Athena who was smiling at him.

He started to bow but she stopped him, "Please Perseus, no need for that." She said in a kind tone.

Percy smiled at her.

Athena looked at him gratefully, "I just wanted to thank you for saving my daughter. That was very brave of you to take that bolt for her."

Percy winced and put a hand on his chest where the bolt struck before he smiled, "She is a good friend. I was angry with her until I knew she had no choice. She was the one who convinced Luke to sacrifice himself in the end. She and Luke were the real heroes of the prophecy, I simply followed her lead."

Athena smiled and shook her head, "You are very humble Perseus. Perhaps you will escape my sister's wrath after all."

Percy's eyes widened as his face paled making Athena chuckle, "Relax, I don't think she will kill you. But I believe she will want a word with you before the night is over."

Percy nodded numbly, "Thank you for the warning Lady Athena."

Athena nodded, "Thank you for saving my daughter, I am in your debt Perseus."

Percy snapped out of his shock, "No you're not. Annabeth is one of my best friends and she was innocent."

Athena just smiled at Percy as she looked behind him before walking away. Percy turned around only to be engulfed in a hug by a smiling Goddess of Spring.

"My little boy is the savior of Olympus." She said happily.

Percy groaned a bit but hugged her back, "C'mon Mom."

Hades smirked at his wife's babying of their son, "Oh leave the boy alone, you're embarrassing him."

Percy looked at his father gratefully but Persephone just rolled her eyes and hugged him tighter.

Once Persephone let him go, Percy looked at his father with a smile, "Well looks like I'm now the son of an Olympian god, it's about time."

"You got that right." He grumbled before looking at Percy with pride shining in his onyx colored eyes.

"So looks like you will remain a demigod; care to share your reasoning behind that decision?" Hades asked with an eyebrow raised.

Percy paled a bit, "I'm sorry father. It just didn't feel right."

Hades' face cracked into a slight smirk, "You misunderstand me Perseus. I am not upset with the decision you made. I am proud. That was a good thing you did for the demigods."

Percy sighed with relief and nodded.

Hades' smirk grew just a bit, "And I'm sure it had nothing to do with Atlas' daughter either."

Percy's eyes widened and his face started to redden before Persephone smacked her husband's arm, "Oh leave him be. She is a very beautiful girl, you should be proud."

Hades smiled, "I am. He has done well for himself and certainly deserves his happiness." He said before turning back to Percy, "I assume you know that that two of you welcome at home whenever you want."

Percy nodded as he tried to force the blush off his face making both his parents chuckle.

Persephone stepped forward and grabbed his hand, "Come, I believe the savior of Olympus is going to treat his mother to a dance."

Percy groaned loudly making Persephone roll her eyes before Hades pushed his son towards the dance floor behind Persephone, an amused look in his eyes.

"Fine just this once and only because it's you and I love you." Percy said with a smile.

Persephone beamed as she dragged Percy out onto the dance floor. Unfortunately for Percy, he was rather popular among the female goddesses and remained trapped out there for more than hour after Demeter and Hestia demanded he dance with them. Aphrodite had tried to grab Percy as he left the dance floor but was cut off by Hera who Percy was more than a little nervous to dance with. She was surprisingly nice and Percy even noticed Zeus smile at them once he got over his surprise of seeing them dancing.

As the song came to its end, Percy planned to sneak away from the dance floor at last but his hopes were crushed when a certain silver-eyed twelve-year-old goddess asked to cut in before the song ended.

Artemis grew herself to Percy's age of sixteen as a slow song came over the music. Percy glanced over at Apollo who was acting as deejay for the party as sent him a pleading look. Apollo returned a megawatt grin and two thumbs up to Percy's look.

Artemis grabbed one of Percy's hands while the other rested on the back of his neck. Percy carefully placed his hand at her waist as his face turned a shade a sickly shade of white.

For the first minute they danced, Artemis remained silent only making Percy more sure she was about to kill him. Finally the moon goddess spoke but her tone did nothing to give away her mood.

"So you will remain a mortal Perseus. Care to inform me of your reasons?" She asked stoically.

Percy thought about how to answer, trying to word his reply carefully, "My siblings are mortal along with all my friends Lady Artemis. I did not want to lose them."

Artemis nodded, "And Zoe?"

Percy paled, "Yes she is one of my best friends, I didn't want to lose her either."

Artemis squeezed Percy's hand painfully hard, "Is that all?" She asked in a warning tone.

Percy winced and looked up to find the goddess' silver eyes boring into him as if daring him to lie.

"No." He said quietly as he prepared to be turned into a jackelope. Surprisingly the tension on his hand lessened just a bit.

"Tell me Perseus, what would you have done if Zoe rejoined the hunt?" Artemis asked.

Percy was surprised by the question but he knew the answer, "Nothing."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Percy sighed, "I wasn't lying when I said she was one of my best friends. She** is** my best friend and I want her to be happy whether that means she stayed in camp or rejoined the hunt. I honestly thought she was going to accept your offer."

Artemis nodded, "You do realize that if it were anyone other than you, you would be a jackelope pelt hanging from the wall of my tent, right?"

Percy looked up at her a little fearfully but nodded.

Artemis was silent for a minute before she sighed, "Zoe is the best friend and greatest huntress I have ever had. But if being at camp or being with you is what makes her happiest then I will not try to stop her."

Percy looked up at her surprised before Artemis' eyes narrowed, "But I promise that if you break her heart, there will be no corner of the Underworld to hide in or god you can hide behind to escape my wrath." She growled expecting Percy to panic. When he smiled, she looked at him confused.

"That sounds fair to me." He said quietly.

Artemis smiled, "You're off to a good start. Now I recommend you go ask her to dance before one of my disgusting half-brothers does or even worse, Apollo."

Percy eyes widened and he nodded and was about to walk away but stopped and looked at Artemis seriously, "Thank you Lady Artemis." He said sincerely.

Artemis' smile grew just a bit before she shooed him away.

Percy wandered around until he found Zoe talking with Annabeth to the side of the dance floor. He walked up to them with a smile, "And how are the heroines of Olympus doing?"

Both girls rolled their eyes but Annabeth quickly hugged Percy, "Thank you so much Percy. I can't believe you took that bolt for me."

Percy winced involuntarily, "What are friends for, right? But you owe me now; that was just as painful as the Styx."

Annabeth nodded quickly, "Anything you want Percy."

Percy smiled, "Make the monument to everyone who died something special. Just like your Mom said, something that will last for eons. Then we're even."

Annabeth smiled excitedly, "Of course. I already have some plans. I was thinking of doing…" She began until Percy held up his hand to stop her.

"You're the brains Annabeth. I have no doubts it will be every bit as good as I hope and then some." He said quickly.

Annabeth glared at him playfully, "Fine, I'll show you once I have it designed. Just a big picture so your little brain can comprehend it."

Percy grinned, "Perfect!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I need to find my mother. You two are on your own." She said smirking a bit before walking away.

Percy turned to Zoe a tad nervously, "So, do you want to dance?"

Zoe raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Fine, just this once."

As they made their way out to the dance floor, another slow song came up. Percy glanced up Apollo who gave him another thumbs up making Percy have to bite back a chuckle.

As they danced, they were silent for a minute until Zoe broke it, "You've been popular out here tonight."

Percy shrugged, "Mostly just with my Mom and Grandma; although Hera asking me to dance was pretty surprising."

Zoe chuckled, "I think everyone stopped and watched you two for the first couple minutes until they got over their shock."

"Hey, she's actually pretty nice. She gets a bad rep being married to Zeus." Percy argued until thunder rumbled overhead, "Sorry uncle." He added quietly.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Real smart Percy."

Percy shrugged before becoming more serious, "I also danced with Lady Artemis." He said quietly.

Zoe's eyes widened, "How did that go?"

Percy smiled, "It was alright. A little scary at first but we're cool now."

Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"She wanted to know why I turned down godhood." Percy said quietly.

Zoe nodded, "And why did you?" She asked with a small smile.

"I didn't want it. Besides, it seemed dumb to leave behind the person who tied me to my mortality especially after she turned down immortality herself a few minutes earlier." Percy whispered in her ear.

Zoe stepped back and looked at him shocked. Percy nodded, "It was you that pulled me out of the River Styx; the one who kept me grounded to the mortal world."

Zoe stared at Percy for a second before her hands drifted to his hair as she pulled his face down into a soft kiss. Percy felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders as his lips met hers. Everything that had been there his whole life weighing him down leading up to that moment was finally gone and he was truly free.

Zoe pulled back from the kiss as their foreheads pressed together, "I love you Percy."

Percy's expression shifted into a soft smile, "I love you too Zoe."

Zoe smiled as she pulled her head back from his. They both opened their eyes at the same time to find the music had stopped and every single person in the courtyard was looking at them.

Before they could say anything, almost everyone started cheering and applauding as both their faces turned cherry red.

Percy pulled her close before a shadow engulfed the couple, taking them away from their embarrassing moment.

A.N: Not the end yet… how much more…. That's a secret.

Recommendations:

_Child of Time by Reshawn Mercer _ Everyone's been asking me to write a Percy/Hestia story, well here is a good one for you to read. Don't know how soon I'll write one myself. I need a specific story idea to fit the pairing and have yet to think of one. Next story I'm writing is already decided, but you don't get to know the pairing yet...

_Faded Past, Renewed Future » by blueper_

_Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior » by TheseusLives_

_Perseus: Master of the Elements » by Zapperian_

_Perseus The Peacekeeper, Son of Chaos » by Owlways_

_The Air is Thin But the View is Good by IwooIdreamIwritestories_

_Love? » by Chaoses Angel_


	26. A Peaceful Life

Ch. 26

Percy smiled before becoming more serious, "I also danced with Lady Artemis." He said quietly.

Zoe's eyes widened, "How did that go?"

Percy shrugged, "It was alright. A little scary at first but we're cool now."

Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"She wanted to know why I turned down godhood." Percy said softly.

Zoe nodded, "And why did you?" She asked with a small smile.

"I didn't want it. Besides, it seemed dumb to leave behind the person who tied me to my mortality especially after she turned down immortality a few minutes earlier." Percy whispered into her ear.

Zoe stepped back and looked at him shocked. Percy nodded, "It was you that pulled me out of the River Styx; the one who kept me grounded to the mortal world."

Zoe stared at Percy for a second before her hands drifted to his hair as she pulled his face down into a soft kiss. Percy felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders as her lips met his. Everything that had been there his whole life weighing him down leading up to then was finally gone and he was truly free.

Zoe pulled back from the kiss as their foreheads pressed together, "I love you Percy."

Percy's lips shifted into a soft smile, "I love you too Zoe."

Zoe smiled as she pulled her head back from his. They both opened their eyes at the same time to find the music had stopped and every single person in the courtyard was looking at them.

Before they could say anything, almost everyone started cheering and applauding as both their faces turned cherry red.

Percy pulled her close before a shadow engulfed the couple, taking them away from their embarrassing moment.

Percy and Zoe reappeared on Zeus' fist in the woods of Camp Half-Blood; both their faces still bright red in embarrassment.

Percy looked down at Zoe and smiled a bit as some of the blush left his face, "Well that was embarrassing."

Zoe looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life." She growled.

Percy held up his hands and smirked a bit, "If I remember correctly, you kissed me. I should be the one angry with you."

Zoe punched him hard in the chest, "Shut up." She growled, her blush returning a bit.

Percy stumbled back clutching his chest painfully. Zoe looked at him confused for a minute before her eyes widened, "Gods Percy I'm sorry."

Percy glared at her, "Thank you, I didn't take a master bolt there a few hours ago or anything."

She frowned, "I forgot, I'm sorry."

Percy nodded, "It's fine but please go easy on me for a bit, that was incredible painful." He said as he sat down on the rocks.

Zoe followed his lead and sat down beside him, leaning against him as she looked up into the night sky.

Percy smiled and slipped his arm around her before his expression turned more serious.

"Are you sure about this Zoe?" He asked quietly.

"About what?" She asked confused.

"Not rejoining the hunt. I know how much you loved being a hunter and Artemis is like your best friend. I wouldn't be mad if you went back to them. I would miss you but I don't want you to feel like you can't because of me." He said seriously.

Zoe shook her head slowly, "I didn't turn Artemis down for you Percy."

Percy looked at her confused making Zoe smile a bit.

"I turned her offer down because of you. I was a hunter for thousands of years and I was happy. I hated men with a passion because of Heracles and I thought all men were like him. But when I met you, it changed. You were the first man to look at me as a friend first and that made me trust you. In the entire time we were friends you never once tried anything or even flirted with me. You were a good friend, my best friend. You didn't think you needed to protect me but at the same time you always had my back no matter what. Spending the last two years thinking I was going to lose you, it made me realize how much you mean to me, more than my life in the hunt. This is what I want Percy, I did this for me and I have no regrets." She explained seriously.

Percy looked at her a little surprised by her explanation before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek, "So what happens now?" He asked with a smile.

"Well I suppose I will have to dedicate a good amount of my time making sure you don't be your usual impulsive and foolish male self." She said with an amused smile.

Percy shrugged, "I can live with that."

Zoe smiled, "What about tonight? It's your sixteenth birthday, what do you want to do?"

Percy looked at her surprised before standing up, "It is, isn't it? Well I have an idea but I need you to trust me."

Zoe rolled her eyes and held out her hand, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her close before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips just as a shadow consumed them and they vanished from Zeus' fist.

Line Break (1 Month later)

The campers and the hunters were taking their positions for the capture the flag game. Once again, Percy was volunteered by his loving girlfriend and caring friends to guard the flag when the campers found out Artemis would be playing for the hunters. He scowled as he sat on a branch; some friends he had. Sure this is exactly what he wanted; having to battle an Olympian goddess with the speed of Hermes and the skills of Athena. He vowed they would pay for this.

Before he could feel any more self-pity, a familiar auburn haired twelve-year-old girl ran into the clearing.

Percy jumped down from his branch as he eyed the goddess warily.

Artemis smirked at his face, "Relax Perseus, you're the only mortal to give me a good fight, I wouldn't kill you and deprive myself the joy of knocking you around every time we come to camp."

Percy shook his head smiling, "How kind of you Lady Artemis, I feel honored to be your mortal punching bag."

Artemis laughed as her hunting knives appeared in her hands, "As you should Perseus, as you should."

Percy's spear shot out of the ground but the minute he grabbed it, a ball of silver energy hit him square in the chest and knocked him back a few feet. His eyes widened when he landed on his back before he jumped to his feet and scowled at the goddess who was looking at him innocently.

"I wasn't aware we would be using powers." He growled.

Artemis feigned surprise, "Oops, I guess it slipped my mind."

Percy rolled his eyes as an idea formed in his head. He looked up at Artemis and smiled, "Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to fail to get the flag again?"

Artemis eyes widened before she grinned evilly and stepped forward to charge Percy only to fall flat on her face. Artemis looked down at her feet, shocked to find them entangled in a mess of daisies and tulips.

She looked up at Percy with wide eyes as he tried to look innocent, "Oops."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "How?"

Percy grinned, "Son of the Goddess of Spring here. It may not be a very useful power in battle but I suppose it does serve its purpose occasionally."

Artemis scowled before freeing herself with a quick swipe of her hunting knife and jumped to her feet, "You'll suffer for that Perseus."

Percy nodded, "I know but it was totally worth it."

Artemis lunged at Percy with her hunting knives only for Percy to block with his spear and kick her hard in her chest knocking her back a few feet.

Artemis growled as was about to charge again when she stopped as her bow appeared in her hand. Percy paled as a volley of silver arrows was fired his way. He dove to the right as his shield sprung onto his wrist as he took cover behind it. The arrows were relentless, giving him no chance to look out from behind his shield.

When the barrage of arrows finally stopped, Percy peeked his head over the shield only to find Artemis less than a foot in front of him before she kicked him in the face knocking him on his back. Percy rolled to side, barely avoiding her hunting knives and kicked the in the back of the leg making her stumble forward enough for him to get back to his feet. Percy threw his spear at the goddess making her duck as he uncapped Anaklusmos and summoned his second sword from the ground.

Artemis glared at him, "Not bad Perseus but you're still going to get it."

Percy nodded before charging at the goddess in a flurry of strikes. Artemis was surprised by his speed as he kept her on the defensive and pushed her back until he overreached on a slash as she ducked underneath and drove her hunting knife into his stomach.

Percy stepped back wincing a bit but smirked as he saw Artemis staring at her broken hunting knife disbelievingly.

"Well that's an unfair advantage." She growled.

Percy scoffed, "Unfair? I'm the one fighting the most combat skilled Olympian one-on-one and you say I have an unfair advantage?"

Artemis looked up at him surprised but smiled, "Why thank you Perseus. But flattery isn't going to help you today."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "It wasn't a compliment. It was a complaint." He said before charging at Artemis again.

A new hunting knife appeared in her hand as she blocked Percy's swords. This time the goddess planned to make Perseus well aware he was fighting an Olympian goddess. She blocked his swords again and pushed back before attacking with renewed vigor. She was a blur of silver as she attacked high and low, trying desperately to land a blow.

After a full minute, she could feel Percy begin to tire as she pressed harder, feinting an attack low and sending a powerful kick to Percy's chest.

Percy stumbled back but suddenly vanished as he dropped into a shadow at his feet. He reappeared behind to goddess as she barely turned in time to block. She scowled and vanished in a flash of silver trying to pull the same move as Percy but to her surprise he met her blade with his own when she reappeared to his left.

Artemis kicked the back of Percy's left leg, forcing him down to a knee before driving the hilt of one of her hunting knives into the back of his head knocking him to the ground.

Percy groaned loudly from the ground as his vision blurred.

Artemis ran to the flag and grabbed it. As she turned around, she froze as the conch horn sounded signaling the second straight defeat for the hunters.

The goddess cursed to herself for letting Perseus stop her again. She turned to Percy to chew him out to find him lying on the ground unmoving.

She couldn't help herself from feeling a little guilty about how hard she had hit him. She let her frustration get the best of her and used to godly strength to knock him out. Without the Curse of Achilles, he would be dead.

She knelt down beside Percy, "Perseus, are you okay?" She asked softly as campers and hunters made their way to them.

Percy groaned loudly again but nodded slowly, "Yes Lady Artemis, just a really bad headache."

Artemis nodded as offered Percy her hand as she pulled him to his feet. She grabbed his shoulder to stop him from stumbling away.

Thalia stepped forward with a smirk, "I think you broke him milady."

Percy shook his head and glared at his cousin playfully before turning to the other campers, "Screw you guys. Next time the hunters come to camp, someone else is guarding the flag."

A few campers and hunters chuckled at his remark while Artemis smirked and patted him gently on the back, "Sorry Perseus but you don't have a choice. I find our little fights far too much fun when I come to camp."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yea fun for you, painful for me."

Artemis laughed a bit before shaking her head, "If only you were a girl; you would make an excellent huntress."

Percy scowled while everyone else laughed at her comment. The laughter was abruptly stopped when an all too familiar mummified woman walked into the clearing. She made a beeline for one of the huntresses, a familiar red-headed one before the oracle's eyes glowed and her mouth opened as green smoke began to pour out.

Instead of speaking, the green mist surrounded Rachel who was in shocked silence. She involuntarily opened her mouth as the smoke flowed into her body before her own eyes glowed green as she turned to the whole group,

"_Seven heroes shall answer the call  
To storm or fire, the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

Rachel said before she collapsed to the ground unconscious at the same time as the mummified corpse.

Everyone stood in shocked silence for a second before a bright golden light appeared beside Rachel's unconscious body.

Apollo appeared with a huge smile on his face, "Yes! My oracle finally found a new host." He said excitedly.

Artemis lunged at her brother and pinned him to the ground with a hunting knife pressed firmly to his throat.

"You dare make one of my hunters your oracle?" She growled at the now wide-eyed Apollo.

Apollo very carefully shook his head, "Not my choice sis. It is her destiny to be the next oracle." He said with fear laced in his voice.

Artemis glared at him harshly, "She is my hunter. Not your play thing. Fix it, now!" She hissed at him.

Apollo turned more serious, "I can't Artemis and you know that." He said as he carefully pushed the knife from his throat and climbed back to his feet.

Artemis shook her head, "She has sworn and oath to me and I have no intention of releasing her." She said angrily.

Apollo smiled, "That's perfect then. My oracles need to be virgins anyway. I have no problem with her remaining a hunter. Just more excuses to come visit my baby sis."

Artemis punched her brother hard in the gut, "I am older than you, idiot. And you will not visit. I will inform you when she gives her prophecies." She growled at him.

Apollo smirked, "Okay sis, whatever you say."

Artemis scowled but before she could yell at him again, Percy spoke up, "What was that prophecy?"

Apollo's face turned serious once again, "I believe we all just witnessed the next great prophecy being given."

Percy's face turned pale, "No friggen way Apollo. I did my part and I spent six years training for it. Whatever this one is about, count me out."

Apollo shook his head sadly, "That's not how it works Perce. If you are one of the prophesized seven then you must accept it or it could be the end of Olympus."

Percy just shook his head. Zoe stepped up beside him and grabbed his hand, giving it a soft squeeze, "Relax Percy, the last prophecy took almost a century to come to pass. Hopefully this one will as well."

Percy nodded his head numbly, feeling a little better with Zoe beside him.

Artemis and Apollo looked at each other seriously as a look of understanding and then a bit of sadness passed between them.

Artemis looked at Zoe, "Take Perseus back to camp, this isn't something he needs to worry about."

Zoe nodded and led a still pale Percy away from the clearing.

When they reached camp Zoe leaned over and kissed Percy softly on the cheek, "What's wrong Percy?"

Percy shook his head as he walked over to the brand new Hades cabin as his face changed to a look of anger before he drove his fist through the door of the cabin.

"I hate them. I should have used my chance to smack the old hags when I could." He growled.

Zoe looked at him confused but Percy just scowled.

"The Fates. When they said they weren't done with me I saw a bunch of weird images in my head including a huge battle. This is what they meant. I hate this. I just wanted to enjoy a little bit of peace for once in my life." He growled before punching another hole in the cabin door.

Zoe's eyes widened before she roughly grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him away from the door. She grabbed his face in her hand and made him look her in the eyes, "Stop Percy. If this is how it is then we can't change it. But I promise no matter what happens, I will be with you every step of the way."

Percy calmed as he looked in Zoe's dark eyes before he slowly nodded, "Thank you." He whispered.

Zoe smiled before she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips making Percy's face shift into a smile.

Line Break (Six Months Later)

Zoe woke up in the Artemis cabin, smiling a bit as she remembered that she and Percy were going down to the Underworld today to visit some friends. She laid back in her bed as she thought about her life and how it had changed so much over the past three years.

Never in her long life did she ever see herself where she was today. She assumed she would serve Artemis faithfully until she fell in battle at some point. Which was exactly what would have happened had she never met Percy Jackson.

Now she couldn't help but smile, she was out of the hunt but surprisingly happy about it. She met what she considered to be one of the only good men in the world; someone who treated her as an equal and with respect. He was also the only man she knew tough enough to deal with someone like Zoe who had a tendency to get out her frustration physically. Percy was perfect for her. He could deal with her when she was angry but didn't let himself get pushed around by anyone, including her. She couldn't help her smile from growing. She was simply happy.

Zoe rolled out of her bed and showered before making her way over to the Hades cabin. She was a little surprised he wasn't up and about since Percy almost never slept in. As she knocked on the door, she was confused when she got no response. Either Nico or Bianca had to be in there as well as they didn't share their brother's love for early mornings.

Zoe slowly opened the door before her eyes widened and she ran inside where Nico and Bianca were passed out on the floor. She quickly knelt by Bianca's side and shook her eliciting a groan from the daughter of Hades.

Bianca slowly woke up and looked at Zoe confused before her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, "Percy!" She yelled but was met with silence.

"What's wrong Bianca? Where is Percy?" Zoe asked worriedly.

Bianca's face turned even paler than normal, "He was taken."

Zoe's eyes widened, "What do you mean taken?"

Bianca's eyes starting tearing up, "We woke up when we heard Percy yell this morning. Some lady in a weird cloak was in our cabin. We tried to stop her but she snapped her fingers and Percy, Nico and I all passed out. The last thing I saw was her disappear with Percy."

Zoe's face turned a pale color and her heart broke a little when she thought about Percy being taken by some powerful being. She quickly wrapped Bianca in a hug, "We'll get him back Bianca, no matter what it takes."

A.N: I don't know if this chapter was any good. I thought last chapter was pretty good but it was lowest reviewed chapter in the whole story so this is what I have. Like it, hate it, it's what you get.

Now some people have noticed I deleted God of Night. That's because some people got a little pushy about when I went back to that story. Well let me tell those people to go fuck themselves. I will write what I want, when I want. You don't like it; don't read the stuff I write. 99% of you are awesome. I don't care if you ask about when I go back to a story but if you try tell me what to do; I'm going to tell you to go shit in your hat.

Now that that's over, this story is completed. Obviously the ending leaves the option for a sequel. I didn't want to drag this story out too far like I did with The Queen's Champion so this one will end here, for now. So I must ask you guys, do you want a sequel about the giant war? It will only be about the war with Gaia. There will be my own twists and changes but that will be the only conflict. Let me be clear though, I am asking if you want a sequel to this story. By saying no, it doesn't mean I am going to continue to write god of night or any other story for that matter. And even if 99% of people don't want a sequel, I still might write one. I simply want to hear your thoughts and if you would enjoy reading it. In the end, I'm going to write whatever I want, but I do value your opinions.

God of Night was deleted because it will be rewritten. I love the idea and most of the story but I want to make some changes. When will I rewrite it? When I feel like it. Just so you know.

Now I want to thank everyone for making this story so successful. This is by far the most successful and popular Percy/Zoe fic in the site. So thank you all for your support. You guys are seriously the best. I'd thank you all personally but that would take way too long. Just know you're all very much appreciated.

Thank you again to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed. You guys rock.

Final recomendations for this story:

_Faded Past, Renewed Future » by blueper_

_The Flames of Chaos by Anonemuss14_

_Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior » by TheseusLives_

_Perseus: Master of the Elements » by Zapperian_

_Perseus The Peacekeeper, Son of Chaos » by Owlways_

_The Air is Thin But the View is Good by IwooIdreamIwritestories_

_Love? » by Chaoses Angel_

_Lost » by NAKRUF_

_Percy Jackson, Bane of Immortals » by .37_

_The Night's Son» by Atrox-Aro_

_Perseus and the Monster Force» by TheseusLives_

_Brothers United: Legend of the Dioscuri» by TheseusLives_

_The Assassin of Chaos» by 16futurehopes_

_Little Angel» by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson_

_Percy Jackson And The Olympians: The Malice Knight» by PaleRider365_

_The Assassins of the Big Three» by AyeitsEash_

_A Guardians Troubles» by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson_

___Child of Time by Reshawn Mercer _


End file.
